Sprawiedliwość
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: W dniu, w którym Victor Zsasz przybył po Jima Gordona, ten drugi miał nad sobą istnego anioła stróża. Hayley Powell, podległa detektyw Montoyi, akurat znajdowała się na terenie komisariatu, gdy najemnik Falcone'a przyszedł po funkcjonariusza policji. Jej obecność ocaliła życie Jima i sprawiła, że zyskał on kolejnego sojusznika w walce przeciwko mafii rządzącej Gotham.
1. Jeden sojusznik

**Rozdział pierwszy: Jeden sojusznik**

* * *

\- Próbuję ci tylko wyjaśnić, że wszystkie dane wskazują na to, że nie masz żadnych podstaw twierdzić, że to by się nie udało…

Hayley zatrzymała się gwałtownie powodując, że idący tuż za nią młody mężczyzna niemal na nią wpadł.

\- Edward. – zaczęła dziewczyna, odwracając się do towarzysza z wymuszonym uśmiechem. – Tłumaczyłam ci to już chyba ze sto razy. Nie chcę się teraz z nikim umawiać. Z nikim. – dodała szybko, gdy ciemnowłosy chłopak spróbował się odezwać. – Zrozum, że przeszłam ostatnio przez niezbyt przyjemny związek. Bardzo nieprzyjemny. – znów musiała coś szybko dodać, aby Edward na powrót nie zaczął jej przekonywać do swojej racji. – Daj mi trochę czasu, dobrze? – Edward po chwili wahania przytaknął pojedynczym skinieniem głowy.

\- Dobrze. – powiedział, uśmiechając się słabo. – To jak, przyjaciele? – spytał się, wyciągając zachęcająco rękę w stronę Hayley. Szatynka zaśmiała się cicho, wyraźnie czymś rozbawiona. – Co? Powiedziałem coś nie tak?

\- Nie, to nie to. – odpowiedziała po chwili Hayley, wciąż uśmiechając się szeroko i kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową. – Po prostu dla większości facetów słowa „tylko przyjaciele" są lepszym odstraszaczem niż Raid jest dla komarów.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał się Edward, wyraźnie zainteresowany tym tematem.

\- No cóż… ujmując to krótko, wiele kobiet używa tego wyrażenia, żeby nie paść ofiarą jakiegoś psychopaty na pierwszej randce, lub grzecznie tejże randki odmówić. Używa się tego, bo najwyraźniej jedno, proste słowo „nie" nie dociera do ośrodków mózgowych facetów. No i też powiedzenie „nie" czasem może poskutkować tym, że mężczyzna może stać się agresywny, bo będzie mu się wydawało, że za sam fakt zaproszenia kobiety na randkę powinna mu ona pozwolić na wszystko. Nie zawsze tak się dzieje, ale… wystarczyło paru psycholi, którzy tak się zachowywali, i kobiety wolą być teraz ostrożniejsze.

\- Hm… nie jestem zapoznany z tym paradygmatem społecznym. Ciekawe. – Hayley znów się roześmiała, tym razem nieco głośniej niż poprzednio.

\- Oj, Nygma… gdyby na świecie było więcej mężczyzn takich jak ty. – powiedziała dziewczyna, kładąc na chwilę rękę na ramieniu znajomego. – Niedługo znów się zobaczymy. Montoya co raz każe mi tu latać po kolejne akta. Nasz archiwizator kompletnie spartaczył robotę z aktami, przez co nie można tam nic znaleźć.

\- Może potrzebujecie tam pomocy? – zapytał się Edward. Hayley tylko pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Chłopak ruszył za nią, gdy tylko ta zaczęła kierować się do wyjścia. – Nie specjalizuję się w tym, ale jestem całkiem dobry w sprzątaniu. Na pewno mógłbym się wam tam w czymś przydać… – W tej samej chwili przebiegający obok policjant potrącił Edward nieznacznie, aż ten prawie poleciał na ścianę.

Nygma chciał zawołać za policjantem, żeby na drugi raz bardziej uważał. Zamarł jednak, widząc, że nie tylko ten policjant kierował się ku bocznemu wyjściu w pośpiechu. Inni policjanci też ich mijali. Na ich twarzach Edward dostrzegł spore przerażenie.

\- Co się dzieje? – spytała się Hayley jednego z policjantów, również zauważając to poruszenie. Mężczyzna nic jej jednak nie odpowiedział; wskazał jej tylko skinieniem głowy wyjście ewakuacyjne, sugerując jej tym, aby zrobiła to samo, co on. – Hej! Hej, człowieku, pytałam się ciebie o coś! – zawołała za policjantem, nie chcąc dać za wygraną.

I wtedy właśnie rozległy się strzały.

Edwarda jakby wmurowało w ziemię. Nie był w stanie się poruszyć choćby o milimetr. Stał przerażony, otwierając szeroko oczy i wpatrując się w miejsce, z którego doszedł hałas.

Hayley również zamarła, ale tylko na chwilę. Zaraz potem była już w stanie pełnej gotowości.

\- Edward… maszeruj prędko do swojego laboratorium. No już. – pogoniła przyjaciela, popychając go we właściwym kierunku. – Ja pójdę i zobaczę, co się tam dzieje.

\- Ale, Hayley…

\- Na miłość boską, Nygma. – Hayley obróciła się przodem do niego. W jej ciepłych, brązowych oczach Edward dostrzegł upór i stanowczość. – Leć tam. No już. Nie wiemy, co się tam dzieje. Może jakiś mafioso zdecydował się na was naskoczyć. Albo jakiś psychol otworzył ogień. Idź tam i zostań tak długo, aż nie upewnisz się, że zagrożenia nie ma. Albo ja po ciebie wrócę, albo przyjdzie do ciebie jakiś inny policjant. A tymczasem jazda! – i popchnęła go w stronę laboratorium. Sama po cichu podkradła się na koniec korytarza, po czym wyjrzała ostrożnie przez uchylone drzwi prowadzące do centrum komisariatu.

Nikogo tam nie było – a przynajmniej tak jej się na początku wydało. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegła Jima Gordona, celującego w kogoś znajdującego się po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Powoli przesunęła się na drugą stronę framugi, aby mieć lepszy widok na tę drugą stronę.

Najpierw zauważyła dwie ubrane w czarną skórę kobiety – jedną czarnoskórą, drugą Azjatkę. Strzelały raz za razem do Gordona, nie dając mu szansy na porządne wycelowanie.

A potem zauważyła _jego_.

\- Zsasz. – wyszeptała ze zgrozą Hayley. Przez moment poczuła, jak jej nogi miękną. W ostatniej chwili podparła się o ścianę, ratując się od upadku i wydania przez to swojego położenia strzelającym.

Znała tego człowieka. Z widzenia jedynie, ale to samo już wystarczyło, aby wiedziała, z kim ma do czynienia.

To był najemnik Falcone'a – najlepszy zabójca, jakiego mafioso miał. Victor Zsasz był psychopatą jakich mało. Lubował się w zabijaniu, a każdą swoją ofiarę „odhaczał" na własnym ciele. Każda kolejna ofiara równała się kolejnemu nacięciu na ciele.

_Muszę pomóc Gordonowi. Sam nie da sobie z nimi rady._

Najpierw wysłała krótką wiadomość do detektyw Montoyi, prosząc ją o natychmiastowe wsparcie. Następnie Hayley ostrożnie uchyliła drzwi nieco szerzej. Wyciągnęła broń z kabury i odbezpieczyła ją. Następnie, wykorzystując hałasy strzelaniny, podbiegła w pobliże Gordona, zgięta wpół i chowająca się raz za razem za biurkami.

\- Co ty tu robisz, dziewczyno? – spytał się Gordon, dostrzegając ją po chwili.

Hayley prychnęła z irytacją, nim nie ujawniła swojej tożsamości Victorowi, wychylając się zza biurka i strzelając do niego. Mężczyzna skulił się, unikając postrzelenia w ostatniej chwili. Hayley z satysfakcją zauważyła, że przez moment na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz strachu i zaskoczenia.

\- Przyszłam tu na ryby, nie widać? – odparła, zwinnie przeskakując za biurko, za którym krył się Gordon. – Musimy się stąd jakoś wydostać. Tamtędy będzie najszybciej. – tu wskazała jedno z wyjść, prowadzące do garażu policyjnego. – Gotowy? – spytała się Gordona, zerkając na niego przelotnie.

Jim przytaknął pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. Hayley wychyliła się na moment zza biurka i wystrzeliła trzy razy w stronę jednej z kobiet, jakie Zsasz tu ze sobą przywlókł. Ostatni strzał trafił ją w ramię.

\- Teraz! – zawołała Hayley, podnosząc się szybko. Popchnęła Gordona ku wyjściu, a sama zaczęła strzelać do drugiej z kobiet.

Nagle usłyszała tuż koło siebie wystrzał, a zaraz potem głośny jęk Gordona. Zerknęła na niego szybko i zobaczyła, że mężczyzna oberwał w lewy bok.

_Robi się naprawdę źle._ – pomyślała Hayley, strzelając teraz do Zsasza. Popchnęła Gordona dalej, aby znalazł się poza linią ostrzału. – _Oby __Montoya__ dostała się tu na czas._

W końcu znaleźli się w korytarzu. Gordon zdołał powalić na ziemię ciężką półkę z aktami, zagradzając tym samym drogę Zsaszowi i jego kompankom. Następnie razem z Hayley zbiegł ze schodów, kierując się pospiesznie ku garażowi.

W połowie drogi nagle zaniemógł. Zbiegł z ostatniego schodka, po czym oparł się ciężko o ścianę, trzymając się kurczowo za krwawiącą ranę.

\- Jesteśmy już blisko. – powiedziała Hayley, chcąc go tym zachęcić do dalszej ucieczki. – Zaraz będziemy w garażu. No chodź. – dodała, biorąc Jima pod ramię. Poprowadziła go w ten sposób do samego garażu. Weszli na jego teren, po czym schowali się za jednym z radiowozów, blisko wyjazdu.

\- I co teraz? – spytał się dziewczyny Jim. Oddychał ciężko, wciąż trzymając się za ranę. Hayley przez moment rozważała próbę zatamowania krwawienia, ale nie miała ku temu warunków – nie tutaj. Do tego Zsasz na pewno zaraz się tu pojawi. Musiała pozostać skupiona, jeśli chciała, aby i ona, i policjant, którego właśnie uratowała, przeżyli to starcie.

\- Czekamy. – odpowiedziała Hayley półgłosem. Usłyszała czyjeś kroki w oddali i domyśliła się, że to Zsasz i jedna jego towarzyszek dotarli do garażu. – Wezwałam wsparcie. Powinni niedługo tu się pojawić… o nie… – wyszeptała nagle dziewczyna, patrząc się w zupełnie inną stronę. Jim podążył za jej spojrzeniem i również zamarł.

Policjantka. Sama. Nieświadoma tego, że znalazła się w możliwie najgorszym miejscu.

Po chwili ich dostrzegła. Jim zaczął jej na migi pokazywać, aby uciekała.

Za późno.

Najpierw dostała w lewe kolano, a potem w prawe. Upadła z krzykiem na ziemię, niezdolna do ucieczki.

Zaraz potem ich kryjówkę odkryto. Hayley popchnęła Jima za kolejny radiowóz, a sama zaczęła strzelać do drugiej kobiety. Uniknęła jej strzałów, kryjąc się za maską stojącego obok prywatnego samochodu jednego z funkcjonariuszy, po czym wyskoczyła nagle na kobietę, gdy ta znalazła się dostatecznie blisko.

Hayley nie zamierzała się z nią patyczkować. Zaskoczyła ją tym bezpośrednim atakiem, więc miała nad nią przewagę, i musiała ją wykorzystać. Powaliła kobietę na ziemię, przyciskając ją ciężarem swojego ciała do podłoża, po czym złapała ją za głowę. Następnie z całej siły uderzyła ją czołem w nasadę nosa, łamiąc go i ogłuszając kobietę.

Na krótką chwilę Hayley zamroczyło. Zamrugała kilka razy, wracając do rzeczywistości. Podniosła się pospiesznie, chcąc teraz pokonać Zsasza.

I w tej samej chwili stanęła dokładnie przed nim, celującym do niej z bliskiej odległości.

Dziewczynę zamurowało. Zsasz znajdował się niebezpiecznie blisko niej. Mogła dokładnie zobaczyć kolor jego oczu. Były brązowe, takie same jak jej własne. Tyle że w jego oczach nie można się było doszukać jakichkolwiek pozytywnych emocji.

\- Bardzo ciekawe… – powiedział Victor cichym, spokojnym głosem. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, wykorzystując tę sytuację, aby dokładnie przyjrzeć się Hayley. – Nieźle sobie poradziłaś z moimi damami. Jaka szkoda… – mężczyzna odciągnął zabezpieczenie, które cicho kliknęło. Hayley wzdrygnęła się nieznacznie. Chciała się cofnąć, schować gdzieś, ale nie mogła. Była za blisko Zsasza, aby móc to zrobić. Jeśli tylko wykona jeden niewłaściwy ruch, jak nic zginie. Musiała to bardzo dobrze rozegrać, jeśli chciała wyjść z tego cała. – Byłem ciekaw, jak taka kruszynka jak ty może być w stanie znokautować kogoś ciosem z głowy.

Hayley nic mu nie odpowiedziała. Nie było sensu – i tak zaraz miał do niej strzelić. Nie będzie dawała mu satysfakcji ani z rozmawiania z nim, ani błagania o życie.

Nagle znajomy hałas silnika samochodowego spowodował, że Hayley o mały włos się nie rozpłakała. Od razu rozpoznała w nim dźwięk silnika samochodu Montoyi.

Nadjechanie odsieczy spowodowało, że Zsasz na moment odwrócił swoją uwagę od Hayley. Tyle jej wystarczyło.

Złapała szybko rękę, w której trzymał broń. Odsunęła ją na bok w tej samej chwili, w której mężczyzna wystrzelił. Kula ominęła ją, roztrzaskując reflektor jednego z pobliskich samochodów.

\- Chciałeś wiedzieć, jak to robię? No to zaraz się dowiesz. – syknęła, biorąc jeden duży krok. Następnie zablokowała szybko atak Zsasza, jaki chciał on wyprowadzić z wolnej ręki. Złapała ją, unieruchamiając mężczyznę, po czym pociągnęła w swoją stronę, w ostatniej chwili uwalniając jego ręce i łapiąc go za kołnierz koszuli. Następnie uderzyła go głową w ten sposób, w jaki uderzyła nieco wcześniej kobietę.

Podziałało. Ogłuszyła Zsasza. Ona i Jim Gordon mogli teraz w spokoju stąd uciec.

Trochę nią po tym ostatnim ataku zamroczyło. Dobiegła jednak do auta Montoyi, po czym wsiadła do niego i razem odjechali z miejsca zdarzenia.

\- Dzięki za szybki odzew. – wymamrotała, opierając się tyłem głowy o oparcie tylnego siedzenia. W głowie jej huczało od emocji i bólu, jaki dopiero teraz zaczęła czuć. _Widać adrenalina zaczęła opadać. Zaraz pewnie poczuję się jeszcze gorzej._ – Dokąd teraz? – spytała się, zerkając na Gordona. Mężczyzna leżał obok niej, ledwie przytomny.

\- Do szpitala nie możemy go zabrać. – odpowiedziała jej Montoya. – Ale znam miejsce, gdzie będzie można go opatrzyć.

Hayley o nic więcej się nie pytała. Wiedziała, że Montoyi i Allenowi można ufać. Byli jednymi z tych „nieskorumpowanych" funkcjonariuszy. Byli jej mentorami i ufała im do reszty.

_Nareszcie spokój._ – pomyślała, przymykając powieki. Cierpiała od tępego bólu głowy, ale poza tym czuła się całkiem nieźle. – _Przynajmniej na razie. Żałuję tylko jednego._

_Że nie zabiłam __Zsasza__, gdy miałam ku temu okazję._


	2. Bez szczęśliwego zakończenia

**Rozdział drugi: Bez szczęśliwego zakończenia**

* * *

Na miejsce dojechali po nieco ponad trzydziestu minutach. Hayley pozwoliła, aby Allen i Montoya wnieśli nieprzytomnego Jima Gordona tylnym wejściem do budynku. Hayley weszła zaraz za nimi, nie do końca orientując się, gdzie właściwie jest. Budynek przypominał jej z zewnątrz trochę uczelnię – tego nie była pewna. Nie zwracała uwagi na to, gdzie jadą, zbyt skupiona na próbach myślenia o czymś innym niż ten tępy ból głowy, jaki wciąż odczuwała.

\- Usiądź tutaj, młoda. – poleciła jej Montoya, gdy parę minut później podeszła do niej. – Zaraz dam ci jakiś środek przeciwbólowy. Nie masz żadnych zawrotów głowy? – spytała się, przynosząc po chwili Hayley szklankę chłodnej wody mineralnej.

\- Nie. – odparła Hayley. Napiła się łyka wody, nim nie wzięła od Montoyi tabletki. Poza bólem głowy czuła też, że jej gardło jest niczym Sahara – niesamowicie suche. Uświadomiła sobie, że to pewnie od tego, że tak hiperwentylowała się w drodze tutaj, próbując się uspokoić. – Tylko głowa mnie niemiłosiernie boli.

Montoya zaśmiała się cicho, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową.

\- Nieźle załatwiłaś tego gościa. – przyznała, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Prosto w baniak. Klasyk. – Hayley w końcu odwzajemniła uśmiech Montoyi, zadowolona z tego, że jej mentorce spodobało się to, co zrobiła z Zsaszem. – A właśnie… wiesz, kto to był? I kto go nasłał na Gordona?

\- To był Zsasz. – odpowiedziała kobiecie Hayley. Montoya zamarła, zszokowana. – Tak, też w to nie chciałam uwierzyć. Ale to był on. Ten łysy łeb i psychopatyczne zapędy upewniły mnie w przekonaniu, że to Victor Zsasz. A to oznacza, że jego zleceniodawcą jest…

\- Falcone. – dokończyła za nią Renee. – Nie ma co, Gordon wpakował się w niezłe bagno. Nie wiem, jak zdoła się z tego wygrzebać. – kobieta przyjrzała się uważnie Hayley, marszcząc przy tym nieznacznie brwi. – Ten cały Zsasz… naprawdę jest taki okrutny, jak go opisują?

\- Jest jeszcze gorszy. – mruknęła Hayley. Jedną ręką zgarnęła swoje długie za pas proste, brązowe włosy, i przerzuciła je na prawą stronę. – To psychopata jakich mało. Gdy raz sobie kogoś upatrzy, nie odpuści. Jest gorszy niż karaluch, i jeszcze trudniejszy do ubicia.

\- I wiesz o tym z własnych doświadczeń? – dziewczyna pokręciła przecząco głową po pytaniu Montoyi. – Znasz więc kogoś, kto z nim zadarł?

\- Znałam. – odpowiedziała po chwili młoda detektyw. – Moja przyjaciółka była jego siódmą ofiarą. To, co zobaczyłam na miejscu, wystarczyło mi do wyrobienia sobie o nim wystarczającej opinii. Żałuję tylko, że dzisiaj go nie ubiłam. Miałam na to doskonałą szansę… ale tego nie zrobiłam.

\- Gdybyś to zrobiła, od razu znalazłabyś się na celowniku Falcone'a. – przypomniała jej Renee. – Zsaszem zajmiemy się później, gdy znajdziemy już na niego wystarczające dowody. Na razie musimy zająć się problemem Gordona.

_No właśnie._ – przypomniała sobie Hayley. – _Jim Gordon. Cholera, jak mogłam o nim zapomnieć?_

\- Co z nim? – spytała się dziewczyna, siadając prosto jak struna. – Wyjdzie z tego?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. – odparła Montoya. – Ale raczej tak. To niegroźna rana. Leslie powinna sobie z nią bez problemu dać radę.

\- Niegroźna rana? – Hayley niemalże fuknęła. – Z całym szacunkiem, ale chyba mamy odmienne zdania na temat sformułowania „niegroźna rana". Ostatni raz, kiedy go widziałam, był postrzelony w nogę i tors. To nie są raczej rany, na które wystarczy założyć plaster z uśmiechniętymi słoneczkami, i wszystko będzie cacy.

\- Mówiąc to miałam raczej na myśli to, że żadna z tych ran nie zagraża jego życiu. – odparła Renee, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – A, przy okazji. – dodała nagle kobieta, gdy Hayley już wstawała, aby udać się do Gordona. – Tuż przed tym, jak do nas wysłałaś wiadomość, ktoś do ciebie dzwonił. Jakiś… Kenneth? Kenneth Moores?

\- Co proszę? – spytała się dziewczyna przyciszonym głosem. Momentalnie poczuła, jak cała krew odpływa jej z twarzy. Musiała być teraz bledsza niż duch.

\- Hayley, wszystko w porządku? – Montoya przytrzymała Hayley, która lekko się zachwiała. – Hej, młoda, co się z tobą dzieje?

\- Nie… t-to nic takiego. – wymamrotała szatynka, mimo iż wciąż czuła się słabo. – Ja… po prostu miałam nadzieję już nigdy nie usłyszeć tego imienia. Ale najwyraźniej los nie dał mi dzisiaj wystarczająco w kość. Najpierw Zsasz, teraz Kenneth… do szczęścia brakuje mi tylko bliskiego spotkania z Falcone'em i jak nic wygram bingo złoczyńców.

\- Kim jest ten Kenneth Moores? – dociekała Renee. Hayley była jej podopieczną. Kobieta troszczyła się o tę dziewczynę jak o własną córkę, mimo iż dzieliło je tylko dziewięć lat różnicy.

\- To mój były. – odpowiedziała jej dziewczyna. Chciała skończyć tę rozmowę możliwie jak najszybciej. – Jeden z wielu błędów mojej przeszłości. Nic więcej.

\- Ale może…

\- Nie potrzebuję z tym pomocy. Naprawdę. – Hayley powiedziała już ostatnie słowo w tej rozmowie, i nie zamierzała do niej wracać. Renee domyśliła się tego i posłusznie zamilkła, porzucając ten temat. Stwierdziła, że porozmawia o tym z dziewczyną innym razem, w nieco lepszych okolicznościach.

Hayley udała się do pomieszczenia, w którym owa Leslie Thompkins zajmowała się Jimem. Właśnie kończyła zszywać ranę na plecach. Na widok Hayley kobieta uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

\- Ty musisz być Hayley. – powiedziała, nakładając opatrunek na ranę. – Słyszałam od Allena i Montoyi, że to ty pomogłaś Gordonowi uciec z komisariatu przed najemnikiem Falcone'a.

\- To cała ja. – dziewczyna uniosła ręce ku górze, po czym westchnęła ciężko. – Wyjdzie z tego?

\- Tak. Za parę dni powinien być jak nowy. – Leslie przyjrzała się z uwagą Hayley, która właśnie usiadła na wolnym krześle obok stołu, na którym leżał Jim. – Wiesz, kogo Falcone nasłał na tego człowieka?

Hayley niechętnie przytaknęła skinieniem głowy.

\- Victora Zsasza. – Na kobiecie to imię nie zrobiło większego wrażenia. Nie znała go, podobnie jak Allen. – To seryjny morderca, zmieniony przez Falcone'a w płatnego zabójcę. Falcone znalazł go na obrzeżach Metropolis, gdy ten dopiero się rozkręcał w swoim „fachu". To gówniarz, zaledwie z rok lub dwa starszy ode mnie, ale psychol jakich mało. Zabija dla przyjemności, a kolejne ofiary odhacza na własnym ciele.

\- Widzę, że znasz go całkiem dobrze. – Hayley wydobyła z siebie tylko krótkie: „mhm". Leslie mimo to zdecydowała się kontynuować to małe przepytywanie. – Skąd o nim tyle wiesz?

\- Powiedzmy, że to taka moja mała obsesja. – odparła, uśmiechając się gorzko. – Kiedy detektyw Gordon się obudzi? – spytała się nagle, przyglądając się z uwagą nieprzytomnemu policjantowi.

\- Za parę godzin. – odpowiedziała jej Leslie. – Do tego czasu radziłabym ci trochę odpocząć. Wyglądasz, jakbyś miała za sobą naprawdę trudny dzień.

\- Oj, miałam. – przyznała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się słabo. Zrobiła jednak to, co poleciła jej Leslie. Udała się najpierw do Montoyi, zdała jej dokładniejszą relację z tego, co zaszło na komisariacie, po czym przeszła do gabinetu Leslie, gdzie zaraz obok biurka stała przy ścianie nieduża kanapa. Hayley ułożyła się na niej, przykryła swoją kurtką, po czym zamknęła oczy, próbując się odprężyć.

Sen przyszedł niemalże od razu. Hayley pożałowała jednak bardzo szybko tego, że zdecydowała się usnąć. Przyśniło jej się bowiem to, o czym tak zawzięcie próbowała zapomnieć.

* * *

_\- Proszę mnie przepuścić! – zawołała dziewczyna, próbując się przedrzeć przez tłum gapiów kłębiących się wokół domu jej przyjaciółki, Lindsey Robertson. – To moja przyjaciółka! Muszę ją zobaczyć!_

_\- Nie można tam wejść. – Policjant, do którego właśnie dotarła, zastąpił jej drogę. Nie miała szans się koło niego przedrzeć. Był barczysty i dobrze zbudowany, a do tego mierzył prawie dwa metry wzrostu. Do tego nie stał tu sam; po jego obu stronach znajdowało się jeszcze kilkunastu innych policjantów._

_\- Kiedy ja muszę ją zobaczyć! – uparła się Hayley. – To moja przyjaciółka! Chcę wiedzieć, co się z nią stało!_

_\- To niestety niemożliwe, proszę pani. – gdy tylko to usłyszała, Hayley prychnęła głośno, przepełniona furią i zdenerwowaniem._

_\- Niech mnie pan przepuści! – wykrzyknęła, dając się do reszty ponieść emocjom. – Natychmiast!_

_\- Nie. – To było wszystko, co miał jej do powiedzenia. Podjął już decyzję i nie zamierzał jej zmienić._

_\- Ale ja muszę ją zobaczyć._

_\- Powiedziałem…_

_\- Przepuści ją pan. Teraz. – Znajomy głos, który rozbrzmiał tuż obok Hayley spowodował, że dziewczyna obróciła się gwałtownie w stronę nowoprzybyłego. Na jej ustach pojawił się słaby cień uśmiechu. „No, może on coś wskóra", pomyślała, przenosząc szybko spojrzenie na policjanta, który nagle zbladł o dobrych parę tonów._

_\- Pan Luthor. – wymamrotał, skanując wystraszonym spojrzeniem młodego mężczyznę stojącego po lewej stronie Hayley. – Naprawdę pan wybaczy… ale to nie jest widok, który ta młoda dama powinna zobaczyć…_

_\- To jej przyjaciółka. – przerwał mu Lex, taksując barczystego policjanta hardym spojrzeniem. – Ma do tego pełne prawo, jeśli tylko tego zechce._

_Mężczyzna wahał się jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Przenosił spojrzenie to na Hayley, to na __Lexa__, zastanawiając się gorączkowo nad tym, co teraz powinien zrobić. Dziewczyna i chłopak stojący przed nim mieli po dziewiętnaście lat, nie więcej. Fakt, może i byli młodymi dorosłymi, ale nie oznaczało to, że będą gotowi na to, co czeka na nich w środku._

_W końcu jednak zdecydował się ich wpuścić. Skoro chcieli tam wejść, to oznaczało, że wiedzą, co tam się znajduje. A jeśli nie będą w stanie sobie z tym poradzić… no cóż, wtedy to będzie ich wina. Sami chcieli tam się dostać._

_Gdy w końcu ich przepuszczono, Lex nie opuszczał Hayley nawet na moment. Razem przeszli wąską, wyłożoną jasnoszarymi kamieniami dróżką prosto do środka niedużego, parterowego domu, w którym mieszkała Lindsey._

_\- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz tam wejść? – spytał się jej chłopak, gdy stanęli przed drzwiami domku._

_Hayley przytaknęła skinieniem głowy, po czym wypuściła głośno powietrze z płuc._

_\- Jestem pewna. – powiedziała. – Chcę wiedzieć, co ten potwór jej zrobił. Chcę wiedzieć, za co mam go nienawidzić._

_Lex już nic nie powiedział. Położył tylko rękę na ramieniu dziewczyny, po czym razem weszli do środka._

_W środku znajdowało się akurat pięciu policjantów. Krążyli pomiędzy kilkoma pomieszczeniami, zbierając każdy ślad, na jaki tylko natrafią. Gdy jeden z nich zobaczył Hayley i Lexa, początkowo chciał ich wyprosić z domu. Szybko jednak zamarł, gdy jego towarzysz pokręcił pospiesznie głową, dając mu znak, żeby sobie odpuścił._

_Wiedzieli, żeby nie szwendać się niepotrzebnie po domu Lindsey – oględziny miejsca wciąż trwały. Zatrzymali się zatem przy końcu korytarza, naprzeciwko drzwi do sypialni, w której to ich przyjaciółkę znaleziono._

_Hayley wstrzymała oddech, wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami w ciało Lindsey. Musiała przyznać jedno – spodziewała się gorszej scenerii. O wiele gorszej, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę to, kto ją zabił. Była to jednak jej przyjaciółka – jedna z nielicznych, jakie miała. Jej śmierć wywarła na dziewczynie ogromnie wpływ._

_\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał się po chwili Lex. Gdy Hayley zerknęła na niego zobaczyła, że chłopak pobladł nieznacznie. Trzymał się jednak twardo – nie chciał, aby ktoś z tu obecnych zobaczył go w takim stanie. Nie chciał, aby uznano, że jest słaby._

_\- Daję sobie radę. – odpowiedziała szeptem. – Teraz ja się nie liczę. Liczy się tylko to, żeby znaleźć jej zabójcę. I to szybko._

_Po paru minutach razem wyszli z domu. Wysoki policjant, który wcześniej ich przepuścił, spojrzał się na nich przelotem. Uśmiechnął się słabo widząc, że i Hayley, i Lex jakoś się trzymają. Jednak nie popełnił błędu, wpuszczając ich do środka. Poradzili sobie lepiej, niż przypuszczał._

_Hayley tymczasem omiotła zimnym spojrzeniem zebrany wokół domu tłum gapiów. Wiedziała, że morderca gdzieś tu jest – zawsze był. Nikt nie wiedział co prawda, jak on wygląda, ale tacy jak on zawsze obserwowali pracę policji. Rajcowało ich to chwilami jeszcze bardziej niż sam akt mordu._

_Patrzyła się na każdą osobę po kolei, rozważając, czy to nie morderca. Za każdym razem jednak jej szósty zmysł podpowiadał jej, że to nie tej osoby szuka. Że to nie tę osobę ma nienawidzić. Już miała odpuścić i wrócić z Lexem do domu, gdy jej uwagę przykuł młody mężczyzna stojący nieco z tyłu, zaraz obok starszej pary rozmawiając właśnie energicznie na temat kolejnego zabójstwa. Miał kompletnie zgolone włosy – pod tym względem przypominał jej trochę Lexa. Tyle że Lex nigdy nie miał takiego spojrzenia, jakie teraz dostrzegła u tego mężczyzny._

_\- To on. – wyszeptała, nie przestając się patrzeć na nieznajomego. – Lex, to on._

_Jej przyjaciel podążył wzrokiem za jej spojrzeniem. Zamarł, gdy zobaczył, na kogo Hayley tak się patrzy._

_\- Jesteś pewna? – spytał się po chwili, sam również nie mogąc oderwać spojrzenia od nieznajomego. I on przeczuwał, że ten dziwny młody człowiek może być tym, kogo szukają._

_\- Mówię ci, Lex, że to on. Czuję to. To on ją zabił. To on zabił ich wszystkich._

_W tej samej chwili nieznajomy obrócił się w stronę Hayley i Lexa. Dziewczyna przyglądała mu się przez cały ten czas, nie odwracając od niego spojrzenia nawet na moment. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały._

_I wtedy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko._

* * *

Hayley poderwała się, przebudzając gwałtownie z koszmaru.

Wiedziała, że Zsasz musiał ją pamiętać – wiedziała o tym od samego początku. Dopiero teraz jednak uświadomiła sobie w pełni, że wtedy, na komisariacie, zabójca z pewnością ją rozpoznał. Nie dał jednak tego po sobie poznać. Udawał, że jej nie zna – że jest dla niego kimś kompletnie obcym.

_Muszę się skonfrontować z tym człowiekiem. Po prostu muszę._ – pomyślała Hayley, odgarniając zmierzwione włosy z twarzy. – _Chcę spojrzeć się mu w oczy spytać się, dlaczego wybrał właśnie moją przyjaciółkę. Dlaczego zrobił to, co zrobił._

Wiedziała, że na chwilę obecną tylko Falcone mógł jej udzielić możliwości spotkania się z Zsaszem. I właśnie dlatego chciała pomóc Jimowi – bo miał na pieńku z mafiosem. A skoro miał z nim na pieńku, to znaczyło, że prędzej czy później się z nim skonfrontuje. A wtedy Hayley chciała być przy tym obecna. Gdzie bowiem będzie Falcone, tam będzie też Zsasz. A na tym jej teraz najbardziej zależało.

Usiadła prosto, pocierając bolące skronie. Wciąż czuła się niewyspana i zmęczona, a do tego wszystko zaczynało ją boleć. Była pewna, że będzie się tak czuła jeszcze przez co najmniej kilka dni, dopóki wszelkie siniaki i stłuczenia się nie zagoją. Najgorzej będzie z głową, która bolała ją teraz niemiłosiernie.

Nagle drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się. Hayley podniosła wzrok, spodziewając się zobaczyć Montoyę lub Allena. Zdziwił ją zatem nieco widok znajomej Renee, Leslie.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do Hayley słabo, widząc, że dziewczyna dopiero co wstała. Zrobiła dwa kroki w głąb gabinetu, nie odzywając się wciąż nawet słowem. Hayley obserwowała ją uważnie, aż ta nie zwróciła na nią swojego spojrzenia, wciąż się uśmiechając.

\- Obudził się. – powiedziała. Hayley momentalnie poderwała się na równe nogi. Chciała zobaczyć się z detektywem Gordonem, i to możliwie jak najszybciej. – Ciekawa sprawa… – dodała po chwili, a jej uśmiech nieco się powiększył. – Gdy tylko odzyskał przytomność i uświadomił sobie, gdzie jest i co się stało, pierwsze, o co się spytał, to… o ciebie. Koniecznie chciał wiedzieć, czy jesteś cała i zdrowa.

* * *

**Yup****… to będzie crossover. **_**Superman**_**, podobnie jak **_**Batman**_**, należy do uniwersum DC, a wizja konfrontacji młodego Clarka Kenta z ****Brucem****Wayne'em**** jest zbyt silna.**

**Dla lepszej wizualizacji: Lex w mojej wizji wygląda dokładnie tak jak Lex Luthor z **_**Tajemnic Smallville.**_** Nie wyobrażam go sobie ani trochę inaczej. Michael Rosenbaum doskonale pasuje do tej roli.**

**Lex jest w tym samym wieku co Hayley – oboje mają na początku opowiadania po dwadzieścia jeden lat. Z kolei Clark, który pojawi się w przyszłych rozdziałach (i we ****flashbackach****, i we właściwej akcji), jest niewiele starszy od ****Bruce'a**** – ma szesnaście lat. I Clark, i Lex ostatecznie pojawią się w Gotham. Kiedy to jednak dokładnie nastąpi – tego sama jeszcze nie wiem. Ale to się stanie, prędzej czy później.**


	3. Przed burzą

**Rozdział trzeci: Przed burzą**

* * *

Hayley weszła ostrożnie przez podwójne wahadłowe drzwi. Starała się jakoś zignorować szczury siedzące w klatkach po obu stronach przejścia, jakim szła. Nie znosiła szczurów. Wcześniej, gdy siedziała obok Leslie i obserwowała ją, jak ta bandażuje rany Gordona, nie zwracała jakoś na nie uwagi. Teraz jednak gryzonie przykuły jej uwagę z podwójną siłą. Hayley ledwie zdołała dojść do końca przejścia.

Warto jednak było to zrobić. Gdy bowiem tylko się znalazła przy oknie po przeciwległej stronie pomieszczenia, zobaczyła stojącego przy metalowym stole Jima Gordona. Wyglądało na to, że wraca już do sił.

Gdy tylko Jim dostrzegł Hayley, od razu spróbował wstać. Skrzywił się jednak, gdy jedna z ran po kuli zabolała go niemiłosiernie.

\- Nie radzę panu jeszcze wstawać. – powiedziała, podchodząc do mężczyzny i zasadzając do z powrotem na krześle. – Niech pan trochę odpocznie. Niedługo będziemy mogli stąd pojechać dalej.

\- Dam sobie radę. – odparł Jim. Przyjrzał się uważnie dziewczynie stojącej przed nim. Wydawało się, że nic poważnego jej się nie stało. – Montoya twierdzi, że nic ci się nie stało. To prawda? – Hayley pokiwała bez wahania głową, ignorując pulsujący ból w skroniach. Nie warto było o tym wspominać; weźmie zaraz jakąś pigułkę przeciwbólową, i będzie po sprawie. – Nawet nie wiem, kim jesteś. – powiedział nagle. – Nie kojarzę cię. Nie pracujesz chyba na naszym komisariacie.

Hayley pokręciła z uśmiechem głową.

\- Pracuję z Montoyą i Allenem. – odpowiedziała. – Niedługo skończę szkolenie na detektywa. Odbywam u nich teraz staż przygotowawczy, zanim nie dostanę pełnych uprawnień do wykonywania zawodu. Do waszego komisariatu zajechałam tego dnia po kilka akt, których brakowało w naszych archiwach, a także żeby spytać się Eda o ekspertyzę w jednej sprawie.

\- Eda? – Jim zerknął z zaciekawieniem na dziewczynę. – Znasz naszego Eda?

\- Aha. – odparła Hayley. – Całkiem nieźle. Przyjaźnimy się.

\- Ciekawe. – mruknął Gordon. – Nie sądziłem, że Ed ma jakichś konkretnych przyjaciół. – nagle powiódł spojrzeniem po pomieszczeniu, w jakim się obecnie znajdowali. – Muszę się stąd wynieść. I to szybko. – i już miał wstać, ale Hayley ponownie go powstrzymała przed tym.

\- Allen podstawi swój samochód pod samo wejście. – zapewniła go, wciąż trzymając go za ramię, tak aby nie próbował wstać. – Niedługo stąd pojedziemy. Musi pan nam tylko powiedzieć, dokąd mamy się udać.

\- Wyjaśnię wszystko, jak już wsiądziemy do samochodu i odjedziemy stąd. – odpowiedział Jim. Hayley westchnęła przeciągle, ale nie naciskała już na mężczyznę. Wiedziała, że i tak nic w tej sprawie teraz nie wskóra. – I nie mów do mnie „pan". Mów mi po prostu Jim.

Hayley uśmiechnęła się pogodnie. Jej pozytywna aura udzieliła się i detektywowi, który odwzajemnił jej uśmiech bez wahania.

\- Dobrze… Jim.

\- Już jesteśmy gotowi. – Hayley i Gordon obrócili się w tym samym momencie, aby zobaczyć nadchodzącego w ich stronę Allena. – Możemy już jechać. Dzięki, Leslie. – dodał, zerkając na stojącą nieopodal kobietę. – Jak zwykle twoja pomoc okazała się nieoceniona.

\- Zawsze jestem do waszej dyspozycji. – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. – Dopilnujcie tylko, żeby ten tutaj – tu wskazała na Jima – dokończył to, co zaczął. Przydałoby się trochę posprzątać w tym mieście. A, i Allen… – kobieta zatrzymała go, gdy ten już zbierał się do wyjścia razem z Gordonem i Hayley. – Pilnujcie tej małej. Widać w niej spory potencjał. Szkoda by było, gdyby ktoś taki jak ona się zmarnował.

\- O nią nie musisz się martwić. – zapewnił ją mężczyzna. Przerzucił ramię Jima na swój kark, po czym podniósł go pewnie z krzesła. – Sama doskonale potrafi dać sobie sama radę… jak już nasz drogi Jim miał okazję się przekonać. – tu Allen posłał Hayley nikły uśmiech z mrugnięciem okiem. – Ale fakt, małe wsparcie zawsze się przyda, szczególnie teraz. Nie przejmuj się nami, Leslie. Damy sobie ze wszystkim radę.

Hayley pomogła Allenowi wyprowadzić Jima na zewnątrz. Wsiadła z nim na tylne siedzenie, przez cały czas podtrzymując go za ramię. Puściła go dopiero wtedy, gdy była pewna, że mężczyzna siedzi pewnie, i że da radę wytrzymać w takiej pozycji o własnych siłach.

\- To gdzie teraz jedziemy? – spytała się Montoya, gdy Allen ruszył spod budynku prosto na ruchliwą ulicę. – Jaki jest nasz następny przystanek, Gordon?

\- Rezydencja Wayne'ów. – Renee i Hayley po tych słowach spojrzały się po sobie, zdezorientowane. Nawet Allen zmarszczył brwi zastanawiając się, po co mieliby tam jechać.

\- Dlaczego akurat tam? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna. Jim odwrócił się w jej stronę i zobaczył, że patrzyła się prosto na niego. – Wayne'ów przecież zabito. Jedyni, którzy tam mieszkają, to ich syn i jego lokaj, nikt więcej.

\- Muszę tam coś koniecznie załatwić. – odpowiedział jej Jim. – Zaraz potem pojedziemy do mojego mieszkania.

\- Falcone łatwo ci nie odpuści. Nie coś takiego. – powiedziała Renee. Hayley pokiwała gorliwie głową, w stu procentach zgadzając się z opinią swojej przełożonej. – Jesteś pewien, że w razie czego chcesz mieszać w to tego dzieciaka?

\- On i tak jest już w to zamieszany. – odparł mężczyzna. – Lepiej będzie, jeśli przedstawię mu was, w razie gdyby Falcone zdołał mnie dopaść. Obiecałem chłopcu, że rozwiążę sprawę zabójstwa jego rodziców. Nie będę mógł jednak tego zrobić, jeśli będę martwy. Dlatego najlepszym wyjściem teraz będzie pokazanie mu, że poza mną może jeszcze komuś zaufać.

\- I naprawdę chcesz przedstawić mu właśnie nas? – zaciekawiła się Renee. – A co z twoim partnerem, Bullockiem?

Jim spojrzał się na kobietę pobłażliwym wzrokiem. Hayley uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, widząc to spojrzenie. Nawet w bólu James Gordon potrafił sobie żartować z takich rzeczy.

\- Chyba sobie żarty ze mnie stroisz. – mruknął. – Harvey nie wie nawet, że dalej ciągnę tę sprawę. Sądzi, że już dawno to sobie odpuściłem. Szkoda tylko, że w dalszym ciągu nie jestem ani trochę bliżej schwytania mordercy. – dodał po chwili. Na jego wąskich ustach pojawił się grymas obrzydzenia. – Doskonale to wszystko ukryli. Nie ma szans, aby przeciętny policjant dał sobie z tym radę sam.

\- Być może będę mogła jakoś z tym pomóc. – zaoferowała nagle Hayley. Renee zerknęła na nią bokiem, zainteresowana tym, co dziewczyna zaraz zaoferuje detektywowi. – Mam dobrego znajomego, który należy do jednej z najbogatszych rodzin w Stanach. Ma kontakty niemalże wszędzie. Być może będzie mógł nam pomóc.

Jim przyjrzał się uważnie Hayley. Ta młoda stażystka ani trochę nie wyglądała mu na osobę, która faktycznie mogłaby załatwić mu coś takiego. Nauczył się już jednak, że pozory często myliły. Hayley Powell naprawdę mogła okazać się osobą, która pomoże mu rozwiązać tę sprawę i znaleźć człowieka odpowiedzialnego za śmierć Thomasa i Marthy Wayne'ów.

\- Wolałbym nikogo więcej w to nie mieszać. – odpowiedział po chwili wahania. – A przynajmniej nie w taki sposób.

\- Och, daj spokój. – żachnęła się dziewczyna, machając lekceważąco ręką. – Lex z radością mi w czymś takim pomoże. Siedzimy w tym razem od chwili, gdy zajęliśmy się wspólnie sprawą Rzeźnika z Metropolis.

\- Rzeźnik z Metropolis? – zdziwił się Jim. Kojarzył tę sprawę. Dwa lata temu w okolicach Metropolis pojawił się nieznany seryjny zabójca. W ciągu siedmiu miesięcy zabił szesnaście osób. Nigdy go nie złapano, chociaż w trakcie śledztwa pojawiło się kilku podejrzanych. Paru nawet stanęło przed sądem na wstępnej rozprawie, ale żaden z nich nie został definitywnie skazany. A Rzeźnik w końcu zniknął bez śladu. – Chwila, moment… – mężczyzna nagle sobie coś przypomniał. Jedno nazwisko, które dość często pojawiało się w gazetach. Podejrzany, którego oskarżyli bliscy jednej z ofiar. – _Victor Zsasz_? – wykrztusił Jim, patrząc się na Hayley ze zdumieniem.

Dziewczyna pokiwała ze smutkiem głową, przymykając przy tym na moment oczy.

\- Niestety, ale to prawda. – odpowiedziała. – Nie znaleziono wystarczających dowodów, aby go zapuszkować, ale to on. Zamordował moją przyjaciółkę, Lindsey Robertson. Była jego siódmą ofiarą. Razem z Lexem oskarżyliśmy go, ale zarzuty zostały oddalone. To wtedy postanowiliśmy, że doprowadzimy tę sprawę do końca. Że wsadzimy za kratki człowieka odpowiedzialnego za śmierć tylu ludzi, w tym naszej przyjaciółki.

\- Ale on teraz pracuje dla… – Jim nie zdołał dokończyć swojej myśli, tak bardzo był zszokowany tym, czego właśnie się dowiedział.

\- Falcone'a. – dokończyła za niego Hayley. – Tak, to wszystko prawda. I wszystko łączy się w jedną, spójną całość. Falcone odkrył jego „potencjał" – tu dziewczyna zrobiła charakterystyczny gest rękoma, symbolizujący znak nawiasu. – zabrał go ze sobą. Dopilnował, żeby wszystkie dowody na jego winę zniknęły. A Zsasz ze zwykłego psychopaty stał się pieskiem mafiosa. I teraz, zamiast zabijać „byle kogo", zostaje wysyłany do zabijania tych, którzy przeszkadzają Falcone'owi.

\- I to dlatego chcesz mi pomóc, prawda? – Gordon w końcu zaczął wszystko łączyć ze sobą. – Chcesz móc skazać Zsasza za to, co zrobił.

Hayley przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy.

\- Nie inaczej. – odpowiedziała. – Ale abym mogła go dostać w swoje ręce, najpierw musimy się zająć jego szefem, a także sprawą Wayne'ów. Gdy to zostanie rozwiązane, na pewno pojawią się powiązania tego morderstwa z Falcone'em i resztą. A wtedy Zsasz utraci swojego protektora.

\- Ona jest diabelnie sprytna. – wtrącił się nagle Allen. Jim zerknął w jego stronę, przez moment nie rozumiejąc, o czym mężczyzna mówił. Po chwili jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że detektyw ma na myśli Hayley. – Dobrze, że rzuciła te studia socjologiczne i postanowiła zostać detektywem.

\- Nie zapominaj też, że jestem bardzo mściwa i zawzięta. – dodała Hayley, uśmiechając się kątem ust. – Lojalna i otwarta wobec przyjaciół, nieugięta i niebezpieczna wobec wrogów. Zsasz jeszcze pożałuje tego, że mnie wtedy zlekceważył. – dodała po chwili. – Wtedy, w sądzie, Zsasz był przekonany, że jestem nikim. Nie jestem nawet pewna, czy w ogóle mnie pamięta. Podczas naszej ostatniej konfrontacji nie wyglądało na to, aby wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia. Ewentualnie wiedział o tym, kim jestem, ale postanowił nie dać tego po sobie poznać.

\- Co chcesz z tym zrobić? – spytała się po chwili Renee.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. – dziewczyna wyjrzała przez boczne okno samochodu. – Ale wiem, że jesteśmy niedaleko mojego mieszkania. Wysadźcie mnie. – poprosiła nagle. Allen z wahaniem zatrzymał się na najbliższym dostępnym miejscu parkingowym. – Spokojnie, nic mi nie grozi. – dodała, widząc zaniepokojone spojrzenia całej trójki. – Jeśli Zsasz faktycznie mnie rozpoznał, to z pewnością nie zaryzykuje wyjawienia tego Falcone'owi. Sam będzie chciał się ze mną rozprawić. A na to jestem przygotowana cały czas. – dziewczyna wysiadła z samochodu. Nim nie zamknęła drzwi i nie odeszła, nachyliła się jeszcze tuż nad oknem pasażera, przy którym siedziała Renee. – Zabiorę tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i do was dołączę. No i muszę się jeszcze skontaktować z Lexem. – dodała po chwili, zamykając się przez moment nad czymś. – Na pewno będzie chciał wiedzieć, że w końcu zlokalizowałam Zsasza. Tak… dam mu znać, wezmę z mieszkania to, czego potrzebuję, a potem pojadę do rezydencji Wayne'ów. Ewentualnie skieruję się od razu do następnej lokalizacji, do jakiej się udacie. Dajcie mi tylko znać, gdybyście zmienili miejsce pobytu.

\- Hej, zaczekaj! – zawołał Jim, gdy Hayley już zamknęła za sobą drzwi i miała odejść. Po jego okrzyku Hayley jeszcze raz nachyliła się, aby móc spojrzeć się na niego. – Nie powiedziałem przecież, że godzę się na to wszystko.

\- A ja nie powiedziałam, że zamierzam słuchać czyichkolwiek rozkazów i poleceń. – Hayley uśmiechnęła się szeroko, ukazując proste, równe, białe zęby. – To też moja sprawa, panie Gordon. Twoim celem jest morderca Wayne'ów, a moim jest Victor Zsasz. Te dwie sprawy z pewnością są powiązane, więc… równie dobrze możemy podjąć już teraz ścisłą współpracę. W kupie raźniej, czyż nie? – dodała na koniec. Pomachała na odchodne Renee i Crispusowi, po czym oddaliła się szybkim krokiem w stronę kilkunastopiętrowych wieżowców.

* * *

Gdy tylko weszła do mieszkania, Hayley od razu zrzuciła z siebie przemoczoną kurtkę i odwiesiła ją na wieszak stojący zaraz przy drzwiach frontowych. Była kilkanaście metrów od wejścia do wieżowca, gdy nagle się rozpadało.

Deszcz nie padał długo. Kilkanaście minut po tym, jak Hayley weszła do swojego mieszkania, wszystko ustało. Dziewczyna w tym czasie zdjęła z siebie resztę ubrań, rzuciła je na fotel stojący przy jednej z półek na książki, wyjęła pospiesznie parę byle jakich ubrań, w które później się przebierze, po czym w samej bieliźnie przeszła do łazienki, gdzie wzięła szybki, gorący prysznic.

Przez cały czas myślała o tym, czy aby zaraz ktoś nie wejdzie do środka. Pomimo tego, co powiedziała wcześniej Gordonowi, bała się konfrontacji z Zsaszem. Dlatego też broń położyła na blacie nieopodal, a drzwi do łazienki zostawiła lekko uchylone. Na kolejnym blacie, stojącym przy drzwiach, ustawiła nieduże lusterko, tak aby mogła widzieć, gdyby ktoś wszedł do jej sypialni i chciał ją zaskoczyć pod prysznicem. Z tego też powodu nie domknęła nawet drzwi od prysznica – przez cały czas jednym okiem obserwowała otoczenie, w każdej chwili spodziewając się potencjalnego ataku.

Mieszkała tu już prawie pół roku. Opuściła Metropolis zaraz po tym, jak zginęła Lindsey, a jej morderca nie został skazany. Liczyła na to, że będąc bliżej człowieka, dzięki któremu Zsasz się wymknął sprawiedliwości, zdoła zamknąć tę sprawę raz na zawsze.

I teraz, po tylu miesiącach czekania na to, wreszcie otrzymała szansę na to.

Hayley wyszła spod prysznica i wytarła się szybko ręcznikiem. Ubrała się we wcześniej przygotowane ubrania, po czym wyszła z łazienki, zabierając stamtąd uprzednio swoją broń. Rozejrzała się uważnie po mieszkaniu, ale nie dostrzegła w nim żadnych zmian. Skierowała się zatem w stronę telefonu, który leżał na stoliku w korytarzu. Wybrała numer do Lexa i zaczekała, aż jej przyjaciel nie odbierze telefonu.

\- _Hej, Hayley._ – odezwał się znajomy głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki. – _Co tam słychać w jakże wielkim i wspaniałym Gotham?_

Dziewczyna z trudem powstrzymała się od śmiechu. Stres i strach na moment zniknęły, gdy Hayley z łatwością wyczuła ironię w głosie Lexa. Oboje aż za dobrze wiedzieli, jak zdeprawowane było Gotham.

\- Jakoś się żyje. – odpowiedziała. – Słuchaj, Lex… znalazłam go.

Na moment zapadła głucha, niczym nie zmącona cisza. Hayley zdołała nawet usłyszeć cichy hałas drukarki pracującej w tle.

\- _Żartujesz._ – mruknął Lex. – _Naprawdę go znalazłaś?_

\- Aha. – przyznała dziewczyna. – Victor Zsasz tu jest. I, tak jak podejrzewaliśmy, wciąż pracuje dla Falcone'a.

\- _Podjęłaś już jakieś działania?_

\- Niestety, jeszcze nie. Ale niedługo się tym zajmę. – zapewniła go Hayley. Rozejrzała się jeszcze raz po mieszkaniu, jak gdyby spodziewała się, że Zsasz zaraz wyskoczy jej z szafy w przedpokoju, albo wytoczy się spod kanapy lub zza lady kuchennej. – Wiesz już zapewne o morderstwie Wayne'ów, prawda? – Lex mruknął cicho, dając jej tym twierdzącą odpowiedź na zadane pytanie. – No cóż… okazuje się, że te dwie sprawy mogą być jakimś cudem ze sobą powiązane. I nie, Zsasz prawie na pewno ich nie zabił. – dodała szybko, gdy tylko wyczuła, że jej przyjaciel chce się wciąć w jej wypowiedź. – To był ktoś inny. Ale może być powiązany z którymś z tutejszych mafiosów. A Falcone znajduje się na samym szczycie tej listy.

\- _Czy mam do ciebie przyjechać, Hayley?_ – spytał się po chwili Lex. – _Możesz potrzebować mojej pomocy._

\- Nie, jeszcze chyba nie musisz się tu fatygować. – odpowiedziała. – Ale fakt, niedługo trzeba będzie podjąć jakieś sensowniejsze działania. Do tego czasu jednak wystarczy mi tylko twoja „ochrona na odległość". Zsasz mnie widział; skonfrontowałam się z nim dzisiaj rano. – Hayley wzięła dwa głębokie wdechy, nim nie odezwała się ponownie. – Ale nie mnie ścigał. Został wysłany przez Falcone'a, żeby zabrać z komisariatu jednego policjanta. Przeszkodziłam mu w tym i pokonałam go. Lex… on mnie chyba nie rozpoznał. – dodała po chwili zastanowienia. – Nie wiem jakim cudem, ale chyba ten skurczybyk mnie nie rozpoznał. Ale i tak się nie wycofam. Jest już na to za późno.

\- _Wiesz, że zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby pomóc ci go ująć._ – powiedział cichym, ciepłym tonem głosu. Hayley uśmiechnęła się smutno, kiwając w zamyśleniu głową. – _Powiedz tylko słowo, a załatwię, co trzeba._

\- Dzięki, Lex. Naprawdę. Jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego tylko można byłoby sobie wymarzyć. – odparła dziewczyna. – Hej, Lex? Mam do ciebie jeszcze jedną prośbę.

\- _Tak?_

\- Słuchaj… podobno dzwonił do mnie dzisiaj Kenneth. Próbował się ze mną skontaktować. – Hayley zawahała się przez moment. Nie była pewna, czy chce poznać odpowiedź na pytanie, które miała zaraz zadać. – Czy wiesz może, gdzie on się teraz znajduje?

\- _Nie do końca._ – przyznał Lex. – _Wiem tylko, że go gdzieś zabrali. Jakieś siedem tygodni temu, może mniej. Zrobił kolejną burdę swoim rodzicom, którzy zadzwonili na policję. A ci go najpierw zabrali na komisariat, a potem wywieźli gdzieś dalej. Chyba do jakiegoś __psychiatryka__, jeśli się nie mylę._

\- Psychiatryka? – zdziwiła się Hayley. No, tego to się nie spodziewała, nawet w swoich najdzikszych marzeniach. Kenneth był szalony i nieobliczalny, i na pewno powinien trafić do szpitala psychiatrycznego i zaostrzonym rygorze. W życiu jednak nie podejrzewałaby, że te wizje mogą się kiedyś spełnić. – A wiesz może, do którego?

\- _Jeszcze się tego nie dowiedziałem, Hayley. Ale już się tym zająłem._ – odpowiedział po chwili Lex. – _Jak tylko czegoś się dowiem, od razu dam ci znać._

\- Dzięki jeszcze raz. – Hayley westchnęła przeciągle, wznosząc wzrok ku pomalowanemu na biało sufitowi. – Odezwę się niedługo. Trzymaj się, Lex.

\- _Ty też się trzymaj._

Hayley rozłączyła się, a następnie schowała telefon do bocznej kieszeni kurtki. Musiała już wyjść, i to szybko. Złapała tylko niedużą teczkę z dokumentacją na temat Zsasza, którą zapełniała informacjami, jakie sama znajdowała. Wzięła jeszcze z szuflady dwa pełne magazynki, zabrała dodatkowe kajdanki, i tak gotowa wyszła z domu. Niebo było wciąż zachmurzone, ale przynajmniej już nie padało.

Przed wejściem na główną ulicę zerknęła jeszcze raz na wyświetlacz telefonu. Montoya nic jej jeszcze nie wysłała, co oznaczało, że pewnie są jeszcze w rezydencji Wayne'ów. Złapała więc pierwszą przejeżdżającą taksówkę i wsiadła do niej pospiesznie.

\- Do rezydencji Wayne'ów.


	4. Zmiana planów

**Rozdział czwarty: Zmiana planów**

* * *

Hayley była w połowie drogi do rezydencji Wayne'ów, gdy Montoya wysłała jej na telefon wiadomość, że właśnie przewożą Jima Gordona do jego mieszkania.

\- Jasna cholera. – zaklęła dziewczyna. Spisała szybko na kartkę adres mieszkania detektywa, po czym schowała telefon z powrotem do kieszeni. – Zmiana planów, proszę pana. – zwróciła się do kierowcy najmilej, jak tylko potrafiła. – Na ten adres poproszę. – dodała, podając mężczyźnie kartkę.

Kierowca zerknął szybko na podany adres i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- A, dzielnica bogaczy, jak widzę. Ładne tam mają mieszkanka. – taksówkarz zerknął z zaciekawieniem na Hayley, po czym dokładnie przyjrzał się jej ubiorowi. Dziewczyna miała na sobie wytarte, luźne dżinsy, szarą koszulkę z krótkim rękawem i skórzaną kurtkę sięgającą nieco za biodra. Włosy, jak zwykle, miała luźno rozpuszczone. – Ma pani tam kogoś znajomego?

\- Dobrego znajomego. – odpowiedziała z wahaniem. Nie spodobało jej się, że mężczyzna tak nagle zainteresował się tym, gdzie i do kogo jedzie. W jej głowie niemalże od razu zapaliła się czerwona lampka ostrzegawcza, a ona sama zaczęła podejrzewać, że ten człowiek może być jednym z ludzi Falcone'a. Na pewno znali oni adres Gordona.

\- Ach, rozumiem. – kierowca zaśmiał się głośno. Od jego śmiechu Hayley aż przeszły ciarki po plecach. – Pewnie tajemniczy ukochany, jak mniemam?

\- Nie. – odcięła się Hayley oschłym tonem głosu. Ta sytuacja naprawdę się jej nie podobała. Chciała wysiąść z tej taksówki, ale musiała też dostać się jakoś do mieszkania Gordona. Nie miała zatem innego wyjścia; musiała dalej nią jechać.

_Dlaczego od razu zakładam, że to jakiś człowiek __Falcone'a__?_ – pomyślała, próbując się w ten sposób jakoś uspokoić. – _Złapałam pierwszą lepszą taksówkę, jaka się nawinęła. To zwykły przypadek, nic więcej. Chamy i wścibscy kierowcy są wszędzie. I nie zawsze muszą mieć powiązania z miejscowymi mafiosami._

Te przemyślenia nie uspokoiły jej jednak. Wiedziała, że gdyby Falcone chciał ją śledzić, to mógłby z łatwością kazać temu taksówkarzowi czekać, aż ta nie wyjdzie z mieszkania. A wtedy, gdy chciałaby złapać taksówkę, ten podjechałby spokojnie do niej i zaoferował swoje usługi. A ona niczego by się nie domyśliła. Przecież taksówki to rzecz normalna w tak wielkim mieście.

Jakimś cudem udało jej się jednak dojechać na miejsce. Przez cały ten czas milczała, trzymając się kurczowo siedzenia. Była gotowa na potencjalny atak w każdej chwili. Odetchnęła zatem z ulgą, gdy taksówka w końcu zatrzymała się w wyznaczonym miejscu.

\- Proszę bardzo. – powiedział taksówkarz, posyłając Hayley szeroki, nieco fałszywy uśmiech. Dziewczyna zapłaciła za przejazd, po czym wysiadła z auta najszybciej, jak tylko mogła. Odetchnęła z ulgą jednak dopiero wtedy, gdy samochód odjechał, a ona sama nie weszła do środka budynku.

Dziewczyna zerknęła jeszcze raz na podany adres. Powoli podeszła do windy, a następnie nacisnęła guzik z numerem odpowiedniego piętra. Wjechała na nie, wysiadła z windy, a następnie udała się pod drzwi mieszkania, w którym mieszkał Jim Gordon, i zapukała w nie cztery razy.

Na odpowiedź czekała dobre dwie minuty. W tym czasie zaczęła wystukiwać obcasem swoich niskich botków prostą melodię, rozglądając się przy okazji po korytarzu.

_Gość z taksówki nie kłamał; tu naprawdę jest dość __wypaśnie__._ – pomyślała, przyglądając się z zaciekawieniem drogiej tapecie, jaką wyłożone były ściany, oraz wysokim wazonom ze świeżymi kwiatami. – _Ciekawe, skąd Gordona stać na takie luksusy?_

Dokładnie chwilę później drzwi od mieszkania się otworzyły. Hayley obróciła się w ich stronę w tym samym czasie, w którym stanął w nich nikt inny, jak sam Jim Gordon.

\- Och, Hayley. – powiedział, nieco zaskoczony widokiem dziewczyny. – Jednak przyjechałaś.

\- Mówiłam przecież, że wrócę. – odparła, uśmiechając się lekko. – Musiałam się tylko przebrać i zabrać z domu parę rzeczy. – dziewczyna zamilkła na moment. Przyjrzała się uważnie Gordonowi, nim uśmiech na jej ustach nie powiększył się nieznacznie. – To… mogę wejść do środka?

\- Co? Och, tak, jasne, oczywiście. Zapraszam. – Jim otworzył szerzej drzwi, tak żeby Hayley mogła wejść do środka. Dziewczyna przekroczyła pospiesznie próg, tak żeby Jim mógł już zamknąć drzwi. – To… skontaktowałaś się z tym swoim znajomym? Lexem…

\- Luthorem. – dokończyła za Jima Hayley, obracając się przodem w jego stronę. – Tak, zadzwoniłam już do niego. Zasługuje na to, żeby wiedzieć, że znalazłam w końcu Zsasza.

\- I zamierza ci jakoś z tym wszystkim pomóc? – padło następne pytanie. Dziewczyna pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- Poprosiłam go, żeby jeszcze tu nie przyjeżdżał. – odpowiedziała. – Ale ma tu zaufanych ludzi, którzy w razie potrzeby nas ochronią. No, a przynajmniej mnie. – dodała po chwili, zamyślając się na moment. – Prędzej czy później tu jednak przyjedzie, a wtedy Zsasz będzie miał zdrowo przerąbane. Luthorowie są jedną z najbardziej wpływowych rodzin nie tylko w Stanach, ale i na całym świecie. Nawet Falcone nie da sobie z tym rady.

\- Jakoś trudno mi uwierzyć w to, że możesz znać kogoś takiego. – powiedział po chwili Gordon. Hayley przechyliła lekko głowę w bok, marszcząc nieznacznie wąskie, dokładnie wymodelowane brwi. – Nie żebym twierdził, że kłamiesz. – dodał szybko, widząc, jakim spojrzeniem dziewczyna go obdarza. – Po prostu… trudno mi uwierzyć w taki zbieg okoliczności. Tam, na komisariacie, byłem pewien, że nikt nie przyjdzie mi z pomocą. A tymczasem zjawiłaś się ty, pomogłaś mi w ucieczce, wezwałaś dodatkową pomoc… a teraz do tego okazuje się, że znasz jeszcze spadkobiercę fortuny Luthorów. Naprawdę musiałem mieć szczęście, że byłaś wtedy w budynku. Inaczej to wszystko mogłoby się skończyć kompletnie inaczej.

Hayley uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, odgarniając przy tym kosmyk swoich długich włosów. Po powrocie do domu nie miała czasu ich wyprostować, jak to zwykle miała w zwyczaju robić, i teraz opadały jej na ramiona łagodnymi falami.

\- Czyli to pewnie oznacza, że przyjmiesz moją pomoc. Zgadza się? – Jim skinął raz głową na „tak". Uśmiech Hayley poszerzył się nieznacznie, gdy tylko dostrzegła ten gest. – Wspaniale. Będziemy musieli działać szybko. – dodała po chwili. Powolnym krokiem przeszła do salonu. Jim instynktownie podążył za nią, przyglądając się jej z uwagą. – Od Montoyi słyszałam, że masz żonę. Gdzie ona teraz jest?

\- Kazałem jej wyjechać z miasta na czas naszych działań. – odpowiedział jej Gordon. – Nie chciałem jej w to mieszać bardziej, niż powinienem.

\- Dobry wybór. – pochwaliła go Hayley, uśmiechając się łagodnie do mężczyzny. – Czy ktoś jeszcze będzie nam w tym pomagał?

\- Chyba nie. – odparł Jim. – Montoya i Allen otrzymali już ode mnie informacje, żeby trzymać się od tego z dala. Tobie w sumie też bym to radził, ale… jesteś w to zamieszana w równym stopniu jak ja. No i chcesz dostać Zsasza.

\- Ano chcę. – przyznała Hayley cichym głosem. Już miała coś dodać, gdy nagle rozległo się donośne pukanie do drzwi frontowych.

Hayley zerknęła pytająco na Jima, który tylko wzruszył ramionami, dając jej tym znać, że nikogo się nie spodziewał poza nią. Dziewczyna zareagowała na ten gest instynktownie – wyciągnęła broń z kabury i odbezpieczyła ją. Jim w tym czasie podszedł powoli do drzwi, po czym spytał się, kto to.

\- To ja, Jim! – rozległ się czyjś męski głos. Hayley nie rozpoznała go, ale Gordon tak. Bez wahania otworzył drzwi mężczyźnie stojącemu po drugiej stronie. Ten, gdy tylko drzwi uchyliły się wystarczająco mocno, wtoczył się do środka z dość pulchną prostytutką zawieszoną na jego ramieniu. – Spokojnie, młody, nie zamierzam ci prawić dalszych kazań. Zdecydowałem, że stanę po twojej stronie. – Hayley, oparta o framugę w wejściu do salonu, przyglądała się nowo przybyłemu mężczyźnie ze sporą dozą nieufności. W tym czasie, gdy oceniała go swoim uważnym spojrzeniem, on posłał swoją towarzyszkę do kuchni po coś do picia. – Wiem już, dlaczego zrobiłeś to, co zrobiłeś. I sądzę, że… – Mężczyzna przeniósł spojrzenie w lewo i w końcu dostrzegł obserwującą go nieufnym spojrzeniem Hayley. Na jej widok zamarł, na moment zapominając języka w gębie. – Jim, kto to jest? – spytał się w końcu, wciąż wpatrując się w Hayley zdezorientowanym spojrzeniem.

\- Bullock, przedstawiam ci Hayley Powell. – powiedział Jim, z uśmiechem wskazując na Hayley. – Hayley, to jest mój partner, Harvey Bullock.

\- Miło mi. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. Zaciągnęła zabezpieczenie w broni i powoli schowała ją do kabury. Dopiero wtedy wyszła z salonu i przeszła do głównego hallu, aby lepiej przyjrzeć się mężczyźnie, którego Jim nazwał swoim partnerem.

\- Mi również. – odparł Bullock, ujmując dłoń dziewczyny. Zaraz potem jednak odsunął się o dwa kroki w tył, wciąż przyglądając się nieufnie Hayley. – Jim… mógłbyś być taki miły i wtajemniczyć mnie w to, co się tu wyprawia?

\- Hayley jest początkującą detektyw. Pracuje z Montoyą i Allenem. I wie bardzo dużo o najemniku Falcone'a, Victorze Zsaszu. – dodał na koniec, nadając głosowi znaczący ton, tak że Harvey momentalnie zrozumiał, że Hayley jest kimś ważnym.

\- Znasz Zsasza? – zdumiał się Bullock.

\- Można tak powiedzieć. – odpowiedziała mu Hayley cichym, monotonnym głosem. – Zabił moją przyjaciółkę.

\- Świetnie. – mężczyzna westchnął przeciągle. – Może w końcu ktoś się za niego porządnie weźmie.

\- Może tak, może nie. – odparł Jim. – Teraz Zsasz nie jest naszym priorytetem. Zajmiemy się tym psychopatą innego dnia. W tej chwili naszym celem jest ktoś inny.

\- Kto? – spytał się Bullock. – Tylko nie mów, że chcesz wziąć się za Falcone'a.

\- To jest dokładnie to, co zamierzam zrobić. – Harvey po usłyszeniu tych słów jęknął głośno, zamykając przy tym na moment powieki.

\- Jim… to najgłupszy pomysł, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszałem. To istne samobójstwo!

\- To jeszcze nic. – przerwał mu nagle Jim. – Planuję się również zasadzić na burmistrza.

Harvey w tym momencie nie miał już innego wyjścia. Złapał się za głowę, jęcząc przy tym głośno.

\- Skończę przez ciebie sześć stóp pod ziemią, Jim. – powiedział cicho pod nosem, wciąż trzymając się za głowę obiema dłońmi. – A ty, młoda? Naprawdę popierasz ten plan? – tu Harvey zwrócił się nagle w stronę Hayley. – Nie uważasz tego za kompletne szaleństwo.

\- Uważam. – odparła Hayley z iście stoickim spokojem. – Ale to jedyny sposób, dzięki któremu zbliżę się do Zsasza na tyle, żeby zadać mu ostateczny cios.

Harvey przez długi czas nic nie odpowiadał. Intensywnie zastanawiał się nad wszystkim, czego się właśnie dowiedział. Wciąż uważał, że to samobójstwo – że nie było żadnej, nawet najmniejszej szansy na to, że ten plan się powiedzie.

Ale z drugiej strony, jeśli istnieje jakaś wyższa siła, która mogłaby sprawić, żeby to wszystko jednak się powiodło… wtedy Gotham mogłoby wreszcie stać się lepszym miejscem do życia.

\- No dobra. Wchodzę w to. – powiedział w końcu Harvey. – Nie wiem, co z tego wyniknie, ani czy w ogóle to przeżyjemy. Ale nie zostawię was z tym samych. A szczególnie tej małej. – tu Harvey wskazał skinieniem głowy na Hayley. – Nie znam jej jeszcze za dobrze, ale nie zamierzam zostawić tak młodej dziewczyny na łasce psychopatów. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, chcę być z wami, żeby w razie czego wam pomóc wyjść z tarapatów, w jakie się z pewnością wkopiecie.

\- Ja też cię lubię, Harvey. – Jim uśmiechnął się szeroko, zadowolony, że jego partner popiera jednak ten plan. – To jak, Hayley? Jesteś gotowa? – Hayley po tych słowach tylko się uśmiechnęła, po czym skinęła głową na znak, że jak najbardziej jest gotowa. – A zatem postanowione. Dzisiaj rozpoczyna się wielka czystka miasta Gotham.


	5. Czystka

**Rozdział piąty: Czystka**

* * *

Najpierw udali się po burmistrza Aubreya Jamesa.

\- To czyste szaleństwo. – mruknął Harvey, siedzący w fotelu kierowcy. Obok niego siedziała Hayley. Jim z kolei zajął miejsce z tyłu limuzyny. Chciał być tym, który wręczy Jamesowi dokument potwierdzający jego aresztowanie.

\- Może się pan jeszcze z tego wycofać. – przypomniała mężczyźnie Hayley niewinnym tonem głosu. Harvey spojrzał się na nią spod byka, co brunetka odwzajemniła szerokim, równie niewinnym co jej ton głosu uśmiechem. – Tak tylko mówię.

\- Jim, powiem ci jedno. – mruknął Harvey, nie odrywając przez cały ten czas spojrzenia od Hayley. – Jeśli jakimś cudem ci nie wyjdzie z Barbarą, łap się tej dziewczyny. W przeciwnym razie sam zajmę twoje miejsce w kolejce.

Hayley prychnęła z rozbawieniem, ale widać po niej było, że lekko się zarumieniła po tym nietypowym komplemencie. Wywołała tym cichy śmiech u starszego z mężczyzn. Musieli jednak zaraz potem zamilknąć – oto bowiem nadchodził burmistrz.

\- Wszyscy pamiętają, co mają robić? – spytał się jeszcze Jim. Harvey i Hayley tylko przytaknęli pojedynczymi skinieniami. – Dobrze. No to do roboty.

Jim wysiadł szybko z auta – chciał zaskoczyć burmistrza tuż po tym, jak ten wsiądzie do auta. Harvey założył czapkę kierowcy, a Hayley zsunęła się nieco w dół na siedzeniu. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko z zadowolenia, gdy zaraz potem usłyszała, jak tylne drzwi się otwierają, i burmistrz wsiada do środka.

_Grę czas rozpocząć._ Uśmiech Hayley powiększył się nieznacznie, gdy zaraz potem usłyszała, jak Jim wsiada do auta przez drugie drzwi.

\- Do jasnego licha! – zaklął burmistrz, wyraźnie wystraszony widokiem Jima trzymającego karabin.

\- Dzień dobry, panie burmistrzu. – odpowiedział młody detektyw, jak gdyby nic nie robiąc sobie z całej tej sytuacji. Przełożył powoli broń z jednej ręki do drugiej, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie na mężczyznę siedzącego obok niej.

\- Boziu drogi, nieźle mnie wystraszyłeś. – burmistrz nadal niczego się nie spodziewał. Hayley coraz trudniej było zachować spokój. Z jej perspektywy ta sytuacja wydawała się wręcz przekomiczna. – O mały włos nie wylałem swojej kawy.

\- Przepraszam. – odparł Gordon, wyciągając z płaszcza złożony kawałek papieru. – Tak przy okazji… jest pan aresztowany.

\- To nie jest śmieszne. – powiedział burmistrz James.

\- Zależy, gdzie siedzisz. – odparł Harvey, ujawniając swoją tożsamość Jamesowi. Mężczyzna wyglądał na szczerze zaskoczonego i wystraszonego. Harvey zerknął tymczasem na Hayley, która podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i poprawiała właśnie nieco zmierzwione włosy. – To jak, mała, jedziemy na następny przystanek?

\- To pan prowadzi, panie Bullock. – odpowiedziała Hayley, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Ja tylko za panem podążam.

* * *

_W końcu dojechaliśmy._

Hayley siedziała prosto w siedzeniu pasażera, dokładnie obserwując otoczenie. Przy wjeździe aż roiło się od ochroniarzy mafiosa. Hayley cieszyła się na tym etapie, że Jim zdecydował się najpierw wziąć się za burmistrza. Teraz, dzięki niemu, udało im się bez większych trudności wjechać na teren posesji Falcone'a.

\- Zrozumiem jeszcze waszą dwójkę. – powiedział burmistrz James, gdy już minęli ochroniarzy Falcone'a. – Ale co tutaj robi ta mała dziewczynka? – tu mężczyzna wskazał skinieniem głowy na Hayley. Dziewczyna obróciła się gwałtownie w jego stronę, piorunując go groźnym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie jestem żadną „małą dziewczynką". – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Jestem detektywem, tak jak ci dwaj. A jestem tutaj, bo Falcone posiada na swoich usługach kogoś, kogo bardzo chcę dopaść.

Aubrey James zamarł, porażony siłą emocji, jakie ta dziewczyna emitowała. Naprawdę uwierzył w to, że chce ona dopaść jednego z ludzi Falcone'a. I że naprawdę mogłaby zdołać to zrobić.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu. – powiedział nagle Harvey, przywracając tym wszystkich do rzeczywistości. – Czas na dalszą część naszego show. Jim, ty teraz prowadzisz. – dodał po chwili, zerkając na swojego partnera.

\- Nie musisz mi tego powtarzać dwa razy. – Jim wysiadł z auta, po czym obszedł je szybkim krokiem i wyciągnął z niego burmistrza. Zaraz potem Harvey i Hayley również wysiedli, po czym ruszyli za Jimem i Aubreyem do środka posiadłości Falcone'a.

_Zachowaj zimną krew, Hayley. Czekałaś na to tak długo. Wreszcie otrzymasz to, na co tak długo czekałaś. Kontroluj się. Nie daj się tym cholerom. Wygraj tę walkę. Wygraj ją i pokaż temu Zsaszowi, gdzie jest jego miejsce._

Gdy weszli do pomieszczenia, w którym akurat przebywał Falcone, Hayley od razu zajęła miejsce obok Jima. Wycelowała swoją bronią w Falcone'a, gdy ten spróbował do nich podejść.

\- Carminie Falcone, jesteś aresztowany. – powiedział Jim, stając naprzeciwko mężczyzny. Zaraz potem od drugimi drzwiami do środka wszedł Harvey, prowadząc przed sobą dwóch zbirów mafiosa. Trzymał ich przez cały ten czas na muszce. Polecił im, gdzie mają przejść i gdzie mają się ustawić, a na sam koniec kazał być im cicho.

\- Co wy wyprawiacie? – spytał się ich Carmine. Przez cały ten czas zachowywał niemalże stoicki spokój. Zaniepokoiło to nieco Hayley. Instynkt podpowiedział jej, że coś jest nie tak. Nikt nie byłby taki spokojny w obliczu zagrożenia, o ile nie miałby dodatkowego asa w rękawie.

\- Chcemy zabrać was obu na komisariat, aresztować was, a następnie oskarżyć o spiskowanie przeciwko wymiarowi sprawiedliwości. – odpowiedział Jim, równie spokojny co Falcone. Z całej tej grupy tylko burmistrz wydawał się być tym wszystkim wystraszony. Zerkał co chwila to na Jima, to na Falcone'a. Nie miał pojęcia, co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

_Ten na pewno nie ma żadnego planu._ – pomyślała Hayley, zerkając z mściwą satysfakcją na burmistrza. – _Ale on…_ \- tu dziewczyna przeniosła spojrzenie na mafiosa, który zerknął na nią przez moment z zaciekawieniem, nim nie obrócił się z powrotem w stronę Jima. – _On coś ukrywa. On może stanowić nie lada zagrożenie._

\- Spróbujcie mnie ze sobą zabrać. – odparł Falcone, wciąż nad wyraz spokojny. – Nie dotrzecie do końca tej ulicy.

\- Dokładnie to samo im powiedziałem. – wtrącił się burmistrz.

\- To jest legalne aresztowanie. – Jim przerwał Jamesowi, nim ten zdołał cokolwiek dodać. – Zostaniecie zastrzeleni, jeśli będziecie stawiać opór.

\- Rozumiem. – Falcone uśmiechnął się, wyraźnie z czegoś zadowolony. – Wszyscy zginiemy w blasku chwały.

\- Jeśli tak to się rozegra, nie będę miał nic przeciwko. – Jim nie dawał się podpuścić. – A co z tobą, Harvey? – tu zwrócił się w stronę partnera.

\- Nie będę miał nic przeciwko. – Harvey powtórzył słowa Jima sprzed kilku sekund. Następnie Jim zerknął znacząco na Hayley. Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko, ale przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy.

\- Przyznam, że wolałabym najpierw załatwić swoją sprawę, ale skoro tak to ma się rozegrać… też nie będę miała nic przeciwko temu.

Falcone milczał przez chwilę, przyglądając się uważnie Hayley. Dziewczyna poznała po jego spojrzeniu, że próbował on zgadnąć, jaki ma ona związek z tym wszystkim. W końcu jednak chyba się poddał, bo przeniósł całą swoją uwagę z powrotem na Jima.

\- Zazdroszczę wam, chłopcy. – powiedział. – Nie posiadanie niczego do stracenia musi być takie wyzwalające. Musicie czuć się naprawdę dobrze.

\- Owszem, tak właśnie jest. – odparł Jim.

\- A gdybyś miał coś do stracenia… co byś zrobił wtedy? Na przykład… co by było, gdybym trzymał nóż przy gardle Barbary Kean?

_I się zaczyna._ Hayley poruszyła się niespokojnie, od razu wyczuwając podstęp. To dlatego Falcone był taki spokojny. Miał wszystko zaplanowane od samego początku. Pytanie tylko: czy to był tylko blef, czy naprawdę zdołał w jakiś sposób porwać narzeczoną Jima?

\- Nie masz jej.

\- Mówię ci, że mam.

\- Kłamiesz. – Jim powoli zaczął tracić spokój. Hayley zerknęła szybko na Harveya i zobaczyła, że ma on podobną minę do jej własnej. I on nie wierzył w słowa Falcone'a. Był pewien, że to blef.

\- Mam wiele wad, ale kłamcą nie jestem. Victor Zsasz ma Barbarę.

I tyle. Tyle tylko wystarczyło. Ręce Hayley zadrżały mocno, a ona sama zacisnęła mocno zęby, wpatrując się w Falcone'a z rosnącą nienawiścią. Wszyscy trzej mężczyźni bez trudu zauważyli zmianę w jej zachowaniu. Jim i Harvey, którzy byli we wszystko wtajemniczeni, od razu domyślili się, dlaczego zachowanie dziewczyny się tak nagle zmieniło. Jedyne Falcone zastanawiał się, dlaczego ta nieznana mu dziewczyna tak gwałtownie zareagowała na samą wzmiankę o jego głównym najemniku.

\- Jim, on kłamie. – wycedziła Hayley przez zaciśnięte zęby, z trudem się kontrolując. – Twojej narzeczonej tu na pewno nie ma. Gdyby Zsasz ją miał, już by nie żyła.

\- Nie mylisz się, moja droga. – odpowiedział Falcone, przenosząc swoją uwagę na nią. – W każdej innej sytuacji Victor zabiłby ją. Ale działa teraz na moje polecenie, więc dopóki nie powiem mu, żeby ją zabił, nie zrobi tego. – mafioso następnie spojrzał się z powrotem na Jima. – Naprawdę chcesz zaryzykować życie swojej ukochanej, Jim? A może już znalazłeś sobie inną? – tu Falcone zerknął znacząco na Hayley. – Byłoby to dość niefortunne, zważywszy, że Barbara przyszła do mnie sama, błagając o twoje życie.

\- Nie jesteśmy razem. – Jim i Hayley powiedzieli to w tym samym czasie. – Udowodnij, że ją masz. – dodał następnie Jim.

\- Mógłbym to zrobić, ale tego nie uczynię. Chcę, abyś mi w to uwierzył.

\- To oczywiste, Jim. On kłamie. – Harvey w końcu zdecydował się wtrącić do tej rozmowy.

\- Czyżby? – Hayley i Jim przenieśli swoje spojrzenia z powrotem na Falcone'a.

Jim westchnął ciężko, po czym spojrzał się na Hayley, jak gdyby oczekując od niej odpowiedzi. Falcone, widząc to, przeniósł swoją uwagę na dziewczynę. Z jakiegoś powodu od jej odpowiedzi zależała finałowa decyzja Jima Gordona.

\- Chyba trzeba mu uwierzyć. – powiedziała Hayley pokonanym tonem głosu. Zaraz potem obniżyła swoją broń, zabezpieczyła ją, po czym odrzuciła prosto pod stopy mafiosa. – Jeśli naprawdę ma Barbarę, to lepiej nie ryzykować. Uwierz mi.

\- Jim… – zaczął Harvey. Nie dane mu było jednak dokończyć swojej myśli.

\- Nie, Hayley ma rację. – Jim zrobił to samo, co Hayley zrobiła przed chwilą. – Poddajemy się. Nie będę ryzykował życia Barbary.

Falcone uśmiechnął się słabo.

\- Podjąłeś słuszną decyzję, mój chłopcze. – powiedział. – Podjąłeś bardzo słuszną decyzję.

* * *

\- Dlaczego tak się dałeś ograć, Jim? – Harvey nie przestawał narzekać. – Mieliśmy ich w garści. A on tymczasem wykiwał cię i obrócił całą sytuację na swoją korzyść.

Hayley nawet nie zamierzała się z nim teraz wykłócać. Siedziała pomiędzy nim a Jimem, pochylona do przodu, i nerwowo przeczesywała swoje długie włosy.

_Błagam, nie zgińmy dzisiaj._ – prosiła w myślach wszelkie możliwe siły wyższe. – _Muszę najpierw dostać Zsasza w swoje ręce. Muszę go ukarać za to, co zrobił. Dopiero wtedy może się dziać, co chce. Nie wcześniej._

W tej samej chwili drzwi, przez które wcześniej wszedł Harvey, otworzyły się na oścież. Zaraz potem do środka została wepchnięta przez nie dość wysoka, blondwłosa kobieta. Hayley od razu ją rozpoznała – to była Barbara Kean, narzeczona Jima. Nie ona jednak przykuła jej uwagę. Zrobiła to osoba znajdująca się tuż za nią.

_Victor Zsasz._

Hayley niemalże podskoczyła, stając na równe nogi. Na całe szczęście w tym samym czasie wstał również Jim, dzięki czemu jej tik nerwowy przeszedł niezauważony.

Dziewczyna słyszała, jak Falcone mówi coś do Jima. Zignorowała jednak te słowa – cała jej uwaga była skupiona wyłącznie na Zsaszu. Mężczyzna przyglądał się przez jakiś czas Jimowi, ale ostatecznie przeniósł spojrzenie na osobę stojącą obok niego. Gdy tylko Zsasz dostrzegł Hayley, jego uwaga nagle skupiła się na niej. Szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na jego wąskich ustach, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, kto przed nim stoi.

Zaraz potem Barbara została wypuszczona przez Zsasza. Zabójca poluzował więzy na jej nadgarstkach i puścił ją wolno do Jima. Gdy tylko jednak to zrobił, jego uwaga znów skupiła się na osobie Hayley.

\- Co ja z wami zrobię? – dobiegło ją w końcu pytanie zadane przez Falcone'a. Hayley obróciła się powoli w stronę mafiosa, zerkając jeszcze jednak uprzednio jeden ostatni raz na Zsasza. Zabójca czerpał wyraźną uciechę z tego, że Hayley tak bardzo nim się zainteresowała. – Według naszych praw, powinniście teraz zginąć.

\- Okej, muszę lecieć. – powiedział momentalnie burmistrz, wycofując się pospiesznie z pomieszczenia. – Jestem spóźniony do pracy. Całkiem niezła przygoda. Będę już jednak się zbierał. – i wyszedł, mijając po drodze dwóch ludzi Falcone'a. Hayley śledziła go spojrzeniem, nim nie zniknął za rogiem następnego pomieszczenia.

\- Co za szkoda. – Falcone wznowił swój monolog. – Gotham potrzebuje ludzi takich jak wy. Silnych ludzi z zasadami. – tu mafioso zerknął przez chwilę na Hayley, ale w żaden sposób nie skomentował jej osoby; a przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. – Chciałbym móc wam pokazać, że to nie ja jestem wrogiem. System nie jest wrogiem. Wrogiem jest anarchia. Ale mówiłem ci to już wcześniej, prawda? – tu Falcone zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Jima.

\- Tak. – odpowiedział niechętnie młody mężczyzna.

\- Nie słuchałeś mnie jednak wtedy.

\- Dostaniemy chociaż jakiś ostatni posiłek albo ostatniego papierosa? – spytał się nagle Harvey. – Czy może tylko dostaniemy samą gadkę?

Falcone zignorował to. Nie odrywając spojrzenia od Jima, ciągnął dalej swój monolog.

\- Ale dzisiaj mi uwierzyłeś. Zaufałeś mojemu słowu… to dobry pierwszy krok. Być może jest jeszcze dla ciebie nadzieja.

_Dzięki Bogu._ – Hayley momentalnie pomyślała, na krótką chwilę zapominając o Zsaszu stojącym niecałe trzy metry od niej. – _Chyba jednak przeżyjemy._

Falcone zastanawiał się nad czymś przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu jednak odezwał się ponownie.

\- Tak… – zaczął, wciąż zamyślony. – Idźcie stąd, zanim zmienię swoje zdanie.

\- Chwila, moment. – odezwał się Zsasz, momentalnie przypominając Hayley o swojej obecności. Dziewczyna obróciła się szybko w jego stronę, piorunując go hardym i nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

\- Cisza. – Falcone uciszył Zsasza jednym słowem. Następnie zrobił kilka kroków w stronę Barbary, nie odrywając od niej swojego spojrzenia. – Naprawdę miło mi było cię poznać, Barbaro. Doceniam odważne kobiety. – zaraz potem przeniósł on jednak uwagę na Hayley. Jedno spojrzenie w te oczy, i wiedziała już ona, że w końcu mafioso zacznie zadawać pytanie odnośnie jej osoby. – Nim odejdziecie… Jim, czy raczysz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego zabrałeś ze sobą tę młodą stażystkę?

Jim nie odpowiedział od razu na to pytanie. Zerknął znacząco na Hayley, oczekując od niej, że ona sama udzieli mafiosie odpowiedzi. Nim jednak dziewczyna zdążyła to zrobić, odezwał się Victor.

\- Pewnie przyszła tutaj na drugą rundę. – powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko z zadowolenia. – Chciałaby zapewne zobaczyć, czy dałaby radę pokonać mnie drugi raz.

_Dosyć tego._ Z cichym sykiem Hayley poruszyła się, chcąc rzucić się na Zsasza tu i teraz. W porę jednak przytrzymał ją Harvey, wstając szybko z sofy i łapiąc ją za ramiona.

Falcone uśmiechnął się lekko, nagle wszystko łącząc w spójną całość.

\- Rozumiem już. – powiedział cichym głosem, wciąż się uśmiechając. – To ty jesteś tą dziewczyną, o której mówił mi Victor. Tą, która pokonała go na policyjnym parkingu i ocaliła życie Jima. No cóż… muszę ci w takim razie pogratulować. – Hayley w tym momencie przeniosła spojrzenie na Falcone'a. Zmarszczyła następnie brwi w dezorientacji, nic z tego nie rozumiejąc. – Mało kto dałby sobie radę w starciu z Victorem. – Falcone zamilkł na moment, zastanawiając się nad czymś intensywnie. – Wciąż jednak nie rozumiem, dlaczego tu przyjechałaś. Na pewno nie chodzi ci o to samo, co tym dwóm. – tu mafioso wskazał skinieniem głowy na obydwu detektywów. – Co zatem chciałaś tu osiągnąć?

\- Chcę sprawiedliwości. – odpowiedziała Hayley bez chwili zastanowienia. – Chcę sprawiedliwości dla wszystkich mieszkańców Smallville, których ten psychopata zamordował z zimną krwią.

Następnie, nie czekając na odpowiedź Falcone'a, dziewczyna spojrzała się ponownie na Victora. Chciała zobaczyć jego reakcję na te słowa. Tak jak podejrzewała, Victor wciąż jej nie rozpoznał. Nie domyślił się, kim ona jest. Teraz jednak, widząc jego lekko rozchylone w zaskoczeniu usta, Hayley z triumfalnym uśmiechem zrozumiała, że osiągnęła choć jedną część swojego planu.

Victor Zsasz wiedział, że osoba, która ścigała go przez te wszystkie lata, wreszcie go odnalazła.

\- Już wszystko rozumiem. – powiedział Falcone. – Ty musisz być Hayley Powell. Jesteś tą dziewczyną, która parę lat temu oskarżyła Victora o te wszystkie morderstwa, zgadza się?

\- Nie inaczej. – odparła Hayley. – Chcę, aby ten potwór zapłacił za wszystko, co wtedy zrobił.

\- Och, o to nie musisz się martwić. – Falcone odpowiedział niemalże od razu. – Już dawno temu ukarałem go za to odpowiednio, nim nie zaoferowałem mu pracy u siebie.

\- Jakoś w to nie wierzę. – dziewczyna nie dawała za wygraną. – Wolę sama wymierzyć mu tę sprawiedliwość.

\- Kochana, odpuść sobie na razie. – Hayley usłyszała nagle tuż obok siebie cichy głos Harveya. – Otrzymaliśmy drugą szansę. Nie zmarnuj jej.

\- Nie, nic się nie stało. – przerwał mu Falcone. – Rozumiem jej ból. Panna Powell musi jednak zrozumieć, że nie mogę jej wydać Victora. Jest dla mnie zbyt cenny.

Hayley wiedziała już, że nic teraz nie osiągnie - a przynajmniej nie tutaj, nie z tym człowiekiem. Jeśli chciała dopaść Victora, będzie musiała wymyślić jakiś inny sposób, aby to zrobić.

\- Dziękujemy za drugą szansę. – powiedziała oschłym tonem głosu. Zepchnęła następnie dłonie Harveya ze swoich ramion, po czym wyprostowała się dumnie, patrząc się Falcone'owi prosto w oczy. – Przepraszamy za najście. Zapewniam pana, że drugi raz to się nie powtórzy.

Falcone uśmiechnął się słabo, słysząc to.

\- Ja również mam taką nadzieję.

Hayley następnie skierowała się ku wyjściu, idąc tuż za Harveyem. Tuż przed skręceniem za róg następnego pokoju spojrzała się jeszcze jeden ostatni raz na Victora Zsasza. Gdy tylko to zrobiła, po raz kolejny poczuła, jak zaczyna się w środku gotować.

Victor uśmiechał się szeroko, machając jej na pożegnanie. Hayley odwróciła szybko wzrok, w myślach przeklinając zawzięcie.

_Jeszcze cię dopadnę, ty psychopato._ – pomyślała, zamykając na moment oczy. – _Jeszcze cię dopadnę. A gdy to w końcu się stanie… wtedy pożałujesz, że w ogóle ze mną zadarłeś._


	6. Adrenalina

**Rozdział szósty: Adrenalina**

* * *

Kilka dni po wydarzeniach w rezydencji Falcone'a Hayley wciąż miała trudności z dojściem do siebie. Spotkanie z Zsaszem mocno nadszarpało jej i tak nadwyrężone nerwy. Dziewczyna balansowała chwilami na granicy załamania. Nie dawała się jednak temu. Walczyła z tym w każdej możliwej chwili. Nie zamierzała dać temu psychopacie satysfakcji złamania siebie przez jedno głupie spotkanie.

Dziewczyna powróciła do swojej pracy jako stażystka u boku Montoyi i Allena. W dniu, w którym wróciła do nich, przyjęli oni akurat sprawę zaginięcia dwunastoletniego chłopca. Hayley z ulgą przyjęła taką sprawę. Być może ona sprawi, że dziewczyna zapomni choć na stronę o Zsaszu i chęci zemsty na nim.

\- Na pewno nie chcesz o tym porozmawiać? – spytała się Montoya, gdy razem z Hayley i Allen jechali przesłuchać jednego z podejrzanych.

\- Na pewno. – odparła dziewczyna oschłym, wypranym z emocji głosem. Montoya tylko zerknęła znacząco na Allena, który pokręcił dyskretnie głową, dając tym samym kobiecie znak, aby sobie na razie odpuściła. Widział, że dziewczyna wciąż walczy z tym wszystkim. Gdy będzie gotowa, sama rozpocznie ten temat.

Gdy tylko wysiedli z auta, Hayley momentalnie poczuła to znajome uczucie, które towarzyszyło jej od kilku ostatnich dni. Rozejrzała się szybko dookoła, ze zmrużonymi oczami obserwując otoczenie.

_Zaczynam już chyba wariować._ – pomyślała mimowolnie, nie odrywając spojrzenia od jednego z zaciemnionych zaułków w bocznej alejce, którą akurat mijali. – _Na pewno nikt mnie teraz nie obserwuje. To tylko moja paranoja. Wkrótce mi to przejdzie._

Nie przeszło jednak. To uczucie towarzyszyło jej przez cały czas, nawet podczas przesłuchiwania podejrzanego. I nie pomagał w tym ani trochę fakt, że owy podejrzany wykręcał się od udzielania odpowiedzi na każde kolejne pytanie. Irytowało to Hayley niezmiernie. Pogłębiało to jej złość i zdenerwowanie, aż w końcu dziewczyna poczuła, że dłużej już nie wytrzyma.

\- Słuchaj no, pacanie. – wycedziła Hayley, odsuwając Montoyę na bok i stając tuż przed podejrzanym. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się głupkowato, myśląc zapewne, że ktoś wyglądający tak jak Hayley nie stanowi dla niego większego zagrożenia. – Gadaj, co wiesz. Chyba, że wolisz pobawić się trochę w „złego policjanta".

\- Nic mi nie zrobisz, dziewczynko. – odparł mężczyzna, nie przestając się uśmiechać jak skończony kretyn. – Prawo stoi po mojej stronie. Nic mi nie możesz zrobić.

_To się jeszcze okaże, dupku żołędny._ Hayley bez żadnego ostrzeżenia kopnęła mężczyznę w dół brzucha. Następnie, nim ten zdołał się złapać za niego z bólu, Hayley popchnęła go brutalnie na pobliski samochód, uderzyła nim o maskę auta, po czym przycisnęła go do niej, podduszając go przy tym lekko.

\- Powtórzę to pytanie jeszcze tylko jeden raz. – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby, wpatrując się w mężczyznę z mieszaniną odrazy i nienawiści. – Co wiesz temat zaginięcia tego chłopca?

\- Nic! Naprawdę nic! – wykrztusił, łapiąc z trudem powietrze. Montoya i Allen, stojący tuż za nią, zamarli w szoku. Przez dobrą minutę nie wiedzieli, jak na to wszystko zareagować. – Naprawdę nic o tym nie wiem, przysięgam!

Hayley prychnęła głośno z niezadowoleniem, puszczając mężczyznę wolno. Ten od razu odsunął się od niej, zataczając się nieprzytomnie. O mały włos nie upadł, gdy próbując wycofać się jak najdalej od Hayley wpadł z głośnym hukiem na kolejny samochód stojący przy wąskim krawężniku.

\- Hayley… czy na pewno wszystko z tobą w porządku? – spytała się niepewnym głosem Montoya, gdy ich „niedoszły podejrzany" zniknął za rogiem następnej ulicy. – Może potrzebujesz jednak trochę więcej odpoczynku…

\- Wcale tego nie potrzebuję. – odcięła się hardo Hayley, obracając się gwałtownie ku Montoyi. Kobieta zamarła, porażona furią, jaką zobaczyła w oczach dziewczyny. – Załatwmy tę sprawę i miejmy to już z głowy. Gdzie mieszka kolejny podejrzany?

Montoya i Allen niechętnie zaprowadzili Hayley pod mieszkanie następnego podejrzanego na ich liście. Po dotarciu tam okazało się, że mężczyzny nie ma w domu.

\- Może to i dobrze. – powiedział Allen, zerkając znacząco na Montoyę. – Szef uważa go za naszego głównego podejrzanego. Mamy przy sobie nakaz przeszukania mieszkania gościa. Może powinniśmy to zrobić już teraz?

\- Dobry pomysł. – mruknęła Hayley. Jako pierwsza podeszła do drzwi i zapukała w nie trzy razy, dla pewności. Gdy nikt się nie odezwał po drugiej stronie, dopiero wtedy wyważyła ona drzwi do mieszkania jednym solidnym kopniakiem.

\- Jak ty to…? – zdumiał się Allen, wpatrując się w młodą dziewczynę z mieszaniną szoku i podziwu.

\- To żadna magia. – odparła Hayley. – Spójrz. – dodała następnie, wskazując na drzwi, które właśnie wyważyła. – Są w kilku miejscach zmurszałe. To cud, że się kompletnie nie rozsypały po tym kopniaku.

Allen, Montoya i Hayley weszli następnie do mieszkania. Hayley od razu skierowała się na tyły mieszkania – była pewna, że jeśli coś mają tu znaleźć, to na pewno nie będzie to leżało na wierzchu.

\- Montoya, pilnuj wejścia. – polecił kobiecie Allen, gdy tylko wszedł do małego salonu połączonego z jadalnią. – Jeśli tylko nasz podejrzany się pojawi, daj znać.

Hayley na tym etapie już ich nie słuchała. Coś ciągnęło ją na tyły mieszkania. Czuła, że znajdzie tam coś ważnego i przełomowego dla śledztwa.

Gdy tylko weszła do sypialni mężczyzny, niemalże od razu zmarszczyła ona nos z obrzydzenia. Śmierdziało tu potem, brudnymi skarpetkami i psującym się jedzeniem. Resztki pizzy sprzed co najmniej dwóch tygodni leżały gdzieś w rogu pokoju, przykryte niedbale poszarzałymi od brudu spodniami dżinsowymi. Aby dotrzeć do szafki, która przykuła jej uwagę, Hayley musiała praktycznie przeskoczyć cztery kupki brudnych ubrań po drodze.

W końcu jednak dotarła do swojego celu. Od razu zaczęła otwierać kolejne szuflady w poszukiwaniu dowodów zbrodni. Wywalała na podłogę kolejne rzeczy, modląc się w duchu o to, aby to przeszukiwanie nie okazało się płonne w rezultaty.

_A co to jest?_ Uwagę Hayley przykuła nagle mała szkatułka przykryta nie do końca czystą bielizną. Dziewczyna uniosła ostrożnie brudny materiał dłonią w rękawiczce lateksowej, po czym odrzuciła kilka par slipów na bok, krzywiąc się przy tym z obrzydzenia. Szybko jednak otrząsnęła się z tego i sięgnęła po obiekt swojego zainteresowania.

\- Co ty tam chowasz, człowieku? – mruknęła cicho pod nosem, otwierając ostrożnie pudełko. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy nic nie pyknęło, i żadna trująca maź nie wystrzeliła na nią.

_Czego ja się spodziewam? To zwykła szumowina z szemranej dzielnicy. Kompletny półgłówek. Gość taki jak on nigdy by na coś takiego nie wpadł. Tym bardziej, że nie ma pojęcia, że jesteśmy na jego tropie._

W środku znajdowała się nieduża, biała koperta. Była zapełniona czymś – najpewniej zdjęciami. Hayley wyciągnęła je i obróciła do góry, chcąc zobaczyć, co na nich było.

I to wtedy zamarła, porażona tym, co właśnie zobaczyła.

\- Dziecięca pornografia. – wyszeptała, otwierając szeroko oczy. Jej ręce zadrżały, gdy przejrzała kilka kolejnych zdjęć. Tak… to nie mogła być żadna pomyłka. Ten gość był pedofilem. Kolekcjonował zdjęcia małych dzieci. Sam je wykonywał. I na dodatek kilkoro z tych dzieci było tymi, które zaginęły, i których nie odnaleziono.

Hayley wstała gwałtownie na równe nogi, po czym równie szybko wybiegła z pomieszczenia i skierowała się w stronę Montoyi i Allena.

\- Mamy go! – wykrzyknęła triumfalnie, machając energicznie plikiem zdjęć. – Mamy sukinsyna!

\- Co znalazłaś? – Allen wziął od niej zdjęcia i obejrzał je. Zaklął soczyście, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, co to jest. – Popieprzony maniak.

\- To mało powiedziane. – odparła Hayley. – Idę o zakład, że ma tego jeszcze więcej. Ale teraz mamy przynajmniej solidny motyw, aby go zatrzymać. – tu dziewczyna wskazała na zdjęcia, które trzymał Allen. – Żaden sędzia nie będzie w stanie zaprzeczyć temu, że ten gość jest chory. I że trzeba go zamknąć na bardzo, bardzo długo.

\- Mi to mówisz… – Nagły hałas sprawił, że Allen i Hayley obrócili się w jego stronę w tym samym czasie. Zaraz potem do mieszkania wtargnął z hukiem niewysoki, chudy mężczyzna. Wyglądał na naprawdę zdenerwowanego.

\- Co tu się, do cholery, wyprawia?! – ryknął, wpatrując się z furią w dwójkę funkcjonariuszy. – Kim wy, kurwa, sądzicie, że jesteście?

\- Wymiarem sprawiedliwości. – odciął mu się momentalnie Allen. – Mamy nakaz przeszukania pańskiego mieszkania. I, szczerze powiedziawszy, to, co w nim znaleźliśmy, wystarczy nam do posadzenia pana za kratki na długie lata.

Mężczyzna od razu zrozumiał, o co Allenowi chodziło. Spojrzał się z wściekłością na Hayley, która trzymała w prawej dłoni puste pudełko, w którym znalazła zdjęcia.

\- Ty mała zdziro. – syknął mężczyzna, robiąc krok wprzód. – Zapłacisz mi za to.

Allen momentalnie sięgnął broń. W myślach jednocześnie zastanawiał się, gdzie się podziała Montoya.

\- Ani kroku dalej! – zawołał Allen, celując w nadciągającego w stronę Hayley mężczyznę. – To ostatnie ostrzeżenie!

Hayley zignorowała krzyki Allena. Była tak wściekła i zdenerwowana, że na moment przestała myśleć. Chciała teraz jedynie dać temu mężczyźnie nauczkę. Nie mogła mieć bowiem stuprocentowej pewności, że trafi on za kratki. Wymiar prawa w Gotham był do tego stopnia skorumpowany, że w ostatniej chwili ten człowiek mógł zostać nagle uniewinniony.

Musiał zatem zapłacić za to, co zrobił. Tu i teraz.

Mężczyzna znajdował się niecały metr od niej, gdy Hayley rzuciła się nagle na niego, popychając go gwałtownie w tył. Allen zamarł, zszokowany nagłym zwrotem. Wodził jedynie wzrokiem za Hayley, która złapała następnie ramię mężczyzny, gdy ten spróbował ją uderzyć, aby następnie wykręcić je boleśnie do tyłu.

\- To za te wszystkie dzieci, które skrzywdziłeś. – syknęła, wykręcając jego ramię jeszcze bardziej w tył. – Ta kara to i tak nic w porównaniu z tym, co powinnam ci teraz zrobić. – następnie wykręciła ramię jeszcze mocniej w tył, do tego stopnia, że aż coś chrupnęło.

A potem, bez żadnego oporu, złamała je.

Allen aż wzdrygnął się, słysząc ten nieprzyjemny dźwięk łamiącej się kości. Zaraz potem mężczyzna zawył donośnie. Gdy tylko Hayley go puściła, ten upadł na ziemię. Z wielkim trudem przesunął złamane ramię do przodu, a gdy tylko zdołał to zrobić, zaczął je obejmować zdrową ręką, łkając niczym małe dziecko.

\- Montoya? – zawołał po chwili Allen, gdy już doszedł do siebie. – Montoya, jesteś tam? Nic ci nie jest?

\- Nie, nic mi nie jest. – kobieta weszła powoli do mieszkania, zataczając się lekko. – Sukinsyn zaszedł mnie od tyłu i uderzył… jasna cholera, co tu się stało? – wykrzyknęła nagle kobieta, dostrzegając podejrzanego na ziemi.

Allen zawahał się tylko przez chwilę. Wiedział aż za dobrze, co powinien odpowiedzieć swojej partnerce.

\- Psychol rzucił się na Hayley, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, że znaleźliśmy dowody, że to on jest porywaczem. – wyjaśnił pokrótce, oddychając przy tym płytko. – Dziewczyna nie miała wyjścia. Musiała się jakoś bronić.

\- Gówno prawda! – zawył w tym momencie mężczyzna. Zaraz potem jęknął głośno z bólu, gdy Hayley bez ceregieli kopnęła go z całej siły w brzuch.

\- Morda w kubeł, zboczeńcu! – krzyknęła dziewczyna. Montoya szybko odsunęła Hayley od podejrzanego, przez cały ten czas zerkając to na niego, to na swoją towarzyszkę.

\- Allen, zabierz ją stąd. – poleciła swojemu partnerowi, stawiając Hayley obok niego. – Jakoś to wszystko wyjaśnimy szefowi. Niech tylko ona tu już nie przesiaduje, bo jest jeszcze gotowa zatłuc tego gościa na śmierć.

Allen zrobił dokładnie to, co Montoya mu przykazała. Wyprowadził pospiesznie Hayley z budynku, po czym wsiadł razem z nią do samochodu, jakim tu przyjechali.

\- Mała… lekko przesadziłaś. – powiedział po długiej chwili milczenia, jaka pomiędzy nimi zapadła. – Ja i Montoya jakoś cię z tego wytłumaczymy, ale… cholera jasna, to było ostre. – mężczyzna westchnął przeciągle, wciąż będąc pod wrażeniem tego, co właśnie miało miejsce.

\- Wybacz. – mruknęła Hayley zmęczonym tonem głosu. – To wszystko przez Falcone'a i Zsasza. Nie mogę ich wyrzucić sobie z głowy.

\- Chyba jednak faktycznie potrzebujesz trochę więcej wolnego. – odparł Allen. – Jak tylko przyjadą posiłki, zabiorę cię z powrotem do domu. Szef to zrozumie. Wie o całej twojej sytuacji z Falconem. Spróbuj choć trochę od tego odpocząć. – Allen nagle zaśmiał się cicho, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. – Jakim cudem zdołałaś mu złamać kość gołymi rękoma?

Hayley tylko wzruszyła bezradnie ramionami.

\- A bo ja wiem? – odpowiedziała. – To pewnie przez tę cholerną adrenalinę i zdenerwowanie.

\- Tak… to możliwe. – mruknął mężczyzna, obracając się przodem w stronę deski rozdzielczej. – To bardzo możliwe.


	7. Paranoja

**Rozdział siódmy: Paranoja**

* * *

\- Dzięki za wiadomość, Renee. – Hayley uśmiechnęła się słabo, poprawiając niezdarnie rękaw długiego, luźnego swetra. Przeszła powoli z kuchni do przedpokoju, po drodze od niechcenia wodząc palcami po pokrytymi boazerią ścianach. – Bardzo się cieszę, że go złapaliśmy. A… a jak dzieci? Wszystkie zostały odnalezione?

\- _Tak, wszystkie._ – odpowiedziała Montoya. Była wyraźnie zadowolona z tego faktu. – _I to wszystko dzięki tobie._

\- Guzik prawda. – Hayley zaśmiała się krótko. – Gdyby mnie tam nie było, to i tak byście znaleźli te dowody. Znajdowały się praktycznie na widoku. – Hayley zamilkła na moment, zastanawiając się intensywnie nad tym, czy naprawdę chce zadać następne pytanie. W końcu jednak zdecydowała się na to odważyć. – Renee… a co powiedział szef na to, co zrobiłam?

\- _Uznał, że działałaś pod presją sytuacji._ – powiedziała kobieta. – _Zrozumiał, dlaczego zrobiłaś to, co zrobiłaś. Przyznał, że gdyby był na twoim miejscu, zapewne zrobiłby temu gościowi jeszcze gorsze rzeczy. A że wyszło, że facet naprawdę był winny wszystkiego, co mu zarzuciliśmy, to ten incydent został praktycznie zamieciony pod metaforyczny dywan._

Hayley pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. _Gdyby to samo stało się w Metropolis, już miałabym za sobą drugi proces w tej sprawie. Jak widać, Gotham naprawdę jest skorumpowane. Ale w tym przypadku przynajmniej zadziałało to na moją korzyść._

Nagle rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Hayley jęknęła cicho z niezadowolenia – naprawdę nie chciała teraz nikogo widzieć.

\- Renee, muszę kończyć. – powiedziała, kierując się niechętnie w stronę drzwi frontowych. – Ktoś dzwoni do drzwi. Porozmawiamy o szczegółach później. – następnie Hayley rozłączyła się i podeszła do domofonu. – Kto to? – spytała się na tyle głośno, aby osoba po drugiej stronie dokładnie usłyszała pytanie.

\- _To ja, Jim._ – odezwał się głos po drugiej stronie domofonu. – _Mogę wejść?_

\- Pewnie. – Hayley przycisnęła odpowiedni przycisk, po czym odsunęła się nieco od domofonu. – Droga wolna. Będę czekać przy drzwiach mieszkania.

Jimowi wjechanie na szóste piętro budynku zajęło tylko kilka minut. Hayley powitała go w wejściu do swojego mieszkania słabym, raczej niemrawym uśmiechem.

\- Nie wyspałaś się, czy co? – spytał się dziewczyny Jim, gdy tylko wszedł do jej mieszkania. – A może cię niechcący obudziłem? – dodał nagle, uświadamiając sobie w tej samej sekundzie ten fakt.

\- Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. – odparła Hayley, wymuszając na ustach nieco bardziej przekonywujący uśmiech. – Wstałam już dobre pięć godzin temu. Zwyczajnie dopadła mnie jesienna chandra. Śmiało, wchodź dalej. – dziewczyna gestem dłoni zachęciła Jima, aby przeszedł dalej, do kuchni. Tam Hayley zaparzyła Jimowi klasyczne espresso. Przez cały ten czas mężczyzna nie odezwał się nawet słowem. Hayley od razu domyśliła się, że coś jest z nim nie tak. – Jim, coś cię trapi?

Mężczyzna westchnął przeciągle. Utwierdził tym Hayley w przekonaniu, że nie przyszedł on tu na luźne pogaduszki. Coś poważnego naprawdę leżało mu na sercu.

\- Barbara opuściła Gotham. – zaczął. Hayley momentalnie zamarła w połowie nalewania espresso do kubka Jima. Szybko jednak otrząsnęła się z szoku i dokończyła przerwaną czynność. Zaraz potem odłożyła dzbanek ekspresu na miejsce, aby następnie usiąść przy wysepce kuchennej naprzeciwko Jima. – Zostawiła mi tylko jakiś krótki, nic nie znaczący liścik.

\- Co w nim dokładnie napisała? – spytała się Hayley łagodnym, spokojnym tonem głosu.

\- Twierdziła, że nie czuje się już tu bezpiecznie. – powiedział Jim. Hayley bez trudu wyczuła zgorzknienie w jego głosie. – Nie mogła przestać myśleć o Zsaszu i o tym, co jej zrobił.

\- Nie dziwię się jej. – mężczyzna spojrzał się na Hayley z niedowierzaniem. Dziewczyna tymczasem wzięła dwa małe łyki swojego espresso, nim nie dokończyła swojej myśli. – Zsasz to istny psychopata. Jeden z najgorszych, na jakiego można trafić. Jej decyzja o wyjechaniu stąd paradoksalnie była bardzo mądra. Tylko będąc z dala od Victora można wydobrzeć po okrucieństwach, do których jest on zdolny. Sama z wielką chęcią zrobiłabym to samo. – mruknęła nagle Hayley, biorąc kolejny łyk espresso.

\- Też byś to zrobiła? – zdziwił się Jim, marszcząc brwi. – Co masz przez to na myśli?

\- Och, to nic takiego. – Hayley machnęła bagatelizująco ręką. Po jej minie Jim poznał jednak, że to wcale nie jest „nic takiego". – Zwykła paranoja, i tyle.

\- Hayley…

\- No dobra, niech ci będzie. – dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko. – Czasami czuję się tak, jakbym była śledzona i obserwowana.

\- Żartujesz. – Gdy Hayley pokręciła przecząco głową, Jim rozejrzał się gwałtownie po jej mieszkaniu, zupełnie jak gdyby spodziewał się dostrzec tu jakiegoś szpiega, kryjącego się w ciemnych kątach pomieszczeń. – Chcesz, żebym postawił jakiś patrol przed twoim domem? A może potrzebujesz policjanta do ochrony?

\- Daj sobie spokój, Jim. – Hayley prychnęła cicho, kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową. – Większość waszych policjantów jest tak skorumpowana i tak intensywnie bawi się we włazidupków Falcone'a i Maroniego, że równie dobrze mogłabym tu zaprosić samego Zsasza, żeby ze mną zamieszkał. Efekt byłby taki sam.

Jim zamyślił się intensywnie nad tym problemem. Musiało istnieć jakieś rozwiązanie z tej sytuacji – takie, które zadowoliłoby wszystkie strony.

\- Wiem! – wykrzyknął nagle. Hayley, w ogóle się tego nie spodziewając, wzdrygnęła się nieznacznie. Rozlała przy tym trochę swojej kawy. – Wybacz. – przeprosił momentalnie mężczyzna, widząc, co narobił swoim nieoczekiwanym wybuchem. – Wpadłem na idealny plan.

\- Jaki? – spytała się Hayley sceptycznym tonem głosu. Jakoś nie wierzyła w to, że taki „idealny plan" w ogóle mógł istnieć.

\- Barbara wyprowadziła się z naszego mieszkania. Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy do niego wróci. – zaczął Jim. Hayley, która właśnie zaczęła ścierać mokrą szmatką małą kałużę kawy z blatu wysepki, zerknęła na niego spod byka. Już wiedziała, do czego on zmierza, ale z grzeczności milczała, dając mu dokończyć swoją myśl. – Skoro zatem nie czujesz się tu bezpiecznie, to może wprowadzisz się na jakiś czas do mnie? Jeśli chcesz, oczywiście. – dodał szybko, dostrzegając w porę jej pobłażliwe spojrzenie.

Hayley zawahała się. Z jednej strony coś takiego mogło spotkać się z mieszaną reakcją wielu osób. Dziewczyna nie chciała przypadkiem zrobić sobie wroga w osobie Barbary Kean, gdyby ta jednak wróciła przed tym, zanim Hayley się wyprowadzi z mieszkania jej i Jima. Kobieta z pewnością mogłaby to błędnie odczytać. Z drugiej jednak strony, Jim miał trochę racji. Hayley nie czuła się bezpiecznie nawet we własnym mieszkaniu. Być może zatem faktycznie powinna spróbować przenieść się gdzieś indziej. Gdzieś, gdzie naprawdę poczuje się bezpieczna.

\- Możemy w sumie tego spróbować. – powiedziała w końcu. Jim uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy tylko to usłyszał.

\- Wspaniale. – odparł mężczyzna, wciąż się uśmiechając. – Kiedy chciałabyś się przenieść?

\- Jeśli ci to odpowiada, to mogłabym nawet dzisiaj. – Hayley odłożyła ścierkę na miejsce, po czym usiadła z powrotem naprzeciwko Gordona. – Nie będę przecież targała do ciebie wszystkich moich bagaży. Nie mieszkamy w sumie tak daleko od siebie. Jeśli będę czegoś potrzebowała z mieszkania, zawsze mogę tu podskoczyć i dobrać to, czego mi będzie brakować.

\- Świetnie. Po prostu świetnie. – Jim zamyślił się nagle nad czymś. – Mam tylko jedno pytanie… jakie masz podejście do dzieci?

Hayley zamarła, marszcząc swoje ciemne brwi. Przechyliła głowę nieznacznie w bok, wpatrując się w Jima z mieszaniną dezorientacji i podejrzliwości.

\- To zależy od konkretnego dziecka. – odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą. – A o co ci dokładnie chodzi?

\- Widzisz… nie mieszkalibyśmy tam sami. – zaczął niepewnie. – Zajmuję się właśnie pewną bardzo ważną sprawą, i dla bezpieczeństwa zamieszkał ze mną najważniejszy świadek w tej sprawie.

\- Dziecko. – Hayley już wszystko zrozumiała. – Ten świadek to zapewne dziecko, zgadza się?

\- Dokładnie. – odpowiedział Jim. – Nastolatka, ujmując dokładniej. Nazywa się Selina Kyle.

Hayley uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. Już o nic się nie martwiła. Wszystko zostało wyjaśnione.

\- To też nie będzie mi przeszkadzało. – powiedziała. – To jak, mogę już pójść się pakować?

\- Jak najbardziej.

* * *

Hayley weszła niepewnym krokiem do mieszkania Jima. Nic nie zmieniło się tutaj od dnia, gdy była tu ostatni raz. Teraz był jednak dzień, i wszystko wyglądało tu nieco inaczej. Dziewczyna obróciła się w miejscu, oglądając dokładnie wszystko dookoła.

\- Cześć. – dobiegł ją nagle czyjś głos. Obróciła się w stronę, z której dochodził owy głos, i zobaczyła przed sobą niewysoką, mierzącą może z metr pięćdziesiąt, szczupłą nastolatkę. Miała gęste, kręcone ciemne blond włosy, które sięgały jej nieco przed ramiona. Była raczej blada, a rysy jej twarzy były łagodne i symetryczne, ale też dość klasyczne. Najbardziej uwagę przykuwały jednak jej oczy – jasne i zielone. Hayley od razu pomyślała, że ta dziewczyna przypomina jej nieco kota. – Kim jesteś? Co tu robisz?

\- Jestem Hayley. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, wciąż przyglądając się uważnie dziewczynce. – Jim zaproponował, żebym tu z nim zamieszkała. Ty jesteś Selina, prawda? – nastolatka tylko przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. – Widzisz… też wpadłam w pewne kłopoty, i potrzebuję bezpiecznego miejsca do przeczekania tego wszystkiego. Ale spokojnie, nie zamierzam tu długo zostawać. – dodała szybko, gdy dziewczynka wciąż milczała i tylko obserwowała ją nieufnie. – Jak tylko przyjedzie tu mój znajomy, Lex, przeniosę się od razu do niego.

\- Lex? – spytała się Selina, wyraźnie czymś zaciekawiona. – Czy może mówisz o Lexie Luthorze, tym bogatym gościu od Luthor Corp?

\- Tym samym. – Hayley odstawiła walizki przy ścianie, po czym ponownie obróciła się w stronę Seliny. Zastanawiała się jednocześnie, ile jeszcze Jim będzie rozmawiał przez telefon z Bullockiem. Zaczął tę rozmowę tuż po tym, jak wysiedli z auta pod jego apartamentowcem. To dlatego Jima wciąż tu nie było; stał na korytarzu i rozmawiał ze swoim partnerem.

\- No… nieźle się zatem ustawiłaś. – Selina uśmiechnęła się kątem ust. – Niezłego chłopaka sobie znalazłaś.

\- Lex nie jest moim chłopakiem. – Hayley zaprzeczyła niemalże od razu. – Jest tylko moim przyjacielem.

Selina pokiwała w zamyśleniu głową, wydymając nieznacznie przy tym usta.

\- Czyli zatem to Jim jest twoim chłopakiem? – spytała się bezpardonowo. Hayley westchnęła ciężko, gdy tylko to usłyszała.

\- Z nim też się nie umawiam. – powiedziała. – Być może trudno ci będzie w to uwierzyć, ale nasze społeczeństwo kłamie. Kobieta wcale nie potrzebuje mieć faceta u boku, żeby coś osiągnąć w życiu.

Selina milczała przez chwilę, obserwując z uwagą Hayley. W końcu jednak na jej ustach pojawił się szeroki uśmiech zadowolenia.

\- Coś czuję, że ty i ja szybko się zaprzyjaźnimy. – powiedziała, wciąż się uśmiechając. – Jesteś całkiem spoko.

Hayley tylko uśmiechnęła się niepewnie na te słowa.

_Tak… też mam taką nadzieję._ – pomyślała. – _Mam tylko nadzieję, że stanie się to jeszcze przed tym, jak Zsasz się po mnie zjawi. Bo to, że to się stanie… to jest pewne. I nieuniknione._


	8. Demony w ciemnościach

**Rozdział ósmy: Demony w ciemnościach**

* * *

Przez trzy dni Hayley bez problemów opuszczała mieszkanie Jima. Przestała obawiać się potencjalnego ataku Zsasza. Wiedziała, że mężczyzna nie zaatakuje jej, dopóki ktoś będzie przebywał tu razem z nią.

Nie spodziewała się jednak, że Falcone również się nią zainteresuje.

Owego trzeciego dnia Hayley wybrała się na zakupy jak gdyby nigdy nic. Pospacerowała trochę po okolicznej galerii handlowej, kupiła parę bluzek, dwie pary spodni i nową kurtkę jesienną. Przeszła się również po dwóch drogeriach, ale nie znalazła tam nic ciekawego. W drugiej drogerii kupiła tylko jedną parę długich, wiszących kolczyków z białego złota. Przed wyjściem z galerii kupiła sobie jeszcze na wychodne klasyczne latte, po czym skierowała się niespiesznym krokiem w stronę domu Jima. Była niecałe dziesięć metrów od zakrętu, za którym znajdował się apartamentowiec, w którym mieszkał mężczyzna, gdy w końcu dostrzegła to, co ignorowała przez większość drogi powrotnej.

Tuż za nią, nierównym krokiem, szedł mężczyzna. Był raczej niski i przy tuszy, łysiejący, ubrany jak standardowy mieszkaniec Gotham. Hayley nie dała się jednak zwieść jego wyglądowi. Jego prawdziwe intencje zdradziły ruchy jego ciała, mimika twarzy i fakt, że gdy tylko Hayley się zatrzymała, mężczyzna zrobił dokładnie to samo.

Hayley miała ochotę podejść do niego, skonfrontować się z nim i zaatakować go – tak bardzo była wściekła. Zdusiła jednak w sobie ten gniew i czym prędzej wróciła do mieszkania Jima. Tam dokładnie zamknęła drzwi frontowe, sprawdziła całe mieszkanie, a dopiero potem zaczęła się uspokajać.

Następnego dnia nie wyszła już ani na spacer, ani na zakupy.

_Nie dam tym dupkom satysfakcji ze śledzenia mnie._ – postanowiła, gdy tylko obudziła się z samego ranka. – _Niech próbują znaleźć inny sposób zbierania o mnie informacji. Ja nie zamierzam im w tym ani trochę pomagać._

Cały następny dzień spędziła z Seliną, poznając ją lepiej. Nastolatka była niezwykle skryta i małomówna. Była kompletnym przeciwieństwem swojej znajomej, Ivy, która tego samego dnia zdecydowała się ją odwiedzić.

\- Ona ma nieco nakichane pod kopułą. – ostrzegła Selina Hayley, nim nie przedstawiła ją Ivy. – Uważaj, co jej mówisz. W ogóle uważaj, co przy niej robisz. Wiele przeszła w życiu, i to trochę ją spaczyło.

Hayley zastosowała się do poleceń Seliny w niemalże stu procentach. Gdy Ivy zaczęła zadawać jej pytania, ta odpowiadała najbardziej lakonicznie, jak się tylko dawało. Nie uchroniło jej to jednak przed wręcz nienaturalną ciekawością dziewczynki.

\- Mieszkałaś w Smallville? Naprawdę? – spytała się Ivy, gdy tylko dowiedziała się, skąd Hayley pochodziła. – Moja mama tam mieszkała, gdy była młoda. Wyjechała jednak stamtąd kilkanaście lat temu, po tym, jak na miasteczko spadł deszcz meteorytów.

\- Tak, pamiętam to. – odpowiedziała Hayley w zamyśleniu. – Byłam tam wtedy.

\- Ile miałaś wtedy lat? – Ivy dociekała dalej. – Wtedy, kiedy spadły meteoryty? Pamiętasz to dobrze?

\- Miałam wtedy jakieś… pięć lat. Tak, miałam wtedy pięć lat. I nie, nie pamiętam tego za dobrze. – Hayley przeciągnęła się nieznacznie. Poczuła, jak zastałe stawy strzykają jej niemiłosiernie. Będzie musiała się chyba jednak wybrać do jakiegoś sklepu po nowe poduszki. Te, na których spała, były niesamowicie niewygodne.

\- Mama opowiadała mi, że wtedy zginęli jej rodzice. I jej dwaj wujkowie. – Ivy wciąż ciągnęła ten sam temat. – Pamiętała z tego tylko świst tych meteorytów, jak spadały. I to, że bardzo się wtedy bała. – dziewczynka nagle przekrzywiła nieznacznie głowę, wpatrując się z ciekawością w Hayley. – Jak wyglądało miasteczko potem? Po tym deszczu meteorytów? Co tam się potem stało?

\- Nic, w sumie. – Hayley z trudem powstrzymała się przed podrapaniem nerwowo po policzku. To był jeden z jej tików nerwowych. Wiedziała już jednak, że Selina bardzo szybko wyłapuje takie rzeczy, podobnie jak ona sama. Historia Smallville i deszczu meteorytów to nie były tematy, o których lubiła rozmawiać z dopiero co poznanymi ludźmi. Do tego cała ta Ivy naprawdę wydawała się jej dziwna. Wolała jej zatem nie zdradzać zbyt wiele. – Odbudowano to, co zostało zniszczone, i życie ruszyło dalej.

\- Niech ci będzie. – Ivy nie była do końca zadowolona z odpowiedzi, jaką otrzymała. – Ale jeszcze będę chciała wrócić do tego tematu.

Hayley spędziła z nastolatkami jeszcze dwie godziny. Selina skutecznie zmieniała temat za każdym razem, gdy Ivy zaczynała być za bardzo dociekliwa odnośnie danej rzeczy. Ostatecznie jednak Hayley zdecydowała, że położy się wcześniej spać. Nie rokowała zbytnich nadziei w tym, że prześpi pełne osiem godzin, ale liczyła chociaż na jeden pełny cykl REM, który wynosił około cztery godziny.

_Niech tej Ivy już tu nie będzie, gdy wstanę._ – pomyślała jeszcze, otulając się ciepłą kołdrą. – _Selina jest całkiem fajna. O wiele bardziej wolałabym spędzić te ostatnie godziny wyłącznie z nią, rozmawiając o kompletnych pierdołach, niż być zmuszona do tego dziwnego przesłuchania przez jej jeszcze dziwniejszą znajomą._

Nie było jej jednak dane pospać długo. Gdy Hayley się obudziła, niemalże od razu poczuła przenikliwy ból zastałych mięśni. W akcie desperacji przeciągnęła się pod kołdrą, wyciągając kończyny możliwie jak najbardziej. Niewiele jej to jednak dało – coś tam strzyknęło nieznacznie, ale większej ulgi Hayley nie poczuła. Zrezygnowana, dziewczyna obróciła się na prawy bok, po czym sięgnęła niespiesznie po telefon, żeby zobaczyć, która jest godzina.

\- Serio? – spytała się samej siebie, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w wyświetlacz. – Trzy godziny? Spałam tylko trzy godziny?

_W takim stanie szybko nie powrócę do starej formy. I nie wrócę szybko do aktywnej pracy._ Dziewczyna wstała ociężale z łóżka i wyszła z sypialni. Od razu skierowała się do salonu, gdzie liczyła spotkać Selinę lub Jima. Zdziwiła się dość mocno, gdy nie zastała tam żadnego z nich.

\- Gdzie oni są? – Hayley przeszła się jeszcze po kuchni, łazience, drugiej sypialni i tarasie balkonowym. Nigdzie jednak ich nie znalazła.

_Jestem tu sama. Sama jak palec._

Szybko spróbowała się otrząsnąć ze strachu, jaki nagle poczuła. _Nie panikuj, głupia. Nic ci tu nie grozi._ Hayley przeszła powoli do kuchni. Wyjęła z lodówki kilka warzyw, po czym zaczęła robić sobie sałatkę. Co jakiś czas zerkała jednak w stronę wejścia do kuchni, licząc na to, że być może zaraz zobaczy tam znajomą sylwetkę Jima. Albo chociaż Seliny.

Nic takiego jednak się nie stało. Hayley skończyła w końcu robić sałatkę. Brudne naczynia od razu umyła i odłożyła na suszarkę. Wzięła następnie do ręki miskę z sałatką i powoli skierowała się w stronę salonu.

I wtedy właśnie usłyszała hałas.

Hayley momentalnie się zatrzymała, cała drętwiejąc. Bardzo powoli, starając się nie narobić większego hałasu, odłożyła miskę na blat wysepki kuchennej. Następnie ujęła niepozornie wyglądający nóż do masła, jaki leżał zaraz obok miski, i ostrożnie ruszyła w stronę hałasu.

_Niech to będzie Jim, proszę, niech to będzie Jim._ Hayley weszła na korytarz. Nikogo tam jednak nie zastała. Zajrzała jeszcze szybko do salonu, ale i tam nikogo nie było. _Hm. Pewnie coś mi się przesłyszało. To pewnie znowu ta cholerna paranoja._

Dziewczyna obróciła się z powrotem w stronę kuchni. Chciała udać się po sałatkę, zjeść ją w spokoju, obejrzeć w telewizji jakiś odmóżdżający odcinek serialu komediowego, po czym spróbować ponownie usnąć. Gdy jednak tylko jej spojrzenie stanęło na wejściu do kuchni, wiedziała już, że to nie były jednak zwidy.

Ktoś tu był. I ten ktoś właśnie ruszył za nią.

Hayley nie zdążyła w żaden sposób zareagować. W jednej sekundzie została złapana i brutalnie popchnięta na przeciwległą ścianę. Nie zdołała nawet wydać z siebie żadnego krzyku. Zaraz potem poczuła, jak ostrze krótkiego, wysuwanego noża dotyka skóry jej szyi.

Dziewczyna otworzyła usta, chcąc krzyczeć i wołać o pomoc. Jednocześnie już szykowała się do kontrataku. Była gotowa walczyć ze swoim przeciwnikiem do samej śmierci. Zamarła jednak, gdy zobaczyła w końcu, kto ją zaatakował.

_Victor Zsasz. Pieprzony Victor Zsasz._

Hayley wystarczyło tylko jedno spojrzenie w te ciemne, niemalże czarne oczy. Krzyk zamarł w jej gardle, a ona sama zamknęła szybko usta, po czym przełknęła ciężko. Zrozumiała już bowiem, po co on tu przyszedł.

Nie chciał jej zabić – nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Victor Zsasz chciał od niej czegoś innego. Chciał od niej czegoś więcej. I był pewien, że to otrzyma.

Hayley miała jednak zdecydowanie inne zdanie na ten temat.

_Po moim trupie dam mu satysfakcję złamania mnie._ – pomyślała, czując narastający w sobie gniew i furię. – _Już za moment Victor Zsasz zobaczy, co to oznacza zadrzeć ze mną. I pożałuje, że w ogóle się na to zdecydował._


	9. Chora obsesja

**Rozdział dziewiąty: Chora obsesja**

* * *

Hayley nie zamierzała czekać na moment, w którym Zsasz wykona następny ruch. Wiedziała, że może teraz liczyć tylko na siebie.

Uniosła nieznacznie jedną nogę i oparła się stopą o ścianę, do której była przysunięta. Następnie użyła całej swojej siły, aby odepchnąć się od niej. Jednocześnie złapała prawe ramię Victora i wytrąciła mu z ręki nóż. Spróbowała go ranić ostrzem, które sama wciąż trzymała w dłoni, ale Zsasz zdołał zrobić w porę unik. Powaliła zatem mężczyznę na ziemię, odsunęła się o parę kroków w tył, po czym obróciła się na pięcie i biegiem ruszyła w stronę swojego pokoju, w którym trzymała swoją służbową broń.

_Muszę tam zdążyć przed nim. Muszę tam zdążyć przed nim. Muszę…_

Hayley była już w progu sypialni, gdy Zsasz ją dopadł. Powalił ją na ziemię, sam upadając razem z nią. Nóż do masła, który Hayley trzymała kurczowo w dłoni, wymsknął się jej i potoczył się po drewnianej podłodze w stronę dwuosobowego łóżka.

W pierwszej chwili Hayley na moment zapomniała, że tuż obok niej znajduje się płatny, zawodowy zabójca. Instynkt kazał jej sięgnąć desperacko po nóż w nadziei, że zdoła go dosięgnąć i ranić nim Victora. Nie zdołała jednak tego zrobić. Zsasz złapał ją za tył bluzki, po czym pociągnął ją brutalnie w swoją stronę. Hayley zdołała jedynie zadrapać paznokciami podłogę. Nie miała nawet czego się złapać – została przeciągnięta po panelach w stronę wejścia do pokoju. Zaraz potem Zsasz obrócił ją gwałtownie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Hayley z hukiem wylądowała na plecach. Od impetu uderzenia na moment zabrakło jej tchu. Nim się zorientowała, leżała bezradnie na podłodze, a jej nadgarstki były trzymane po obu stronach jej głowy.

\- Ty psychopato! – wykrzyknęła Hayley, próbując się wyrwać. Zsasz tylko się zaśmiał na te słowa. Gdy Hayley spróbowała kopnąć go, ten podniósł się na moment, po czym bez żadnych ceregieli usiadł na jej udach, przytrzymując ją w miejscu.

Hayley wiedziała już, że jest na straconej pozycji. Mogła tylko się dalej próbować wyrywać, podczas gdy Zsasz przesunął jej ręce ponad jej głowę, aby zaraz potem ostrożnie złapać oba nadgarstki w jedną dłoń. Drugą, wolną dłonią sięgnął po swój składany nóż.

\- Ciekawy jestem, jak dobrze znosisz ból… – Hayley zamarła z przerażenia, gdy tylko to usłyszała. Spojrzała się szeroko otwartymi oczami na Victora, obawiając się najgorszego. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegła jednak po jego minie i nieprzytomnym, zamyślonym spojrzeniu, że nie zadał on tego pytania jej. Zadał je sam sobie.

Zaraz potem jednak przysunął on ostrze noża do jej policzka. Hayley w ogóle się tego nie spodziewała. Znów cała się spięła, a jej oddech stał się płytki i urywany. W napięciu czekała na to, co stanie się potem.

Zsasz przesunął ostrzem noża po policzku dziewczyny, wciąż wydając się głęboko nad czymś zastanawiać. Hayley mimowolnie przymknęła na moment powieki. Zimno metalu przyprawiło ją o istne ciarki. Na tym etapie bała się ruszyć o chociażby milimetr. Jednocześnie starała się jednak zachować zimną krew. Liczyła na jakiś cud – jakąś sytuację, która sprawi, że Zsasz na moment straci nad nią przewagę. Hayley bez wahania by to wykorzystała. Zrobiłaby teraz dosłownie wszystko, byle tylko wydostać się z tej patowej sytuacji.

\- Nie… – wymamrotał nagle Zsasz. Hayley zmusiła się wręcz, aby spojrzeć się w te ciemne oczy. Victor powrócił już myślami do rzeczywistości, i patrzył się prosto w oczy Hayley. Uśmiechnął się słabo, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna stara się wytrzymać jego spojrzenie. – Nie… nie mogę cię zranić. Nie w tym miejscu. – tu Zsasz dotknął delikatnie dłonią policzka dziewczyny. Hayley momentalnie odwróciła twarz w przeciwnym kierunku, przymykając na moment oczy. Ostatnie, czego teraz chciała, to czuć jego dotyk na swojej skórze. Już sama myśl o tym przyprawiała ją o silne mdłości. – Masz za ładną twarz na to.

_W przeciwieństwie do ciebie._ – sarkastyczna natura Hayley dawała o sobie znać nawet w tej chwili. Nawet w tak beznadziejnej sytuacji jak ta podświadomość Hayley pracowała na pełnych obrotach. Gdyby tylko nie znajdowała się na straconej pozycji, pewnie by się nawet teraz zaśmiała z tej myśli.

Jeszcze raz spróbowała się wyrwać. I tym razem poniosła klęskę. Uścisk Zsasza był zbyt silny, a pozycja, w jakiej się znajdowali, kompletnie uniemożliwiała jej walkę.

Nagle ostrze noża zsunęło się po jej policzku w stronę boku szyi. Hayley momentalnie zamarła, spodziewając się najgorszego. Po chwili poczuła zimny metal tuż u nasady swojej szyi. Mimowolnie wygięła głowę nieco ku górze, próbując w ten sposób choć trochę odsunąć się od ostrza.

\- Twój opór nie ma najmniejszego sensu. – dobiegł ją nagle głos Zsasza. Nie musiała się nawet na niego patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że ten psychol uśmiecha się teraz szeroko jak jakiś maniak. Zmusiła się jednak, aby spojrzeć się mu prosto w oczy.

_Nie pokażę mu, że się go boję._ – pomyślała, dzielnie wytrzymując to świdrujące spojrzenie. – _Niech wie, że nawet teraz się nie poddałam. Będę walczyła do samego końca. Nie poddam się. Wygram z nim. Nie wiem jeszcze jak, ale wygram._

Zsasz tymczasem zniżył się nieco bardziej w stronę Hayley. Był tak blisko, że dziewczyna mogła poczuć zapach wody kolońskiej, jakiej używał.

_O, nie, nie. Nie, nie, nie. Nawet się nie wasz, psycholu._ Zsasz był teraz tak blisko niej, że mogła dokładnie zobaczyć każdy, nawet najmniejszy detal jego twarzy. Mężczyzna uśmiechał się złowieszczo sam do siebie, wyraźnie z czegoś zadowolony.

\- Zawsze dostaję to, co chcę. – powiedział cichym głosem, wodząc spojrzeniem po twarzy Hayley. Przystawił ostrze noża nieco bliżej nasady jej szyi, wciąż się dziwnie uśmiechając. – Zawsze.

Następnej rzeczy w ogóle się nie spodziewała. Nim zdołała w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, Zsasz zamknął przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi i pocałował ją.

W pierwszej chwili całkowicie ją spetryfikowało. Nie wiedziała, co zrobić i jak się zachować. Chwilę później jednak wszystko obrało kompletnie odwrotną reakcję.

Hayley zaczęła się szamotać pod Zsaszem, próbując się uwolnić. Spróbowała go kopnąć, ale nie dała rady – mężczyzna trzymał ją mocno i nie zamierzał jej wypuścić. Pozostawała jej zatem tylko jeszcze jedna opcja.

Bezpośredni atak z zaskoczenia.

Hayley w jednej sekundzie przestała walczyć. Zamarła w miejscu, nie ruszając się nawet o centymetr. Podziałało. Zsasz odsunął się nieznacznie od niej, zdezorientowany nagłą zmianą, jaka w niej zaszła.

I na to właśnie liczyła.

Dziewczyna pchnęła do przodu całe swoje ciało, zderzając się z Zsaszem. Jej zagranie podziałało – Victor stracił na jeden krótki moment równowagę i poluzował ucisk swojej dłoni na jej nadgarstkach. Tyle jej wystarczyło. Hayley popchnęła go ponownie. Tym razem zdołała go wreszcie z siebie zrzucić. Zsasz wylądował na podłodze obok niej, kompletnie zaskoczony tym nagłym obrotem sytuacji.

Hayley nie była jednak ani trochę zaskoczona. I teraz, gdy zyskała przewagę, nie zamierzała tego zmarnować.

Rzuciła się na niego, przewracając go i przygważdżając do podłogi. Teraz to ona górowała nad nim. Nie tracąc ani chwili czasu, zaczęła go okładać pięściami, gdzie tylko popadnie. Nie przerywała nawet na moment. Natłok negatywnych emocji, jaki się w niej skumulował, potrzebował ujścia. I to był w tej chwili jedyny sposób, w jaki mogła to osiągnąć.

Nagle Zsasz zdołał sparować jeden z jej ciosów. W jednej chwili zepchnął ją z siebie, tak że Hayley wylądowała ze zduszonym okrzykiem z powrotem na podłodze. Nie zaatakował jej jednak – odsunął się tylko szybko od niej, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha jak maniak.

\- Niesamowite. – wyszeptał, wciąż się uśmiechając. Gdy Hayley poruszyła się, chcąc się ponownie na niego rzucić, ten wstał z zaskakującą szybkością i zaczął wycofywać się w stronę drzwi. – Dziękuję ci za wspaniałą zabawę, panno Powell. Długo tego nie zapomnę. – Zsasz zaśmiał się, wyraźnie czymś rozbawiony. – Nie mogę się już doczekać następnego razu.

Uciekł, zostawiając ją samą. Hayley jednak jeszcze przez długi czas siedziała w miejscu, porażona ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Nawet teraz nie była do końca pewna tego, co właśnie miało tu miejsce, czy faktycznie to się stało, i jeśli tak, to co powinna z tym wszystkim zrobić.

_Ja zaraz oszaleję._ – pomyślała w pewnej chwili. Złapała się następnie za głowę, po czym zaczęła się powoli kołysać wprzód i w tył. – _Jim… Jim, gdzie jesteś, do cholery? Potrzebuję cię. Proszę, wróć już. Naprawdę cię teraz potrzebuję._

* * *

Gdy Jim Gordon wrócił kilka godzin później do mieszkania, zastał Hayley siedzącą przy ścianie w głównym korytarzu, skuloną i przestraszoną. Od razu domyślił się, że coś bardzo złego musiało się stać. Bez wahania rzucił wszystko i podbiegł do niej.

\- Co się stało? – spytał się łagodnym tonem głosu, siadając przy dziewczynie. – Hayley… powiedz, proszę, co się stało? Czy ktoś tu był?

Hayley tylko przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. Odezwała się dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

\- Zsasz. To Zsasz był tutaj. – wyszeptała, wpatrując się w jeden punkt w przestrzeni przed sobą. – Zaatakował mnie. Walczyłam z nim, i prawie wygrałam. Ale wtedy mnie dopadł. Próbowałam go z siebie zrzucić, ale… ale… nie dałam rady.

\- O Boże. – Jim otworzył szeroko oczy, wyraźnie przerażony. – Hayley, na Boga… czy on…?

\- Co? Och, nie, nigdy w życiu. – Hayley pokręciła gwałtownie głową, biorąc przy tym głębokie, uspokajające wdechy. – Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Uwierz mi, gdyby tego spróbował, to byłby tu o wiele większy bałagan. A jego rozczłonkowane ciało zdobiłoby twój salon. Nie… nic w sumie mi nie zrobił. Tylko… tylko mnie pocałował. – Hayley wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl o tym wydarzeniu. Jim tymczasem zmarszczył brwi, nie do końca rozumiejąc tej sytuacji. – Nie zrobił nic więcej, tylko… tylko… cholera jasna! – Hayley nagle wybuchła. Uderzyła z całej siły pięścią w podłogę, aż huknęło. – Jak mogłam na to pozwolić?! Jak mogłam pozwolić na to, aby strach przejął nade mną kontrolę? Nienawidzę tego człowieka jak najgorszej zarazy, Jim. Naprawdę go nienawidzę. Jedyne, czego chcę, to zobaczyć do za kratkami. Albo martwego, nie obchodzi mnie to. Miałam dzisiaj szansę go przyskrzynić. Napaść na detektywa… idealny powód, żeby go aresztować. A tymczasem nie zrobiłam nic. Nic! Jak tak mogłam się zachować?

\- Wciąż możemy go posadzić za kratkami. – odparł Jim. – Możemy zadzwonić na policję i zeznać, że cię napadł, a potem uciekł. Wciąż możemy go za to skazać.

\- Nie, na to jest już za późno. Falcone nigdy nie dopuściłby do tego. Wynalazłby mu idealne alibi, po czym zrujnowałby nasze reputacje. Lepiej nie ryzykować. Jedynym sposobem, w jaki mogę dopaść Zsasza, to złapać go na gorącym uczynku. Ale to już wkrótce się stanie. – dodała po chwili, uśmiechając się słabo. – Lex już niedługo tu przyjedzie. A wtedy Zsasz pożałuje, że w ogóle z nami zadarł. Rozpocznę z nim otwartą wojnę, bez względu na to, co Falcone będzie chciał z tym zrobić. Z Lexem u boku będę mogła zrobić z tym gnojkiem dosłownie wszystko. – Hayley odwróciła się nagle w stronę Jima z miną, jak gdyby właśnie przypomniała sobie coś bardzo ważnego. – Powinieneś na razie odesłać Selinę w jakieś bardziej bezpieczne miejsce. Sądzę, że Zsasz może chcieć tu niedługo znów wrócić. Lepiej będzie dla nas wszystkich, jeśli jej nie będzie tutaj, gdy to się stanie.

\- Już o to zadbałem. – odpowiedział Jim. – Jej pobyt tutaj był chwilowy. Znalazłem dla niej o wiele lepsze miejsce. Zabrałem ją do rezydencji Wayne'ów. Na pewno jej nic tam nie grozi. – mężczyzna przyjrzał się uważnie Hayley. – A ty? Na pewno nic ci nie jest?

\- Na pewno, Jim. – odparła Hayley. Wstała powoli na równe nogi, już o wiele spokojniejsza niż wcześniej. – Jestem cała i zdrowa. Jestem tylko wściekła na samą siebie, że nie dokopałam Zsaszowi, gdy miałam ku temu idealną szansę. Ale poza tym… wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku.

Jim chciał jej powiedzieć coś jeszcze – zapewnić ją, że może mieć w nim pełne wsparcie. Nie zdołał jednak tego zrobić. W tej samej chwili bowiem rozdzwonił się jego telefon.

\- Cholera. – zaklął pod nosem, wyjmując jednocześnie telefon z kieszeni. – Poczekasz chwilę? – spytał się Hayley. Dziewczyna tylko przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. Jim odebrał połączenie i odsunął się nieco, aby lepiej wszystko słyszeć. – O co chodzi, Harvey? Dopiero co wróciłem ze swojej zmiany. Co? – Jim obrócił się szybko w stronę Hayley. Wyglądał na wyraźnie czymś poruszonego. – Cholera, Harvey, czy ktoś inny nie może się tym zająć? Mam teraz coś o wiele ważniejszego na głowie. – Zaraz potem westchnął ciężko, gdy spotkał się z negatywną odpowiedzią. – No dobrze… przyjadę na komisariat. Ale… słuchaj, Harvey, przyjedź tu do mnie. Chodzi o Hayley. Nie… nie, Harvey, wyjaśnię ci to później. Albo ona to zrobi za mnie. – tu Jim zerknął przelotnie na Hayley, która uważnie go teraz obserwowała. – Dzięki. Już jestem w drodze. Wybacz. – dodał, zakańczając rozmowę i wkładając telefon z powrotem do kieszeni. – Komisarz chce coś ode mnie, i muszę stawić się na komisariacie. Ale Harvey niedługo tu będzie. Wytrzymasz jakoś do jego przyjazdu?

\- Pewnie. – odpowiedziała Hayley. Uśmiechnęła się słabo do Jima, chcąc go w ten sposób choć odrobinę uspokoić. – Leć. Zaczekam tu na ciebie.

\- Wrócę najszybciej, jak tylko się da. – Jim skierował się z powrotem stronę drzwi frontowych. – Obiecuję.

* * *

\- A to sukinsyn. – zaklął Harvey, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. – Naprawdę to zrobił?

\- Niestety, tak. – odparła Hayley, wzdychając ciężko. – Wciąż nie mogę sobie wybaczyć, że wtedy stchórzyłam i bardziej się nie starałam. Mogłam to wszystko dzisiaj zakończyć. A tymczasem dałam mu uciec jak pierwszy lepszy żółtodziób.

\- To nie twoja wina, młoda. – zapewnił ją detektyw. – Każdy w twojej sytuacji by wymiękł. Zsasz to psychol i maniak jakich mało. Z tego, co mi opowiedziałaś, wychodzi na to, że zachowałaś zimną krew aż do samego końca. Nie dałaś się ponieść emocjom. Walczyłaś, mimo że znajdowałaś się na straconej pozycji. I wygrałaś. Przeżyłaś i przegoniłaś go.

\- Dzięki. – Hayley uśmiechnęła się niepewnie do Bullocka. – Naprawdę dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co, młoda. – Harvey odwzajemnił jej uśmiech swoim własnym. – Jestem zawsze do twojej dyspozycji.

Hayley zaśmiała się cicho, słysząc to. Zaraz potem jednak jej śmiech zamarł, gdy usłyszała szczęk klucza w drzwiach. Niecałą minutę później do salonu, w którym ona i Harvey siedzieli, wszedł Jim.

\- No, nareszcie! – zawołał Bullock. – Już myśleliśmy, że nigdy nie wrócisz. Co się stało?

\- Nic dobrego. – Jim westchnął przeciągle. Z jakiegoś powodu był nienaturalnie spięty i zdenerwowany. – Pamiętasz tę ostatnią sprawę, nad którą pracowałem z Dentem?

\- Tak, kojarzę. – odparł Harvey. – Chodziło chyba o tego milionera, Dicka Lovecrafta. Co w związku z tym?

\- Wiesz chyba, że zginął on na mojej warcie. Zabił go płatny morderca. – powiedział Gordon. – Właśnie rozmawiałem z komisarzem i burmistrzem. Dent otrzymał naganę za to, że do tego doprowadziliśmy.

\- A ty? – Hayley usiadła prosto, wyraźnie zaniepokojona. – Co zrobili z tobą?

Jim westchnął ponownie, po czym na moment wzniósł spojrzenie ku sufitowi. W końcu jednak spojrzał się ponownie na swoich przyjaciół.

\- Zdegradowali mnie. – odpowiedział w końcu. – Nie jestem już detektywem. Od dnia dzisiejszego zostałem strażnikiem w Arkham.


	10. Nowi partnerzy

**Rozdział dziesiąty: Nowi partnerzy**

* * *

\- Dobra, młody, dzięki za współpracę. – powiedział Harvey do dwudziestopięcioletniego młodszego detektywa, ściskając na pożegnanie jego dłoń. – Życzę ci powodzenia z innym partnerem.

Gdy tylko mężczyzna odszedł, Harvey opadł z ciężkim westchnieniem na fotel obok swojego biurka. Miał za sobą niesamowicie ciężki dzień. Od czasu degradacji Jima na stanowisko strażnika nocnej zmiany w Arkham Harvey przesłuchał już prawie tuzin kandydatów na jego nowego partnera. Żaden z nich jednak nie sprostał jego wymogom. Mężczyzna wciąż wierzył w to, że prędzej czy później Jim do nich wróci. Harvey nie mógł jednak tyle na to czekać. Jeśli chciał działać sprawnie, potrzebował wsparcia.

\- Hej. – odezwał się nagle ktoś tuż za nim. Bullock obrócił się w tej samej chwili, w której podeszła do niego Hayley. – Ciężki dzień?

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia. – odparł detektyw. – Kolejny kandydat właśnie odpadł z eliminacji. Nie wiem już, z kim mogę pracować. Kończą mi się już detektywi.

\- Pozostaję jeszcze ja. – zauważyła dziewczyna. Harvey spojrzał się na nią z dezorientacją, marszcząc przy tym brwi. – No co? Jestem przecież detektywem, co nie? Początkującym, ale jednak. Spytałam się już nawet Jima o zgodę. Nie miał nic przeciwko. Jeśli tylko chcesz, mogę zacząć z tobą współpracę.

\- W sumie… to chyba nawet niegłupi pomysł. – przyznał Harvey po chwili namysłu. – Tak… to może wypalić. Hayley Powell… – tu mężczyzna wyciągnął do niej dłoń, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Witaj na pokładzie.

\- Świetnie. – Hayley odwzajemniła uśmiech mężczyzny bez wahania. – To od czego mam zacząć?

\- Prawdę mówiąc… mamy trochę papierów do wypełnienia. – tu Harvey schylił się, podniósł z podłogi stos teczek, po czym rzucił je z hukiem na swoje biurko. – Ostatnie przeboje Jima wciąż nie są odpowiednio udokumentowane, a szefowa naciska na mnie, żebym uzupełnił te raporty i oddał je jej do końca dzisiejszego dnia. Będziesz w stanie mi w tym pomóc? – tu podał Hayley jedną z teczek. Dziewczyna otworzyła ją i pobieżnie przejrzała to, co się w niej znajdowało.

\- Sądzę, że nie będę miała z tym większych problemów. – przyznała po chwili. – Ale nie myśl nawet, że mnie z tym samą zostawisz. – dodała, gdy tylko dostrzegła znajomy błysk w oczach mężczyzny. – Nie będę za ciebie odwalała brudnej roboty, podczas gdy ty będziesz sobie kursował do najlepszych akcji. Razem się za to bierzemy, razem to kończymy, i razem wyjeżdżamy na wszystkie akcje. Zrozumiano?

\- Jasne, szefowo. Oczywiście, szefowo. – Harvey uniósł ręce w geście poddania, kręcąc przy tym z niedowierzaniem głową. – Jeny, już zaczynam tęsknić za Jimem. – zażartował na koniec. Hayley nic nie odpowiedziała na tę docinkę. Usiadła jedynie przy starym biurku Jima i zaczęła przeglądać kolejne akta. Harvey, siedzący przy swoim biurku naprzeciwko niej, robił to samo.

Na tym zajęciu minęło im kilka ładnych godzin. Pod koniec pracy Hayley bolały już oczy. Czuła, że musi się przespać – ta papierkowa robota zmęczyła ją bardziej, niż najgorsza strzelanina.

\- Hayley. – dobiegł ją nagle znajomy głos. Dziewczyna obróciła się w fotelu i przeniosła swoje spojrzenie na Edwarda Nygmę. Młody mężczyzna stał nieopodal i przyglądał jej się z zaciekawieniem. Mały uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach, gdy dokładnie zlustrował jej osobę swoim uważnym spojrzeniem. – Dawno cię tu nie widziałem.

\- Miałam kilka bardzo pracowitych tygodni. Ledwie bywałam we własnym domu, a co dopiero tutaj. – odpowiedziała, wymuszając na ustach słaby uśmiech. Harvey odchylił się nieznacznie na krześle i w milczeniu przyglądał się tej dość niezręcznej rozmowie.

\- Och, to fajnie. – wymamrotał Ed. Zaraz potem potrząsnął głową, jakby sam sobie zaprzeczał w myślach. – Nie, nie to chciałem… znaczy się, fajnie, jeśli zajmowało cię coś pozytywnego. Jeśli to było coś złego, to nie. Tak naprawdę to…

\- Głęboki wdech, Ed. – powiedziała spokojnym głosem Hayley. Mężczyzna zastosował się do jej polecenia i zrobił dokładnie to, co mu przykazała. – Dobrze. A teraz wydech. – Nygma wypuścił z cichym świstem powietrze z płuc. Hayley od razu zauważyła, że już nieco się uspokoił. – Czy chciałeś się mnie zapytać o coś konkretnego, czy tylko chciałeś nadrobić zaległości?

\- Jedno, i drugie. – przyznał Edward. – Ale bardziej to pierwsze.

\- Niech zgadnę. – Hayley zamyśliła się na moment. Oparła się leniwie o biurko, wyraźnie rozważając wszystkie możliwości. – Biorąc pod uwagę twoje zdenerwowanie i plątaninę myślową, zgaduję, że… znów chcesz mnie zaprosić na randkę. Mam rację?

Nygma nawet nie musiał odpowiadać – nagła bladość, jaka wystąpiła na jego twarzy, odpowiedziała za niego. Harvey zarechotał głośno, wyraźnie rozbawiony tą sytuacją. Zamilkł jednak momentalnie, napotykając harde spojrzenie Hayley.

\- Oj, Ed… – dziewczyna westchnęła przeciągle, wznosząc na moment spojrzenie ku wysokiemu sufitowi gmachu. Nienawidziła siebie za to, co zaraz zamierzała zrobić. Nie miała jednak innego wyjścia. Nie czuła nic poważniejszego do Eda, a do tego nie chciała go niepotrzebnie mieszać w swoje problemy. Wiązanie się z kimś równałoby się dla niej z wystawieniem tej osoby na ogromne zagrożenie. A na takie coś nie mogła sobie pozwolić. Już wystarczył jej fakt, że jej najlepszy przyjaciel był gotów ryzykować swoim życiem i karierą, byle tylko pomóc jej wsadzić jednego człowieka za kratki. – Nic do ciebie nie mam, naprawdę. Jesteś genialnym gościem. Zrozum jednak, że naprawdę nie mam teraz ochoty się z nikim wiązać. Nie po tym, przez co ostatnio przeszłam. Nie mówię definitywnie nie. – dodała, gdy Nygma już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć. – Po prostu teraz chcę się zająć uporządkowaniem swojej przeszłości. Dopiero po załatwieniu tego problemu będę mogła zająć się teraźniejszością. Ale nie wcześniej. – dopowiedziała na koniec.

Edward skinął głową, nie odzywając się nawet słowem. Hayley wiedziała, że mężczyzna próbuje w ten sposób uszanować jej decyzję. Widziała jednak po nim, że jej odmowa wyraźnie go poruszyła. Był zawiedziony tą odpowiedzią. Mimo że już wcześniej uzyskał taką samą odpowiedź, wciąż liczył na zmianę zdania.

Gdy już Nygma odszedł od nich, Harvey roześmiał się podobnie. Hayley syknęła cicho, wyraźnie poirytowana. Nie lubiła, gdy inni śmiali się z nieszczęść innych – a jej odmowa z pewnością dla Nygma była swego rodzaju porażką.

\- Telefon ci dzwoni. – warknęła, wskazując niedbałym skinieniem dłoni na stacjonarny telefon, jaki stał obok Bullocka. – Kto wie, może dzwonią, żeby wręczyć ci Order Dupka Roku.

Harvey przestał się śmiać, ale wciąż wyglądał na mocno rozbawionego całą tą sytuacją.

\- Powoli zmieniam o tobie zdanie, mała. – powiedział, biorąc do ręki słuchawkę aparatu. – Chyba jednak będzie z tobą więcej rozrywki niż z Jimem. Tak, słucham? – Mężczyzna obrócił się w krześle, przenosząc swoją uwagę na rozmówcę po drugiej stronie. – O, Jimbo, hej! – zawołał nagle. Hayley momentalnie spojrzała się na niego z zaciekawieniem. – Jaki problem? Co? Serio? Chwila… chwila, moment, zaczekaj! – zawołał po chwili. Obrócił się szybko w stronę Hayley, uśmiechając się przy tym jak kot z Cheshire. – Mamy potencjalną sprawę w Arkham. Wchodzisz w to?

\- W Arkham? Pewnie. – odparła Hayley. Harvey wydawał się niezmiernie zadowolony jej odpowiedzią.

\- Dobra, młoda w to wchodzi. Niedługo u ciebie będziemy. No, do zobaczenia na miejscu. – Bullock rozłączył się i odłożył słuchawkę z powrotem na uchwyt aparatu. – Jim dzwonił. – powiedział, przenosząc uwagę z powrotem na Hayley. – Ponoć coś dziwnego dzieje się w Arkham. Jakiś czubek przeprowadza eksperymenty na pacjentach. Eksperymenty związane z porażaniem ich prądem i zmienianiem w roślinki.

\- Jeny, to brzmi okropnie. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. – Czy Gordon ma już jakieś poszlaki, kto to może być?

\- Niestety, nie ma. Dlatego do mnie zadzwonił. Przez tę cholerną degradację ma związane ręce. Musimy tam pojechać i zbadać tę sprawę.

\- No dobra. W takim razie nie marnujmy czasu. Jedźmy tam już teraz. – Hayley podniosła się z miejsca, chcąc szykować się do wyjścia. Zamarła jednak, dostrzegając spojrzenie Harveya. – Co? – spytała się, zdezorientowana. – O co chodzi?

\- Liczyłem na to, że to powiesz.

* * *

Hayley weszła powoli za Bullockiem do pomieszczenia, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła.

Byli sami, jeśli nie licząc dwóch pacjentów Arkham. Jeden włóczył się bez celu między łóżkami, mamrocząc coś do siebie. Drugi siedział na jednym z łóżek i wpatrywał się tępym, niewidzącym wzrokiem przed siebie. Harvey podszedł ostrożnie do tego drugiego, po czym dokładnie mu się przyjrzał.

\- Bullock. – odezwała się Hayley, zwracając tym uwagę detektywa. Mężczyzna zerknął w jej stronę pytająco. – Koło ciebie.

Harvey obrócił się i nieomal wzdrygnął. Drugi pacjent stał tuż przy nim, skulony, i wpatrywał się intensywnie w pierwszego pacjenta.

\- Siema. – mruknął do młodego mężczyzny, nie do końca pewny, jak powinien w tej chwili zareagować.

\- Pójdę z pszczołą kwiaty ssać, w kielichu pierwiosnka spać. – powiedział pacjent. Hayley zagwizdała cicho, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

Bullock odwrócił się nieznacznie od pacjenta, kiwając głową w zamyśleniu.

\- Okej. Wszystko jasne. – wymamrotał pod nosem. Zaraz potem on i Hayley obrócili się, gdy po drugiej stronie sali otworzyły się drzwi. Do środka wszedł dość wysoki, czarnoskóry mężczyzna. Zaraz za nim szedł Jim Gordon.

\- Detektywie… – zaczął mężczyzna, kierując swoją uwagę na Bullocka. Ten jednak go zignorował. Zamiast tego ruszył od razu w stronę swojego znajomego.

\- Jim, partnerze! – zawołał, podchodząc do przyjaciela i ściskając go mocno. – Niech na ciebie spojrzę. – Zaraz potem obrócił się na moment, żeby lepiej przyjrzeć się całemu pomieszczeniu. – Faktycznie, szpital wariatów pełną gębą.

\- Hej! – zawołał mężczyzna. Znów jednak został zignorowany przez Harveya. Hayley, nie widząc innego wyjścia, zdecydowała się wkroczyć do akcji.

\- Hayley Powell, do usług. – powiedziała, wyciągając zachęcająco rękę do mężczyzny. Ten ujął z wahaniem, przyglądając się jej nieufnie. – Pan to zapewne doktor Lang, zgadza się?

\- Tak, dokładnie. – odpowiedział, wciąż zachowując pewien dystans. – A pani to…

\- To moja partnerka na zastępstwo. – wyjaśnił pobieżnie Harvey. – Musiałem kogoś wziąć na ten okres, kiedy będziesz pracował tutaj, Jim. A Hayley wydała się najlepszą opcją.

\- Hej, nie zamierzam ci mieć tego za złe. Dobrze wybrałeś. – dodał po chwili, przenosząc spojrzenie na stojącą obok Langa dziewczynę. Uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko, na co Hayley odpowiedziała mu tym samym. – Hayley z pewnością ci pomoże.

\- Przepraszam, że wam przerwę. – odezwał się nagle Lang. – Ale nikt tu was nie wzywał. To nie jest sprawa dla policji.

\- Z tego, co nam wiadomo, wręcz przeciwnie. – przerwała mu Hayley. Lang przeniósł uwagę z powrotem na nią, marszcząc intensywnie brwi w dezorientacji i złości. – Jeśli się nie mylę, to ten tu przypadek – tu wskazała na siedzącego nieruchomo pacjenta. – to napaść trzeciego stopnia. Mam rację, Bullock?

\- W rzeczy samej, kochana. – odparł Harvey, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. Zerknął znacząco na Jima, który pokiwał z aprobatą głową, nim nie przeniósł uwagi z powrotem na Hayley.

\- To twoi znajomi, co, Jim? – Lang zdecydował się znaleźć ujście swojej złości i irytacji na jedynej osobie w tym pomieszczeniu, nad którą miał jakąś władzę. – Skrajna niesubordynacja. Twoja praca od początku wisiała na włosku. To koniec twojej kariery w służbie.

\- Hej, spokojnie! – Harvey przerwał mężczyźnie, nim Jim zdołał to zrobić. – Chwila, moment. Zrobił dokładnie to, co trzeba. Miał nas nie wezwać? Jeszcze by ktoś pomyślał, że chcecie to zamieść pod dywan. Jerry, zgadza się? – spytał się nagle Bullock. – Czy to ty ich skrzywdziłeś, Jerry?

\- Skąd w ogóle takie pytanie? Jak pan śmie? – oburzył się Lang. – Nie, to nie ja to zrobiłem. I nie zamierzam odpowiadać na więcej waszych pytań. – dodał po chwili. – Proszę, żebyście stąd natychmiast wyszli.

\- Dam panu dobrą radę. – powiedziała nagle Hayley. Harvey, który dalej chciał ciągnąć swój wywód, momentalnie zamilkł i pozwolił, aby Hayley przejęła po nim pałeczkę. – Ta sprawa śmierdzi na kilometr. Może maczał pan w tym palce, a może nie. Problem w tym…! – dodała szybko, gdy Lang już chciał jej przerwać. – Problem w tym, panie Lang, że nie ma pan przed sobą zwykłej stażystki. Mam kontakty z bardzo wysoko postawionymi osobami, których nie zawaham się użyć, żeby dotrzeć do sedna tej sprawy.

\- Doprawdy? – Lang zaśmiał się pod nosem. – Niby kogo pani zna?

\- A chociażby Lexa Luthora. – odparła Hayley z iście stoickim spokojem. Langowi momentalnie uśmiech zszedł z twarzy, gdy to usłyszał. – I tak się składa, że właśnie wysłał do mnie wiadomość. – tu dziewczyna podniosła swój telefon na taką wysokość, żeby Lang mógł go zobaczyć. – Właśnie dojechał do Gotham. I zapewniam pana, że bardzo ucieszy go wieść o tym, że może zrobić komuś z tyłka jesień średniowiecza. Dlatego… dlatego radzę panu, żeby pojechał pan z detektywem Bullockiem na komisariat i poddał się na spokojnie przesłuchaniu.

\- Dobrze. – wymamrotał Lang. Jim uśmiechnął się szeroko z zadowolenia, słysząc to. Harvey poklepał go po ramieniu, równie zadowolony co on, po czym podszedł do Langa, wziął go pod ramię i zaczął wyprowadzać ze sobą z sali.

\- Ty tu zostajesz, młoda? – spytał się jej jeszcze na odchodne.

\- Tak, zostanę. – odpowiedziała Hayley. – Pomogę Jimowi w znalezieniu jakichś poszlak, kto to mógł zrobić.

\- No dobra. To powodzenia, młoda. – powiedział Harvey i wyszedł, zostawiając ją samą z Gordonem.

\- Świetna robota. – pochwalił dziewczynę Jim, gdy tylko zostali sami. – Mówiłaś prawdę? Lex naprawdę jest w mieście?

\- Sama niedawno się o tym dowiedziałam. – odparła Hayley, odwracając się przodem do Gordona. – Miałam farta.

\- Oj, nie sądzę. – powiedział Jim. – Wiedziałaś, kiedy użyć tego na swoją korzyść. Dobrze zrobiłaś.

\- To gdzie teraz idziemy? – spytała się go Hayley, gdy na moment zapadła pomiędzy nimi cisza.

\- Trzeba przeczesać archiwa i sprawdzić dane o wszystkich pacjentach i personelu. Coś mogło nam umknąć. – odpowiedział mężczyzna. – Na pewno chcesz tu zostać? – spytał się jej po chwili. – To może nam zająć ładnych parę godzin. Lex z pewnością będzie chciał się z tobą spotkać jak najszybciej.

\- Lex zaczeka. – odparła Hayley, machając bagatelizująco ręką. – Do tego jestem pewna, że i tak nie ma go jeszcze w mieszkaniu. Pewnie lata po firmach i załatwia sprawy za swojego ojca. Zobaczę go dopiero drugiego lub trzeciego dnia jego pobytu w Gotham.

\- No dobra… skoro uważasz. Ale nie mów, że cię nie ostrzegałem. – dodał, wskazując na nią palcem. – To będzie mordęga.

Hayley tylko się zaśmiała.

\- Spędziłam ostatnie kilka godzin na wypełnianiu papierów w komisariacie. Z Bullockiem u boku. – odpowiedziała. – Przeglądanie starych akt z tobą będzie dla mnie niczym wakacje na Ibizie.

Jim roześmiał się głośno po tych słowach.

\- Oj, chyba masz rację. – powiedział, gdy w końcu przestał się śmiać. – No… ale dobra, chodźmy już. Nie traćmy więcej czasu.

Hayley zamaszystym gestem wskazała na drzwi prowadzące na korytarz.

\- Prowadź zatem, kapitanie.


	11. Demony przeszłości, część pierwsza

**Rozdział jedenasty: Demony przeszłości, część pierwsza**

* * *

Hayley westchnęła przeciągle, odkładając na bok kolejny stos akt.

\- Myliłam się. – mruknęła pod nosem, siadając na wysłużonym krześle obok Gordona. – To jednak nie jest Ibiza.

\- Ostrzegałem się, Powell. – odparł Jim, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową. – Mówiłem ci, że to nie będzie łatwa robota. Ani przyjemna.

\- Wiem, wiem. – Hayley machnęła bagatelizująco ręką. – Uwierz mi, z dwojga złego wolę siedzieć tutaj i gapić się na te stare akta, niż siedzieć tam w komisariacie i słuchać bredni, jakie Lang zapewne opowiada Harveyowi. _To_ dopiero byłaby mordęga.

\- Myślałem, że chciałaś być detektywem. – zauważył Jim. Hayley westchnęła ciężko, gdy tylko to usłyszała. Odłożyła teczkę, jaką właśnie przeglądała, po czym powoli obróciła się w krześle w stronę mężczyzny.

\- Prawdę mówiąc… zaczęłam tę pracę, żeby zbliżyć się w ten sposób do mafii Falcone'a. – powiedziała, patrząc się Gordonowi prosto w oczy. – Zależało mi od samego początku tylko na tym, aby wymierzyć sprawiedliwość na Zsaszu. To wszystko. Chciałam przede wszystkim doprowadzić do końca sprawę, przez którą tu trafiłam. Nie wierzę zbytnio w to, że jako detektyw zdołałabym to osiągnąć. – przyznała po chwili. – Już w Metropolis to pojęłam. Gotham dodatkowo mi w tym pomogło. Dopiero tutaj zobaczyłam, że jeśli będę grała „tą dobrą", to nigdy nie zdołam dostać Zsasza w swoje ręce.

\- Hej, nie mów tak. – Jim również odłożył swoje akta i przesunął się tak, że siedział teraz naprzeciwko Hayley. – Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby ci w tym pomóc. Dobro i sprawiedliwość wciąż mogą wygrać. Nie trzeba być złoczyńcą, żeby zdobyć to, na czym ci zależy.

Hayley uśmiechnęła się słabo, po czym pokręciła ze smutkiem głową.

\- To dobrze, że w to wierzysz, Jim. – powiedziała cichym głosem. – Też chwilami chciałabym móc w to wierzyć. Ale dość o tym. – dodała zaraz potem, prostując się gwałtownie i obracając z powrotem w stronę biurka zawalonego aktami. – Sprawa sama się nie rozwiąże. Znajdźmy tego twojego maniaka i zakończmy to.

Jim chciał dalej drążyć temat, jaki poruszyło wyznanie Hayley. Wiedział jednak, że nie wyciągnie z niej teraz nic więcej. W milczeniu zgodził się zatem na przeniesienie uwagi na coś innego.

\- To… Barbara wraca w końcu do Gotham? – spytała się po paru minutach Hayley. Miała już powoli dosyć tej niezręcznej ciszy, a do tego chciała desperacko zmienić temat na coś innego. Nie była jeszcze gotowa na filozoficzne pogaduszki na temat własnej moralności oraz tego, co niedawno przeszła. A była pewna, że Jim prędzej czy później poruszy sprawę Zsasza i niedawnego napadu na Hayley z jego udziałem. – Rozmawiałeś z nią ostatnio?

\- Niestety. – odparł Jim z ciężkim westchnieniem. – Tak coś czuję, że to chyba koniec. Barbara wyjechała i raczej szybko nie wróci. A i nawet gdyby wróciła… nie sądzę, że będzie chciała ryzykować swoje życie poprzez wiązanie się ze mną.

\- Ale wciąż się wahasz. – zauważyła Hayley. – Widzę to po tobie. Wciąż nie chcesz być tym, który definitywnie wyciągnie metaforyczną wtyczkę i zakończy ten związek. Wciąż jeszcze masz nadzieję.

\- Ledwie jej resztki. I każdego kolejnego dnia tracę ją coraz bardziej.

\- Wierzę w to, że gdy przyjdzie już odpowiednia pora, dokonasz odpowiedniego wyboru. – Hayley uśmiechnęła się łagodnie do mężczyzny. Jim z wahaniem odpowiedział jej na uśmiech swoim własnym, nikłym i trwającym zaledwie jedną krótką chwilę. – Ale… jeśli Barbara wróci i będzie chciała spróbować jeszcze raz, daj jej szansę. Poznałam ją tylko znikomo, ale sądzę, że nie powinieneś jej jeszcze przekreślać. Naprawdę mi zaimponowała, gdy sama udała się do Falcone'a, żeby prosić go o łaskę w twoim imieniu.

\- Zapewne masz rację. – przyznał cichym głosem Jim. Ponownie zapadła pomiędzy nimi cisza, podczas której mężczyzna dokładnie przeglądał każdą kolejną teczkę. Po jakimś czasie jego uwagę zwróciła mapa z dokładną rozpiską architektoniczną budynku. Jim odłożył wszystkie akta na bok i rozłożył wykres na całej długości i szerokości biurka.

\- Znalazłeś coś? – spytała się zaciekawiona Hayley, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Możliwe. – mruknął Jim, wciąż skupiony wyłącznie na wykresie przed sobą. Dopiero po jakimś czasie dostrzegł przed sobą pielęgniarkę Dorothy, która właśnie weszła do pomieszczenia z dwoma kubkami kawy dla niego i Hayley.

\- I jak, znaleźliście coś? – spytała się, uśmiechając się nerwowo. Hayley zmarszczyła nieznacznie brwi i zacisnęła usta, odmawiając odpowiedzi. Coś w tej kobiecie jej się nie spodobało. Zerknęła ostrożnie na Jima i dostrzegła, że i on zaczął mieć się na baczności. Uspokoiło ją to nieco. Teraz miała pewność, że to nie były wymysły jej wyobraźni. Coś z tą kobietą było nie tak.

\- Niestety, jeszcze nic nie znaleźliśmy. – odpowiedział jej Jim, uśmiechając się najszczerzej, jak tylko był w stanie. – Wielu akt brakuje. Ale… z tego, co tu znalazłem, to w piwnicach tego budynku były archiwa. Może tam znajdziemy brakujące akta?

\- Och, tamte pomieszczenia są zamknięte od dziesięciu lat. – powiedziała Dorothy. – Tak, niestety. Zamknęli je z powodu niebezpiecznych chemikaliów.

_Ani trochę tego nie kupuję._ Hayley rzuciła znaczące spojrzenie Gordonowi. Mężczyzna od razu zrozumiał, o co jej chodziło.

\- Ale na pewno zna pani te pomieszczenia. – Jim nie odpuszczał. – Dałoby radę się do nich dostać?

Uśmiech Dorothy powiększył się nieznacznie. Hayley z trudem powstrzymała się od skrzywienia. Ten uśmiech przyprawił ją o istne dreszcze. Czuła się możliwie jeszcze mniej komfortowo, niż przy Zsaszu – a to było nie lada osiągnięcie.

Dorothy poprowadziła ich korytarzami do klatki schodowej, która prowadziła do piwnic budynku. Już mieli tam zejść, gdy nagle rozległ się za nimi jakiś hałas.

\- Co to? – spytała się kobieta, wyraźnie zaniepokojona. – Wszyscy pacjenci powinni być w swoich celach. Kto to może być?

Odpowiedź na jej pytanie przyszła chwilę później. Czarnowłosa, dość wysoka kobieta wyszła zza rogu korytarza. Hayley zdusiła w gardle okrzyk zaskoczenia, gdy tylko ją zobaczyła.

\- Leslie? – zdziwiła się, wpatrując się w kobietę z niedowierzaniem. – Leslie Thompkins?

\- Hayley Powell. Miło cię znowu widzieć. – kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko, po czym podeszła nieco bliżej nich. – Co planujecie? – spytała się zaraz potem, zerkając z zaciekawieniem na Gordona i Dorothy. – Udajecie się do piwnic Arkham?

\- Tak. – Dorothy podeszła powoli do Leslie, uśmiechając się przy tym do niej szeroko. – Idziemy po kolejne akta.

\- Och, to brzmi ciekawie. Może pójdę z wami?

\- Nie, to nie będzie konieczne. – przerwał Leslie Jim, nim ta zdążyła do nich podejść. Mężczyzna spojrzał się na nią znacząco, próbując jej w ten sposób coś przekazać. Niestety dla niego, Leslie nie zrozumiała jego przesłania. – Sami sobie damy ze wszystkim radę. Proszę wracać, doktor Thompkins.

\- Dlaczego? – Po tym pytaniu Hayley miała ochotę strzelić się otwartą dłonią w czoło.

_Kobieto, wystawiasz nas tej wariatce. Zrozum wreszcie, że to ostrzeżenie. Uciekaj. Uciekaj, póki jeszcze możesz._

Nie było jednak na to czasu. W tej samej chwili Dorothy złapała Leslie i popchnęła ją brutalnie w stronę Jima i Hayley. Żadne z nich nie zdołało w porę zareagować. Kobieta uciekła, nim którekolwiek zdołało zareagować.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – spytał się Jim Leslie. Kobieta pokręciła przecząco głową, nieco roztrzęsiona i zdezorientowana przez to, co właśnie zaszło. – Dobrze. To dobrze. Biegnij teraz i zadzwoń po strażników. My pobiegniemy za Dorothy.

Leslie zrobiła dokładnie to, co Jim jej polecił. Hayley pobiegła za nim w przeciwną stronę, śladem Dorothy. W myślach modliła się tylko o jedno.

Żeby zdążyli do niej dotrzeć, zanim ta zrobi coś bardzo głupiego.

Biegli przez długie korytarze, gdy usłyszeli nagle alarm. Jim momentalnie przyspieszył. Hayley, przeczuwając najgorsze, zrobiła to samo.

Nagle rozdzwonił się telefon Jima. Mężczyzna, zaklinając cicho pod nosem, odebrał połączenie po drugim sygnale.

\- Co, Bullock? – spytał się, wciąż biegnąc. – No co ty nie powiesz? Tak, wiemy już o tym.

\- Wiemy o czym? – rzuciła biegnąca za nim Hayley. – Co wiemy, Jim?

\- Dorothy nie jest pielęgniarką w Arkham. Jest jedną z pacjentek.

\- Nie wiedziałam o tym! – wykrzyknęła Hayley. – Kiedy się tego dowiedziałeś?

\- Było w aktach, które przeglądałem. – Jim rozłączył się i przyspieszył. Zwolnili, gdy korytarze się zaczęły się zwężać i zbliżyli się do cel pacjentów. Wszystkie były pootwierane. Jim zaklął ponownie, widząc to. – Była tutaj pacjentką jeszcze przed zamknięciem Arkham.

\- I nie pomyślałeś, że powinnam o tym wiedzieć? – Hayley poczuła się oszukana, słysząc to. – Przynajmniej byłabym przygotowana.

\- Nie było na to czasu, Hayley. Naprawdę nie było. – Nagle usłyszeli czyjeś krzyki na drugim końcu korytarza. Jim momentalnie ruszył biegiem w stronę hałasów. Hayley, przeklinając swoje przewrotne szczęście – a raczej jego brak – pobiegła za nim. Znaleźli się po chwili na klatce schodowej. Krzyki dobiegały z piętra niżej. Zbiegli po schodach na szeroki korytarz, gdzie w końcu znaleźli Leslie. Hayley odetchnęła z ulgą, ale tylko na chwilę.

\- Uważajcie! – zawołała, wskazując coś za nimi. Hayley obróciła się w tej samej chwili, w której dwóch pacjentów rzuciło się na nią. Uchyliła się przed jednym, a drugiego uderzyła z całej siły pięścią w szczękę. Zaraz potem wycofała się z Jimem pod metalowe ogrodzenie. Mężczyzna podał dyskretnie Leslie swoje klucze. Kobieta gorączkowo zaczęła szukać takiego, który będzie pasował do zamka w furtce, aby mogli dalej uciec.

\- Hej! Hej, stójcie! – zawołał Jim do rozjuszonego tłumu pacjentów. Hayley trzymała się blisko niego, rozglądając się raz po raz na boki. W napięciu czekała na kolejny atak. – Co wy wyprawiacie? Jesteście poza swoimi celami. Natychmiast do nich wracajcie!

_Dobra dywersja._ – pomyślała Hayley, uśmiechając się słabo pod nosem. Wiedziała, że Jim nic tym nie wskóra. Kupował w ten sposób Leslie czas na to, żeby znalazła odpowiedni klucz i uratowała ich wszystkich.

\- Jim! Już! – zawołała nagle Leslie. Gordon momentalnie popchnął Hayley do tyłu, z dala od zagrożenia. Sam uderzył jeszcze dwóch więźniów, odepchnął jednego, po czym w ostatniej chwili wycofał się za bramę. Razem z Leslie zdołali zamknąć ją na klucz w porę.

\- Jeny drogi, ale jazda. – wydusiła Hayley, pochylając się do przodu i opierając dłonie na kolanach. Oddychała ciężko i nierówno, i dopiero po dłuższej chwili ponownie się odezwała. – Ale drugi raz raczej sobie odpuszczę, panie Gordon. Lubię ćwiczenia wytrzymałościowe, ale to… – tu wykonała mały kołowrotek dłonią, wskazując na wszystko wokół siebie. – to troszeczkę za dużo jak na moje nerwy.

Jim zaśmiał się nerwowo, słysząc to.

\- Chodźcie, idziemy stąd. – powiedział, biorąc Hayley pod ramię. – Tu mamy już sytuację opanowaną.

Hayley ruszyła z nim dalej. Już byli przy następnym wyjściu, gdy nagle rozległ się czyjś donośny krzyk.

\- Hayley! – wykrzyknął ktoś za nimi. – Hayley, hej!

\- O nie. – wyszeptała dziewczyna, momentalnie zamierając w miejscu. Jim, zaniepokojony jej nagłą zmianą w zachowaniu, spojrzał się najpierw na nią, a potem na tłum uwięziony za siatką za nimi. – Nie, nie, nie…

\- Hayley, cześć! – dobiegły ją kolejne krzyki. – Co, nie przywitasz się, mała?

Dziewczyna zmusiła się, żeby się obrócić i spojrzeć na tę twarz. Nie widziała go od długiego czasu. I, prawdę mówiąc, nie chciała go widzieć. Wiedziała jednak, że aby uwierzyć w to, że on tam jest, musi go zobaczyć na własne oczy.

Stał tam – opierał się całym ciężarem ciała o metalową siatkę. Uśmiechnął się maniakalnie, gdy tylko dostrzegł, że Hayley odnalazła go swoim spojrzeniem.

\- Kto to jest? – spytał się Jim, sam również wpatrując się w mężczyznę stojącego przed nimi. Był wysoki, o wiele wyższy od niego, miał ciemne, zaczesane do tyłu włosy, pociągłą, raczej chudą twarz, prosty i dość wąski noc i bladą cerę. Jednak to, co było w nim najbardziej niepokojące, to jego uśmiech; szeroki, wydający się ciągnąć niemalże od ucha do ucha. – Znasz go?

\- Tak, znam. – wymamrotała Hayley, wciąż znajdując się w głębokim szoku. – Idźmy stąd. – powiedziała nagle. Pociągnęła Jima w tył. Chciała się jak najszybciej stąd wydostać.

Jim nie stawiał się – wyszedł razem z Hayley, przez cały ten czas wpatrując się jednak w nieznajomego. Jego uśmiech maniaka widniał przed jego oczami nawet po tym, gdy już wyszli z budynku. Rozumiał, dlaczego Hayley tak bardzo się go przestraszyła – on sam dostawał ciarek na samo wspomnienie tego człowieka. Wciąż jednak nie wiedział, kto to był. Wiedział jednak, że to był ktoś, kogo Hayley się bała. A Jim znał ją już na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, że ta dziewczyna nie boi się byle czego. Nie bała się nawet Zsasza, człowieka, który ją zaatakował i który czyhał na jej życie.

Nie będzie jednak tego teraz dociekał. Dowie się tego później, gdy będzie ku temu stosowna chwila.

Teraz musiał doprowadzić to śledztwo do końca.


	12. Demony przeszłości, część druga

**Rozdział dwunasty: Demony przeszłości, część druga**

* * *

Hayley przeciągnęła się pod ciepłą pierzyną, ziewając przy tym przeciągle.

Ostatnie godziny były dla niej niezmiernie stresujące. Po tym, co stało się w Arkham, wróciła najpierw na komisariat z Jimem. Jakiś czas później przywieziono tam zwłoki Dorothy, która została stratowana przez więźniów. Sarah Essen chciała uczcić zakończenie sprawy i tymczasowy powrót Jima winem, ale Hayley im podziękowała – jedyne, czego wówczas chciała, to wrócić do domu i pójść spać. Pojechała zatem z powrotem do apartamentu Jima i padła tam spać. Zrzuciła tylko z siebie ubrania i poszła spać w samej bieliźnie – nie miała nawet siły się przebierać. Obudziła się kilka godzin później, już nieco bardziej wypoczęta. Siedziała właśnie w łazience i myła zęby, gdy rozdzwonił się jej telefon.

\- O co chodzi, Bullock? – spytała się, jednocześnie wycierając usta ręcznikiem.

\- _Dorothy__ Duncan nie była sprawcą tych zbrodni. Była ich kolejną ofiarą._ – Hayley momentalnie zamarła, gdy tylko to usłyszała.

\- Powiedz mi, że to żart. – wymamrotała, opierając się ciężko o umywalkę. – Powiedz mi to, Harvey.

\- _Chciałbym, ale niestety nie mogę._ – odpowiedział jej mężczyzna. – _Zaraz po ciebie z Jimem przyjedziemy. Trzeba koniecznie pojechać do Arkham i znaleźć tego, kto naprawdę jest za to odpowiedzialny, nim nie będzie za późno._

\- Jasne, rozumiem. Już idę się zbierać. – Gdy tylko się rozłączyła, Hayley pędem pobiegła się czesać i ubierać. Gdy Jim po nią przyszedł, ona już była gotowa do wyjścia.

Hayley nie odzywała się przez całą drogę do Arkham. Jim nie naciskał na to, aby rozmawiać z nią o tym, przez co ostatnio przeszli – on sam potrzebował trochę ciszy i spokoju. Musieli jednak jak najszybciej zakończyć tę sprawę, jeśli chcieli mieć to już za sobą.

Harvey również milczał – siedział na przedzie, za kierownicą, i przez cały czas wpatrywał się w drogę przed sobą. Odezwał się dopiero wtedy, gdy w końcu dotarli już do celu swojej podróży.

\- Dobra, załatwmy to szybko i wracajmy do domu. – powiedział z ciężkim westchnieniem. – Mam już tego dnia szczerze dosyć.

\- Nie ty jeden. – odparła Hayley. – Prawie w ogóle się nie wyspałam. Marzę tylko o ciepłej pierzynie i uspokajającym, relaksującym białym dźwięku.

\- Z chęcią wypożyczę sobie od ciebie płytę z tymi dźwiękami. Albo kasetę. – odparł Harvey. Hayley uśmiechnęła się słabo, słysząc to.

Zaraz potem udali się do wnętrza budynku. Hayley szła w milczeniu za Jimem i Harveyem, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła. Po tym, co tu ostatnio przeszła, i kogo tu spotkała, stała się „ekstra ostrożna".

\- Hayley, stój. – powiedział nagle Jim. Sam się również zatrzymał i złapał dziewczynę, przytrzymując ją za sobą. – Harvey, wezwij wsparcie. I karetkę. – dodał następnie w stronę Harveya. Hayley spojrzała się przed siebie i zobaczyła, że na końcu korytarza, tuż przy wejściu do gabinetu, leżał dyrektor Lang.

Jim pierwszy ruszył w jego stronę. Hayley niepewnie podążyła za nim. Trzymała się z tyłu, w napięciu wsłuchując się w ostatnie słowa mężczyzny.

\- Gruber… to on… zabrał ze sobą dwóch więźniów… Danzinga… i… i Mooresa.

_Jasna cholera._ – zaklęła momentalnie w myślach Hayley. – _Tylko ja mam takiego pecha. Naprawdę, tylko ja. Czemu tylko ja? Czemu tylko mnie to się przytrafia?_

Lang zmarł zaraz potem. Jim westchnął przeciągle, nim nie wstał ociężale z podłogi.

\- Musimy jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się czegoś o tych pozostałych dwóch uciekinierach. – powiedział do Hayley. – O Gruberze już nieco wiem… ale ta dwójka to wciąż dla mnie zagadka.

\- O jednym nie musisz nic wyszukiwać. – odpowiedziała mu na to Hayley. – Jednego z nich znam osobiście. Ty też go widziałeś. – dodała następnie, dostrzegając zdezorientowane spojrzenie mężczyzny. – Dzisiaj w nocy, gdy więźniowie zostali uwolnieni.

\- Ten dziwak z uśmiechem szaleńca? – spytał się Jim. Hayley tylko przytaknęła, wzdychając przy tym przeciągle ze zdenerwowania i stresu, jaki teraz odczuwała. – Kim on dokładnie jest? Skąd go znasz, Hayley?

\- To mój były. – wyjaśniła mu dziewczyna. – Kenneth Moores.

* * *

Gdy woda skończyła się gotować, Hayley wyłączyła czajnik i zalała wrzątkiem dwie ekspresowe herbaty. Jedną z nich następnie przesunęła po blacie w stronę Jima, który siedział naprzeciwko niej. Siedzieli w kuchni w apartamencie wynajmowanym przez Lexa. Hayley niecierpliwie czekała na jego powrót. Chciała jak najszybciej zdać mu relację ze wszystkiego, co miało ostatnio miejsce. Teraz, gdy okazało się, że w mieście grasuje także Kenneth, potrzebowali nowego, o wiele lepszego planu działania.

\- Twój były. – powiedział powoli Jim. – Jak… jak długo ze sobą byliście?

\- Niecały rok. – odpowiedziała mu Hayley. Usiadła następnie na stołku barowym po drugiej stronie blatu, po czym westchnęła ciężko. To był dla niej niezwykle trudny temat. Nie lubiła o tym rozmawiać, ale wiedziała też, że w tej chwili jej wiedza na temat tego maniaka może być bardzo przydatna. Zdecydowała się zatem poświęcić dla dobra ogółu i o wszystkim Jimowi opowiedzieć. – Miałam osiemnaście lat, gdy go poznałam. Kenneth miał wtedy dwadzieścia cztery lata. Jakieś niecałe dwa miesiące po tym, jak zaczęłam się z nim spotykać, zauważyłam pierwsze niepojące oznaki, że coś jest z nim nie tak. Był bardzo niestabilny emocjonalnie i często wpadał w dziwny amok. Strasznie trudno go było z tego stanu wyprowadzić. Bardzo rzadko jednak wpadał w taki stan, gdy był przy mnie. – dodała szybko, napotykając znaczące spojrzenie Jima. – Nie, nic mi nigdy nie zrobił… a przynajmniej nie przez większość naszego związku. Dopiero pod koniec zaczęłam tracić nad nim kontrolę. Po prawie miesiącu usilnych prób sprowadzenia go na właściwą drogę dałam sobie ostatecznie z tym spokój. Widziałam, że on potrzebuje profesjonalnej, konkretnej pomocy. Skierowałam się zatem do Lexa, który pomógł mi osadzić go w szpitalu psychiatrycznym w Metropolis.

\- Ale z pewnością nie obyło się bez dodatkowych problemów. – zasugerował Jim.

\- Ależ to chyba oczywiste, czyż nie? – odparła nieco sarkastycznie Hayley. – Kenneth nie przyjął tego lekko. W komplecie z tym, że zdecydowałam się z nim zerwać, całkowicie mu odbiło. Próbował mnie siłą odzyskać, aż w końcu nie mieliśmy z Lexem innego wyjścia. Policja została w to włączona, a ja wystąpiłam dodatkowo o zakaz zbliżania się. Dzięki koneksjom Lexa uzyskałam ten zakaz, a Kennetha wysłaliśmy do psychiatryka, gdzie miał spędzić długie lata na konkretnym leczeniu. Ale jakim cudem trafił on tutaj… – spytała się nagle, bardziej siebie samej niż Jima.

\- Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć. – przyznał Jim. – Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że to ty i Lex go wysłaliście do szpitala do Metropolis. Z takiego miejsca raczej nie mógł zostać transferowany do naszego zapiździałego Arkham.

Hayley zaśmiała się gorzko, słysząc to.

\- Byłam pewna, że zostawiłam już ten rozdział daleko za sobą. – powiedziała nagle. – A teraz wychodzi na to, że nie tylko sprawy z Zsaszem, ale i z Kennethem, powróciły do mnie jednocześnie. Matko jedyna. – tu Hayley złapała się za głowę i jęknęła głośno, zamykając na moment oczy. – To istny koszmar.

\- Pomogę ci się z tym wszystkim uporać. – zaoferował dziewczynie Jim. – Razem dopilnujemy, aby obydwie te sprawy znalazły swoje zakończenie najszybciej, jak to tylko możliwe.

\- Dzięki za ofertę. – odpowiedziała Hayley, uśmiechając się słabo. – Ale teraz, gdy Lex już jest w mieście, z pewnością damy sobie ze wszystkim radę.

W ciszy spędzili następne minuty. Około pół godziny później do mieszkania wrócił wreszcie Lex. Od razu skierował się do kuchni, wiedząc, że to tam najpewniej zastanie Hayley.

\- Hej. – powiedział cichym głosem, podchodząc do przyjaciółki i ściskając ją mocno. – Jak się trzymasz?

\- Jakoś jeszcze żyję. – odpowiedziała Hayley. – Lex, to jest Jim Gordon. – dodała następnie, wskazując skinieniem dłoni na swojego nowego znajomego. – Jim, to jest Lex Luthor.

\- Miło mi poznać. – Lex uśmiechnął się szeroko do Jima, wyciągając do niego zachęcająco dłoń. Jim od razu ją ujął i potrzasnął nią lekko.

\- Mi również. – odpowiedział detektyw, siląc się na słaby uśmiech. – No to… będę już się zbierał, Hayley. – dodał po chwili, wstając powoli z wysokiego taboretu. – Muszę jeszcze zająć się dalszymi poszukiwaniami Grubera. Na pewno jeszcze ma coś tu do załatwienia. Im szybciej go znajdziemy, tym lepiej będzie dla wszystkich.

\- Jasne. Oczywiście, rozumiem. – odparła na to Hayley. Dziewczyna pożegnała się po chwili z Jimem i powiedziała Lexowi, że zaczeka na niego w salonie. Zostawiła następnie mężczyzn samych, żeby jeszcze chwilę mogli ze sobą porozmawiać. Wiedziała bowiem, że Jim na pewno nie chciałby przepuścić tej okazji, żeby choć trochę poznać młodego milionera.

\- Uważaj na nią. – powiedział Jim, gdy tylko Hayley wyszła z kuchni. Lex spojrzał się z lekką dezorientacją na detektywa, ale nie odezwał się słowem. – Pilnuj jej. Teraz na wolności są już dwaj mężczyźni, którzy chcą ją dopaść. Będzie potrzebowała dodatkowej ochrony.

Lex skinął nieznacznie głową, dając Jimowi do zrozumienia, że przyjął to do wiadomości. Odprowadził następnie mężczyznę pod same drzwi windy. Nim Jim jednak do niej wszedł, Lex niespodziewanie zatrzymał go jeszcze na moment.

\- Będę ją chronił. – powiedział, patrząc się Jimowi prosto w oczy. – Masz na to moje słowo. Ale jeśli naprawdę sądzisz, że Hayley tego potrzebuje… to nie znasz jej ani trochę. Ona sama da sobie z nimi oboma radę. I wyjdzie z tego jako zwycięzca.

Jim nie wiedział, co na to powiedzieć. Lex tymczasem uśmiechnął się do niego na pożegnanie, po czym, gdy drzwi windy się otworzyły, gestem dłoni poinstruował mężczyznę, aby do niej wsiadł. Na sam koniec, tuż przed tym, jak drzwi się zatrzasnęły, Lex pomachał Jimowi na pożegnanie, po czym bez słowa odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, zostawiając Jima kompletnie zdezorientowanego.


	13. Sekrety bohaterów

**Rozdział trzynasty: Sekrety bohaterów**

* * *

Hayley obudziła się następnego ranka, wreszcie w pełni wypoczęta i wyspana.

_Wreszcie chociaż jeden dzień spokoju._ – pomyślała, przeciągając się leniwie pod pierzyną. – _Może w końcu będę mogła od tego wszystkiego trochę odpocząć._

Wyszła z pokoju i od razu skierowała się do salonu, gdzie była pewna, że spotka Lexa. Nie myliła się – młody mężczyzna czekał już tam na nią, oglądając przy okazji poranny blok wiadomości. Nie był jednak sam.

\- Clark? – zdziwiła się Hayley, stając w progu pomieszczenia jak wryta. Ciemnowłosy nastolatek, gdy tylko usłyszał swoje imię, odwrócił się szybko w stronę dziewczyny, po czym uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.

\- Hej, Hayley. – powiedział Clark. – Stęskniłaś się za mną?

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo. – Śmiejąc się z radości, dziewczyna podeszła szybko do swojego nastoletniego przyjaciela i mocno go wyściskała. Puściła go dopiero po paru długich minutach, a i wtedy nie odeszła od niego daleko. Usiadła razem z nim na szerokiej kanapie przed telewizorem, niedaleko Lexa, który w milczeniu oglądał dalej wiadomości, zerkając jednak co chwila na dwójkę swoich znajomych, pogrążonych w rozmowie na temat ostatnich wydarzeń.

\- To co się tutaj działo? – spytał się po chwili Hayley Clark. – Słyszałem od Lexa, że zapanował tu mały chaos.

\- To mało powiedziane. – odparła dziewczyna. – Przyjechałam tutaj, żeby znaleźć Victora Zsasza i wymierzyć mu sprawiedliwość po tym, ile niewinnych osób wymordował w Smallville i Metropolis. Udało mi się go znaleźć, ale okazało się wtedy, że jest chroniony przez Falcone'a. Potem Zsasz próbował mnie zastraszyć, ale kiepsko mu to wyszło. A teraz okazało się na domiar złego, że Kenneth, mój szalony były, był pacjentem Arkham i zwiał wczoraj z psychiatryka z dwoma innymi niebezpiecznymi czubkami.

\- Podsumowując: mamy mnóstwo do omówienia i zaplanowania. – Lex wyłączył telewizor i odwrócił się wreszcie przodem do Clarka i Hayley. – Sądzę, że powinniśmy skupić się na razie na problemie z Zsaszem. Kennethem będziemy martwić później. Na razie wysłałem paru ludzi na miasto, aby go zlokalizowali, i w razie czego złapali i zneutralizowali. My zajmiemy się w tym czasie Zsaszem. Musimy go wreszcie wyciągnąć spod osłony, jaką otoczył go Falcone, i usadzić go raz, a dobrze.

\- Twoi ludzie nie złapią Kennetha. – stwierdziła Hayley sceptycznym tonem głosu. – Bez obrazy, Lex, ale chyba już zapomniałeś, ilu funkcjonariuszy musiało go przytrzymywać, żeby lekarz mógł mu dać środek uspokajający. Fakt, może i go znajdą i zlokalizują, ale ze złapaniem go już nie będą mieli tak łatwo.

\- To zatem sugerujesz? – spytał się dziewczyny Lex. – Kogo chcesz po niego wysłać? Nie mów tylko, że Zsasza. – dodał Lex. Hayley spojrzała się na niego pobłażliwie, słysząc to.

\- To nie pora na żarty, Lex. – pouczyła go Hayley. – Chciałam zasugerować swoją osobę do tego zadania. Wiem, na co go stać. I na pewno dam sobie z nim radę. – dodała szybko, gdy Lex już chciał jej przerwać. – Sam powiedziałeś przecież Jimowi, jak stąd wychodził, że mnie nie docenia, skoro sądzi, że nie będę w stanie się sama obronić. Dobrze to słyszałam. – tu Hayley uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko, przyglądając się przy tym z rozbawieniem przyjacielowi. – Nie możesz się ze mną w tym przypadku nie zgodzić.

Lex westchnął przeciągle. Hayley miała rację – sam tak przecież powiedział. Nie mógł teraz zaprzeczyć i powiedzieć, że było inaczej.

\- No dobrze. – odpowiedział w końcu. – Gdy tylko moi ludzie dadzą mi cynk, że go znaleźli, od razu dam ci znać. Jeśli naprawdę sądzisz, że sobie dasz z tym radę…

\- Na pewno poradzę sobie z tym gnojkiem. – zapewniła Lexa Hayley. – Nie jestem już tą samą zahukaną, wystraszoną nastolatką, jaką wtedy byłam. Sam bardzo dobrze wiesz, jak zaledwie trzy lata mogą człowieka zmienić.

Lex i Hayley czekali tylko parę godzin na sygnał od jego ludzi. Znaleźli Kennetha jeszcze tego samego dnia, tuż po trzynastej. Gdy tylko Hayley się tego dowiedziała, od razu zdecydowała się wyruszyć do miejsca, w którym mężczyzna się ukrywał.

\- Wolałbym jednak, żeby ktoś ci tam towarzyszył. – powiedział Lex, gdy Hayley kończyła się szykować do wyjścia. – Może jednak powinienem się z tobą tam wybrać?

\- Dam sobie sama ze wszystkim radę, Lex. – odpowiedziała mu na to dziewczyna. – Chcę się tam wybrać sama. Chcę to zakończyć i móc się wreszcie w stu procentach skupić na problemie z Zsaszem. Bez obrazy, Lex, ale skończyłoby się to pewnie tym, że tylko byś mi zawadzał.

\- Hayley ma rację, Lex. – dodał Clark, włączając się do tej rozmowy. – Pamiętaj, że sam mówiłeś, że gdy trzeba, potrafi ona o siebie zadbać.

Lex niechętnie przyznał obojgu rację i puścił Hayley samą. Dziewczyna od razu udała się prosto do opuszczonej fabryki samochodów, gdzie według ludzi Lexa ukrywał się Kenneth. Przed wejściem do środka upewniła się, że nikt jej nie śledził, i że nie ma w pobliżu założonej żadnej pułapki. Gdy była już pewna, że cały teren jest „czysty", pewnym krokiem weszła do środka.

Kenneth, oczywiście, już tam na nią czekał. Wiedział aż za dobrze, że to właśnie ona po niego przyjdzie.

\- Witaj, Hayley. – powitał ją, gdy tylko dziewczyna weszła do środka. – Kopę lat, nie sądzisz?

\- Nie, nie sądzę. – odcięła się momentalnie Hayley. – Jak dla mnie to mogłoby jeszcze minąć i sto lat, a i tak nie poczułabym nawet najmniejszej chęci na ponowne spotkanie się z tobą.

Kenneth tylko roześmiał się, słysząc to.

\- No… to na co zatem czekasz? – zachęcił ją, robiąc pierwszy krok w jej stronę. – Wiem, czego najbardziej chcesz. Wiem, że cię aż korci, żeby zadać pierwszy cios. No śmiało, Hayley… daj się ponieść emocjom.

Hayley zacisnęła zęby, z trudem powstrzymując się przed bezmyślnym rzuceniem się na mężczyznę. Wiedziała, że tego właśnie by chciał – żeby straciła nad sobą kontrolę i pozwoliła mu przewidzieć swoje ruchy. Nie zamierzała dać mu tej chorej satysfakcji. Wygra z nim i wyjdzie z tej potyczki jako zwycięzca.

Zaczekała więc jeszcze jedną chwilę i pozwoliła, aby to Kenneth stracił nad sobą kontrolę i rzucił się na nią jako pierwszy. Wiedziała aż za dobrze, że prędzej czy później to nastąpi, i nie myliła się – Kenneth ani trochę nie zmienił się od ostatniego razu, gdy spotkali się w takich okolicznościach.

Pierwszy cios bez problemu sparowała. Następnie schyliła się odrobinę i z całej siły uderzyła go pięścią w splot słoneczny. Liczyła po cichu na to, że ten jeden cios powali go skutecznie. Wiedziała z własnego doświadczenia, jak bardzo uderzenie w to miejsce boli, i jak łatwo jest pokonać nawet najsilniejszego przeciwnika takim jednym celnym uderzeniem.

Przeliczyła się jednak. Zapomniała na moment o jednej ważnej rzeczy, którą Kenneth posiadał. Zorientowała się zbyt późno, że popełniła jeden duży, strategiczny błąd, który teraz będzie ją sporo kosztował.

Zamiast trafić w splot słoneczny, Hayley uderzyła w barierę otaczającą całe ciało Kennetha. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się parszywie, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony. Hayley zaklęła cicho pod nosem, podnosząc szybko spojrzenie. Nie zdołała jednak zablokować następnego ciosu. Gdy pięść Kennetha zderzyła się z jej klatką piersiową, Hayley poleciała daleko w tył, prosto na ciężkie, metalowe kontenery stojące przy przeciwległej ścianie kilkanaście metrów dalej.

\- Cholera jasna. – zaklęła Hayley, podnosząc się ociężale z ziemi. _Zapomniałam na śmierć o jego przeklętych mocach. Wyszłam z wprawy._

Dziewczyna stanęła na równe nogi i otrzepała się pobieżnie z kurzu i pyłu. Następnie spojrzała się z nienawiścią na Kennetha, który przyglądał się jej z rozbawieniem, uśmiechając się przy tym iście demonicznie.

\- Dosyć tego. – mruknęła pod nosem Hayley, kierując się w stronę Kennetha. – Koniec grania czysto.

Dziewczyna zaraz potem wyprowadziła w powietrzu cios, jakby chciała kogoś uderzyć pięścią. Wywołała tym potężną falę uderzeniową, która powaliła Kennetha i posłała go na przeciwległy kraniec magazynu. Hayley uśmiechnęła się z wyższością, gdy chwilę później mężczyzna z hukiem zderzył się ze stalową konstrukcją podtrzymującą strop w tamtej części budynku.

\- Masz za swoje, gnojku. – powiedziała następnie. Powoli ruszyła w stronę Kennetha, który właśnie podnosił się ociężale z podłogi, wciąż zdezorientowany i oszołomiony. – Tak kończy się zadzieranie ze mną.

Nie dała mu najmniejszej szansy na kontratak. Gdy tylko Kenneth spróbował ruszyć w jej stronę, Hayley wyciągnęła przed siebie obie ręce i złapała go na odległość w pole energetyczne. Spętała całe jego ciało i uniosła do góry, w powietrze, po czym z całej siły uderzyła nim w najbliższą ścianę.

Kenneth tylko się roześmiał. Zachowywał się tak, jakby to wszystko było dla niego żartem. Hayley, zirytowana tym, rzuciła nim jeszcze kilkakrotnie o ścianę. Za każdym razem miała nadzieję, że wreszcie skutecznie ogłuszy sukinkota. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało. Kenneth był taki sam jak ona – był nadczłowiekiem. Miał moce. I był cholernie wytrzymały.

\- Oj, jak to przypomina mi stare czasy. – powiedział nagle, wciąż się śmiejąc. – Pamiętasz, Hayley? Pamiętasz naszą ostatnią walkę? Pamiętasz, jak bardzo lubiłaś wtedy rzucać mną po pomieszczeniu? To cud, że mały Clark Kent cię wtedy powstrzymał. Mało brakowało, a twój drogi przyjaciel Lex Luthor poznałby twój największy sekret. Że jesteś _dziwadłem_.

Hayley warknęła gardłowo, zaciskając mocno pięści. Wywołała tym skurczenie się pola telekinetycznego, które przytrzymywało Kennetha w powietrzu. Mężczyzna syknął cicho z bólu, czując silny nacisk na każdy centymetr swojego ciała.

\- Gadaj tak dalej, a zaraz przerobię cię na ludzką konfiturę. – odcięła się Hayley, ostatkiem sił powstrzymując się przed całkowitym zamknięciem pola energetycznego i całkowitym zgnieceniem Kennetha. – Raczej byś tego nie chciał.

\- Nie zrobisz tego. – Kenneth zaśmiał się pomimo bólu, jaki wciąż odczuwał. – Nie jesteś na tyle silna.

_Dosyć tego. Cholera jasna mać, dosyć tego. Chce złej Hayley, to dostanie ją, kurna jego nać. Sam się o to prosił._

Dziewczyna zamknęła na chwilę oczy i skupiła się na dotarciu do umysłu Kennetha. Mężczyzna od razu domyślił się, co Hayley planowała zaraz zrobić, i zaczął się nerwowo wić w pułapce. Nie zdołał się jednak wydostać. Tak samo jak nie zdołał zamknąć w porę swojego umysłu.

_Mam cię._ – pomyślała z mściwą satysfakcją Hayley, otwierając jednocześnie oczy. Złapała się fragmentu jego umysłu i dotarła do niego. Teraz będzie już miała z górki.

Wywarła dodatkowy nacisk mentalny na Kennetha. Zaraz potem przyglądała się, jak mężczyzna zaczyna wić się z bólu, krzycząc przy tym głośno.

Ból, jaki teraz na nim wywierała, nie był fizyczny. Wdarła się do jego umysłu i wywołała w nim iluzję potężnego, nieopisanego bólu, który przenikał każdą komórkę jego ciała. Chciała doprowadzić do tego, aby Kenneth kompletnie się poddał. Chciała wyczerpać wszystkie połacie jego energii. W tej chwili chciała go po prostu _złamać._

Prawie nigdy nie używała tej mocy na innych. Wyciągała ją z arsenału swoich zdolności dopiero w ostateczności, gdy wiedziała, że nic innego już nie zadziała. Wiedziała jednak, że jej działanie będzie natychmiastowe. Nie myliła się. Kenneth po chwili poddał się i opadł z sił, pozwalając jej na sprowadzenie go z powrotem na ziemię i zakucie go w kajdanki.

\- To koniec, Kenneth. – powiedziała cicho, dopinając kajdanki na nadgarstkach mężczyzny. – Tym razem definitywny.

Kenneth nawet nie miał siły się zaśmiać. Hayley tymczasem odsunęła się od niego, przyjrzała się jeszcze raz uważnie zapięciu kajdanków, upewniła się, że na pewno się z nich nie wydostanie, po czym odwróciła się na moment tyłem do mężczyzny, chcąc odetchnąć przez chwilę.

_O jasna cholera._

Hayley stanęła jak wryta, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem wprost przed siebie.

Nie była tu sama. Naprzeciwko niej, w odległości niespełna dwudziestu metrów, stał Victor Zsasz.

Szok Hayley trwał tylko przez jedną krótką chwilę. Zaraz potem dostrzegła, że w oczach tak bardzo znienawidzonego przez nią mordercy czai się spora doza szoku, zdziwienia i… przerażenia. Po raz pierwszy od dnia, gdy ich drogi skrzyżowały się ze sobą, Victor Zsasz wydawał się czymś zaskoczony i wystraszony. Jego ciemne oczy były szeroko otwarte ze zdumienia. Przez długi czas nie odzywał się, wpatrując się tylko z niedowierzaniem w Hayley i znajdującego się za nią Kennetha.

W końcu jednak się odezwał.

\- To dlatego ich broniłaś. – powiedział słabym głosem. – Jesteś jedną z nich. Jesteś nadczłowiekiem.

Tyle wystarczyło Hayley. Zapomniała na moment o tym, że tuż za nią znajduje się Kenneth, którym powinna się teraz zająć. Te słowa zadziałały na nią jak czerwona płachta na byka. Spojrzała się z nienawiścią na Victora, po czym bez wahania ruszyła w jego stronę.

Nie zamierzała się tym razem ograniczać. Nie znajdowała się w mieszkaniu Jima, tylko w opuszczonej fabryce. A Zsasz i tak już widział, do czego jest zdolna. Nie musiała się już zatem z niczym kryć. Kipiąc gniewem i furią, dziewczyna posłała w stronę Victora wiązkę skondensowanej energii. Zsasz uskoczył w ostatniej chwili, ratując się przed pewną śmiercią, po czym, gdy Hayley zacisnęła dłoń, gotując się do następnego ataku, ten uniósł wysoko ręce w górę.

\- Stój! – niemalże wykrzyknął. – Chcę tylko z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. – odcięła mu się momentalnie Hayley. Następnie posłała w niego kolejne wiązki energii, celując prosto w jego serce i głowę. Victor uniknął każdego z ataków, jednocześnie cofając się w stronę wysokich kontenerów. Gdy do nich dotarł, skrył się pospiesznie za jednym z nich. Hayley bez wahania ruszyła za nim. Skręciła za róg jednego z kontenerów i nagle się zatrzymała.

Victor Zsasz stał tam, gotowy do ataku, i celował do niej z broni.

Jego plan powiódł się – Hayley zatrzymała się i wstrzymała przed kolejnym atakiem. Victor uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, dostrzegając przez ułamek sekundy niepewność w jej oczach. Zaraz potem jednak na powrót przybrał stoicki wyraz twarzy.

\- Lepiej się nie ruszaj. – polecił jej, wciąż celując prosto w nią. – Jeśli ruszysz na mnie, strzelę do ciebie. A bardzo bym tego nie chciał zrobić.

Hayley zaśmiała się gorzko, słysząc to.

\- Dlaczego niby miałbyś tego nie chcieć zrobić? – spytała się go z przekąsem. – Jakoś nie miałeś oporów, aby zamordować tych wszystkich nadludzi w Smallville. Nie miałeś też oporów, żeby zabić moją przyjaciółkę, Lindsey… która, jak pewnie już wtedy wiedziałeś, też była taka jak ja.

\- Nie działałem wtedy na własną rękę. – odpowiedział jej na to Victor. – Ci ludzie nie byli moimi celami. Ktoś inny zlecił mi te morderstwa.

\- Czemu niby ktoś miał to zrobić? – Hayley nawet przez moment nie uwierzyła w te zapewnienia.

\- Bo wiedzieli, jaki był już ze mnie wtedy zabijaka. – wyjaśnił jej Zsasz. – Nie robiło mi żadnej różnicy, kogo miałem zabić. Nie interesowało mnie, czy moim celem będzie dorosły mężczyzna, czy niewinna, bezbronna nastolatka. Dano mi więc listę ze wszystkimi imionami i nazwiskami moich celów. Miałem zabijać tylko nadludzi, nikogo innego. Ale, o dziwo, twojego imienia tam nie było. – dodał po chwili, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Jakim cudem zostałaś pominięta? Takie zdolności jak twoje z pewnością nie mogły zostać niezauważone.

\- Może to dlatego, bo przez cały czas byłam uważna i nie ujawniłam nigdy przed nikim swoich mocy. – odparła niechętnie Hayley.

Zaraz potem uświadomiła sobie, że ma idealną możliwość na dowiedzenie się więcej na ten temat. Wciąż podchodziła dość sceptycznie do wyjaśnień Zsasza, ale nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że miały one spory sens. W Smallville jego ofiarami były wyłącznie osoby, które podczas deszczu meteorytów zostały wystawione na działanie kryptonitu i zyskały nadprzyrodzone zdolności. Jeśli zatem odpowiednio poprowadzi tę rozmowę, to być może zdoła się od Zsasza dowiedzieć, kto zlecił mu te morderstwa.

\- Powiedziałeś, że ktoś inny ci zlecał te morderstwa. – zaczęła Hayley. – Kto to był? Kto dał ci listę tych ludzi?

Victor nic jej nie odpowiedział. Uparcie milczał, przyglądając jej się tylko uważnie. Hayley zacisnęła zęby z irytacji. Nie zamierzała dłużej czekać. Musiała poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie – teraz, zaraz, natychmiast.

Jedyne, co zrobiła, to lekko poruszyła dłonią. To wystarczyło. Broń wypadła z jego ręki i poszybowała daleko w bok. Victor od razu cofnął się, gotów do kolejnej ucieczki. Nie zdołał tego jednak zrobić. Hayley złapała go szybko i przytrzymała w miejscu dzięki swojej zdolności telekinezy. Uniosła go następnie w powietrze, dociskając przy tym pole energetyczne wokół niego, aby go kompletnie skrępować.

\- Gadaj, co wiesz. – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Jeśli chcesz móc dalej zabijać, to masz mi natychmiast powiedzieć, kto ci zlecił te morderstwa. No już, gadaj! – wykrzyknęła po chwili, gdy Victor wciąż milczał.

Mężczyzna nie miał innego wyjścia – Hayley widziała po jego minie, że już podjął właściwą decyzję. Tylko jedną krótką chwilę czekała na jego odpowiedź.

\- To był Luthor. – powiedział w końcu Victor. – Lionel Luthor.

\- Ojciec Lexa? – zdumiała się Hayley. – Kłamiesz. – syknęła zaraz potem, zaciskając mocno pole wokół Victora. Mężczyzna zakrztusił się i jęknął cicho z bólu, czując, jak blisko jego żebra są od bycia kompletnie skruszonymi.

\- To prawda, przysięgam. – wydusił ostatkiem sił. – Po co miałbym kłamać?

Hayley jeszcze przez chwilę ze sobą walczyła. W końcu jednak poluzowała pole siłowe wokół Victora i opuściła go z powrotem na ziemię, puszczając go wolno. Mężczyzna zachłysnął się powietrzem i upadł na zimny beton, gdy tylko znalazł się na stałym gruncie. Kilka dobrych minut zajęło mu dojście do siebie po tym wszystkim.

\- Czy Lex wiedział o tym? – spytała się po chwili Hayley. Bała się usłyszeć tą odpowiedź, ale jednocześnie desperacko jej potrzebowała. – Czy wiedział, co wyczynia jego ojciec? Że te wszystkie morderstwa były zlecane przez niego?

Victor zaśmiał się gorzko po usłyszeniu tego pytania.

\- A skąd mam to wiedzieć? – odpowiedział jej pytaniem na pytanie. – Ja tylko wykonywałem jego brudną robotę. Nie wnikałem w jego życie prywatne. Tak długo, jak dawał mi pieniądze za każdą kolejną zabitą ofiarę… tak długo siedziałem cicho. I tak długo nie kwestionowałem tego, dlaczego to właśnie ci ludzie mają zginąć. Taką miałem przecież pracę.


	14. Zaproszenie

**Rozdział czternasty: Zaproszenie**

* * *

_Albo popełniłam prawdopodobnie największy błąd w swoim życiu, albo właśnie zrobiłam ogromny krok w stronę poznania całej prawdy._

Hayley syknęła cicho, pocierając powoli opuszkami palców swoje skronie. Jechała windą na ostatnie piętro, do apartamentu wynajmowanego przez Lexa. Ćmiący ból głowy nie ustawał już od kilku godzin.

Victor Zsasz poznał jej sekret – że nie była w pełni człowiekiem. Ona z kolei wreszcie dowiedziała się, dlaczego zabijał on tych wszystkich nastolatków – zakładając oczywiście, że faktycznie jej nie okłamał.

A Kenneth był znów tam, gdzie jego miejsce.

Hayley zadzwoniła do Bullocka i w paru krótkich zdaniach wytłumaczyła mu, że złapała Kennetha i chce, aby on i paru ludzi z komisariatu przyjechali po niego. Mężczyzna tylko na samym początku dociekał, co dziewczyna ma z tym wspólnego, i jak to w ogóle osiągnęła – Hayley zaraz potem powiedziała mu, że to „ściśle tajne" i jasno dała mu do zrozumienia, aby dalej nie dociekał. Mężczyzna porzucił ten temat i kilkanaście minut później był już na miejscu. Hayley w tym czasie zmyła się z miejsca zdarzenia i skierowała się z powrotem do apartamentu Lexa.

Gdy tylko weszła do środka, od razu skierowała się do salonu. Liczyła, że spotka tam Lexa, z którym koniecznie musiała porozmawiać. Chciała się dowiedzieć, czy Lex wiedział o tym, co jego ojciec wyczyniał. Chciała poznać całą prawdę na ten temat – i to już, teraz, zaraz.

W mieszkaniu nie zastała jednak Lexa. Był tu tylko Clark. Ale nastolatek nie siedział w salonie sam.

\- Cześć, Jim. – powiedziała Hayley, zamierając na moment w miejscu. Obecność detektywa kompletnie zbiła ją z tropu. – Gdzie… gdzie jest Lex?

\- Musiał wyjść na jakieś spotkanie biznesowe. – wyjaśnił jej szybko Clark, odpowiadając za Jima. – Powinien wrócić za jakąś godzinę, góra dwie.

Hayley tylko przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że koło Clarka siedział ktoś jeszcze – niewysoki, ciemnowłosy chłopak, którego twarz od razu rozpoznała. To był Bruce Wayne.

\- Aha. – wydukała w końcu młoda kobieta. – Jim… wybaczysz mi na moment? Muszę na chwilę zabrać na stronę Clarka. Zaraz do was wrócimy.

\- Oczywiście. – odparł Gordon. Hayley zaraz potem skinęła na Clarka, który razem z nią wyszedł z pomieszczenia i przeszedł szybkim krokiem w stronę kuchni.

\- Wiesz może, dlaczego Jim tu przyszedł? – spytała się nastolatka Hayley, gdy tylko weszli do kuchni. – Coś się stało?

\- Tak w sumie, to nic on mi nie zdradził. – odpowiedział jej Clark. – Przylazł tu z tym dzieciakiem jakieś pół godziny temu, i prawie od razu zaczął się wypytywać, gdzie się podziałaś. Ale przecież nie mogłem im tego wyjawić. – dodał szybko nastolatek.

\- I sam musiałeś się nimi zajmować przez cały ten czas? – Clark tylko pokiwał głową po tym pytaniu. – Oj, ty biedny. – Hayley się zaśmiała, po czym potargała lekko dłonią kruczoczarne włosy chłopaka. – No, ale przynajmniej poznałeś potencjalnego kolegę.

\- Jakoś wątpię w to, że się z nim zaprzyjaźnię. – Clark wręcz się naburmuszył w tym momencie. – On jest jakiś taki… nieciekawy. Chyba raczej go nie polubię.

\- No… jeszcze zobaczymy. – Hayley zaśmiała się jeszcze raz, po czym ruszyła z powrotem w stronę salonu, z Clarkiem idącym tuż za nią. – Najmocniej cię za to przepraszam, Jim. – powiedziała, gdy tylko przekroczyła próg pomieszczenia.

\- Nic się nie stało, Hayley. – odpowiedział mężczyzna. – W pełni to rozumiem. Wpadliśmy tu bez żadnego zapowiedzenia i w ogóle…

\- No właśnie. – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się kątem ust, przyglądając się z zaciekawieniem to Jimowi, to Bruce'owi. – Co też was tu sprowadziło? – tu Hayley spojrzała się znacząco w stronę nastoletniego spadkobiercy fortuny Wayne'ów. – Czy coś się stało? Macie jakieś kłopoty?

\- Nie, nie, nic z tych rzeczy. – odparł Jim. Uśmiechnął się przy tym dość nerwowo, przez co Hayley na moment zmarszczyła brwi w dezorientacji, od razu wyczuwając, że coś jest nie tak. Jim nie mówił jej wszystkiego. Hayley zdecydowała się jednak poczekać jeszcze trochę; być może wszystko za chwilę się wyjaśni. – Po prostu… chciałem, żebyś mogła w końcu oficjalnie poznać Bruce'a. – tu wskazał na stojącego niedaleko siebie nastolatka.

_Tak… tak, zdecydowanie coś kręci. Nie mówi całej prawdy. Wyraźnie jest czymś skrępowany. No, będę musiała chyba zaczekać na lepszy moment, żeby to z niego wycisnąć. Ewidentnie krępuje go fakt, że ktoś tu jeszcze z nami jest._

\- Naprawdę miło mi w końcu panią poznać. – Bruce, widząc niepewność Jima, zdecydował się przejąć inicjatywę i zakończyć tę niezręczną sytuację. Podszedł do Hayley i pierwszy wyciągnął do niej rękę. – Słyszałem o pani wiele dobrego. Słyszałem o pani współpracy z detektywem Gordonem i detektywem Bullockiem. Zrobiła pani wiele dobrego dla tego miasta w naprawdę krótkim czasie.

\- Och, nie powiedziałabym, żeby to była moja zasługa. – Hayley uśmiechnęła się słabo, nieco zażenowana tym niespodziewanym komplementem. – Większość tych spraw zakończył Jim.

\- Możliwe. Ale wiem o pani pragnieniu dopadnięcia Victora Zsasza. To jeden z ludzi Falcone'a, prawda? – Hayley tylko przytaknęła skinieniem głowy po tym pytaniu. – Jeśli tylko potrzebuje pani jakiejś pomocy… wsparcia finansowego, cokolwiek… proszę powiedzieć. Z chęcią pomogę w tej sprawie.

\- Dziękuję bardzo za ofertę, ale nie będzie to raczej potrzebne. – odpowiedziała Hayley, najgrzeczniej, jak tylko mogła. – Teraz, gdy Lex jest w mieście, nie potrzebuję więcej wsparcia. Sami doskonale damy sobie z tym radę.

\- Rozumiem. – Bruce uśmiechnął się słabo, po czym zamilkł na krótką chwilę. – W sumie… właśnie w tej sprawie też tutaj przyszedłem. – dodał nagle. Hayley zerknęła szybko na Jima i zobaczyła, że jest on równie zdezorientowany, co ona. Nie wiedział, co Bruce zaraz jej powie. Zapewne wiedział tylko o tym, że nastolatek chciał jej zaoferować pomoc. – Wiedziałem, że Lex Luthor jest już w mieście. I że pani z nim współpracuje. Właśnie… właśnie w tej sprawie tu jestem. Ja… potrzebuję waszej pomocy.

Hayley spojrzała się z niedowierzaniem na chłopaka, nim na moment nie przeniosła spojrzenia ponownie na Jima. Tak jak wcześniej, zobaczyła na jego twarzy tylko dezorientację i zdziwienie.

\- Jaką dokładnie pomoc masz na myśli? – spytała się w końcu nastolatka. – W czym chcesz, żebyśmy ci pomogli?

\- Chodzi o moich rodziców. – odpowiedział jej Bruce. – Minęły już miesiące od ich śmierci, a ja wciąż nie znajduję się ani trochę bliżej znalezienia ich mordercy. Chcę wiedzieć, kto za tym stał. Naprawdę potrzebuję tej pomocy. – dodał nagle, patrząc się Hayley prosto w oczy. – Na tym etapie podejrzewam już praktycznie każdego mafiosa i przestępcę o bycie zamieszanym w tę sprawę. W tym również Victora Zsasza. Chcę w końcu móc zamknąć tę sprawę i znaleźć człowieka za to odpowiedzialnego.

Hayley przez długi czas nie wiedziała, co na to odpowiedzieć. Nie była pewna, czy podoba temu zadaniu – ta sprawa zdawała się mieć swoje korzenie gdzieś głęboko, w samym środku jakiejś większej, jeszcze bardziej skomplikowanej sprawy. Była sobie jednak w stanie wyobrazić, co teraz ten chłopiec przeżywa. Chciała mu chociaż spróbować pomóc – nawet jeśli nic z tego nie wyniknie, to przynajmniej będzie miała czyste sumienie, że chociaż podjęła tę próbę.

\- Dobrze. – odpowiedziała w końcu. – Postaram się ci w tym pomóc. Jak tylko Lex tu wróci, wszystko mu przekażę. Razem zobaczymy, co będziemy mogli w tej sprawie zdziałać.

Hayley miała jeszcze w głowie słowa chłopca, gdy niecały kwadrans później został odebrany z apartamentu przez swojego kamerdynera, Alfreda. Myślała o całej tej sprawie przez cały czas, do tego stopnia, że w pewnym momencie wręcz straciła kontakt ze światem realnym.

\- Hayley? – dobiegł ją w pewnym momencie głos Jima. Hayley wzdrygnęła się nieznacznie, wyrywając się jednocześnie z głębokiego zamyślenia. Rozejrzała się szybko dookoła siebie i zobaczyła, że siedziała w salonie sama z Jimem. Clark gdzieś zniknął.

\- Gdzie Clark? – spytała się dziewczyna. Zaraz potem odwróciła się szybko w stronę Jima, gdy tylko usłyszała, że mężczyzna śmieje się cicho pod nosem, wyraźnie czymś rozbawiony. – Co?

\- Clark wyszedł z mieszkania jakieś dziesięć minut temu. – odpowiedział jej detektyw. – Mówił ci to nawet.

\- Och. – Hayley zamrugała kilkakrotnie powiekami. – Wyraźnie musiałam być myślami gdzieś indziej.

\- Najwyraźniej. – Jim wciąż wydawał się być tym faktem rozbawiony. – To… co u ciebie nowego? Już czujesz się trochę lepiej?

\- Tak, jasne. – Hayley nie zamierzała mu powiedzieć nic o tym, że spotkała Zsasza, ani że złapała Kennetha. Była pewna, że Bullock nic mu nie wyjawi, o ile ona sama mu na to nie pozwoli. Starszy detektyw wiedział, że w tym mieście osoba, która nie posiadała jakiegoś sekretu, była jak uczeń bez chociaż jednej oceny niedostatecznej. Taka osoba zwyczajnie nie istniała. – Szukamy z Lexem przez cały czas Zsasza. Powoli zbliżamy się do celu.

_Kłamię jak z nut. Mam tylko nadzieję, że Jim nie będzie się o to samo wypytywał Lexa. Wiem, on z pewnością mnie nie zdradzi, ale może palnąć coś, co nie będzie się zgadzało z moją wersją._

\- A co z Kennethem? Nie próbował się z tobą kontaktować?

\- Nie, nie próbował. Ale… z tego, co słyszałam, to go już chyba złapano. – Hayley sprytnie zmieszała prawdę z fałszem. – Bullock się ze mną kontaktował tuż przed tym, jak tu nie dojechałam. Podobno go złapali.

\- Tak, to prawda. – odpowiedział jej Jim. – Ktoś namierzył go i spacyfikował, po czym wezwał policję. Kenneth wrócił już do Arkham i trafił od razu do izolatki. Prędko się stamtąd nie wydostanie.

Na dość długi moment zapadła pomiędzy nimi niezręczna cisza. Hayley ewidentnie wyczuwała, że Jim chce się jej o coś jeszcze spytać, ale nie do końca wie, jak to zrobić. Ona z kolei nie wiedziała, jaki temat w następnej kolejności poruszyć, aby to pytanie mogło zostać zadane.

\- No… a co u ciebie? – Hayley zaraz po zadaniu tego pytania skrzywiła się nieznacznie, zdając sobie sprawę, jak kretyńsko ono zapewne zabrzmiało.

_Zachowuję się tak, jakbym nigdy w życiu nie przeprowadziła żadnej normalnej rozmowy. Weź się w garść, kobieto! Weź się w garść!_

\- W sumie… to tak średnio. – przyznał po chwili Jim. – Ja i Barbara już nie jesteśmy razem.

\- Och, tak mi przykro. – powiedziała od razu Hayley. _I widzisz? Coś go gryzło. Miałam rację. Pewnie nie chciał o tym rozmawiać przy nastolatkach._

\- Nie, niepotrzebnie się martwisz. – Jim machnął bagatelizująco ręką. – To była moja decyzja. Już od jakiegoś czasu oddalaliśmy się od siebie coraz bardziej. Nie mogłem już dłużej czekać na nią. Doszedłem do wniosku, że muszę dać sobie drugą szansę na znalezienie szczęścia.

_Tak coś czuję, że za tymi słowami kryje się coś jeszcze._ – Hayley zmrużyła nieznacznie oczy i przyjrzała się uważnie Jimowi. Ewidentnie chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale nie wiedział, jak to ująć. Hayley podejrzewała, co to może być, ale na tym etapie wolała nie wyciągać żadnych pochopnych wniosków.

\- Drugą szansę, co? – Hayley zaśmiała się nerwowo. – Co, czyżbyś miał już kogoś na oku? Już zaprosiłeś kogoś na randkę?

\- Nie do końca. – odpowiedział jej Jim. – Zbieram się na razie do tego, aby to zrobić.

_Mówi o tobie. No spójrz się na niego. Spójrz się. Zobacz, jak się na ciebie patrzy. To o ciebie chodzi. Widzisz to przecież. Nie udawaj, że jest inaczej. Wyjdź z inicjatywą, bo inaczej on się nigdy nie zbierze na odwagę. Wiesz, że tak będzie. Zrób ten pierwszy krok. Miej to już za sobą. No już, dalej, śmiało!_

\- Chodzi… chodzi ci o mnie, prawda? – spytała się w końcu Hayley. Już chwilę później wiedziała, że nie musi znać odpowiedzi na to pytanie; poznała ją po spojrzeniu, jakim obdarował ją Jim.

_Jak zawsze mam rację. To o mnie mu chodzi._

\- Tak. – przyznał w końcu Jim, mocno zbity z tropu. – Jak… skąd ty to…

\- Znakomita zdolność percepcji i znajomość mowy ciała. – odpowiedziała Hayley. Uśmiechnęła się zaraz potem wesoło, próbując w ten sposób nieco rozładować napięcie, jakie pomiędzy nimi powstało. – Traktuję to jako dar i przekleństwo jednocześnie. – Gdy po chwili znów zapadła pomiędzy nimi niezręczna cisza, Hayley od razu pojęła, że po raz kolejny to ona musi przejąć inicjatywę i ruszyć to wszystko dalej. – Jesteś pewien, że jesteś na takie coś gotowy? Że to nie jest tylko odskocznia po związku z Barbarą?

_Niech tylko nie powie, że to może być coś takiego._ – pomyślała jednocześnie Hayley. – _To z pewnością będzie dość niezręczna sytuacja, ale… z drugiej strony chcę, żeby ta randka miała miejsce. On jest ciekawy. Coś w nim jest. Jeśli potraktuje to poważnie, to chcę dać mu szansę. Chcę zobaczyć, co z tego wyniknie._

\- Nie, to na pewno nie jest to. – wytłumaczył się automatycznie Jim. – Prawdę mówiąc… już od jakiegoś czasu o tym myślałem. Gdy moje relacje z Barbarą zaczęły się coraz bardziej ochładzać, zauważyłem, że coraz częściej łapię się na myśleniu o tobie w… dość „nieszablonowy" sposób. Starałem się jednak trzymać te myśli na wodzy. Ale teraz…

\- Teraz jesteś już wolny. – dokończyła za niego Hayley. – I sądzisz, że jesteś już gotów podjąć to ryzyko.

_Wciąż mam co do tego spore wątpliwości. To może nie wypalić. Mogę się jeszcze na tym nieźle sparzyć. Ale… co mam w sumie do stracenia?_

\- Tak… dokładnie tak. – przyznał otwarcie Jim. – I… co o tym sądzisz?

Hayley przez kilka dobrych minut myślała nad odpowiedzią na to pytanie. Chciała być na sto procent pewna tego, czego chce.

\- Sądzę… sądzę, że warto podjąć to ryzyko. – powiedziała w końcu. – Coś tutaj pomiędzy nami jest. – tu wskazała na siebie i Jima, który po tych słowach uśmiechnął się z wyraźną ulgą, widząc, że nie został z miejsca odrzucony. – Nie ma sensu się z tym kryć. A… a spróbować zawsze można. – Na koniec uśmiechnęła się szeroko, najszczerzej, jak tylko potrafiła.

\- Co zatem powiesz na dzisiejszy wieczór? – zaproponował Jim. Teraz, gdy już wiedział, że nie spotka się z odmową, nagle na powrót stał się pewny siebie.

Hayley machinalnie dotknęła przez chwilę prawego ramienia. Wciąż dość mocno bolało ją po walce z Kennethem, podobnie jak dolna część pleców. Była jednak przekonana, że długa, gorąca kąpiel zminimalizuje ten ból do minimum.

_Dam radę. Po o wiele gorszych starciach dawałam radę robić o wiele trudniejsze i wymagające o wiele większego wysiłku rzeczy. Dam sobie radę. Na pewno._

\- Nie mam w sumie żadnych planów na dzisiejszy wieczór. – powiedziała.

\- Czyli… tak? – Jim chciał mieć pewne, stuprocentowe potwierdzenie ze strony Hayley. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się cicho po tym pytaniu.

\- Tak, Jim. – odpowiedziała, wciąż się śmiejąc. – Tak, chętnie pójdę z tobą dzisiaj wieczorem na randkę.

* * *

_To chyba jednak był błąd._

Hayley przejrzała się jeszcze raz w lustrze. Nie mogła powiedzieć, że wyglądała źle – wręcz przeciwnie, uważała, że wygląda wręcz świetnie. Włosy upięła w luźny kok i wypuściła z niego kilka kosmyków. Powieki pomalowała ciemnym cieniem, założyła sięgającą nieco przed kolana, raczej obcisłą ciemnofioletową sukienkę z długimi rękawami i odkrytymi plecami, a jako dodatki założyła długie, wiszące złote kolczyki i prostą, złotą bransoletkę.

Cały czas jednak nie mogła wyrzucić z głowy myśli o Lexie i jego ojcu. Jej przyjaciel wciąż nie wrócił ze spotkania biznesowego, a ona wiedziała, że musi z nim koniecznie o tym wszystkim porozmawiać, prędzej czy później.

_A co, jeśli jednak jest on w to wszystko zamieszany? Co, jeśli o tym wiedział przez cały ten czas? Co, jeśli mnie okłamywał? Co wtedy?_

Hayley wiedziała, że Lex na pewno nie wie nic o jej mocach. Nie wiedział przecież też nic o Clarku. Mógł zatem faktycznie być w to wszystko zamieszany, tylko ukrywał to przed nimi.

Tak samo jak oni ukrywali przed nim prawdę o sobie.

_Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że jeśli zależy ci na przyjaźni, to nie możesz pozwolić, aby były w niej sekrety._ – pomyślała Hayley. – _No cóż… widać moja przyjaźń z Lexem opiera się wyłącznie na trzymaniu przed sobą najróżniejszej maści sekretów. Być może jednak nie powinnam z nim o tym rozmawiać. Mogłabym wtedy wydać nie tylko siebie, ale i Clarka. Chyba jednak muszę to wszystko nieco głębiej przemyśleć._

Jeszcze raz przejrzała się w lustrze. Po chwili stwierdziła, że nie musi już nic poprawiać – była w pełni gotowa do wyjścia.

_Rozmówię się z Lexem po randce z Gordonem._ – postanowiła na sam koniec. – _Lepiej zająć się jednym problemem naraz._


	15. Jak najdalej od ideału

**Rozdział piętnasty: Jak najdalej od ideału**

* * *

Jim podjechał po Hayley swoim autem. Razem pojechali do restauracji, w której, jak Jim jej wyjaśnił po drodze, zarezerwował dla nich stolik. Hayley była spokojna aż do momentu, gdy nie zdała sobie sprawy, pod jaki lokal dokładnie podjeżdżają.

\- Klub Fish Mooney? – zdziwiła się, otwierając z zaskoczenia szeroko oczy.

\- Dawny klub Fish Mooney. Teraz należy do Cobblepota. – Jim wypowiedział te słowa tak niewinnym tonem głosu, jak gdyby nie było w tym nic złego. – Jak chcesz, możemy pojechać gdzieś indziej.

\- Nie, nie, wszystko jest w porządku. – odpowiedziała natychmiast Hayley. Nie chciała niepotrzebnie zepsuć tego wieczoru taką drobnostką. – Po prostu jestem zaskoczona. Klub Mooney czy Cobblepota, to nieważne. Ponoć trudno jest tu dostać stolik.

\- No cóż… mam pewne znajomości. – wyjaśnił jej pokrętnie Jim. Hayley od razu wyczuła, że za tymi słowami kryje się coś jeszcze, ale nie zamierzała dalej w to wnikać. Dzisiejszy wieczór nie miał służyć jako „noc przesłuchań", tylko miał jej służyć jako szansa lepszego poznania Jima Gordona. I, być może, jeśli będzie miała szczęście, ich relacje przejdą na nieco wyższy poziom.

Weszli razem do środka, i od razu skierowali się w stronę głównej sali. Nie było tam zbyt wielu gości, ale kilkanaście stolików było już zajętych. Przy jednym z nich, niedaleko baru, siedział młody mężczyzna, którego twarz Hayley niemalże od razu skojarzyła z pierwszych stron gazet.

Oswald Cobblepot we własnej osobie.

\- Jim! – zawołał mężczyzna, gdy tylko dostrzegł detektywa. Wstał od stolika, przy którym, jak Hayley wcześniej zauważyła, siedział ze starszą, elegancko ubraną kobietą o długich, siwych włosach i cerze równie bladej, jaką mógł poszczycić się Oswald. Chwila obserwacji wystarczyła Hayley, aby wydedukować, że ta kobieta siedząca przy stoliku jest najpewniej albo jego matką, albo ciotką; podobieństwo tej dwójki do siebie było bardzo dobrze widoczne. – Jak dobrze cię znów widzieć. Twój stolik już czeka. – Zaraz potem spojrzenie Oswalda przeniosło się na osobę Hayley. – Panna Powell! Niezmiernie miło mi w końcu móc panią poznać osobiście.

\- Zna pan moje imię? – zdziwiła się szczerze Hayley.

\- Ależ oczywiście! – odpowiedział jej mężczyzna. – Jakże mógłbym nie znać imienia młodej, dzielnej kobiety, która ocaliła mojego drogiego przyjaciela – tu Oswald poklepał Jima po ramieniu. – przed Victorem i jego szaloną paczką.

Hayley nagle dostrzegła jakiś ruch tuż za Oswaldem. Zerknęła ponad jego ramieniem w tej samej chwili, w której zbliżyła się do nich kobieta, z którą wcześniej Cobblepot siedział przy stoliku.

Oswald dostrzegł kobietę chwilę później. Gdy tylko to się stało, z uśmiechem przysunął ją bliżej siebie, po czym na powrót zwrócił swoją uwagę na Hayley i Jima.

\- Mamo, znasz już detektywa Gordona. – powiedział do kobiety, wskazując na swojego „przyjaciela detektywa". Jim tylko skinął nieznacznie głową w stronę matki Oswalda, uśmiechając się przy tym nerwowo. – To jest Hayley Powell, stażystka na komisariacie policji Gotham. Panno Powell, to jest moja matka, Gertrud Kapelput.

\- Miło mi panią poznać. – Hayley była równie zdezorientowana i zdenerwowana, co Jim. Od razu dostrzegła, że kobieta nie zapałała do niej sympatią. Jej jasne, przenikliwe oczy wręcz ciskały w nią gromy.

Jim również wyczuł, że kobieta jakoś dziwnie zachowuje się w stosunku do Hayley. Objął więc dziewczynę ramieniem i przysunął nieco bliżej siebie.

I wtedy nagle zły urok prysł.

\- Och, jesteście tu razem na randce? – spytała się Gertrud. Hayley i Jim pokiwali głowami w tym samym czasie. Kobieta od razu się rozweseliła, wyraźnie z jakiegoś powodu uradowana. – Oswald, nie przeszkadzajmy im zatem! Niech już idą i bawią się! Są młodzi i piękni, niech mają z życia jak najwięcej.

Hayley miała się w tej chwili ochotę zapaść pod ziemię, ale jakoś dzielnie to wszystko zniosła. Wytrzymała cierpliwie wylewne pożegnanie Oswalda z Jimem, po czym w ciszy przeszła przez połowę sali w stronę jednej ze ścian, przy której czekał na nich ich stolik.

\- Matko kochana, myślałam, że ta kobieta mnie zaraz zje. – powiedziała na wydechu Hayley, gdy już usiedli. Jim zaśmiał się nerwowo, słysząc to.

\- Tak, też odniosłem takie wrażenie. – odpowiedział. – Ale pewnie myślała, że przyszłaś tu do jej syna. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby inne kobiety traktowała tak samo. Pewnie boi się, że któraś z nich omota Cobblepota i wykorzysta go, a potem porzuci jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Tak… pewnie właśnie o to chodziło.

Następne kilka minut zeszło im na rozmowie o „wszystkim i o niczym" oraz zamawianiu potraw. Gdy jednak w końcu Hayley usłyszała, że Jim wrócił do bycia detektywem, od razu zaczęła domagać się szczegółów, jak do tego doszło.

\- Pamiętasz tego pacjenta Arkham, którego ścigaliśmy? – spytał się jej Gordon. – Tego od elektrowstrząsów.

\- No tak, pamiętam. – odpowiedziała Hayley. – Z tego, co słyszałam, złapałeś go.

\- Tak, dokładnie. Sprawa zyskała spory rozgłos, a mnie przywrócono odznakę. Wróciłem do aktywnej pracy niecałe dwa dni temu.

\- To naprawdę wspaniała wiadomość. – dziewczyna była tutaj kompletnie szczera. Naprawdę cieszyła się z sukcesu Jima. – Wiedziałam, że wszystko obróci się na twoją korzyść.

Zaraz potem przyniesiono im ich jedzenie, i na krótką chwilę rozmowa zamarła. Jim znalazł jednak sposób, aby szybko ją wznowić.

\- Ty i Lex… – zaczął w pewnej chwili detektyw. – Jak się właściwie poznaliście? Wychowywaliście się razem, czy coś w tym stylu?

\- Można tak to w sumie ująć. – powiedziała Hayley. – Ja się urodziłam w Smallville, on przeprowadził się tam jako dziecko. Fakt faktem, uczył się w domu, nie w szkole publicznej, ale nie był też przecież trzymany w domu na uwięzi. Spotkaliśmy się pewnego dnia na placu zabaw i… w sumie tyle wystarczyło. Szybko się zaprzyjaźniliśmy i staraliśmy się utrzymywać ze sobą stały kontakt.

\- A ten chłopak, który z wami mieszka w apartamencie? Kto to jest?

\- To Clark Kent, mój kolejny przyjaciel ze Smallville. Nasze rodziny mieszkają praktycznie koło siebie.

Znów na moment nastała pomiędzy nimi cisza. Hayley zjadła trochę swojej sałatki i wypiła trochę wody mineralnej. Zaczęła właśnie kroić filet z kurczaka, gdy Jim zdecydował się poruszyć kolejny temat, który siedział mu w głowie i domagał się poruszenia go.

\- No a… rozmawiałaś już może z Lexem? – Hayley po tym pytaniu podniosła na moment spojrzenie znad talerza i przeniosła je na osobę Jima.

\- O czym? – spytała się dziewczyna, nieco zbita z tropu.

\- O postępach w kwestii Zsasza.

_Gratulacje, Jim. Wspaniałe wyczucie. Idealne wręcz. W tym momencie każda inna wyszłaby z tej randki. Ciesz się, że to mnie wybrałeś. Naprawdę, chłopie, ciesz się. Inna w tej chwili już by ci dała w pysk za to pytanie._

Hayley na moment zastygła w miejscu, gdy tylko usłyszała to pytanie. Bardzo szybko jednak wróciła do krojenia filetu, jak gdyby nic się nie stało. Nie uszło to jednak uwadze Jima, który momentalnie pożałował tego, że w ogóle zadał to pytanie. Nim jednak zdołał cokolwiek dodać, Hayley zdecydowała się w końcu odezwać.

\- Na jakiś czas ten problem musi pozostać nierozwiązany. – powiedziała cichym, ledwie słyszalnym głosem. – Ale na pewno wkrótce na powrót się tym zajmę.

_Nie mogę mu o niczym powiedzieć. A ja nie mogę nic zrobić __Zsaszowi__. Nic, kompletnie nic. Dopóki nie poznam prawdy o __Luthorze__, mam dosłownie związane ręce. Dzięki, Gordon, że mi o tym nieświadomie przypomniałeś. Naprawdę wielkie dzięki._

\- Powiedziałem coś nie tak, prawda? – Jim zrozumiał swój błąd, i teraz desperacko próbował go naprawić. – Hayley, najmocniej przepraszam…

\- Nic się nie stało, naprawdę. – Hayley przerwała mu wpół zdania. – To nie jest twoja… jasna cholera. – dziewczyna skupiła nagle całą swoją uwagę na czymś, co znajdowało się tuż ponad ramieniem Jima. Zacisnęła szczęki i otworzyła nieznacznie szerzej oczy, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w to, co znajdowało się za jej towarzyszem.

\- Co się dzieje? – Jim, wyraźnie zaniepokojony, odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć, co tak zaniepokoiło Hayley. Zaraz potem on sam wydusił pod nosem całą litanię przekleństw.

Victor Zsasz właśnie wszedł na główną salę.

Mężczyzna przeszedł koło baru i stanął obok Oswalda, po czym nachylił się w jego stronę i szepnął mu coś do ucha. Hayley przez cały ten czas obserwowała go w napięciu. Jim z kolei wodził spojrzeniem od Zsasza do Hayley, i z powrotem.

W pewnej chwili Victor obrócił się na moment w stronę głównej sali. Omiótł ją szybkim spojrzeniem, aż w końcu nie dostrzegł siedzących przy stoliku przy ścianie Jima i Hayley. Gdy tylko nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z Hayley, na jego ustach pojawił się słaby uśmiech.

A potem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, ruszył powoli w ich stronę.

Hayley w tej samej chwili usłyszała szuranie krzesła przed sobą, i na moment oderwała spojrzenie od Zsasza. Zobaczyła, że Jim gotuje się do wstania od stolika. On też wpatrywał się w Victora, tyle że jego spojrzenie przepełnione było gniewem, złością i irytacją.

\- Siedź. – powiedziała Hayley, pochylając się nad stolikiem w stronę Jima. Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu i jednym pewnym ruchem usadziła go z powrotem na krześle. Nic nie powiedziała, gdy zaraz potem mężczyzna spojrzał się na nią z dezorientacją. Jej spojrzenie znów było utkwione w Zsaszu, który był coraz bliżej.

_On już wie, kim tak naprawdę jestem._ – uświadomiła sobie nagle Hayley. – _On zna mój sekret. Wie, co mi teraz chodzi po głowie. Wie, czym się teraz najbardziej martwię. Wie o mnie o wiele więcej, niż Jim. I zapewne doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę._

W momencie, gdy Zsasz zatrzymał się tuż przed ich stolikiem, Hayley zrobiła tylko jedną rzecz – posłała mu dyskretne, znaczące spojrzenie, przez które chciała mu przekazać, aby trzymał gębę na kłódkę i nic nie mówił.

\- Miło mi was tu widzieć. – powiedział Victor, uśmiechając się szeroko. Jim zacisnął szczęki, wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Zsasz tymczasem przeniósł spojrzenie z powrotem na osobę Hayley. – Jak ci mija dzień? – spytał się jej fałszywie słodkim tonem głosu, przez który aż ją na moment zemdliło.

\- Dobrze. – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Do czasu, w którym się tu nie pojawiłeś, wszystko szło wręcz idealnie.

Victor w tym momencie wyszczerzył zęby w ironicznym uśmiechu. Hayley wręcz mogła z tego uśmiechu przeczytać jedną odpowiedź: „Nie, wcale nie bawisz się dobrze. Nie próbuj siebie oszukiwać. Wiesz, jaka jest prawda."

Po chwili Zsasz przestał się w końcu dziwnie uśmiechać. Odwrócił się bokiem do Hayley i przeniósł swoją uwagę na Jima, który ostatkami sił powstrzymywał się od rzucenia na niego.

\- Pilnuj jej, detektywie. – powiedział do Jima. – Pilnuj jej i staraj się, jak tylko się da. Kogoś tak wyjątkowego jak panna Powell powinno się trzymać tak blisko siebie, jak to tylko możliwe. W przeciwnym razie można ją bardzo szybko stracić. Pamiętaj o tym.

I odszedł, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

_Co to, do licha, było?_ – pomyślała Hayley. Jeszcze przez długi czas siedziała nieruchomo, trzymając usta na wpół otwarte ze zdziwienia. Nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, co właśnie miało miejsce. Ta sytuacja zaskoczyła ją jeszcze bardziej, niż oferta randki, jaką kilka godzin temu usłyszała od Jima. W ogóle nie miała żadnego wyjaśnienia na to, co właśnie miało tu miejsce.

\- O czym on gadał? – wydukał w końcu Jim. – Co to miało w ogóle znaczyć?

Hayley wiedziała, że to pytanie było skierowane do niej. Miała jednak na nie tylko jedną odpowiedź.

\- Nie mam pojęcia.


	16. Samozwańczy bohaterowie, część pierwsza

**GothamDreamer****:** _Ogromnie wielkie dzięki za komentarz! Victor jeszcze nie raz tutaj namiesza, tego możesz być pewna :) Mam dla Hayley zaplanowane wiele ciekawych wątków, z czego jeden już wkrótce będzie miał miejsce – w ciągu najbliższych rozdziałów._

* * *

**Rozdział szesnasty: Samozwańczy bohaterowie, część pierwsza**

* * *

\- Jeszcze raz cię za wszystko przepraszam. – powiedział Jim, gdy już znaleźli się przed głównym wejściem do apartamentowca. – Powinienem się domyślić, że Zsasz może być tam, skoro Oswald jest teraz jednym z pionków Falcone'a.

\- Nic się nie stało, Jim, naprawdę. – zapewniła go Hayley. – To nie była twoja wina.

Po wyjściu z klubu od razu wsiedli w auto i ruszyli w stronę mieszkania Lexa. Hayley prawie się nie odzywała – wciąż myślała o słowach Victora. Nie dawały jej spokoju nawet przez chwilę.

_Co on miał wtedy przez to na myśli? O co mu chodziło? Czy szydził z Jima? Czy to był jakiś żart? A może jednak mówił na poważnie?_

Hayley wyrwała się po chwili z zamyślenia. Westchnęła przeciągle i spojrzała się na moment do góry. Wysoki apartamentowiec znajdował się tuż za jej plecami. Na dworze robiło się już coraz chłodniej, i Hayley marzyła teraz o tym, aby znaleźć się w środku budynku, pojechać na samą górę, przebrać się w wygodną piżamę i paść jak długa na łóżku.

Nie czuła się zbyt komfortowo w tej chwili. Z jednej strony chciała ten wieczór zakończyć z jakimś pozytywnym akcentem, z drugiej strony jednak wciąż czuła się dość niepewnie. Cała ta sytuacja z Zsaszem mocno wytrąciła ją z równowagi.

Powoli przeniosła spojrzenie z powrotem na Jima. Z miejsca wydał się jej równie zestresowany, jak ona. Zapewne i on nie spodziewał się, że ta z pozoru zwykła randka zmieni się w jedno z największych niezręcznych przeżyć w ich życiach.

_Nie mogę się jeszcze poddawać._ – powiedziała sobie Hayley, biorąc kolejny głęboki wdech. Powietrze było raczej chłodne, ale orzeźwiające. Hayley od razu poczuła się nieco lepiej. – _Widzę, że czeka na jakąś moją reakcję. On też nie chce się poddać bez walki. Wie, że coś pomiędzy nami jest. Nie wiem jeszcze, co dokładnie, ale też chcę spróbować się tego dowiedzieć. Jedna nieudana randka nie powinna tego przekreślić; tym bardziej, że nie udała się nie z naszej winy._

Hayley czuła teraz przemożną chęć udania się do kryjówki Zsasza i skopania mu tyłka – raz, a dobrze. Zrujnował ich randkę samym pojawieniem się. A po odezwaniu się i palnięciu tego dwuznacznego, dziwnego tekstu, całkowicie zaprzepaścił szanse Hayley i Jima na zrobienie dzisiaj jakiegokolwiek postępu w kwestii potencjalnego związku.

\- Pewnie jesteś już dość mocno zmęczona? – spytał się w końcu Jim. Dziewczyna widziała po jego minie, że przeklina on pewnie sam siebie w myślach za to, że wybrał lokal Cobblepota na miejsce ich pierwszej randki. Spodziewał się zapewne, że z tego spotkania wyjdzie coś więcej.

\- Odrobinę. – przyznała cichym głosem Hayley. Nie zamierzała robić Jimowi żadnych nadziei na to, że z dzisiejszego wieczora da się coś jeszcze wyłuskać. Nie chciała też jednak dawać mu do wiadomości, że nie ma już żadnej szansy na drugą randkę. Chciała jej, i miała gorącą nadzieję na to, że owa druga randka okaże się o niebo lepsza od tej pierwszej. – Zsasz trochę nam wszystko zepsuł, co? – Hayley zaśmiała się nerwowo, odgarniając jednocześnie kosmyk włosów z twarzy. – Będziemy chyba musieli się nieźle postarać następnym razem.

_Podziałało._ Jim podniósł zaskoczone spojrzenie na Hayley, zduszając przy tym w gardle okrzyk zdziwienia.

\- Następnym razem? – powtórzył szybko. Nie uwierzył chyba w to, że Hayley naprawdę to powiedziała, i oczekiwał potwierdzenia od niej, że jednak się nie przesłyszał. – Czyli… czyli jednak chcesz się umówić na następną randkę?

\- Ależ oczywiście. – Hayley uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – To nie była nasza wina, że Zsasz wszystko popsuł. A poza tym, pierwsze randki są strasznie przereklamowane. – dodała po chwili. – Tyle się człowiek nakręca i przygotowuje, a potem najczęściej nic nie jest takie, jak byśmy tego chcieli. I dlatego wielu rezygnuje z tej drugiej szansy – bo za łatwo się poddają.

Hayley wiedziała, że swoimi słowami właśnie uratowała całą sytuację. Uszczęśliwiła Jima, zapewniając go, że wciąż ma u niej szanse. To było najważniejsze.

Zaraz potem pożegnali się, a Hayley weszła do środka budynku. Dziewczyna weszła do windy, nacisnęła guzik z numerem ostatniego piętra, po czym, gdy drzwi windy zamknęły się przed nią, oparła się powoli o tylną ścianę i na moment zamknęła powieki.

_Kogoś tak wyjątkowego jak panna Powell powinno się trzymać tak blisko siebie, jak to tylko możliwe._

Hayley zacisnęła na moment zęby i wypuściła powietrze z płuc przez nos. Słowa Zsasza wciąż kołatały się jej po głowie. Nie mogła pojąć, po co w ogóle coś takiego wtedy powiedział. Musiała wiedzieć, co miał przez to na myśli. Po prostu musiała.

Dźwięk dzwonka windy sprawił, że Hayley powróciła myślami do rzeczywistości. Odepchnęła się prawą nogą od ściany i wyszła szybkim krokiem z windy, po czym od razu skierowała się do apartamentu Lexa.

_Niech on już tam będzie, proszę. Chcę dzisiaj załatwić chociaż jedną sprawę. Proszę, niech on tam będzie, proszę._

Tradycyjnie skierowała się najpierw do salonu. Nikogo tam jednak nie zastała – wszystkie światła były wyłączone. Przeszła więc do kuchni, ale i tam nikogo nie zastała. Westchnęła ciężko i zatrzymała się na moment przy wysepce kuchennej. Policzyła do dziesięciu, uspokoiła się, po czym skierowała się następnie na drugi koniec apartamentu, gdzie znajdowały się sypialnie jej i Lexa.

\- Hayley? To ty? – rozległ się nagle znajomy głos. Hayley o mało nie zawiwatowała, gdy go usłyszała.

_No, nareszcie! Wreszcie coś układa się po mojej myśli._

\- Tak, to ja, Lex. – Hayley podeszła do drzwi sypialni przyjaciela. Lex w tym samym czasie otworzył je i stanął w progu, po czym przyjrzał się uważnie Hayley.

\- Byłaś na jakimś spektaklu, czy coś? – spytał się jej, dokładnie przyglądając się strojowi dziewczyny.

\- Nie, nie byłam. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. – Byłam na randce.

\- Na randce? – Lex był wyraźnie tym zaskoczony. Najwyraźniej nie rozmawiał jeszcze z Clarkiem, którego Hayley we wszystko wtajemniczyła tuż przed wyjściem. – Łał. Serio?

\- Tak, serio. – Hayley wyraźnie nie była w humorze na żartobliwe przepychanki o tym, ile to czasu już minęło od jej ostatniej „prawdziwej randki". – Kiedy wróciłeś do domu?

\- Niedawno. Dosłownie jakąś godzinę temu. Te spotkania ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. – Lex westchnął przeciągle. Wyglądał na naprawdę zmęczonego i zestresowanego. – Ojciec zadzwonił do mnie, gdy wracałem do mieszkania. Chce, żebym wrócił na trochę do Metropolis.

\- Żartujesz sobie. – Hayley praktycznie syknęła. Wyjazd Lexa z Gotham komplikował jej dosłownie wszystko. Nie tylko potrzebowała tutaj Lexa, aby rozmówić się z nim w sprawie Lionela. Potrzebowała go też, żeby zakończyć sprawy z Zsaszem i Kennethem. – On chyba rozumie, jak bardzo ważne dla nas jest załatwienie tej sprawy, prawda?

\- Niby tak, ale… coś jest nie tak z naszą firmą, i ojciec chce, aby wrócił na trochę do Metropolis i trochę mu pomógł w ogarnięciu najważniejszych rzeczy. Ale wrócę najszybciej, jak tylko będę mógł, obiecuję.

Hayley wiedziała, że nie ma sensu się o to teraz kłócić. Lex i tak nie mógł już nic zmienić. Mogła mieć tylko nadzieję na to, ze jego pobyt w Metropolis nie będzie trwał zbyt długo.

\- No dobra. – powiedziała dziewczyna. – To kiedy dokładnie masz wrócić do miasta?

\- Dzisiaj. – Po tym jednym słowie Hayley rzuciła Lexowi tak wściekłe spojrzenie, że ten aż cofnął się o krok, wyraźnie wystraszony.

\- Dzisiaj? – wykrzyknęła Hayley. – Czy twój ojciec oszalał? Przecież jest już prawie godzina jedenasta w nocy! Kiedy masz ten samolot?

\- Za czterdzieści minut. – odpowiedział jej Lex. – Właśnie kończyłem pakowanie walizek. Za pięć minut ma po mnie podjechać limuzyna i zabrać mnie na lotnisko. Czekałem tylko jeszcze na twój powrót, żeby móc się pożegnać przed wyjazdem.

\- Clark też z tobą wraca? – spytała się po chwili Hayley, gdy już emocje nieco opadły.

\- Nie. Clark jeszcze chciał trochę zostać w Gotham, tym bardziej, że wciąż trwają ferie. Poszedł już spać. – dodał zaraz potem Lex, gdy zobaczył, że Hayley zerka w stronę pokoju, w którym znajdowała się sypialnia Clarka.

Hayley nic więcej nie powiedziała. Pozwoliła Lexowi wrócić do pakowania walizek, a parę minut później pomagała mu w wynoszeniu ich do windy.

Przez cały ten czas myślała o tym, czy powinna powiedzieć Lexowi o tym, czego się dowiedziała od Zsasza o jego ojcu, czy też powinna to na razie zachować dla siebie. Biła się z tymi myślami aż do momentu, w którym nie zrozumiała, że musi na razie przemilczeć tę sprawę i poczekać na dalszy rozwój akcji.

_Gdybym mu teraz o tym powiedziała, to Lex na pewno chciałby się skonfrontować na ten temat ze swoim ojcem._ – pomyślała. – _Lionel na pewno zmanipulowałby nim w taki sposób, że Lex bardziej uwierzyłby jemu, niż mnie. A do tego stary Luthor wiedziałby wtedy, że ja wiem o wszystkim – i wiedziałby też na pewno, od kogo się tego dowiedziałam. Ryzykowałabym więc nie tylko swoim życiem, ale też i życiem Zsasza._

Nic zatem nie powiedziała Lexowi. Uśmiechnęła się tylko słabo, po czym pożegnała się z nim i pozwoliła mu wyjechać. Zdecydowała, że najpierw musi dowiedzieć się tyle, ile tylko da się jeszcze dowiedzieć w tej sprawie, a dopiero potem podejmie konkretne kroki w tej kwestii.

Hayley wróciła następnie niespiesznym krokiem do mieszkania. Nie przekroczyła jednak nawet progu mieszkania, gdy drogę praktycznie zastąpił jej Clark.

\- I co, już pojechał? – spytał się nastolatek Hayley.

\- Tak, pojechał. – odparła dziewczyna. Przeszła następnie do salonu. Clark podążał przez cały ten czas tuż za nią, a gdy ta tylko usiadła na jednej z kanap, chłopak usadowił się naprzeciwko niej, na jednym z foteli.

\- Czyli to oznacza, że skoro go nie ma… możemy sobie w końcu trochę pofolgować?

Hayley zaśmiała się cicho na te słowa.

\- Tak, Clark. – odpowiedziała po chwili. – Chyba już w końcu możemy.

Gdy tylko Hayley to powiedziała, Clark uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyraźnie zadowolony. Zaraz potem uniósł się ponad metr w powietrze, śmiejąc się przy tym radośnie.

Hayley nie mogła nie roześmiać się razem z nim. Humor Clarka niemalże od razu przeniósł się na nią. Dziewczyna rozłożyła się jak długa na kanapie, przeciągając się przy tym niczym kot. Obróciła się następnie na plecy, po czym uniosła nieco dłonie do góry i wykonała nimi kilka specyficznych gestów, skupiając swoje myśli na półmisku z owocami, jaki widziała wcześniej w kuchni. Kilka chwil później ów półmisek przyleciał w jej stronę, niesiony w powietrzu jej mocą telekinezy. Hayley ustawiła go tuż przy sobie, na niskim stoliku, po czym sięgnęła do niego lewą ręką i wyjęła z półmiska duże grono zielonych winogron bułgarskich.

\- No, to jest dopiero życie. – powiedział Clark, wciąż unosząc się w powietrzu ponad meblami. Zleciał w pewnej chwili na moment niżej, tylko po to, aby zabrać z półmiska dwa jabłka. Zaraz potem znów wzniósł się pod sam sufit, i tam pozostał przez dobre kilkanaście minut. – To jak, jakie mamy plany na następne dni?

\- To znaczy? – Hayley odłożyła na półmisek resztkę grona, po czym zabrała z niego jedną mandarynkę, którą od razu zaczęła obierać. – Masz coś konkretnego na myśli?

\- No wiesz, Hayley… liczyłem w sumie na to, że pobawimy się trochę w walczących o sprawiedliwość. – powiedział chłopak. – W Smallville zajmowaliśmy się tym niemalże non stop.

\- Tak, Clark, to prawda. Ale Gotham to nie Smallville. Tamtejsi złoczyńcy nie dorastają do pięt tym z Gotham. Ale… – tu Hayley na moment zamyśliła się intensywnie nad czymś. – W sumie twój pomysł nie jest taki zły. Trochę „nadprzyrodzonej sprawiedliwości" może faktycznie przydać się temu miastu.

\- Czyli co? – Clark wrócił w końcu na ziemię i wylądował na tym samym fotelu, na którym wcześniej siedział. – Czy to oznacza, że ruszamy w bój?

\- Tak, dokładnie to mam na myśli. – odpowiedziała mu Hayley. – Od jutra zaczniemy się zajmować podreperowaniem Gotham.


	17. Samozwańczy bohaterowie, część druga

**GothamDreamer****:** _Victor nakręcił się na Hayley w momencie, gdy spotkał ją wtedy na parkingu. Gdy odkrył jej sekret, nakręcił się pewnikiem jeszcze bardziej. Zdradzić mogę ci spokojnie w tej chwili, że Zsasz pojawi się znów już w następnym rozdziale – w nieco inne odsłonie :) Natomiast, jeśli chodzi o __Jerome'a__ – wiele nie chcę zdradzać, ale Hayley na pewno go pozna._

* * *

**Rozdział siedemnasty: Samozwańczy bohaterowie, część druga**

* * *

\- Hayley, czy to mi będzie potrzebne? – zawołał Clark z salonu, pokazując stojącej w głównym holu Hayley domowej roboty maskę.

\- Tak, tak, pewnie tak. – Hayley machnęła niezgrabnie ręką, dając tym samym znać Clarkowi, żeby teraz jej nie przeszkadzał. Gdy tylko chłopak wszedł z powrotem do salonu, Hayley na powrót odwróciła się w stronę małego stolika, na którym stał telefon stacjonarny. – Możesz jeszcze raz powtórzyć, co mówiłeś, Jim? Co ten gość robi?

\- _Po zabiciu ofiary wycina gruczoły adrenaliny._ – odpowiedział jej mężczyzna. – _Jego ofiary to osoby z krytycznym stanem różnych fobii. Strasznie ciężka sprawa. Niestety, ale chyba będziemy musieli przełożyć naszą drugą randkę na inny dzień._

\- Nie ma żadnego problemu, Jim. Najważniejsze teraz jest to, żebyś złapał tego człowieka. Tylko to się teraz liczy. Nasza randka z pewnością może jeszcze trochę poczekać.

Zaraz potem dziewczyna rozłączyła się z Gordonem. Od razu wróciła do Clarka, który wciąż przeglądał swoje ubrania, rozrzucone na obydwu kanapach i jednym z foteli, i próbował wybrać idealny strój „zamaskowanego superbohatera".

\- O co tam chodziło? – spytał się przyjaciółki, gdy ta tylko weszła do salonu. – Jakiś seryjny morderca?

\- Chyba tak. – odpowiedziała Hayley. – Zabija ludzi z fobiami w sposób, w jaki najbardziej baliby się zginąć, a po fakcie wycina ich gruczoły adrenaliny. Pewnie tworzy jakieś serum na strach, albo coś w tym stylu. Istna makabra.

\- Może to właśnie powinna być nasza pierwsza sprawa? – zaproponował nagle Clark. – Pomyśl sobie, Hayley… złapalibyśmy tego człowieka i oddali go władzom.

\- No nie wiem… Jim i Bullock już pojechali do domu podejrzanego. Z pewnością dadzą sobie z tym sami radę.

\- No to chociaż będziemy pilnować, żeby nic im się przypadkiem nie stało. – Clark nie dawał za wygraną. – No dalej, Hayley. Będziesz mogła pilnować swojego chłopaka, i być może przy okazji, gdyby coś poszło nie tak, będziemy mogli złapać gościa.

\- No w sumie… – wymamrotała Hayley. – Ale musimy uważać, żeby nikt nas nie zauważył ani nie rozpoznał.

Clark bez wahania zgodził się na wszystko. Wybrał naprędce pierwszy lepszy strój i zaczekał, aż Hayley nie przebierze się w swój – czarny, jednoczęściowy, przylegający do ciała kombinezon i prostą, czarną maskę zasłaniającą górną połowę twarzy. Następnie razem udali się w miejsce, do którego Jim i Harvey pojechali.

Hayley i Clark dotarli tam tuż przed nimi. Nastolatek chciał ruszyć przodem, ale Hayley skutecznie przytrzymała go przy sobie, z dala od „prawdziwej akcji".

\- Pamiętaj, Clark. – przypomniała mu cichym głosem. – Nie ingerujemy, o ile nie zajdzie taka potrzeba.

W napięciu czekali dobre kilka minut na rozwinięcie akcji. Hayley już zaczęła wierzyć w to, że Jimowi udało się pojmać mężczyznę bez żadnych problemów, i że zaraz wyjdzie z nim z domu, zakutym w kajdanki.

Wtedy jednak rozległy się strzały.

Clark niemalże poderwał się na równe nogi. Hayley w porę złapała go za ramię i pociągnęła w dół, tuż przed tym, jak dwie postaci nie wybiegły z domu.

_To z pewnością nie są Jim i Harvey. Jeden z nich to na pewno ten morderca, Gerald Crane. A ten drugi… to chyba jego syn. Wygląda tak młodo. I… i chyba się boi._

\- Idziemy za nimi. – poleciła Clarkowi. – Ale trzymamy przez cały czas dystans. – Zaraz potem Hayley obróciła na moment spojrzenie w stronę domu. Jim i Harvey właśnie z niego wybiegli, i od razu ruszyli za mężczyzną i jego synem.

Hayley i Clark śledzili uciekającego mężczyznę aż do stodoły, kiedy to został on zapędzony w kozi róg przez ścigających go detektywów. Hayley przykucnęła razem z Clarkiem tuż za niedużą kępą krzewów, na skraju lasu. Dziewczyna zaraz potem użyła swoich wyostrzonych zmysłów, aby podsłuchać, co się dzieje w oddali.

\- O cholera. – zaklęła nagle Hayley.

\- Co? Co się dzieje? – spytał się Clark, poruszając się niespokojnie.

Hayley przeniosła szybko spojrzenie na Jima i Harveya. Byli zdecydowanie za blisko. Nie mogła nic zrobić. Gdyby tylko ruszyła się z miejsca, od razu któryś z nich by ją dostrzegł. Fakt, nie rozpoznaliby jej, ale mogliby do niej strzelić, myśląc, że jest wspólnikiem Crane'a. Tak czy siak, miała związane ręce.

_Nie pomogę temu chłopakowi. Nie mogę. Nie zdołam._

Spróbowała jeszcze wejść do umysłu mężczyzny i zmanipulować jego działaniami. Słyszała, jak mówi synowi, że wszystko będzie dobrze, i że musi teraz otrzymać ten zastrzyk. Wiedziała, że to nie wróży nic dobrego. Próbowała zmienić tor jego myślenia, tak aby jednak tego nie zrobił.

Nic jednak nie zadziałało. Umysł mężczyzny był kompletnie głuchy na jej podszepty. Nic do niego nie dotarło. Jej moce nie zadziałały. Chłopak nie miał żadnych szans.

Chwilę później rozległ się donośny wrzask nastolatka. Serum zaczęło działać prawie natychmiast. Crane, spiesząc się, zdecydował się podać synowi kilka dawek naraz. Spowodował tym u syna gwałtowny atak paniki i strachu, nieporównywalnego z czymkolwiek.

Hayley zamknęła na moment oczy. Wrzaski nastolatka przenikały całe jej ciało na wskroś. Jednocześnie starała się przytrzymać przy sobie Clarka, który próbował się jej wyrwać, chcąc pobiec do nastolatka i jakoś mu pomóc.

\- Nic nie możemy tu zdziałać, Clark. – wyszeptała po chwili. – Nie przy nich. Nie przy świadkach.

Zaraz potem rozległy się strzały, i Hayley otworzyła oczy. Gerald Crane wyszedł z ukrycia i chciał strzelić do detektywów. Ci nie mieli żadnego wyboru – musieli otworzyć do niego ogień.

\- Zabili go. – usłyszała zduszony szept Clarka. – Zastrzelili go, Hayley.

\- Nie mieli innego wyjścia. – odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna. – W przeciwnym razie on na pewno by do nich strzelił.

Hayley w milczeniu przyglądała się, jak Jim i Harvey podchodzą do nastolatka. Wciąż jego ciałem wstrząsały gwałtowne spazmy, a on sam krzyczał i wrzeszczał niemiłosiernie.

\- Chodź. – powiedziała nagle do Clarka. – Zmywamy się stąd. Zabierają go do szpitala.

\- Nie polecimy za nimi? – zdziwił się nastolatek. – Chyba przecież możesz temu chłopakowi pomóc, co nie? To wszystko dzieje się w jego głowie. Możesz mu chyba zatem pomóc, prawda?

\- Nie jestem tego pewna, Clark. – odpowiedziała z wahaniem Hayley. – Ale… mogę spróbować. Może a nuż coś uda się zdziałać.

Zrobili dokładnie tak, jak zaproponował Clark – udali się do szpitala, do którego zabrano nastolatka. Hayley przysiadła z Clarkiem na dachu budynku, skąd z bezpiecznej odległości mogli podsłuchiwać rozmowę detektywów z lekarzami.

\- _Dostał ogromną dawkę hormonów._ – usłyszała, jak jeden z lekarzy tłumaczy wszystko Gordonowi. – _Kortyzol, adrenalina i związek, którego nie znamy. Omal nie umarł._

_\- Ale przeżyje?_ – usłyszała zaraz potem pytanie Jima.

\- _Tak, ale… zrobiliśmy tomografię, aby sprawdzić, czy ma uszkodzenia mózgu. Czegoś takiego nigdy nie widzieliśmy. Organizm pozbył się hormonów, ale ich efekty wciąż widać._

\- _Co pan ma przez to na myśli?_ – dociekał dalej Jim. – _Nadal się boi?_

\- _Mało powiedziane. Jest permanentnie przerażony._ – odpowiedział lekarz.

_\- Długo to potrwa?_

_\- No cóż… nie wiemy, czy to w ogóle minie. Niech pan sobie wyobrazi coś, co pana przeraża. I widzi pan to bez ustanku._

\- Nie jest dobrze. – Hayley westchnęła ciężko. – Nie wiem, czy dam radę poradzić sobie z czymś takim.

\- Wierzę, że dasz sobie radę, Hayley. – powiedział Clark, uśmiechając się słabo do dziewczyny. – Chociaż spróbuj.

Hayley wzięła jeden długi, głęboki wdech, po czym zamknęła powoli oczy. Skupiła całą swoją uwagę na umyśle nastolatka, który leżał w izolatce kilka pięter niżej. Powoli, ostrożnie weszła do jego umysłu. Gdy tylko znalazła punkt zaczepienia, od razu się go chwyciła.

I wtedy to zobaczyła.

Ogromny strach na wróble ruszył prosto na nią, warcząc przeciągle. Wyciągnął ku niej swoje wydłużone, chude kończyny, po czym złapał ją za gardło i zaczął dusić.

Hayley krzyknęła i rzuciła się gwałtownie w tył, zrywając jednocześnie połączenie z umysłem chłopaka. Wpadła na Clarka, który złapał ją mocno za ramiona i przytrzymał w miejscu, aż ta się nie uspokoiła.

\- Co się stało? – spytał się dziewczyny, gdy ta już unormowała swój oddech i przestała drżeć na całym ciele. – Co zobaczyłaś?

\- Biedny chłopak. – wykrztusiła Hayley słabym głosem. – To serum, które ojciec mu wstrzyknął… nie dam rady tego pokonać. Źródło jego strachów jest zbyt mocno umocowane. Moje moce nic by tam nie zdziałały. Tylko silne leki mogłyby teoretycznie się z tym uporać.

\- Co… co tam zobaczyłaś? Jak wyglądają jego halucynacje?

Hayley milczała przez chwilę, nim w końcu nie zdecydowała się udzielić odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

\- To był strach na wróble. – powiedziała. – Ale nie taki zwykły. Miał nienaturalnie wydłużone kończyny, poruszał się jak jakiś demon albo potwór. A te oczy… zupełnie, jakbyś widział w nich otchłań piekielną. – dziewczyna nagle rozejrzała się szybko dookoła, jakby coś usłyszała albo zobaczyła. – Głośno krzyczałam? Nikt nas przypadkiem nie usłyszał?

\- Znajdujemy się na dachu szpitala. – odparł Clark. – Raczej to mało prawdopodobne, aby ktoś ciebie usłyszał.

Przez kilka następnych minut Hayley dochodziła do siebie. Wciąż zdarzało jej się zadrżeć na samo wspomnienie tej okropnej istoty. Szczerze współczuła temu nastolatkowi. Nie wiedziała, jak mu pomóc, i nie była pewna, czy w ogóle była taka możliwość. Jeśli te objawy szybko mu nie znikną, to jak nic on zwariuje. Albo będzie musiał zostać wprowadzony w farmakologiczną śpiączkę, aby kompletnie nie oszaleć i nic sobie nie zrobić.

\- To… co robimy dalej? – spytał się w końcu przyjaciółki Clark. – Dalej próbujemy znaleźć sobie jakąś sprawę, czy dajemy sobie na dzisiaj spokój?

\- Chyba na dzisiaj damy sobie spokój. – odpowiedziała Hayley. – Znając Lexa, pewnie szybko tutaj nie wróci. Jeszcze będziemy mieli czas, żeby na coś ciekawego trafić.

\- Czyli co? Wracamy do domu?

\- Tak. – Hayley zaraz potem westchnęła przeciągle, przyglądając się w zamyśleniu rozgwieżdżonemu niebu. – Wracamy do domu. I tak nic więcej tu nie zdziałamy.


	18. Książę w czarnej zbroi

**Rozdział osiemnasty: Książę w czarnej zbroi**

* * *

Droga powrotna dłużyła im się niemiłosiernie.

Hayley czuła, jak głowa wręcz ją rozsadza. Po tym, czego doświadczyła po kilkunastosekundowym złączeniu się umysłami z młodym Jonathanem Crane'em, z pewnością jak nic doznała migreny. Będzie musiała po powrocie do mieszkania wziąć dwie pigułki jakiegoś silnego leku przeciwbólowego.

\- Hayley… – usłyszała po chwili cichy szept Clarka. – Chyba ktoś nas śledzi.

Te cztery słowa sprawiły, że dziewczyna momentalnie zapomniała o bólu. Obróciła się dyskretnie za siebie, nie przyspieszając ani nie zmieniając postawy ciała. Clark miał rację – ktoś szedł za nimi. Dwóch mężczyzn, ubranych na czarno, szło kil kaście metrów za nimi. Dla pewności, aby niepotrzebnie nie panikować, Hayley poczekała, aż nie skręcą z Clarkiem w następną ulicę. Gdy i tamci skręcili za nimi, jej puls od razu nieco przyspieszył ze zdenerwowania.

_Ludzie __Falcone'a__? Znajomi Zsasza? Najemnicy Pingwina? Kto to może być?_

\- Trzymaj się blisko, Clark. – poleciła nastolatkowi. – Nie mam pojęcia, kto to jest, ani czego mogą od nas chcieć… ale może zrobić się nieciekawie. Pilnuj się i uważaj na wszystko. Jeśli będę ci kazała uciekać, uciekaj. I nie czekaj na mnie. Uciekaj i nie oglądaj się za siebie.

Zaraz potem skręcili w następną uliczkę. Ta była o wiele mniej uczęszczana niż ta, z której zboczyli. Hayley wiedziała jednak, co robi – specjalnie chciała ich ściągnąć w miejsce, gdzie będzie mniej ludzi, aby wymusić na nich jakąś reakcję. Chciała zobaczyć, czy tylko będą ich śledzić, czy też ich zaatakują.

No i, oczywiście, chciała się też dowiedzieć, kim oni są, i kto ich nasłał.

\- Przyspieszyli. – wyszeptał nagle Clark. – Są coraz bliżej, Hayley. Co robimy?

Dziewczyna tylko chwilę zastanawiała się nad tą odpowiedzią. Już wcześniej zaczęła przygotowywać plan działania w myślach. Teraz tylko trzeba było go wprowadzić w życie i zobaczyć, jak wszystko się ułoży.

\- Jak dam ci znać, zaczniesz uciekać. – powiedziała najciszej, jak tylko była w stanie. – Biegniesz prosto do mieszkania. Ja odwrócę ich uwagę i… – Nagle Hayley usłyszała dziwny świst zbliżający się do nich z bardzo dużą szybkością. W ostatniej chwili uświadomiła sobie, co to jest, i pociągnęła Clarka na ziemię. Zaraz potem duża wiązka plazmy uderzyła w ścianę, koło której przed chwilę przechodzili.

_Nadczłowiek._ – uświadomiła sobie od razu Hayley. – _Jasna cholera. Gorzej być nie może._

\- Wiej. No już, wiej, Clark! – zawołała, jednocześnie wstając na równe nogi. Obróciła się szybko w stronę napastników, którzy byli już tuż przy niej.

Pierwszy cios, jaki w nią wymierzył jeden z mężczyzn, trafił ją w ramię. Na całe szczęście, Hayley tylko się zachwiała – nie upadła na ziemię. Cofnęła się o parę kroków, i gdy drugi mężczyzna skoczył na nią, ta zrobiła zwinny unik i wyprowadziła celne kopnięcie, które trafiło napastnika w odsłonięty podczas ataku prawy bok. Następnie, nie zatrzymując się nawet na moment, wyprowadziła kolejny atak, tym razem z ręki, i uderzyła mężczyznę prosto w splot słoneczny.

Na moment go unieruchomiła. Napastnik upadł na ziemię, oddychając ciężko i chrapliwie. Hayley stała teraz naprzeciwko drugiego mężczyzny, tego z nadprzyrodzonymi zdolnościami.

Nie czekał on na jej ruch. Zaatakował pierwszy, wykonując szybkie i sprecyzowane ruchy. Kilkakrotnie zdołał uderzyć Hayley, raz w ramię, raz w klatkę piersiową, raz w nogę.

_To specjalista._ – pojęła nagle dziewczyna, gdy po raz kolejny w ostatniej chwili zdołała uniknąć ciosu mężczyzny. – _Najemnik, na pewno. Tyle kogo? Kto ich wynajął?_

Drugi mężczyzna tymczasem doszedł do siebie. Hayley zbyt późno zorientowała się, że znajduje się on tuż za nią. Zdołał złapać ją od tyłu i przytrzymał mocno. W tym czasie ten pierwszy wytworzył z dłoni promień czerwonej energii i posłał go w kierunku Hayley.

Dziewczyna nie zdołała uniknąć tego ataku – dała tylko radę trochę się przesunąć, kopiąc przytrzymującego ją mężczyznę w kolano, a następnie następując mu mocno na stopę. Promień trafił ją w sam środek ramienia. Dziewczyna krzyknęła głośno, czując w miejscu uderzenia palący ból. Spojrzała się szybko w dół i zobaczyła, że wiązka energii przepaliła jej wszystkie trzy warstwy ubrań, i zrobiła sporą ranę na ramieniu. Sporo czasu minie, nim się to nie zagoi.

_Nie mogę tu dłużej zostać. Muszę stąd jakoś uciec. To moja jedyna szansa pokonania ich. Muszę ich zgubić. Najpierw zgubić, potem zaatakować. Muszę się stąd wydostać._

Jeszcze raz kopnęła trzymającego ją mężczyznę. Zdołała uwolnić jedno ramię. Od razu uderzyła napastnika z całej siły łokciem w żebra. Usłyszała charakterystyczne chrupnięcie, gdy co najmniej jedno z żeber pękło od tego silnego uderzenia.

_Opłaca się jednak być nadczłowiekiem._

Wreszcie wolna, Hayley ruszyła biegiem w stronę bocznych alejek. Znała trochę tę okolicę i wiedziała, że jest tutaj mnóstwo wąskich, przecinających się alejek. Mogła bez problemu wbiec w jedną z nich i zaczaić się tam na tych dwóch.

Na samym początku słyszała ich kroki tuż za sobą. Nadczłowiek dwukrotnie posłał w jej stronę wiązkę czerwonej energii. Hayley obydwa razy zdołała jej uniknąć o zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Starała się biec jak najszybciej i nie oglądać się za siebie. Jednocześnie starała się zapamiętać drogę, jaką biegła, i pilnowała, aby przypadkiem nie wbiec do ślepego zaułku.

_Chyba ich wreszcie na trochę zgubiłam._ – pomyślała Hayley. Uśmiechnęła się słabo, zadowolona z tego faktu. – _Może jednak uda mi się ich zaskoczyć i pokonać._

Zaraz potem, nie zwalniając nawet na moment, gwałtownie skręciła w następną alejkę.

Dokładnie sekundę później dostrzegła duży cień tuż przed sobą, i szybko pojęła, że przypomina on sylwetkę człowieka. Gwałtownie zahamowała, ale nie zdołała się zatrzymać w porę. Wpadła na czekającego w alejce człowieka i zderzyła się z nim.

Już otworzyła usta do krzyku, gdy nagle ukryty w cieniu człowiek zasłonił jej usta dłonią w czarnej, skórzanej rękawiczce. Chwilę później przesunął się nieco do przodu, jednocześnie wychodząc z cienia.

_Zsasz._ Hayley odepchnęła jego dłoń, po czym spojrzała się na niego z wyrzutem.

\- Co tu robisz? – syknęła. – Śledziłeś mnie, czy co?

\- Śledziłem tych dwóch. – odpowiedział jej Victor. – Falcone dał mi cynk, że w mieście pojawili się nowi łowcy głów. Jeden z nich to nadczłowiek, zgadza się? – spytał się zaraz potem. Hayley tylko przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. – Który?

\- Ten niższy, z ciemnymi włosami. – odpowiedziała Hayley.

\- Dobrze. – Zaraz potem dziewczyna usłyszała, jak z alejki obok nich nadciągają w ich stronę owi najemnicy. – Padnij. – powiedział Zsasz.

Hayley nie wyraziła żadnego sprzeciwu – była zbyt zmęczona i obolała, aby dalej walczyć. Padła na ziemię i odsunęła się jednocześnie na bok, w tym samym czasie, w którym do alejki wpadli obydwaj mężczyźni.

Na pierwszy ogień poszedł nadczłowiek. Victor wyciągnął broń i wycelował w niego, po czym nacisnął kilkakrotnie spust. Dwukrotnie strzelił w jego klatkę piersiową, raz w głowę. Mężczyzna nie zdołał się uchylić ani w żaden sposób zareagować – po chwili padł na ziemię, martwy. Zaraz potem Victor strzelił kilkakrotnie do drugiego najemnika. I ten nie miał żadnych szans z najemnikiem Falcone'a – zginął na miejscu, kilkanaście sekund później po swoim towarzyszu.

Hayley powoli obróciła się przodem w stronę wyjścia z alejki. Obydwaj mężczyźni leżeli na ziemi, martwi. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się nieznacznie, gdy u jednego z nich zobaczyła dużą ranę wylotową z tyłu głowy.

Chwilę później Victor podszedł do niej i wyciągnął do niej zachęcająco rękę, oferując jej pomoc przy wstaniu. Hayley początkowo chciała odmówić, ale po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo wszystko ją boli. Ujęła zatem jego dłoń i podniosła się ostrożnie do góry.

Już stała na równych nogach, gdy nagle Victor pociągnął ją gwałtownie w swoją stronę.

\- Nie ma za co, Powell. – Zsasz uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony. – Zawsze z chęcią ci pomogę.

\- Chyba już zapomniałeś, do czego jestem zdolna. – syknęła Hayley. Zaraz potem odepchnęła go od siebie, a sama odsunęła się parę kroków w tył. – Nie chcesz chyba, żebym zafundowała ci swoją terapię szokową, co?

\- Spokojnie, księżniczko. – powiedział Victor, śmiejąc się przy tym. Hayley wyczuła jednak w tonie jego głosu wyraźne zdenerwowanie. Wciąż pamiętał o tym, co potrafiła, i doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, że Hayley byłaby w stanie go zabić, gdyby tylko zechciała.

\- Czemu to właściwie zrobiłeś? – spytała się po chwili dziewczyna. – Czemu mi pomogłeś? Mogłeś przecież zaczekać, aż mnie nie wykończą. Miałbyś wtedy ze mną święty spokój.

Victor tylko się uśmiechnął, jak to usłyszał. Odpowiedział na jej pytanie dopiero po chwili.

\- Bo ci dwaj po zabiciu ciebie mieli obrać mnie za swój cel. – powiedział.

Hayley zamrugała intensywnie powiekami, zdezorientowana. Dopiero po jakimś czasie pojęła, co to oznaczało.

\- Lionel Luthor. – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. – To on ich tu przysłał, zgadza się?

\- Aha. – odparł Victor.

\- Jakim cudem on dowiedział się, że wiem o tym? Wygadałeś się? – spytała się zaraz potem, rzucając Zsaszowi oskarżycielskie spojrzenie.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz ze mnie, kochana. – Victor parsknął cynicznym śmiechem po tych słowach. – Nie jestem taki głupi. Gdybym mu o czymś takim powiedział, zleciłby mi twoje zabójstwo, a potem, gdy już bym się z tym uporał, wysłałby za mną paru najemników.

\- Czyli mniej więcej zrobiłby tak samo, jak zrobił teraz. – odparowała młodemu mężczyźnie Hayley.

\- Daruj sobie, kochana. – powiedział Victor, spoglądając krzywo na dziewczynę. – To nie byłem ja. Wbij to sobie wreszcie do głowy.

Hayley na moment zamilkła. Musiała zebrać myśli. Wszystko działo się zdecydowanie za szybko. Ta sytuacja kompletnie wszystko zmieniała. Hayley nie wiedziała już, co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

\- To jak? – dobiegło ją nagle pytanie Zsasza. – Czy jesteś w końcu gotowa podjąć współpracę ze mną, żeby pozbyć się Luthora i jego pomagierów?

\- Nie, dzięki. – odpowiedziała od razu Hayley. – Dam sobie sama z nimi radę. Wolę zresztą działać sama.

\- Jakoś w to wątpię. – powiedział Victor. – Tak coś mi się wydaje, że po prostu boisz się, że ten twój złoty chłoptaś Jim dowie się, że ze sobą współpracujemy. I że gdy pozna całą prawdę o tobie, rzuci cię.

\- Wcale nie o to mi chodzi. – Hayley zaprzeczyła gwałtownie. Jej myśli jednak od razu zaczęły krążyć wokół tego tematu. Zsasz miał sporo racji mówiąc, że to właśnie tego Hayley boi się najbardziej. To dlatego do tej pory nie wyjawiła Jimowi, kim naprawdę jest. Ufała mu, ale wiedziała też, że może nie zrozumieć tego, i że może wyciągnąć jakieś pochopne wnioski.

\- Jesteś tego pewna? – spytał się po paru minutach Victor. – Na pewno nie chcesz mojej pomocy?

Hayley zacisnęła z irytacji zęby. Wiedziała, że znienawidzi siebie za to, co zaraz zamierzała powiedzieć. I wiedziała też, że Zsasz jeszcze długo będzie jej to wypominał.

\- Nie wiem. – powiedziała cichym głosem. – Jeszcze się muszę nad tym lepiej zastanowić.

\- Rozumiem. – Hayley spojrzała się kątem oka w jego stronę i zobaczyła, że ten uśmiecha się szeroko, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony. – Czyli mam rozumieć, że niedługo znów się spotkamy?

\- Och, zamknij się. – żachnęła się dziewczyna.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, _księżniczko_.


	19. Cyrkowe szaleństwo, część pierwsza

**GothamDreamer****:** _Dokładnie o to zawsze mi chodzi – byle nie stworzyć Mary-Sue :) A ciekawiej robić się na pewno będzie, to ci gwarantuję :) Mam już opracowany cały plan, jak wszystko się tu mniej więcej potoczy – teraz tylko zostało mi pisać kolejne rozdziały._

_Ważne __info__:__ Opublikowałam dzisiaj na swoim kanale __YouTube__ zwiastun do „Sprawiedliwości". Pracowałam nad nim z pół dnia, ale wreszcie go skończyłam :) Link do mojego kanału można znaleźć na moim profilu na tej stronie._

* * *

**Rozdział dziewiętnasty: Cyrkowe szaleństwo, część pierwsza**

* * *

Hayley syknęła głośno, próbując rozmasować obolałe ramię.

\- Daj sobie z tym spokój, Hayley. – powiedział jej Clark. Nastolatek od kilkunastu minut siedział naprzeciwko niej i przyglądał się, jak dziewczyna wykonuje najróżniejsze ćwiczenia rozciągające, aby prowizorycznie zmniejszyć ból w prawym ramieniu. – Nie możesz po prostu wziąć dnia wolnego?

\- Clark, przez ponad tydzień nie przychodziłam na komisariat. – odparła Hayley. – Staż stażem, ale muszę go w końcu ukończyć. Zostały mi tylko dwa tygodnie do przepracowania, i będę miała z tym święty spokój. Wolę się teraz z tym przemęczyć i mieć już z tym święty spokój.

Minęło kilka dni od jej spotkania z najemnikami Luthora. Rana, jaką zadał jej nadczłowiek, już się praktycznie całkowicie zagoiła. Hayley wciąż jednak odczuwała ból w miejscu, gdzie do niedawna rana się znajdowała.

Do pracy poszła następnego dnia, z samego rana – dokładnie tak, jak zaplanowała. Jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadła przy biurku niedaleko Jima i Harveya.

\- Wreszcie wróciłaś do pracy. – powiedział Harvey, przysiadając się na skraju biurka dziewczyny. – Długo tu u nas pobędziesz?

\- Zostały mi jeszcze do odbębnienia niecałe dwa tygodnie stażu, Harvey. – odpowiedziała mu Hayley. – Wrócę potem jeszcze na jeden główny egzamin, po którym oficjalnie zyskam tytuł detektywa, i… pewnie wrócę do was. W Gotham z pewnością o wiele bardziej się przydam, niż w Metropolis czy Smallville.

Cały dzień spędziła następnie na wypełnianiu papierów i ogólnym robieniu porządków w aktach. Nie uszło to uwadze Jima, który po jakimś czasie zdecydował się spytać dziewczyny, czy aby wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Nie martw się, wszystko jest okej. – zapewniła detektywa Hayley. – Nic się złego nie dzieje. Po prostu doszłam do wniosku, że najwyższa pora zająć się tymi wszystkimi papierami, nim całkowicie nas nie zasypią.

\- Czyli dzisiejsze spotkanie wciąż jest aktualne? – upewnił się Jim. – Idziemy na ten pokaz, prawda?

\- Oczywiście, że idziemy. – odparła Hayley, uśmiechając się przy tym ciepło. – Nie ma mowy, żebyśmy przepuścili taką okazję.

Hayley jeszcze przez kilka następnych godzin wypełniała kolejne akta i raporty. Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, jak wiele z nich było niepoprawnie zapisanych, i jak wiele z nich nie było ruszane od miesięcy. W myślach doszła do wniosku, że jeśli zrezygnuje na te następne dwa tygodnie z wychodzenia na wszelkiego typu akcje, to na pewno nie będzie się tu nudziła – papierów do posegregowania i powypełniania było tu zdecydowanie pod dostatkiem.

Pracę skończyła przed godziną szesnastą. Wróciła do mieszkania, gdzie Clark czekał już na nią z gotowym obiadem. Zjedli go szybko, jednocześnie wymieniając się ciekawostkami na temat tego, co dzisiaj każde z nich robiło, po czym Hayley poszła do swojego pokoju, aby przebrać się i przygotować na wyjście z Jimem.

_Druga randka, Hayley. To już druga wasza randka. Niech będzie co najmniej dwukrotnie lepsza od poprzedniej. Niech nic złego się na niej nie wydarzy._

Hayley spotkała się z Jimem już na miejscu. Tym razem wybrali na miejsce spotkania możliwie najmniej kojarzący się z mafią przybytek.

Wybrali się do cyrku.

\- Nic tutaj nie może pójść źle. – stwierdził Jim, gdy już siedli na widowni. – Żaden z mafiosów nie ma tu władzy, a i żaden też z pewnością tu nie zajrzy.

_Oj, żebyś nie wypowiedział tych słów w złą godzinę, Jim._ – pomyślała od razu Hayley. – _Lepiej nic przypadkiem nie wykracz. Ostatnie, czego potrzebuję na występie klaunów, to widoku gęby Zsasza z drugiej strony areny._

Początkowo wszystko szło dobrze – oglądali występ za występem, śmiejąc się wesoło i klaszcząc po każdym zakończonym akcie. Hayley kilkakrotnie udało się zerknąć na Jima. Widziała w jego oczach, jak bardzo cieszy się z tego spotkania. Gdy w pewnej chwili udało mu się złapać jej spojrzenie, uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.

Jakiś czas później na scenie pojawili się akrobaci. Przywitano ich gromkimi oklaskami, i zaraz potem rozpoczęli oni swój występ.

\- Są niesamowici, prawda? – spytała się po chwili Hayley. Obróciła się na moment w stronę Jima i zobaczyła, że mężczyzna przez cały ten czas przyglądał się jej, a nie występowi.

\- Wspaniali. – odpowiedział półgłosem. Hayley z miejsca domyśliła się, że Jim nie mówił w tym momencie o akrobatach. Miał ją na myśli.

W tej samej chwili występ dobiegł końca. Dziewczyna z trudem oderwała spojrzenie od Jima i przeniosła je z powrotem na arenę, gdzie cyrkowcy właśnie kłaniali się oklaskującej ich publiczności. Hayley niepewnie dołączyła do reszty, klaszcząc i śmiejąc się z innymi.

Zaraz potem na scenie pojawili się klauni. Publiczność powitała ich kolejną salwą śmiechów i owacji na stojąco.

_Naprawdę dobrze spędzamy czas. Chyba jednak nic złego się nie wydarzy._

W tej samej chwili Hayley dostrzegła, jak z samochodu, którym na arenę wjechali klauni, wytacza się jeden z nich. Od razu zauważyła, że jest on pijany. Właściciel cyrku też to dostrzegł i ruszył w jego stronę, chcąc go zapewne odciągnąć od reszty i zabrać z areny, nim nie narobi im wszystkim wstydu.

_No i teraz to ja wykrakałam wszystko w złą godzinę. Gratulacje, Hayley. Świetna robota, naprawdę._

Klaun popchnął właściciela cyrku, po czym ruszył chwiejnym krokiem w stronę jednego z akrobatów. Następnie, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, zamachnął się i uderzył go szklaną butelką w głowę, rozbijając ją.

\- O cholerka. – wykrztusiła Hayley, kompletnie zaskoczona tym nagłym zwrotem akcji. Nie minęła minuta, a walka dwóch mężczyzn przemieniła się w walkę kilkunastu ludzi. – Pewnie musimy tam zejść i to przerwać, co? – spytała się zaraz potem Jima.

\- Ano niestety musimy. – odparł detektyw.

* * *

Minęło kilka ładnych minut, nim zdołali całkowicie zapanować nad tłuszczą. Dopiero pokazanie walczącym odznaki i wyciągnięcie przez Jima broni spowodowało, że wreszcie się uspokoili.

Hayley w tym czasie wezwała wsparcie oraz ambulans dla poszkodowanych.

\- Nic z nich nie da się wyciągnąć. – powiedział Jim, podchodząc do Hayley. – Nikt nic nie chce powiedzieć. Ewidentnie kogoś kryją.

\- To cyrkowcy, Jim. – odparła Hayley spokojnym tonem głosu. – Takie już mają zasady. Trupa cyrkowa zawsze jest najważniejsza. Ale… daj mi chwilę. – dodała zaraz potem. – Może ja spróbuję się czegoś dowiedzieć.

\- Powodzenia. – Jim westchnął przeciągle. – Jeśli tobie uda się z nich coś wyciągnąć, będę ci sponsorował kawę przez następne dwa tygodnie. I wszystkie obiady.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo. – Hayley podeszła następnie do dwóch akrobatów, którzy właśnie czekali niedaleko ambulansu na opatrzenie swoich ran. – Witam, panowie. – powiedziała, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Moglibyście mi wyjaśnić, co się tutaj stało?

\- Nie mamy nic w tej sprawie do powiedzenia. – odpowiedział automatycznie jeden z mężczyzn.

Hayley pokiwała w zamyśleniu głową. Już wiedziała, co musi zrobić, aby uzyskać od nich potrzebne informacje. Musiała się tylko odrobinę wysilić.

\- Pozwolicie, że jeszcze raz powtórzę swoje pytanie. – powiedziała. Jednocześnie użyła swoich mocy, aby wejść w ich umysły i dyskretnie przejąć nad nimi tymczasową kontrolę. – Co tutaj się stało? Dlaczego ci dwaj zaczęli się bić?

\- Pobili się o kobietę. – odpowiedział jeden z akrobatów. Od manipulacji umysłem jego głos stał się nieco monotonny i pozbawiony wszelkich emocji. – Chodzi o Lilę, naszą tancerkę egzotyczną. Umawiała się z obydwoma naraz.

\- Dziękuję bardzo za pomoc. – Hayley cofnęła efekty swojej mocy i uwolniła obydwu mężczyzn spod jej działania. Zaraz potem wróciła do Jima, uśmiechając się triumfalnie pod nosem.

\- Waśń dwóch kochasiów. – powiedziała Jimowi, gdy tylko do niego podeszła. – Pobili się o względy tancerki egzotycznej, niejakiej Lili.

\- Niesamowite. – Jim pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. – Jak ty zdołałaś to od nich wyciągnąć?

\- Ach, sam wiesz. – Hayley wzruszyła niewinnie ramionami. – Kobiecy urok i te sprawy.

Jim tylko zaśmiał się po tych słowach. Zaraz potem udali się na spotkanie z ową kobietą. Właściciel cyrku niechętnie zaprowadził ich do przyczepy tancerki. Właściciel cyrku zapukał do drzwi i zaczekał chwilę, aż ktoś stamtąd nie wyjdzie.

Po chwili z przyczepy wyszedł dość wysoki, rudowłosy nastolatek. Z miejsca wydał się Hayley zdezorientowany widokiem jej i Jima.

\- Policja Gotham. – powiedział Jim. – Czy możemy porozmawiać z Lilą?

\- Nie ma jej tutaj. – odparł nastolatek, jednocześnie wychodząc z przyczepy. Założył od razu na siebie kurtkę, po czym zamknął ostrożnie drzwi za sobą. – A o co chodzi? Coś się stało?

\- Gdzie ona jest? – dociekał dalej Gordon.

\- Ach… nie wiem. Powinna być w domu już dawno temu.

\- Jesteś jej krewnym? – spytał się następnie Jim.

\- Jej synem. – odpowiedział chłopak. Przez krótką chwilę zerknął on na Hayley, nim nie skupił uwagi z powrotem na Jimie. – Nazywam się Jerome.

\- Jerome… kiedy ostatni raz ją widziałeś?

Chłopak przez krótką chwilę zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią na to pytanie.

\- Dzisiaj rano. Minąłem się z nią, idąc do biblioteki.

\- Spokojnie, Jerome. – Właściciel cyrku zdecydował się wtrącić w tę rozmowę. – Ci państwo są tutaj tylko dlatego, bo Owen i Al pokłócili się. Twojej matce nic nie jest. Wybyła pewnie na rajd po klubach. Wiesz przecież, jaka ona jest.

Hayley zmarszczyła nieznacznie brwi, słysząc to. Coś w tonie głosu tego mężczyzny wydało jej się podejrzane.

\- Na rajd? – Jerome również zdawał się nie być tymi słowami przekonany. – Bez czapki? Bez płaszcza? Bez torebki? – Chłopak następnie podszedł do terrarium stojącego obok przyczepy. Zamknięty w nim był sporych wielkości wąż dusiciel. – Spójrz na Sheebę. Jest zaniepokojona. Wyczuwa, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Faktycznie, wąż wydaje się być zdenerwowany.

\- Proszę pana. – właściciel cyrku znów zdecydował się wtrącić. – Lila jest, że tak to ujmę, imprezowiczką. Wraca rankiem, po całej nocy zabaw, z rajstopami z torebce…

\- Tyle że nie wzięła ze sobą torebki, czyż nie? – odcięła się nagle Hayley. Nie mogła już znieść tego mężczyzny. Ewidentnie próbował coś przed nimi ukryć.

\- Czy taki wąż porusza się szybko? – spytał się nagle Jim.

\- Aa… w miarę. Atakuje znienacka.

\- Wypuść Sheebę. – polecił Jim. Hayley uniosła brwi w zaskoczeniu, ale nic nie powiedziała. Zerknęła tylko z zaciekawieniem na chłopaka, który miał w tej chwili podobną minę do niej.

\- Słucham? – spytał się po chwili chłopak, wciąż mocno zaskoczony i zdezorientowany.

\- Wypuść ją. – powtórzył detektyw.

_No… no to teraz dopiero będzie się działo._

Jerome zrobił tak, jak mu polecono. Hayley stała koło Jima przez kilka chwil, nim wąż wreszcie nie ruszył. Dopiero wtedy cała czwórka poszła za nim, ciekawa, dokąd też wąż ich zaprowadzi. Szli za nim przez jakiś czas, aż w końcu nie doszli do postawionej na obrzeżach obozu cyrkowców furgonetki. Wąż wśliznął się na tył samochodu, pod białą plandekę przykrywającą coś, co leżało na pace.

Jim podszedł do samochodu jako pierwszy. Ostrożnie ujął krawędź plandeki, po czym odsunął ją szybkim ruchem. Zaraz potem cofnął się, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

Na tyle samochodu leżało ciało kobiety. Hayley mimowolnie zatkała usta dłonią, zszokowana tym widokiem. W tej samej chwili usłyszała tuż obok siebie czyjś głośny jęk. Obróciła się powoli w lewo i zobaczyła, że ów jęk wydał z siebie Jerome. Chłopak upadł na ziemię i zaczął zawodzić i szlochać.

_To musi być jego matka._ – uświadomiła sobie Hayley, przenosząc szybko spojrzenie z powrotem na ciało kobiety. – _To musi być Lila._

Zaraz potem spojrzała się na właściciela cyrku. W ogóle nie wydawał się być tym widokiem zszokowany. Jim również to dostrzegł, i szybkim krokiem podszedł do mężczyzny, wyraźnie zdenerwowany.

\- Wiedziałeś. – powiedział półgłosem, stając naprzeciwko mężczyzny. – Wiedziałeś, że ona tu jest.

\- Nie, nie wiedziałem. – odparł mężczyzna. Jim jednak nie zamierzał dać za wygraną. Wiedział, co widział.

\- Spójrz na mnie. – polecił cyrkowcowi. Mężczyzna po chwili podniósł spojrzenie na niego, po czym westchnął ciężko.

\- Gdy ją znaleźliśmy, już nie żyła. – odpowiedział w końcu.

Jim rzucił znaczące spojrzenie Hayley. Nie musiał nic więcej mówić – dziewczyna doskonale go zrozumiała.

_Z dalszej części randki nici. Wychodzi na to, że czeka nas kolejna długa, żmudna noc na komisariacie._


	20. Cyrkowe szaleństwo, część druga

**Rozdział dwudziesty: Cyrkowe szaleństwo, część druga**

* * *

Hayley usiadła z ciężkim westchnieniem naprzeciwko Harveya, po czym zaklęła cicho pod nosem.

\- Ta noc mnie formalnie wykończy. – jęknęła, jednocześnie zamykając na moment powieki. – A zapowiadało się tak zarąbiście, naprawdę. Cyrk, występy akrobatów, klaunów, połykaczy ognia… a potem wieczór przy kolacji ze świecami. Dlaczego ja zawsze mam takiego pecha?

\- To nie ty jesteś przeklęta, uwierz mi. – zapewnił ją Harvey, uśmiechając się do dziewczyny pocieszająco. – To biedny Jimbo nosi ze sobą tę cholerną klątwę. Jak tylko chce zabrać laskę na jakąś kolację czy coś w tym stylu, zawsze coś mu się musi zepsuć. To nie ty masz zatem pecha, tylko on.

Hayley zaśmiała się gorzko po tych słowach.

\- Dzięki, Harvey. – mruknęła dziewczyna. – Od razu się lepiej poczułam.

\- Zawsze chętnie służę pomocą. – Harvey zaśmiał się następnie, po czym wrócił do wypełniania papierów.

Ostatnie dwie godziny nie były dla Hayley ani łatwe, ani miłe. Najpierw pomogła policji zapakować wszystkich podejrzanych oraz potencjalnych świadków do radiowozów, po czym pojechała z Jimem na komisariat. Tam spędziła całą następną godzinę, przesłuchując kolejnych świadków. Po ponad sześćdziesięciu minutach wysłuchiwania tej samej historyjki na temat waśni dwóch rodów cyrkowych o jedną szkapę, Hayley miała już szczerze dosyć wszystkiego.

\- Jak się czujesz? – dobiegło ją nagle czyjeś pytanie. Hayley otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła, że Jim wreszcie wrócił z przesłuchania jednego z podejrzanych.

\- Jakoś jeszcze żyję. – odpowiedziała mu Hayley. – Ale ledwie jestem w stanie utrzymać się na nogach.

\- Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę. Już niedługo będziemy mogli stąd pojechać.

\- Dowiedziałeś się czegoś ciekawego? – Hayley zdecydowała się na razie zmienić temat. – Któryś z nich się przyznał?

\- Nie. Ale i tak w sumie to nie ma znaczenia. – odpowiedział Jim. – Autopsja Lili Valeski już się zakończyła. Według niej wychodzi na to, że żaden z nich nie mógł jej zabić. Obaj wówczas występowali na scenie.

\- No nieźle. – powiedziała dziewczyna. – I jak zginęła?

\- Została zabita dużym nożem. Albo siekierą. – Hayley aż zagwizdała z wrażenia, gdy to usłyszała.

\- Mam nadzieję, że szybko złapiemy człowieka, który to zrobił.

\- Też mam taką nadzieję. – Jim nagle zerknął na coś ponad Hayley. – Poczekaj tu chwilę. Muszę się jeszcze czymś zająć. – I ruszył przed siebie, w stronę głównej sali komisariatu.

Hayley obróciła się na krześle, aby móc lepiej go obserwować. Jim poszedł do cyrkowców, którzy oblegali główne pomieszczenie budynku. Puścił ich wszystkich wolno, ale przed odejściem nakazał im, aby zaprzestali dalszych waśni – przez nie właśnie dwóch ich przyjaciół trafiło za kratki.

\- Nieźle ci poszło. – pochwaliła Jima Hayley, gdy ten już wrócił do niej. – Rozkazywałeś im jak prawdziwy dowódca. Będą kompletnymi imbecylami, jeśli ciebie nie posłuchają.

\- Oj, lepiej niech to zrobią. – odparł mężczyzna. – W przeciwnym razie cała nasza randka poszłaby na marne.

\- Nie przesadzaj. – Hayley uśmiechnęła się kątem ust. – Nie było wcale tak źle. Dobrze się bawiliśmy, żaden mroczny i zły mafioso czy najemnik nam niczego nie przerwał… tylko dwóch napalonych cyrkowców zdecydowało się rozwiązać swoje prywatne sprawy na arenie. Mogło być w sumie o wiele gorzej.

Jim roześmiał się wesoło po tych słowach. Wciąż się uśmiechał pod nosem, gdy parę minut później oboje zakończyli pracę i zaczęli zbierać się do wyjścia.

\- Przepraszam. – dobiegł ich nagle czyjś głos. Hayley obróciła się jako pierwsza. – Czy mam przyjemność rozmawiać z detektywem Jamesem Gordonem?

Przed nimi stanął starszy mężczyzna. Za rękę prowadził go mały chłopiec. Hayley od razu zrozumiała, dlaczego tak było – mężczyzna był niewidomy.

\- Tak. – odpowiedział Jim z wahaniem.

\- A to musi być… panna Hayley Powell? Jest pani tu stażystką, zgadza się?

_Niezły jest. Skąd on to wie? Pytał się kogoś po drodze, czy jak?_

\- Skąd pan to wie? – spytała się dziewczyna, nie mogąc powstrzymać swojej ciekawości.

\- Nazywam się Paul Cicero. Należę do trupy cyrkowej. Jestem jasnowidzem. Lila Valeska to moja stara znajoma.

Jim momentalnie zmienił do niego nastawienie. Zerknął znacząco na Hayley, ale zamarł nagle, dostrzegając jej spojrzenie. Odwrócił się od niej po chwili, z powrotem w stronę Cicero, ale co jakiś czas zerkał na nią z zaciekawieniem i lekką dozą zaniepokojenia.

Dziewczyna cała stężała. Gdy tylko usłyszała, że Cicero jest jasnowidzem, od razu w jej głowie zapaliła się czerwona lampka ostrzegawcza. Zawsze, gdy tylko natrafiała na kogoś, kto mógł być potencjalnym nadczłowiekiem, wszystkie jej zmysły wyostrzały się, aby to sprawdzić i potwierdzić.

_Nic nie wyczuwam._ – pomyślała po chwili, nie przestając się uważnie przyglądać mężczyźnie. – _Ale nie mam przecież mocy wykrywania nadprzyrodzonych zdolności innych. Nie wejdę też przecież do jego głowy. Jeśli jest nadczłowiekiem i jasnowidzem, na pewno by to wyczuł. Nie mogę ryzykować ujawnienia się przed Jimem. Nie teraz._

\- Jasnowidz, rozumiem. – Jim z trudem powstrzymał się od kąśliwej uwagi, jaką chciał teraz rzucić. – W czym mogę panu pomóc?

\- Czuję, że nie wierzycie w winę Owena ani Alphonse'a. – odpowiedział Cicero.

\- Fakt, jasnowidz. – skomentował Jim. Hayley rzuciła mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, którego mężczyzna jednak nie dostrzegł.

_Nie wiesz tego, co ja, Jim. Gdybyś tylko to wiedział… nie patrzyłbyś się na to w ten sposób. Uwierzyłbyś mu. On może mówić prawdę._

Cicero tymczasem w ogóle nie wydawał się być tymi słowami poruszony.

\- Być może zainteresuje was zatem wiadomość zza grobu od Lili.

\- Dziękujemy, panie Cicero, ale nie interesują nas pozagrobowcy. – Hayley na tym etapie coraz trudniej powstrzymywała się przed tym, aby strzelić Jima z otwartej dłoni w tył głowy. Rozumiała, że może on nie wierzyć w takie rzeczy, ale mógłby się chociaż tak nie zachowywać. Nawet jeśli ten człowiek by zmyślał, to Jim mógł się choć trochę inaczej zachowywać.

\- Jak pan chce. – jasnowidz uśmiechnął się słabo, po czym zaczął się powoli odwracać w przeciwną stronę. – Jestem tylko posłańcem.

_Zaraz możemy stracić naszą jedyną szansę na zdobycie poszlaki._ – Hayley myślała gorączkowo. – _Zrób coś, kobieto. No zrób coś!_

\- Co to za wiadomość? – spytała się w końcu, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Od razu dostrzegła zdziwione spojrzenie Jima. Zignorowała je i skupiła całą swoją uwagę wyłącznie na osobie Paula Cicero.

Mężczyzna obrócił się powoli z powrotem w ich stronę. Uśmiechnął się słabo, po czym powoli zdjął swoje ciemne okulary, ukazując obojgu przesłonięte bielmem oczy.

\- Dziękuję za wiarę, panno Powell. – powiedział Cicero. – Wiadomość od Lili brzmi: „Sługa Diabła tkwi w ogrodach Żelaznych Sióstr".

_Co to może znaczyć, do licha?_ – Hayley nie spotkała jeszcze nigdy wcześniej kogoś z darem jasnowidzenia, stąd też nie była w stu procentach pewna, czy właśnie tak działa ich moc. Była jednak w stanie uznać te wątpliwości na korzyść mężczyzny, dopóki nie dowie się czegoś więcej. – _Ciekawe, co Victor by na to powiedział…_

Hayley nagle wyprostowała się, otwierając szerzej oczy. Jej oddech zwolnił drastycznie, a puls przyspieszył dwukrotnie.

_Dlaczego o tym pomyślałam? Dlaczego? O co chodzi? Czemu o tym pomyślałam? Czemu, do cholery, to w ogóle przyszło mi do głowy?!_

Gdy w końcu zdołała wyrwać się z zamyślenia, Cicero już żegnał się z nimi. Jim podziękował mu najgrzeczniej, jak tylko mógł, po czym jasnowidz oddalił się ze swoim małoletnim towarzyszem w stronę wyjścia z komisariatu. Hayley zamrugała kilkakrotnie powiekami, odganiając od siebie ostatnie niebezpieczne myśli, gdy Jim wreszcie odwrócił się w jej stronę.

\- On na pewno kłamał. – powiedział Jim. – To oszust. Żyje z tego, że naciąga ludzi na takie brednie.

\- Nie możesz być tego w stu procentach pewnym. – odparła Hayley. Wiedziała, jak świat naprawdę wygląda, i była w stanie uwierzyć temu mężczyźnie na słowo. – Być może mówił prawdę.

\- Serio? – Jim aż się nieomal zaśmiał. – Gdybyś miała wysłać wiadomość zza grobu, wysłałabyś zagadkę, czy nazwisko zabójcy?

_Przeginasz, Gordon._ – Hayley wzięła długi, głęboki wdech, nim nie odpowiedziała na to pytanie.

\- Nie wiesz przecież, jak to działa po drugiej stronie. – odparła z irytacją. Jej słowa podziałały. Jim cofnął się o krok, zaskoczony jej dość opryskliwym i poirytowanym tonem głosu.

\- Dobra. – powiedział po chwili. – Nie będę się kłócił.

\- I dobrze. – odcięła się szybko.

Na moment zapadła pomiędzy nimi niezręczna cisza. Hayley zaczęło tymczasem dręczyć jedno pytanie, na które czuła, że musi koniecznie uzyskać odpowiedź. Wreszcie dłużej już nie mogła wytrzymać.

\- Naprawdę nie wierzysz w istnienie świata nadprzyrodzonego? – spytała się cichym głosem. Bardzo długo czekała na to, aż im się nie odezwie. Widziała wyraźnie, jak Jim stara się znaleźć właściwą odpowiedź. Chyba jeszcze nigdy się nad tym tak dokładnie nie zastanawiał.

\- Nie wiem. – odpowiedział w końcu. – Naprawdę nie wiem, w co powinienem w tym przypadku wierzyć.


	21. Sługa Diabła

**GothamDreamer****:** _Oj, nie powiedziałabym, żeby Hayley miała w sobie dużo „instynktu macierzyńskiego" w stosunku do __Jerome'a__ :) Sama jeszcze chwilami czuje się i zachowuje jak nastolatka (w końcu ma dopiero dwadzieścia jeden lat), ale na pewno będzie zaskoczona tym, co wyjdzie podczas tego spotkania. Ale o tym więcej z poniższym rozdziale._

* * *

**Rozdział dwudziesty pierwszy: Sługa Diabła**

* * *

_Ten dzień mnie wykończy._

Hayley powoli otworzyła oczy. Przez długi czas przyglądała się cieniom tańczącym na jej suficie. Co jakiś czas wzdychała przeciągle i zamykała oczy, aby po jakimś czasie znów je otworzyć.

Sen w ogóle nie przychodził. Hayley myślała to o zagadce Cicero, to o randce z Jimem, o tym, jak się zakończyła, o ich ostatniej rozmowie, o jej nagłej myśli o Zsaszu… wszystko to kłębiło się naraz i przeplatało ze sobą, nie dając jej spokoju nawet na moment.

_Sługa Diabła… Żelazne Siostry… ogród… ogród Żelaznych Sióstr… żelazo… metal… bliźnięta… zieleń… ogród… park… metal i zieleń… tutaj, w Gotham…_

Nagle Hayley zerwała się do pozycji siedzącej, oddychając ciężko.

\- To jest to! – zawołała triumfalnie. – To jest to!

Szybko złapała za telefon i wykręciła numer do Jima. W napięciu czekała, aż mężczyzna nie odbierze.

\- _Tak, słucham?_ – rozległ się po kilku sygnałach zaspany głos mężczyzny.

\- Jim? Jim, słuchaj, rozwiązałam zagadkę tego jasnowidza. – Hayley niemalże podskakiwała na łóżku, tak bardzo była tym faktem podekscytowana. – Słuchaj… tu chodzi o most Arkham. Jego dwie wieże nazywają się Mary i Betty, i czasami nazywają je Siostrami. A tuż pod mostem znajduje się park… Jim?

\- _Tak, tak, słucham cię._ – Jim wciąż wydawał się być nieco rozespany. Hayley dopiero teraz poczuła się źle, że najprawdopodobniej go obudziła. – _Hayley… to musiała być jakaś zmyłka. Ten gość na bank nie rozmawiał z duchem __Lili__Valeski__._

\- Ale przecież można to sprawdzić, co nie? – Hayley uparcie stała przy swoim. – Na świecie jest wiele rzeczy, których nie da się wyjaśnić przy pomocy nauki czy racjonalnego myślenia. A nawet jeśli kłamie… co nam szkodzi pojechać tam i to sprawdzić?

Jim westchnął przeciągle i jęknął cicho. Przez jakiś czas milczał, podczas gdy Hayley w napięciu czekała na jego decyzję.

\- _I pewnie nie zamierzasz czekać do rana i chcesz, żebyśmy pojechali teraz, prawda?_ – spytał się w końcu.

\- Noo… raczej. – wydukała po chwili Hayley. – Sam o tym pomyśl, Jim. Lilę zabił najpewniej ktoś z cyrku. Sprawca może się dowiedzieć o tym, że Cicero był u nas. Mówimy tu o niewidomym staruszku. Jeśli morderca będzie chciał wyciągnąć z niego, dlaczego poszedł na posterunek, to raczej długo on się mu nie będzie opierał, nie sądzisz?

Po chwili milczenia usłyszała kolejne przeciągłe westchnienie Jima. Uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie do siebie, przekonana, że udało jej się osiągnąć swój cel.

\- _Mówisz to tak, jakbyś już teraz była pewna, że ten cały Cicero mówił prawdę._ – powiedział Jim.

\- Powiedzmy, że wolę w to wierzyć i później wyjść na kretynkę, która dała się zwieść cyrkowemu jasnowidzowi, niż przeoczyć ważny dowód w sprawie i mieć z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia do końca życia. – Hayley zamilkła, czekając przez chwilę na jakąś odpowiedź od Jima. Był on jednak chyba zbyt zmęczony, aby cokolwiek powiedzieć. – To jak, jedziemy?

\- _A mam inne wyjście?_ – dziewczyna zaśmiała się cicho po tych słowach.

\- Nie… nie, chyba nie masz.

* * *

\- Jeśli zamarznę tutaj na śmierć, zmuszę cię do zapłacenia wszystkich opłat za pochówek i pogrzeb.

\- Och, przestań jojczeć. – Hayley chuchnęła dwukrotnie na swoje dłonie, nim nie skręciła w następną alejkę parkową. – Wcale nie jest tak zimno. A mówi ci to osoba z popierdzielonym układem krążenia, która nawet w środku lata potrafi mieć zimne dłonie i stopy.

Już przez prawie godzinę szukali owego „dowodu zbrodni", jaki według Paula Cicero miał się tu znajdować. Jim w ogóle nie wierzył w to, że cokolwiek tu znajdą. Hayley była jednak za bardzo zdeterminowana, żeby mógł się poddać po kwadrancie poszukiwań. Widział w jej spojrzeniu, jak bardzo chciała to zrobić. Nie zamierzał rozwiewać jej wątpliwości – wystarczyło mu, że kompletnie wyłożył się dzisiaj na komisariacie podczas rozmowy z Cicero. Czuł, że musi się nieco wkupić w jej łaski – a poszukiwanie dowodu zbrodni w miejscu wskazanym przez potencjalnie stukniętego jasnowidza z całą pewnością pomoże mu w tym.

\- Hej… chyba coś znalazłam. – powiedziała nagle Hayley. Jim odwrócił się w jej stronę i zobaczył, że dziewczyna stoi nad czymś i przygląda się temu z konsternacją. Mężczyzna od razu podszedł do niej i poświecił swoją latarkę w tym samym miejscu, w którym swoją latarką świeciła Hayley. – Siekiera?

\- Na to wychodzi. – Jim na chwilę włożył latarkę pod pachę, aby wyciągnąć z kieszeni parę rękawiczek lateksowych. Następnie ostrożnie podniósł potencjalne narzędzie zbrodni i dokładnie mu się przyjrzał. – Widzisz to? – spytał się po chwili Hayley, wskazując przy tym na inicjały wyryte na trzonku. – To są inicjały grupy satanistycznej. Hellfire Club.

\- A więc to ich sprawka? – Po pytaniu dziewczyny Jim pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Nie… to nie mogli być oni. – odpowiedział po chwili. – Przestali istnieć ponad dekadę temu.

\- Może zatem ktoś zdecydował się wskrzesić tę organizację? – dociekała dalej Hayley.

\- To jest raczej niemożliwe. – Jim upierał się przy swoim. Po chwili przeniósł spojrzenie na Hayley. – Ale mam teorię, kto może za tym wszystkim stać.

* * *

Niecałe pół godziny później Hayley weszła na komisariat z Jimem.

\- Już ich przywieźliście? – Jim spytał się jednego z policjantów. Mężczyzna potwierdził to pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. – I są w osobnych pomieszczeniach? Nie wiedzą o tym, że druga osoba też tutaj jest?

\- Nie, nic nie wiedzą. – odpowiedział mu policjant. – Przywieźliśmy jasnowidza pierwszego. Czeka już w pokoju przesłuchań.

\- Co dokładnie planujesz z tym zrobić, Jim? – spytała się mężczyzny Hayley, gdy ten bez słowa ruszył dalej. – Jak zamierzasz to rozegrać?

\- Sama niedługo się o tym przekonasz. – detektyw otworzył przed dziewczyną drzwi i wpuścił ją pierwszą do pokoju przesłuchań. Hayley weszła niepewnie do środka i zobaczyła, że policjant mówił prawdę. Paul Cicero już tutaj na nich czekał.

\- Witam ponownie, detektywie Gordon. – powiedział jasnowidz, uśmiechając się słabo. – Panno Powell.

\- Skąd pan wiedział, że to my? – zdziwiła się Hayley. Nim jednak mężczyzna zdołał jej odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, uprzedził go Jim.

\- Pewnie wyczuł twoje perfumy.

_Tyle że nie wypsikałam się żadnymi perfumami. Prawie nigdy tego nie robię._

\- Nie, detektywie. Nie w ten sposób to wyczułem. – Hayley zadrżała mimowolnie w obawie, że być może ten mężczyzna naprawdę jest nadczłowiekiem, i że zaraz wyjawi wszystko Jimowi. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało.

\- Pana zagadka okazała się prawdziwa. – Jim szybko zmienił temat rozmowy na ten, który teraz najbardziej się liczył. – Znaleźliśmy miejsce z pana… przepowiedni. Znaleźliśmy tam siekierę z wygrawerowanym na trzonku symbolem satanistycznym. Ale nie sądzę, że za morderstwem stała ta grupa. – dodał szybko, nim Cicero zdołał w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować na to odkrycie. – Sądzę, że kryje pan osobę, która naprawdę jest za to odpowiedzialna.

\- To nonsens. – odpowiedział mężczyzna, zachowując niemalże idealny wręcz spokój. Hayley nie uwierzyła jednak w jego zapewnienia. Jim mógł tego nie wyczuć, ale ona posiadała dodatkowe zmysły, które pozwalały jej sięgnąć głębiej w ludzką psychikę. Nie weszła do umysłu mężczyzny, i w sumie wcale nie musiała tego robić. Mowa jego ciała i aura, jaka go otaczała, działały przeciwko niemu.

Nie skomentowała tego jednak w żaden sposób. W milczeniu czekała na dalszy rozwój akcji. Chciała wiedzieć, jak Jim zamierza to wszystko rozegrać.

\- Sądzę, że wymyślił pan tę „wiadomość zza grobu". Polecił pan potem komuś, aby podłożył narzędzie zbrodni w tamtym miejscu, tak abyśmy potem odnaleźli je i doszli do wniosku, że to sataniści za tym stoją. Nie… nie sądzę, aby to byli oni. Sądzę, że chroni pan kogoś.

\- To są wszystko wymysły stworzone przez pana brak wiary w siły nadprzyrodzone. – Cicero wciąż upierał się przy swojej wersji.

Jim zerknął znacząco na policjanta, który stał przy wejściu. Mężczyzna cicho wycofał się z pomieszczenia i udał w sobie tylko znane miejsce. Hayley tymczasem dalej milczała, obserwując uważnie każdą zmianę zachodzącą w Paulu Cicero. Przestawała już powoli wierzyć w to, że ta wiadomość od Lili była prawdziwa. Działo się tu coś innego. Jim jednak chyba miał rację.

Policjant wrócił chwilę potem, prowadząc ze sobą Jerome'a. Na sam ten widok tętno Hayley przyspieszyło nieznacznie.

_O cholera._ – pomyślała. Zerknęła szybko na Jima, który zachowywał iście stoicki wyraz twarzy. – _Czy on naprawdę sądzi, że…?_

\- Witaj, Jerome. – Jim wymusił na ustach nikły uśmiech. Hayley zerknęła szybko na Cicero i dostrzegła na jego twarzy grymas bólu. Trwał on zaledwie ułamek sekundy. Mężczyzna bardzo szybko opanował się, starając się nic nie dać po sobie poznać.

Ale Hayley już wiedziała, co się dzieje. I co stanie się zaraz potem.

_Boże mój._ – Hayley westchnęła przeciągle, w napięciu przyglądając się, jak nastolatek siada na krześle naprzeciwko Jima. Wyglądał tak niewinnie i bezbronnie, że Hayley aż poczuła ukłucie w sercu na ten widok. – _Jim, naprawdę mam ogromną nadzieję, że się mylisz. Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że to skończy się inaczej._

Od tej pory przestała się jednak skupiać wyłącznie na Cicero. Wodziła spojrzeniem od niego do Jerome'a, i z powrotem. W napięciu czekała na to, co będzie dalej.

\- Czy wiesz, dlaczego tu jesteś, Jerome? – spytał się nastolatka Jim.

\- Czy… znaleźliście zabójcę mojej matki? – Ton głosu Jerome'a był tak delikatny, że przez moment Hayley naprawdę uwierzyła w jego niewinność. Szybko się jednak zbeształa w myślach.

_Nie ufaj mu, dopóki nie będziesz miała niezbitego dowodu, że naprawdę jest niewinny. Sama wiesz bardzo dobrze, jak to jest. Nawet najbardziej niewinnie wygląda osoba może okazać się krwiożerczym psycholem. Wygląd często myli. Wiesz o tym lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny._

\- Tak. – odpowiedział Jim. – To ty ją zabiłeś.

Cisza, jaka zapadła po tych słowach, była wręcz nie do zniesienia. Hayley starała się możliwie jak najciszej oddychać. Była pewna, że na moment kompletnie wstrzymała oddech.

\- Co… co proszę? – wydukał w końcu chłopak.

\- To ty ją zabiłeś. – powtórzył Jim. – A pan Cicero pomógł ci to wszystko ukryć.

\- To… to kompletnie absurdalne. – Jerome niemalże jęknął z bólu, mówiąc to. Wyglądał na naprawdę poruszonego tymi słowami. – Absurdalne i obraźliwe.

_Muszę wiedzieć, co on teraz myśli._ – Hayley nie znosiła wchodzić innym do głowy, ale czuła, że nie ma w tej chwili innego wyjścia. – _Muszę wiedzieć, czy on naprawdę nie kłamie._

Zrobiła to zatem – weszła do jego umysłu. W pierwszej chwili widziała tylko ciemność. Szukała jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia, aby wreszcie mieć dostęp do jego myśli. Gdy tylko go znalazła, od razu się do czepiła i wzięła jeden głęboki wdech, po czym weszła do umysłu chłopaka.

W jednej sekundzie zaatakowała ją co jakaś setka bardzo wyrazistych myśli. Widziała i czuła tam wszystko: krew, ból, gniew, złość, furię, szaleństwo, ekstazę, szaleńczy śmiech, światła cyrku, kłótnię, twarz Lili, znów gniew, frustrację, znów szaleństwo, znów ten śmiech…

To było dla niej zdecydowanie za dużo. Wszystkie te myśli i wspomnienia bardzo szybko znały się ze sobą. Hayley syknęła cicho z bólu, jednocześnie wycofując się z umysłu chłopaka. Na moment ją kompletnie zamroczyło. Poczuła, że kręci jej się w głowie, i tysiące ciemnych plamek zatańczyło jej przed oczami. Gdy już odzyskała wizję zobaczyła, że Jim przygląda jej się, wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

\- To nic takiego. – powiedziała cichym głosem. – To tylko zmęczenie. Boli mnie głowa.

Jim wpatrywał się w nią jeszcze przez chwilę, nim nie obrócił się z powrotem w stronę Jerome'a. Hayley niechętnie również się na niego spojrzała i zobaczyła, że nastolatek także przyglądał się jej z zaciekawieniem. Zapewne zastanawiał się, co się jej stało. Hayley nie zamierzała sprawdzać tego jednak. Wystarczyła jej ta jedna wycieczka do jego umysłu. Drugi raz nie zamierzała się tam zapuszczać. Zobaczyła już wystarczająco dużo.

\- Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego Cicero tak bardzo chciał ci pomóc. – Jim kontynuował swój monolog. – Sądzę, że to twój biologiczny ojciec.

_No tego to się nie spodziewałam._ – Hayley pomimo bólu zerknęła z zaciekawieniem na jasnowidza, który nagle drygnął prawie niezauważalnie. Ona to jednak dostrzegła.

\- Nie… to nieprawda. – odpowiedział Jerome. – Mój ojciec był marynarzem. Zatonął podczas sztormu.

\- Jak brzmiała nazwa statku, na jakim służył? – Jim nie zamierzał dać chłopakowi nawet chwili wytchnienia.

\- On służył na wielu statkach. – bronił się nastolatek.

\- Chodzi mi o nazwę statku, na którym zatonął.

Milczenie. Jerome nie miał odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

\- Nie… nigdy mi tego nie powiedziała. – wydukał w końcu.

_Trafiony, zatopiony._

\- Możemy pobrać krew, aby sprawdzić, czy ta teoria jest prawdziwa. Zajmie to tylko jakieś pół godziny. Panie Cicero? – tu Jim zwrócił się w stronę jasnowidza.

\- Nie lubię igieł. – powiedział nagle Cicero. Hayley uniosła wysoko brwi, słysząc to. Jerome z kolei obrócił się w stronę mężczyzny, kompletnie zszokowany i zdezorientowany. – Przykro mi, Jerome… naprawdę jestem twoim ojcem.

\- Nie… to nieprawda. – Jerome niemalże załkał. – Kłamie pan.

\- Nie, nie kłamię. – odparł mężczyzna. – Twoja matka nie chciała ci tego mówić, abyś nie doznał rozczarowania. Chciała dać lepszego ojca.

Nastolatek obrócił się powoli przodem w stronę blatu stołu. Zaczął cicho łkać, pochylając się nisko.

I nagle jego płacz przekształcił się w śmiech.

Hayley od razu rozpoznała ten dźwięk – słyszała ten śmiech już wcześniej, we wspomnieniach chłopaka. Była na to przygotowana. Wiedziała, co nadciąga. Mimo to poczuła zimny dreszcz na swoich plecach, gdy cała postawa i mimika twarzy Jerome'a gwałtownie się zmieniła. Ta zmiana kompletnie ją przeraziła.

_\- Moja matka była zimną, bezduszną suką, która nigdy nikogo nie kochała… Mój ojciec, a niech mnie… To bardzo śmieszne… Och, wiesz, jakie matki są… Ciągle się czegoś czepiała…_

Hayley wyłapywała tylko niektóre fragmenty dalszej rozmowy Jima z Jerome'em. Oddychała płytko i nierówno, wpatrując się w chłopaka z mieszaniną odrazy, strachu i przerażenia.

Ta nagła zmiana kompletnie wyprowadziła ją z równowagi. Wyczuła już wcześniej, że z tym nastolatkiem coś jest nie tak. Ale nie spodziewała się czegoś _takiego_.

\- …Ale nie bądź czepialską, pijaną wywłoką. – Jerome zakończył swoją wypowiedź. Hayley zmusiła się, żeby wyrwać się z tego stanu otępienia. Spojrzała się na chłopaka i zobaczyła w jego oczach pustkę, która ją aż przeraziła. Zdołała jednak wytrzymać jego spojrzenie. I tak nie patrzył się na nią; cała jego uwaga była skupiona teraz na Jimie. – Nie drzyj się, żebym umył naczynia, kiedy ty sama puszczałaś się z klaunem w pokoju obok! – tu Jerome walnął otwartą dłonią w stół, aż huknęło. Hayley drgnęła lekko. W myślach podziękowała samej sobie, że wcześniej się na coś takiego przygotowała. W przeciwnym razie jak nic podskoczyłaby ze strachu.

Nagle Jerome obrócił spojrzenie ku niej. Hayley zamarła, kompletnie porażona. Zmusiła się, aby wytrzymać to spojrzenie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko niczym jakiś maniak, po czym, bardzo powoli, przeniósł spojrzenie z powrotem na Jima.

A potem zaczął się śmiać.

Hayley nie była nawet w stanie spojrzeć się na Jima. Zimne dreszcze wciąż biegały po jej ciele, gdy tak przyglądała się temu nastolatkowi. Ta nagła zmiana osobowości, to puste spojrzenie… ten śmiech. Hayley znała tylko jedną osobę, która tak się zachowywała. Znała tylko jedną osobę, która była tak psychicznie niezrównoważona.

Tą osobą był Kenneth Moores.


	22. Zawiła prawda

**Rozdział dwudziesty drugi: Zawiła prawda**

* * *

\- To było chyba najgorsze doświadczenie w moim życiu. – powiedziała Hayley, siadając na kanapie naprzeciwko Clarka.

\- Przesadzasz, Powell. – chłopak uśmiechnął się słabo. Jego przyjaciółka nie przespała całej nocy, tak bardzo wzburzyło ją to, co zobaczyła na komisariacie. Clark nie widział tego chłopaka na oczy, ale po tym, co Hayley mu o nim opowiedziała, jakoś nie miał zbytniej ochoty na bliższe poznanie go. – Z pewnością w twoim życiu było co najmniej jedno przeżycie gorsze niż to.

Hayley spojrzała się krzywo na Clarka. Po chwili jednak na jej ustach wykwitł słaby uśmiech.

\- Fakt, w sumie masz rację. – przyznała. – To… czym się zajmowałeś, gdy mnie tu nie było? Mam nadzieję, że nie latałeś w przebraniu superbohatera po mieście i nie straszyłeś Bogu ducha winnych staruszek?

Clark zaśmiał się nerwowo po tym pytaniu.

\- No cóż… nie do końca. – Gdy tylko Clark to powiedział, niemalże od razu spotkał się z hardym spojrzeniem Hayley.

\- Clark… bardzo uważnie przemyśl swoje następne słowa. – zaczęła cichym, nienaturalnie spokojnym tonem głosu. – Mam za sobą wieczór w głośnym cyrku, kolejną nieudaną randkę, pierwsze słowne starcie z Jimem, przez kilka godzin odmrażałam sobie tyłek w parku, żeby znaleźć narzędzie zbrodni podrzucone przez niewidomego jasnowidza i jego nieślubnego synalka, a na dodatek spotkałam się twarzą w twarz z przyszłym seryjnym psycholem. Naprawdę uważaj, co teraz zamierzasz powiedzieć.

\- Lepiej chyba będzie, jeśli pogadamy o tym rano, jak się trochę wyśpisz. – zaproponował Clark. – Jesteś na pewno bardzo senna…

\- Nie, Clark, nie jestem senna. – przerwała mu Hayley. – Jestem zmęczona. To spora różnica.

\- Niby w jaki sposób?

\- Hmm, jakby to ująć, żebyś zrozumiał… senny to słodycz i zamulenie, a zmęczony to dziesięć kubków kawy i morderstwo. Załapałeś?

\- Jak słoneczko. – Clark przełknął ciężko gulę, jaka stanęła mu w gardle.

\- No to gadaj, co żeś znów zmalował.

Clark nie miał innego wyjścia – opowiedział jej wszystko. Wyjaśnił jej na samym początku, że nie miał co robić, ponieważ ona pracowała, a Lex wciąż nie wrócił z Metropolis. Dostrzegł jednak szybko spojrzenie Hayley i czym prędzej przeszedł do konkretów, nie chcąc jej zdenerwować jeszcze bardziej.

\- … I wtedy zobaczyłem, że ten facet ukradł tej kobiecie torebkę, to za nim pobiegłem. – tłumaczył wszystko nastolatek. – Był szybki, ale użyłem swojej nadludzkiej szybkości i go wyprzedziłem.

\- O Jezusku. – Hayley jęknęła głośno, zasłaniając na moment twarz dłońmi.

\- Nikt mnie nie widział… chyba. – Po tych słowach dziewczyna jęknęła możliwie jeszcze głośniej.

\- Matko Boska. – Hayley usiadła nagle prosto, po czym pochyliła się w prawo, w stronę stolika, na którym znajdował się aparat telefoniczny z bezprzewodową słuchawką. Hayley wzięła ją do ręki, po czym bez słowa wyjaśnienia przyłożyła ją do ucha. – Tak, słucham?

_Co ona wyprawia?_ – Clark spojrzał się na nią, wyraźnie zdezorientowany. Nie wiedział kompletnie, o co jej chodzi.

Hayley pokiwała głową, jak gdyby ktoś coś do niej mówił przez telefon, po czym nagle odsunęła słuchawkę od ucha i skierowała ją w stronę Clarka.

\- Dzwonił twój rozsądek. – powiedziała, patrząc się chłopakowi prosto w oczy. – Powiedział, że on chrzani taką współpracę i wyjeżdża na Hawaje.

\- Ha, ha, bardzo śmieszne. – Clark mimowolnie odetchnął z ulgą. Wreszcie zrozumiał, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. Hayley nie odbiło; po prostu chciała go w ten sposób wyśmiać.

\- Tu nie ma żadnego powodu do śmiechu, Clark. – Hayley powoli odłożyła słuchawkę z powrotem na miejsce. – Gotham do nie Smallville. Zrozum to wreszcie.

\- No to pomóż mi trochę. – zaproponował nastolatek. – Wyjdź ze mną na jedną akcję. Przypilnujesz mnie, a sama przy okazji może coś zdziałasz. No proszę cię, Hayley.

\- Chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz, Clark.

\- Ani trochę. Sama przecież chciałaś się czymś takim zajmować. Nie mów mi, że już cię to nie kręci.

Hayley westchnęła przeciągle. Clark może i nie posiadał takich zdolności jak ona, ale chwilami czuła się ona tak, jak gdyby potrafił telepatycznie wyłapywać wszystkie jej myśli. Znał ją lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny na tym świecie.

\- Niech ci będzie. – powiedziała w końcu. Nastolatek uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyraźnie zadowolony. – Ale tylko jeden raz. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, dajemy sobie z tym kompletnie spokój. Jasne?

\- Jak słoneczko.

* * *

_No i się wkopałam w drugi pełen etat. Gratulacje, Hayley. Po prostu gratulacje._

Pierwsza sprawa, jaką zajęła się z Clarkiem, była aż nadto prosta – ot, zwyczajny rabunek z użyciem broni. Hayley i Clark ścigali przestępcę przez dwie przecznice, aż w końcu nie zagonili go do ślepej uliczki. Dziewczyna nic nie musiała nawet zrobić – Clark, podekscytowany perspektywą działania w duecie z nią, pierwszy skoczył na napastnika. Gdy ten strzelił do niego, kula tylko odbiła się od niego – nic mu nie zrobiła. Hayley mimo to wzdrygnęła się, a serce na moment jej się zatrzymało.

_Nigdy chyba nie przywyknę do tego, że ten chłopak jest praktycznie niezniszczalny._

Gdy ich pierwsza sprawa zakończyła się powodzeniem, Hayley nie miała już innego wyjścia – obiecała Clarkowi, że jeśli wszystko się uda, będą dalej działać. I to właśnie teraz robili.

Ścigali kryminalistę, który niedawno został wypuszczony z więzienia. Minął zaledwie niecały tydzień od jego wypuszczenia, a on już dopuścił się szeregu kradzieży.

\- Rozdzielamy się. – powiedziała Hayley, gdy ścigali już mężczyznę przez dwie przecznice. – Pobiegnij bocznymi alejkami i zagródź mu drogę ucieczki. Ja go zagonię w ślepy zaułek.

\- Się robi. – odpowiedział jej Clark. Zaraz potem skręcił w jedną z bocznych ulic, a Hayley przyspieszyła nieco, aby zmniejszyć dystans pomiędzy sobą a uciekającym.

Nie było tu wielu ludzi – tylko kilku cywili wlokło się nieprzytomnie to pracy, z racji że był wczesny ranek. Hayley wyminęła szybko jednego z takich maruderów, po czym skręciła gwałtownie, gdy mężczyzna wbiegł nagle w kolejną wąską uliczkę.

_Już prawie go mam. Już prawie go mam. Już prawie…_ Nagle Hayley zatrzymała się gwałtownie, niemalże się wywracając. Z jej ust wydobył się zduszony okrzyk zdumienia, gdy zobaczyła, jak mężczyzna zostaje rzucony na ziemię przez bardzo dobrze znaną dziewczynie osobę.

_Jim. Jasna cholera. To Jim. I Harvey._

Detektywi dostrzegli ją chwilę później. Jim był przez moment zajęty zakuwaniem kryminalisty w kajdanki. W końcu jednak zauważył wreszcie, że on i jego partner nie byli w tej alejce sami.

\- Hej! – zawołał Jim, gdy tylko ją dostrzegł. – Hej, ty! W masce!

Hayley nigdy jeszcze nie była tak wdzięczna losowi za swój kostium, jak teraz. Cofnęła się o parę kroków, co tylko dodatkowo sprowokowało detektywów do skupienia całej swojej uwagi na niej.

\- Zatrzymaj się! – nakazał jej Jim. Hayley dostrzegła, że stojący tuż za nim Harvey w ogóle nie wydawał się być zainteresowany ściganiem jej. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolał zająć się teraz kryminalistą, którego właśnie złapali.

\- Daj temu spokój, Jimbo. – usłyszała po chwili. – Sądzisz, że mało jest w Gotham „niezależnych wojowników sprawiedliwości"? Jeśli ta tutaj chce zginąć od kulki jakiegoś gangstera, jej problem. My mamy swoją pracę do załatwienia.

Te słowa nie przekonały jednak Jima. Ruszył w stronę Hayley, która momentalnie zaczęła się jeszcze szybciej cofać, gotując się jednocześnie do ucieczki.

I wtedy właśnie na detektywa skoczył Clark.

Nastolatek pojawił się dosłownie znikąd. Zeskoczył z dachu jednego z pobliskich bloków prosto na Jima, powalając go przy tym na ziemię. To tylko jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało detektywa, który zdecydował się ruszyć za nimi bez względu na wszystko.

Hayley złapała Clarka za ramię i wbiegła z nim w pierwszą boczną alejkę. Ruszyli szybko przed siebie, nawet się za siebie nie oglądając.

\- Stać! – usłyszała, jak krzyczy za nimi. Nie biegł za nimi sam; Harvey najwyraźniej zdecydował się do niego dołączyć. Hayley nie zamierzała sprawdzić, czy zakuli go odpowiednio, i czy wsadzili go do radiowozu. Teraz jej priorytetem była ucieczka. Nie mogła dopuścić do tego, aby Jim poznał jej sekret. A już na pewno nie mogła dopuścić do tego, aby którykolwiek z nich dowiedział się, że drugim „wojownikiem o sprawiedliwość" był Clark.

\- Jim, biegnij tamtędy! – rozległ się nagle krzyk Harveya. Hayley usłyszała po chwili, jak Jim skręca w jedną z alejek. Wiedziała, że on i Harvey chcą ich zagonić w kozi róg. Musiała podjąć jakąś decyzję – i to szybko.

\- Skręć tam. – wykrztusiła, wskazując Clarkowi następną alejkę. – Ja ściągnę za sobą Bullocka. Jak tylko pobiegnie za mną, przyspiesz. Nie daj się złapać.

Clark zrobił dokładnie to, co Hayley mu poleciła. Harvey, tak jak zaplanowała, pobiegł za nią. Hayley przyspieszyła nieco, chcąc zwiększyć dystans między sobą a detektywem.

Po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że Harvey już jej nie ściga. Hayley zwolniła nieco i odwróciła się za siebie. Harveya nigdzie nie było.

_Musiał skręcić w którąś z bocznych alejek._ – uświadomiła sobie nagle. – _Chce mi odciąć trochę ucieczki. Chce mnie zapędzić w kozi róg._

Gdy tylko Hayley zdała sobie z tego sprawę, od razu zaczęła biec dalej. Rozglądała się jednocześnie dookoła, wypatrując zasadzki. Przez dwie przecznice na nic jednak nie trafiła.

Aż nie dobiegła do starych, opuszczonych magazynów.

Harvey wybiegł nagle zza jednego z zakrętów, blokując tym samym drogę ucieczki dziewczyny. Hayley zahamowała gwałtownie i niemalże upadła. Złapała jednak równowagę i cofnęła się szybko, gdy detektyw ruszył za nią. Uskoczyła mu, gdy znalazł się za blisko niej. Nie zaatakowała go jednak. Nie chciała go niechcący skrzywdzić.

Nagle zachwiała się, gdy Harvey doskoczył do niej po raz kolejny. Mężczyzna od razu wykorzystał tę sytuację i złapał za róg maski, po czym ściągnął ją jednym szybkim ruchem. Zaraz potem jednak cofnął się, kompletnie oszołomiony i zaskoczony.

\- Hayley? – wydukał po chwili, gdy już pierwszy szok minął. – Co ty… jak… jakim cudem… co ty, do cholery, wyprawiasz?

\- Daj mi się wytłumaczyć. – powiedziała dziewczyna. Harvey prychnął z rozbawieniem, gdy tylko to usłyszał.

\- No ja myślę, że dasz mi jakieś wytłumaczenie na… na to wszystko. – tu wskazał na czarny, dość obcisły strój, w jaki była ubrana dziewczyna. – Wygląda to co najmniej dziwnie. Nie sądziłem, że ktoś umawiający się z „Jimbo – chodzącym ideałem" będzie kręcił się w takim biznesie.

\- Mam swoje powody, aby działać poza granicami prawa. – odparła Hayley. – Nie wszystko da się tutaj załatwić zgodnie z zasadami. Sam chyba wiesz o tym najlepiej.

\- Fakt, tu masz może trochę racji. – przyznał Harvey. – Ale to wciąż nie tłumaczy, czemu ganiasz z tamtym drugim po mieście. W ostatnich dniach dostaliśmy kilkanaście doniesień na osobników odpowiadających waszemu rysopisowi. W paru z nich świadkowie twierdzili, że byliście „szybsi niż olimpijscy biegacze" i ponoć skakaliście po dachach budynków jak jacyś akrobaci. Raczysz mi może zatem i to wyjaśnić?

Hayley nie odpowiedziała od razu na to pytanie. Długo biła się z myślami, zastanawiając się intensywnie nad tym, czy powinna wszystko wyjawić Harveyowi, czy też spróbować naprędce wymyślić jakieś kłamstwo, aby chronić swój sekret.

\- Hayley… jeśli chcesz mieć we mnie przyjaciela i sojusznika, będziesz musiała mi zaufać. – powiedział w pewnej chwili Harvey, gdy zobaczył po minie dziewczyny, że wciąż się waha. – Powiedz, co się dzieje. I od kiedy posiadasz takie niesamowite zdolności, co?

\- Od dziecka je posiadałam. – odpowiedziała Hayley. Podjęła wreszcie odpowiednią decyzję. Potrzebowała w tym mieście kogoś, kto będzie znał jej sekret. Victor Zsasz nie zaliczał się raczej do osób, którym mogłaby bezgranicznie zaufać. Harvey Bullock natomiast… fakt, może i nie był święty, ale był lojalny wobec swoich przyjaciół. I wierzyła głęboko w to, że jeśli pokaże mu, co naprawdę potrafi, nie poleci z tym do prasy i nie wyda jej sekretu nikomu. – Od kiedy na Smallville spadł deszcz meteorytów.

Harvey przez chwilę próbował połączyć te fakty ze sobą. Gdy w końcu zrozumiał, co Hayley chciała mu przez to przekazać, roześmiał się głośno, wyraźnie rozbawiony.

\- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie. – powiedział po chwili, wciąż się śmiejąc. – To nie może być prawda. To tylko jakieś bajki. Nie istnieją ludzie z nadprzyrodzonymi mocami.

Hayley nic na to nie odpowiedziała. Uniosła tylko nieznacznie rękę, po czym ścisnęła dłoń w pięść. Dokładnie w tym samym czasie stojący nieopodal kontener został zgnieciony w niekształtną formę pod wpływem niewidzialnej mocy.

\- O cholera… – Harvey zdołał wykrztusić. Już się nie uśmiechał. Pobladł nieznacznie, i co chwila przenosił wystraszone spojrzenie z Hayley na kontener, i z powrotem.

\- Nie możesz nikomu o tym powiedzieć. – poprosiła go nagle Hayley. – Nikt nie może dowiedzieć się prawdy o mnie.

Harvey zaśmiał się z niedowierzaniem, słysząc to.

\- Ta, i komu bym o tym opowiedział, co? – zakpił. – Kto by mi uwierzył? Hayley, jeszcze chciałbym trochę pożyć, kochana. Gdybym zaczął rozpowiadać o takich rzeczach, jak nic skończyłbym z guzem na łbie, za kratami oddziału zamkniętego. W najlepszym miejscu skończyłbym na wytrzeźwiałce. Jakoś mi do takiego miejsca niespieszno, moja droga.

Hayley mimowolnie odetchnęła z ulgą. Tak jak się spodziewała, mogła powierzyć Harveyowi tę tajemnicę.

\- Chcę być tylko pewna, że nikomu się nie wygadasz, Harvey. Tylko kilka osób wie o tym. Tu chodzi nie tylko o moje bezpieczeństwo, ale również i o twoje. Są na tym świecie ludzie, którzy wierzą w istnienie takich osób jak ja. Wiedzą, że jesteśmy prawdziwi. I chcą się nas pozbyć.

Harvey wreszcie spoważniał. Przytaknął w milczeniu głową, dając tym znak Hayley, że może na nią liczyć.

\- Dobra, leć i dołącz do tamtego chłopaczka. – polecił jej zaraz potem. – Ja wszystko jakoś załatwię. A, i Hayley… – dodał, gdy dziewczyna już miała udać się w dalszą drogę. – Wiesz, że prędzej czy później będziesz musiała wyjawić to samo Jimowi, prawda?

\- Zapewne nie będę miała innego wyjścia. – odpowiedziała Hayley. – Ale zrobię to dopiero wtedy, gdy nie będę miała innego wyjścia. Albo gdy będę miała stuprocentową pewność, że Jim nic nikomu nie wygada.

Harvey zaśmiał się cicho po tych słowach.

\- Super. – sarknął z rozbawieniem. – Czyli co, wychodzi na to, że jestem bardziej lojalny i dyskretny od niego? Jestem jednak w czymś od niego lepszy?

\- Nie przeginaj, Bullock. – odcięła się Hayley. Zaraz potem jednak na jej ustach pojawił się nikły uśmiech.

Kilka minut później Hayley spotkała się z Clarkiem na dachu jednej z pobliskich fabryk. Razem obserwowali, jak Harvey i Jim spotykają się obok radiowozu. Harvey powiedział swojemu partnerowi, że nie złapał uciekinierki. Jimowi również nie udało się doścignąć drugiego zamaskowanego człowieka.

\- Musimy z tym skończyć, Clark. – powiedziała Hayley. – Nie możemy już dłużej się w to bawić. Nie tutaj. To zbyt niebezpieczne.

\- Wiem o tym. – odparł nastolatek. – W pełni to rozumiem.

Razem wrócili do mieszkania, uprzednio przebierając się przed wejściem do budynku. Dobrze zrobili – jak się okazało, Lex w międzyczasie wrócił do Gotham.

\- Lex. – wydusiła z siebie Hayley, gdy tylko go zobaczyła. – Wreszcie wróciłeś.

\- Tylko na parę godzin. – odpowiedział jej od razu Lex. Hayley od razu się nachmurzyła, gdy to usłyszała. – Rodzice Clarka chcieli, żeby już wrócił do Smallville. Ferie kończą się już jutro, i Clark będzie musiał wrócić do szkoły. Ale wrócę za jakiś czas, już na dłużej. – dodał, dostrzegając wreszcie niezadowolenie Hayley. – I wtedy się wszystkim na porządnie zajmiemy.

_Ta, nie wątpię._ – odcięła się mu w myślach Hayley. – _Ale obawiam się, że zanim tu wrócisz, wszystko już będzie rozwiązane. I jedynym problemem, z jakim będę musiała się uporać, będziesz ty._


	23. Pakt z diabłem, część pierwsza

**Rozdział dwudziesty trzeci: Pakt z diabłem, część pierwsza**

* * *

\- … I wtedy ten chłopak dosłownie zniknął mi z pola widzenia. Jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Albo puścił się w jakąś nadświetlną.

Hayley zaśmiała się nerwowo, po czym pokiwała głową z aprobatą. Jim po raz kolejny opowiadał jej o dniu, w którym nieomal złapał ją i Clarka. Harvey, tak jak jej obiecał, nic nikomu nie wyjawił. Hayley jednak mimo to denerwowała się za każdym razem, gdy temat rozmów Jima schodził właśnie na tę jedną sytuację.

Siedzieli razem w salonie w apartamencie Lexa. Hayley całkowicie się tu zadomowiła. Teraz, gdy nie było tu ani Lexa, ani Clarka, wreszcie mogła się w pełni zrelaksować. Fakt, nudziło jej się czasami, ale po tym wszystkim, przez co przeszła, te długie godziny błogiej ciszy były dla niej niczym dar zesłany prosto z Niebios.

\- Może to był jakiś duch Gotham. – zażartowała Hayley. Próbowała w ten sposób dyskretnie zakończyć ten temat i płynnie przejść do następnego – byle tylko już o tym nie musieć rozmawiać. – Mówiłeś wcześniej coś o sprawie zamordowanej dziewczyny.

\- Ach, tak właśnie. – Jim od razu wpadł w jej pułapkę. Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą, zadowolona, że udało jej się zmienić temat tej rozmowy. – Jej ciało znaleziono dzisiaj nad ranem. Leslie już zajęła się sekcją zwłok, aby ustalić, kiedy i w jaki sposób zginęła.

\- Leslie? – zdziwiła się Hayley. – _Nasza _Leslie Thompkins? Od kiedy ona pracuje na komisariacie? Nie zauważyłam jej tam.

\- Dopiero co dostała tam pracę. Wczoraj… albo przedwczoraj. – Jim zamyślił się na chwilę, próbując sobie przypomnieć, kiedy dokładnie Leslie zaczęła pracę u nich. – Poprzedniego koronera wyrzucono z pracy. Chodziło chyba o jakiś skandal z częściami ciał, jakie znaleziono u niego w szafce.

\- Żartujesz sobie. – Hayley była tym wszystkim szczerze zaskoczona. – Części ciał… w szafce? Na poważnie?

\- Tak słyszałem. Nie byłem przy tym, gdy to znaleźli, ale ponoć zrobił się z tego niezły raban. Wywalono go jeszcze tego samego dnia.

Na krótką chwilę zapadła pomiędzy nimi cisza. Hayley w milczeniu skończyła pić jogurt truskawkowy, po czym wyrzuciła opakowanie po nim do śmietnika.

\- A co z tą sprawą? – spytała się następnie. – Potrzebujesz może jakiejś pomocy?

\- Nie, dam sobie radę. – zapewnił ją Jim. – Znajdę gnoja, który się tego dopuścił, i wsadzę go za kratki.

Reszta poranka zeszła im na rozmowach o wszystkim i niczym. Jim dopytywał się jej o Clarka i Lexa, a ona odpowiadała mu najprościej, jak tylko potrafiła, byle tylko niczego przypadkiem nie zdradzić.

_Będę musiała kiedyś mu o wszystkim opowiedzieć._ – uświadomiła sobie w pewnej chwili. – _Przyjdzie kiedyś ten moment, gdy nie będę miała innego wyjścia. I tak coś czuję, że ten moment może nastać szybciej, niż bym tego chciała._

Zaledwie kilka minut później do jej mieszkania zawitał Harvey. Dziewczyna wpuściła go do środka, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie, ale spojrzeniem insynuowała mu, aby siedział cicho.

\- Czy Jim już wie? – spytał się jej tylko. Gdy Hayley pokręciła przecząco głową, mężczyzna wyraźnie się naburmuszył.

\- To nie jest wcale takie łatwe, Bullock. – odparła dziewczyna. – Nie miałam na razie ku temu okazji.

\- Wiesz, że będziesz musiała mu kiedyś o tym wszystkim powiedzieć, prawda? – dociekał dalej Bullock. Hayley, wyraźnie niezadowolona, przytaknęła tylko pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. – No to kiedy planujesz to zrobić?

\- Wkrótce. – odpowiedziała.

Nie mówiła prawdy – kłamała mu teraz w żywe oczy. Nie planowała tego wkrótce zrobić. Musiała to jednak powiedzieć, aby Harvey chociaż na trochę się uspokoił i uciszył. Nie mieli teraz czasu na zajmowanie się tym problemem.

Harvey zabrał Jima ze sobą z powrotem na komisariat. Jim chciał przeszukać stare akta w poszukiwaniu jakichś poszlak na temat mordercy owej młodej kobiety. Hayley pożegnała się z nim przy wyjściu, po czym, gdy Jim się odwrócił do niej plecami, posłała Harveyowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, które mężczyzna, na całe szczęście, w pełni zrozumiał.

_Wreszcie znów sama._ – pomyślała, zamykając za nimi drzwi. Oparła się o nie i przez kilka chwil oddychała głęboko, trzymając powieki zamknięte. Dopiero po tym małym zabiegu odsunęła się od drzwi, otworzyła oczy i ruszyła prosto do jedynego pomieszczenia, które teraz ją interesowało.

Do gabinetu.

Lex przed swoim pierwszym wyjazdem zostawił jej mały notes ze wszystkimi loginami i hasłami, które mogłyby jej być potrzebne. Oczywiście, nie zostawił on haseł do swoich prywatnych kont, ale to nie przeszkadzało Hayley. Wystarczył jej dostęp do jego komputera – to wszystko.

Przy biurku stało tekturowe pudło ze stosem papierów dotyczących korporacji Lionela Luthora. Hayley zdobyła je nieco wcześniej, a teraz wreszcie miała okazję je dokładnie przejrzeć.

Cały dzień spędziła nad tymi papierami. Przeglądała rejestry, wyciągi bankowe, akty notarialne – wszystko, gdzie tylko mogła mieć szansę znaleźć jakieś kruczki prawne udowadniające, że Lionel maczał palce z zabójstwach tych niewinnych nastolatków. Nic jednak nie zdołała znaleźć. Dosłownie nic. Na komputerze Lexa również nic nie udało jej się wyszukać. Wszystkie dokumenty zostały permanentnie usunięte. Hayley nie miała nawet czego próbować odzyskać – Lex wiedział, jak nie zostawiać po sobie żadnych śladów.

_Jaki ojciec, taki syn. Mogłam się tego spodziewać._

Hayley westchnęła przeciągle, naciskając klawisz „Enter", aby potwierdzić zamknięcie systemu. Zmarnowała cały dzień na tych czczych poszukiwaniach. Nic nie znalazła. Wciąż znajdowała się w tym samym martwym punkcie. Bez pomocy z zewnątrz nie miała szans nic odnaleźć.

\- Chyba nie mam innego wyjścia. – powiedziała sama do siebie. Zacisnęła na moment zęby, wyraźnie niezadowolona z tego, co właśnie przyszło jej do głowy. – Muszę się udać do niego po pomoc.

Hayley wstała następnie i przeszła szybkim krokiem do swojego pokoju. Wyjęła z szafy cieplejszy sweter, ubrała się w niego, po czym wyszła z pokoju i ruszyła w stronę drzwi frontowych. Po drodze zdjęła z wieszaka jesienny płaszcz i założyła go na siebie. Otworzyła następnie drzwi i wyszła na korytarz.

\- Jasna cholera! – zawołała nagle. Jej dłoń momentalnie powędrowała w stronę nasady jej szyi. Dziewczyna wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów, próbując się uspokoić. – Jesteś nienormalny, wiesz o tym?

Victor Zsasz uśmiechnął się szeroko, zadowolony z siebie jak nigdy wcześniej.

\- Wiem o tym. – odparł, wciąż się uśmiechając. – A ty gdzieś się planowałaś wybierać?

\- Tak. – wycedziła Hayley przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Po ciebie, aktualnie.

\- Po mnie? A dlaczego?

\- Bo wychodzi na to, że w tej chwili tylko ty możesz pomóc mi rozwiązać sprawę, z którą się teraz użeram.

\- Hm… ciekawe. – powiedział Victor. – Bardzo ciekawe.

\- _Co_ jest takiego _ciekawego_? Co znowu kombinujesz?

\- Och, nic takiego. Po prostu tak się składa, że też nie przyszedłem tu bez powodu. Mam dla ciebie coś, co z pewnością cię zainteresuje. I… chyba dotyczy to tej twojej _sprawy_.

Hayley zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy. _Nie, on na pewno coś kręci. Na pewno nic nie znalazł._ Zaraz potem Hayley westchnęła jednak przeciągle, po czym złapała Zsasza za rękaw skórzanej kurtki i wciągnęła go pospiesznie do swojego mieszkania.

\- Gadaj, czego się dowiedziałeś. – nakazała mu, gdy tylko zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

\- Serio, Powell? Tak z grubej rury mam ci wszystko wypaplać? Nie zaproponujesz żadnej kawki czy herbatki?

Hayley cudem tylko powstrzymała się przed tym, żeby go teraz zdzielić. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów przez nos, próbując się w ten sposób choć trochę uspokoić.

\- Nie zapominaj, do czego jestem zdolna, Zsasz. – powiedziała Hayley cichym, poważnym tonem głosu. – Jedno złe słowo… _jedno słowo_… i skończysz jako mokra papka na tej podłodze. Rozumiemy się?

\- Jak słoneczko, Hayley. – Victor w ogóle nie wydawał się obawiać tego, co mogłoby go spotkać.

\- To czego się dowiedziałeś? – spytała się po chwili, gdy już nieco się uspokoiła. – Co masz dla mnie?

\- Listę. – odpowiedział Zsasz. – Musiałem nieco się namęczyć, żeby ją zdobyć… ale sądzę, że było warto.

\- „Namęczyć"? – powtórzyła sceptycznym głosem Hayley. – To jakiś nowy pokręcony eufemizm na „zaciukałem kogoś na śmierć, żeby to zdobyć"?

\- Mmm… mniej więcej.

\- Jezus Maria… dobra, nie wnikam, co zrobiłeś i kogo zamordowałeś. Po prostu… daj mi to. – tu dziewczyna wyciągnęła rękę do Zsasza w nadziei, że mężczyzna bez problemów odda jej ową listę.

\- Ty naprawdę sobie w kulki ze mną lecisz, Hayley. – Victor parsknął krótkim śmiechem po tych słowach. – Powiedz najpierw, na co ci byłem potrzebny. Wtedy dostaniesz tę listę.

Hayley warknęła cicho i spojrzała się nienawistnie na Zsasza. Zaraz potem jednak powiedziała to, co chciał on usłyszeć.

\- Szukałam w aktach jakichś dowodów na to, że Lionel Luthor zlecał te wszystkie zabójstwa. Prześledziłam wszystkie spisy, akty, wyciągi bankowe… dosłownie wszystko. Luthor cholernie dobrze wszystko zatuszował. Nic nie znalazłam. Zadowolony? – spytała się na koniec Hayley. – Dawaj mi tę listę.

\- Skoro tak ładnie prosisz. – Victor wyszczerzył zęby w iście maniakalnym uśmiechu. Wyciągnął jednocześnie z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki złożoną kilkakrotnie kartkę. – To lista osób, które trafiły na celownik Luthora po tym, jak ty i Lex zdołaliście mnie na moment zapuszkować. Luthor zrezygnował wtedy z moich dalszych usług, i przekazał je dalej. Zabrałem tę listę jednemu z kolejnych najemników.

\- Gdzie na niego natrafiłeś? – spytała się Hayley, odbierając od niego listę. Powoli zaczęła rozkładać kartkę. Dostrzegła w pewnej chwili dwie ciemnoczerwone plamy, które z pewnością były plamami krwi. Zignorowała to jednak.

\- Tutaj, w Gotham. – odpowiedział jej Zsasz. – Akurat wybierał się po jednego z gości na tej liście. – tu Hayley podniosła na moment wzrok znad kartki i spojrzała się na Victora.

\- Jest tutaj więcej nadludzi? – zdziwiła się.

\- Na to wychodzi. – odparł mężczyzna. – Ale to jeszcze nie jest ta najciekawsza część.

\- A co nią jest?

Zsasz nic na to pytanie nie odpowiedział. Podszedł tylko do Hayley i stanął obok niej, tak że stykali się praktycznie ramionami. Hayley zmusiła się do tego, aby pozostać w miejscu. Utkwiła spojrzenie w kartce, którą Victor teraz wyjął jej delikatnie z ręki, po czym rozłożył do końca.

\- Spójrz na sam koniec listy.

Hayley zrobiła to. Zaraz potem jej usta rozwarły się w niemym okrzyku szoku i przerażenia.

Na kartce było zapisane jej imię.

\- Skąd on się o mnie dowiedział? – wyszeptała, wyraźnie zszokowana. – I skąd… o mój Boże. – dodała zaraz potem, dostrzegając kolejne imię. – Clark?

Nie było tu mowy o żadnej pomyłce. Imię Clarka było zapisane pogrubioną czcionką i podwójnie podkreślone. Obok niego napisane było dodatkowo: „Kosmita, powód pojawienia się nadludzi".

\- Twój nastoletni kumpel będzie miał nie lada kłopoty. – stwierdził Victor. Hayley momentalnie spojrzała mu się prosto w oczy, po czym popchnęła go nagle na przeciwległą ścianę i przygwoździła go do niej swoją siłą.

\- Nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć, rozumiesz? – powiedziała. – Nie waż się wygadać jego sekretu.

Victor tylko roześmiał się na te słowa.

\- I tak nikt by mi w to nie uwierzył. – odpowiedział jej. – A poza tym nie pracuję już dla Luthora. Nie mam zatem powodu, żeby zabić którekolwiek z was. No… a przynajmniej nie mam powodu, żeby zabić jedno z was.

Hayley zignorowała tę docinkę. Wiedziała aż za dobrze, że chodzi mu o nią.

\- Przyznaj, że jesteś pod wrażeniem. – dodał nagle. – Zdobyłem coś, czego odszukanie zajęłoby ci pewnie sporo czasu. Musisz przyznać, że wykonałem niezłą robotę.

\- Fakt, dobrze się spisałeś. – przyznała niechętnie Hayley. Puściła wreszcie Victora i odsunęła się nieco od niego. – No cóż… wygląda na to, że pracuję tak, jak jestem ubrana. Czyli beznadziejnie.

Zsasz przyjrzał się jej uważnie po tych słowach.

\- Przesadzasz chyba trochę, Powell. – powiedział. – Wcale tak źle nie wyglądasz. Ale fakt, nieco czarnej skóry poprawiłoby twój image.

\- Prędzej piekło zamarznie, a świnie nauczą się latać, zanim ja wcisnę się we wdzianko w stylu jednej z tych twoich pomagierek.

\- I to właśnie w tobie lubię. – Victor zaśmiał się cicho, po czym wskazał palcem na Hayley. – Jesteś „za bardzo ciekawa". W Gotham zrobiłoby się bez ciebie cholernie nudno.

_Kolejny dziwny komplement. Jak mam, do cholery, na to zareagować? Co on w ogóle chce przez to osiągnąć? Na co on właściwie liczy?_

Na całe szczęście Hayley nie musiała nic odpowiadać. W tej samej chwili rozdzwonił się jej telefon komórkowy. Hayley wyjęła go z kieszeni płaszcza i odebrała połączenie, po czym szybko przyłożyła aparat do ucha.

\- Tak, Jim, o co chodzi? – spytała się nieco znużonym tonem głosu. – Czy coś się stało?

\- _Nie, nic się nie stało… jeszcze._ – Po tych słowach Hayley momentalnie cała stężała. Victor dostrzegł to i momentalnie zamilkł. Przyglądał się jej tylko uważnie, obserwując każdą zmianę w jej postawie i mimice. – _Ale mamy mały problem._

\- Sprecyzuj, jak bardzo „mały" jest ten problem. O co dokładnie chodzi?

\- _Chodzi o sprawę tej zamordowanej kobiety._ – zaczął Jim. – _Ten morderca, którego chciałem złapać… okazuje się, że ma już na koncie zabójstwa co najmniej kilku kobiet._

\- To seryjny morderca? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna. – Jakim cudem nikt jeszcze go nie złapał? I dlaczego o tym nic się nie mówi?

\- _Właśnie o to chodzi._ – ciągnął dalej detektyw. – _Wychodzi na to, że przez zajęcie się tą sprawą ściągnę na siebie jego uwagę. Ta sprawa pozostawała nierozwiązana, bo… ten morderca zawsze zabierał się za bliskich policjantów, którzy przejmowali tę sprawę._

Hayley zamilkła na moment po usłyszeniu tego. To nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Wiedziała, co Jim chce jej przez to przekazać, i nie podobało jej się to ani trochę.

\- Już wszystko rozumiem. – odpowiedziała w końcu. Zerknęła przelotnie na Zsasza, który wciąż stał przed nią, w milczeniu ją obserwując. – Jeśli podejmiesz się rozwiązania tej sprawy, stanę się jego celem. O to chodzi, prawda?

\- _Tak, o to chodzi._

Hayley wzięła długi, głęboki wdech. Dostrzegła, jak Zsasz porusza się nerwowo, chcąc się wtrącić, ale pokręciła tylko głową na znak, aby siedział cicho.

\- Mną się nie przejmuj. – powiedziała. – Skup się na złapaniu tego psychola za wszelką cenę. Ja sobie dam sama świetnie radę.

Przez cały ten czas nie spuszczała wzroku z Zsasza. W głowie już formowała idealny plan. Wiedziała, co musi zrobić. Średnio jej się to podobało, ale w tej chwili to było jej jedyne wyjście z tej sytuacji.

\- _Jesteś tego pewna?_ – spytał się po chwili milczenia Jim.

\- Tak, jestem pewna.

Zaraz potem Hayley rozłączyła się z detektywem. Gdy tylko odłożyła słuchawkę, Zsasz podszedł do niej szybkim krokiem.

\- Jesteś kompletnie pokręcona. – powiedział. W ogóle się nie uśmiechał. Hayley z satysfakcją zauważyła, że wreszcie udało jej się go choć trochę wystraszyć. Czyli jednak ten psychol miał w sobie jakiś mały pokład uczuć.

\- Możliwe. – odparła Hayley. – Ale mi nic nie grozi. Ten maniak nawet nie zdoła się do mnie zbliżyć.

\- A co, jeśli jest nadczłowiekiem, tak jak ty?

\- Z jeszcze gorszymi wariatami dawałam sobie radę. – Hayley była nad wyraz pewna siebie. – Ale jeśli tak bardzo boisz się tego, że ktoś taki jak ten seryjny morderca może usunąć z Gotham tak interesującą istotkę jak ja, to z pewnością będziesz w stanie poświęcić trochę swojego wolnego czasu, aby upewnić się, że coś takiego nie będzie miało miejsca.

\- Przeginasz, Powell. – wycedził Zsasz. Hayley tylko uśmiechnęła się szeroko na te słowa, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolona.

\- A ty wciąż masz u mnie spory dług do spłacenia. Nie będziesz miał chyba zatem wyboru. Będziesz musiał się mnie słuchać.


	24. Pakt z diabłem, część druga

**GothamDreamer****:** _Team __Haytor__… idealna nazwa :) Przyznam się bez bicia – też uwielbiam te sceny. Zawsze sprawiają mi najwięcej frajdy podczas pisania. I tak, masz tu sporo racji – Hayley jeszcze sobie nie zdaje z tego sprawy, ale ona i Zsasz całkiem nieźle ze sobą współpracują. No, ale on ma tę przewagę nad Jimem, że zna całą prawdę._

* * *

**Rozdział dwudziesty czwarty: Pakt z diabłem, część druga**

* * *

\- Nadal jesteś pewna, że mam się tym dalej zajmować?

Hayley westchnęła przeciągle i rzuciła gazetą o blat biurka. Następnie spojrzała się krzywo na Jima, który siedział naprzeciwko niej przy swoim biurku.

\- Ile ci mam to jeszcze razy powtarzać, Jim? – spytała się Hayley. – Nie. Przeszkadza. Mi. To. Niech ten psychol po mnie przyjdzie, proszę bardzo. Zafunduję mu taką terapię szokową, że będzie zbierał swój tyłek przez następne tysiąclecie.

\- Hayley, chodzi mi tylko o to, żeby… – Mężczyzna nie zdążył dokończyć swojej myśli. W tej samej chwili zadzwonił jego telefon. Jim, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał go odebrać. – Zaraz do tego wrócę. – zapowiedział Hayley, sięgając po słuchawkę aparatu, żeby odebrać telefon.

Dziewczyna tylko westchnęła przeciągle, po czym wróciła do czytania gazety. Zaczęła właśnie czytać artykuł o kolejnych przedsiębiorstwach przejętych przez Maroniego, gdy nagle poczuła, jak Jim łapie ją za rękaw bluzki. Hayley podniosła spojrzenie na niego, zdezorientowana. Zamarła jednak, gdy tylko dostrzegła wyraz jego twarzy.

\- To on. – zdołał jej wyszeptać, nim znów nie skupił całej swojej uwagi na rozmówcy po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

Hayley w milczeniu czekała na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Obserwowała każdą zmianę w mimice twarzy Jima, próbując coś z tego wyczytać.

\- Psychopata. – powiedział w końcu Jim, odkładając słuchawkę. – Zadzwonił tylko po to, żeby powiedzieć mi, że jeśli nie przestanę zajmować się tym śledztwem, to on ruszy na moich bliskich. A potem po prostu się rozłączył.

\- To było w sumie do przewidzenia. – odparła ze spokojem Hayley, wracając do swojej lektury. – Typowe zachowanie dla tego typu morderców. Oczekiwałabym pierwszego ataku przed początkiem weekendu.

\- To nie jest śmieszne, Hayley.

\- Oczywiście, że nie jest. Ale nie zamierzam też z tego robić Bóg raczy wiedzieć jak wielkiej afery. Morderca chce kogoś zabić, wielkie mi coś. Z dwojga złego lepiej będzie, jeśli ruszy na mnie. Przynajmniej będziemy mieć pewność, że nie uda mu się mnie zabić, i że wyląduje dzięki temu w kiciu.

\- Muszę dowiedzieć się, kim on jest. – Jim nie dawał za wygraną. – Dowiem się tego, zanim do czegokolwiek dojdzie. Masz na to moje słowo.

Hayley nic na to nie odpowiedziała – nie miała w sumie nawet kiedy to zrobić. Zanim podniosła spojrzenie znad gazety, Jima już obok niej nie było – poszedł po Harveya i razem wyszli z komisariatu.

_No nareszcie._ – pomyślała, oddychając z ulgą. Odłożyła gazetę na bok i wyjęła z zeszytu zmiętą kartkę, którą dostała wcześniej od Zsasza. Następnie zalogowała się do głównego systemu policji i zaczęła przeglądać kolejne kartoteki, wyszukując nazwiska osób z listy.

\- Nie żyje… nie żyje… nie żyje… jeszcze żyje… nie żyje… – Hayley skreślała każde kolejne nazwisko zmarłej już osoby. Niemalże od razu jasnym stało się dla niej, że Lionel Luthor nie próżnował – po tym, jak Zsasza ujęto, od razu znalazł kolejnych najemników. Większość osób z listy już nie żyła. Po sprawdzeniu wszystkich nazwisk wyszło na to, że z listy pozostały tylko cztery imiona do wykreślenia: jej, Clarka, oraz dwóch innych osób, z czego jedna z nich, kilka lat starsza od niej kobieta, wciąż mieszkała w Gotham.

_Muszę się do niej wybrać._ – pomyślała. – _Muszę ją ostrzec. Muszę ocalić chociaż jedną osobę._

Hayley odczekała jeszcze dwie godziny do końca swojej zmiany. Gdy tylko wybiła godzina piętnasta, dziewczyna zebrała swoje rzeczy i wyszła w pośpiechu. Złapała pierwszą lepsza taksówkę i pojechała do domu jednej z osób na liście.

Już zanim dojechała wiedziała, że się spóźniła. Przed szeregowcem, w którym mieszkała kobieta, stała karetka i dwa radiowozy policyjne. Hayley wysiadła z taksówki mimo to, ale nie podeszła pod budynek. Zamiast tego stanęła po drugiej stronie ulicy, wyjęła swój telefon komórkowy, po czym w pośpiechu wybrała numer domowy Clarka.

\- Pani Kent? – spytała się, gdy telefon odebrała kobieta. – Czy jest w domu Clark?

\- _Nie, nie ma go w tej chwili w domu._ – odpowiedziała jej Martha Kent. – _A o co chodzi, Hayley? Czy coś się stało?_

\- Jeszcze nie, ale obawiam się, że niedługo może. – Hayley nie zamierzała owijać w bawełnę. Ona i Kentowie znali się od wielu lat. Hayley miała pięć lat, gdy na Smallville spadł deszcz meteorytów. Była przy tym, jak Kentowie znaleźli Clarka w jego kapsule. Obiecała im wtedy, że nic nikomu nie powie. Martha i Jonathan początkowo obawiali się, że kilkulatka nie dotrzyma jednak słowa, ale gdy niecały miesiąc później objawiły się u niej pierwsze moce, jasnym stało się, że Hayley nic nikomu nie powie. Jej rodzice jakiś czas później zostali we wszystko wtajemniczeni. – Lionel Luthor stoi za morderstwami wszystkich nadludzi. Zdobyłam niedawno listę kolejnych ofiar. Jest na niej imię Clarka.

\- _O mój Boże._ – wyszeptała Martha.

\- Proszę się nie martwić, pani Kent. Jestem pewna, że Clarkowi na razie nic nie grozi. Luthor z pewnością dołożył jego nazwisko do listy, aby nas sprowokować. Wie też o mnie, chce pewnie mnie w ten sposób wywabić z ukrycia, albo wpędzić w jakąś pułapkę. Moi rodzice w razie czego wam pomogą, pani Kent. – dodała na koniec Hayley. – Wiedzą o całej sytuacji i jeśli tylko pojawi się jakieś zagrożenie, wesprą was. Clarkowi nic się nie stanie, zapewniam panią.

Chwilę później Hayley rozłączyła się. Była pewna, że gdy tylko Clark o wszystkim się dowie, będzie chciał tu przyjechać i jej pomóc. Była też jednak pewna, że Kentowie skutecznie wybiją mu ten pomysł z głowy. Znali ją bardzo dobrze i wiedzieli, że załatwi ona tę sprawę. Oni musieli tylko dopilnować, aby ich syn był cały i zdrowy.

Następnie powoli odwróciła się i ruszyła pewnym krokiem w przeciwną stronę do tej, z której wcześniej przyjechała. Teraz, gdy już ostrzegła Kentów, pozostała jej jeszcze jedna osoba na liście, z którą musiała się rozmówić w tej sprawie.

Victor Zsasz.

Wciąż go nie znosiła – to nie ulegało żadnym wątpliwościom. Był teraz jednak jej jedynym sojusznikiem w tej walce, czy się to jej podobało, czy nie. To Lionel Luthor stał się w tej chwili jej największym wrogiem. Musiała więc udać się do Victora i ostrzec go, że kolejny najemnik pojawił się w Gotham. I że wkrótce z pewnością przyjdzie po nią.

Pamiętała z raportów, że Victor ma swoją stałą miejscówkę. Jedynym powodem, dla którego jeszcze go tam nie ujęto, był fakt, że miał bezpośrednie powiązania z Falcone'em. Dopóki mafioso przewodził temu wszystkiemu, nikt nie mógł tknąć Zsasza.

I tam właśnie Hayley zdecydowała się udać.

Gdy tylko dotarła na miejsce, jasnym stało się dla niej, że i w tym przypadku przybyła za późno. Ciało jednej z pomocnic Zsasza leżało przy drzwiach wejściowych do niedużej posiadłości, w jakiej mężczyzna mieszkał.

Hayley wyciągnęła broń z kabury i odbezpieczyła ją. Powoli przeszła ponad ciałem zabitej kobiety i uchyliła szerzej drzwi frontowe. Następnie weszła do środka. Dokładnie sprawdzała każde pomieszczenie, które mijała. W jednym z nich znalazła ciała kolejnych trzech pomocnic Victora. Wszystkie już nie żyły. Zaraz potem niedaleko schodów zauważyła ślady krwi. Zaprowadziły ją do kolejnych drzwi. Hayley ostrożnie je otworzyła. Znajdowały się za nimi schody prowadzące do piwnicy.

_Muszę tam zejść._ – uświadomiła sobie, biorąc długi, głęboki wdech. – _Jeśli Victor wciąż żyje, muszę tam zejść. Jest moim jedynym sojusznikiem. Tylko on wie o wszystkim._

Ostrożnie schodziła po schodach, uważając, aby nie narobić większego hałasu. Jednocześnie cały czas trzymała broń wycelowaną przed siebie. Zeszła w końcu na sam dół, gdzie znalazła się na początku długiego, słabo oświetlonego korytarza. Po każdej stronie znajdował się szereg ciężkich, metalowych drzwi. Wszystkie były szczelnie pozamykane. Na samym końcu korytarza dostrzegła takie same metalowe drzwi. Tyle że te były lekko uchylone. I tam też prowadziły ślady krwi.

_Głęboki wdech, Hayley._ – powiedziała sobie w myślach, powoli idąc w stronę owych drzwi. – _Dasz sobie radę. Jesteś silna. Jesteś nadczłowiekiem. Masz moce. Dasz sobie radę._

Weszła następnie do pomieszczenia. Od razu schowała się za pierwszym meblem, na jaki natrafiła. Wyjrzała zza niego ostrożnie i rozejrzała się dookoła. Po chwili dostrzegła wreszcie Victora. Stał na środku pomieszczenia, skrępowany licznymi pasami, zapewne będącymi częścią jego własnej maszyny do tortur. Hayley zauważyła, że w kilku miejscach jest ranny – krew skapywała z jego skórzanych ubrań prosto na kamienną posadzkę.

Victor dostrzegł ją dopiero po dłuższej chwili. Hayley bezgłośnie zakomunikowała mu, aby się nie odzywał, ani też w żaden sposób nie reagował. Następnie przeszła na drugą stronę mebla, za którym się chowała, aby móc dokładniej przyjrzeć się człowiekowi, któremu jakimś cudem udało się obezwładnić najlepszego najemnika, jakiego dotychczas znała.

To był mężczyzna – wysoki, o nieco ciemniejszej karnacji, ale na pewno należący do rasy białej. Miał krótko ścięte ciemne włosy i kilkudniowy zarost na twarzy.

Hayley nie zamierzała czekać cierpliwie na to, aż nadarzy się okazja na zaatakowanie go. Miała nad nim znaczącą przewagę – była nadczłowiekiem, który nie tylko w pełni zaakceptował swoje moce, ale też i w pełni nauczył się je wykorzystywać. Wyszła zatem z ukrycia, i gdy mężczyzna obrócił się w jej stronę, słysząc hałas, ta już celowała w niego ze swojej broni.

\- No proszę, proszę. – powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Dzisiaj chyba jest mój szczęśliwy dzień.

\- Doprawdy? – zakpiła Hayley. – Może nie zauważyłeś, ale to ja celuję do ciebie z broni.

\- Możliwe… ale _ty_ jesteś moim trzecim celem na liście. – odparł mężczyzna. – Zabiłem już dzisiaj dwóch nadludzi, a teraz trzeci cel sam do mnie przyszedł.

Hayley nie zamierzała dać się sprowokować taką gadką. Nie zniżając broni nawet na moment, zrobiła dwa kolejne kroki w stronę nieznajomego. Zerknęła przelotnie na Victora, aby upewnić się, że wciąż jest przytomny, i że nie ma koło niego drugiego napastnika. Wychodziło jednak na to, że mężczyzna stojący przed nią jest ich jedynym przeciwnikiem.

\- Masz go puścić wolno. – Hayley przeniosła uwagę z powrotem na ciemnowłosego mężczyznę. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że miał on spokojnie ponad czterdzieści lat. Po obu stronach skroni dostrzegła siwe pasemka włosów, a dolna część brody była prawie cała siwa. – Jeśli życie ci miłe, wypuścisz go i odejdziesz stąd.

Hayley w głębi ducha wiedziała, że te słowa nic nie zdziałają. Nie myliła się. Mężczyzna tylko się zaśmiał, po czym pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową. Z jakiegoś powodu jego zachowanie nieco skojarzyło jej się z manierą Victora. On też się w ten sposób śmiał.

\- Niestety, kochana, ale nie ma na to szansy. – odpowiedział po chwili. – Robię to nie tylko dlatego, bo Luthor mi za to zapłacił… a zapłacił mi za te zlecenia _bardzo _dużo forsy. Chodzi tu też o wyrównanie osobistych porachunków.

\- „Osobistych porachunków"? – powtórzyła Hayley, nieco zdezorientowana. Zerknęła ponownie na Victora. Przez moment spojrzeli się w sobie w oczy. I Hayley już wiedziała, o co tu naprawdę chodzi. – Skąd się znacie, co? – spytała się, obracając się szybko w stronę najemnika. – Skąd go znasz?

\- To mój mały, słodki uczeń. – odparł.

_Uczeń… o jasna cholera._ Wszystko stało się nagle jasne. Człowiek stojący przed nią wyszkolił Victora na tego, kim teraz był. To dlatego jego zachowanie przypominało jej Zsasza – bo on się tego wszystkiego nauczył właśnie od niego.

\- Zaskoczyłem cię, co? – zaszydził mężczyzna. Hayley momentalnie wyrwała się z zamyślenia i zmusiła się do tego, aby skupić się na obecnej sytuacji. – Nic ci jeszcze o mnie nie opowiedział? Nie opowiedział ci o tym, jak miał kilka lat i razem ze swoją małą koleżanką był świadkiem tego, jak ja i moja partnerka zabijamy niewinnego mężczyznę, na jakiego dostaliśmy zlecenie? – Gdy Hayley nic nie odpowiedziała, i tylko zacisnęła usta w cienką linię, mężczyzna zdecydował się kontynuować dalej swój monolog. – Jego koleżaneczka zaczęła uciekać, więc ją kropnęliśmy. Jego też chciałem zabić. Ale wtedy mały Victor zaczął błagać nas na kolanach, żebyśmy go nie zabijali. Błagał nas. On – _błagał._ Jesteś to sobie w stanie teraz wyobrazić, kochana?

Hayley znów nic nie odpowiedziała. Spojrzała się tylko szybko na Victora, który wciąż milczał. Widziała, że obserwuje on ją uważnie.

\- Był małym, zdesperowanym gnojkiem. Chciał żyć. Przekonał moją partnerkę, że bardziej przyda nam się żywy – nakłamał jej, że chce stać się taki sam jak my. Ja w to nawet przez moment nie uwierzyłem; ale ta idiotka połknęła haczyk, i go zabrała ze sobą. Przez lata szkoliła go i nauczyła wszystkiego, co wiedziała. A potem, dwa lata temu, zabił ją i uciekł do Luthora, nim zdołałem go dopaść.

\- Czyli nie chcesz zabić tylko mnie. – powiedziała cichym głosem Hayley. – Chcesz zabić nas oboje. Mnie, bo dostaniesz za to niezłą kasę, i jego, bo w ten sposób zemścisz się za śmierć swojej partnerki.

\- Dokładnie, złociutka. – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Nie powiesz mi chyba, że będziesz za nim tęsknić? – spytał się jej zaraz potem. – Toż to istna kanalia. Nienawidzisz go przecież. Zabił twoją przyjaciółkę. Zabił tak wiele niewinnych osób. Świat stanie się lepszym miejscem bez niego. Na pewno odetchniesz z ulgą, gdy zginie. Och, nie przepraszam… nie odetchniesz z ulgą. – dodał nagle. – Ty też już wtedy nie będziesz żyła.

Hayley zadrżała na całym ciele. Nie było to jednak spowodowane strachem. Hayley była wściekła. Miała ochotę zatłuc tego gnoja gołymi rękami. Ktoś taki jak on na pewno nie będzie miał żadnych obiekcji, aby zabić niewinnego nastolatka, jakim był Clark. Musiała go powstrzymać – i to teraz. Nie było innego wyjścia.

\- Możesz jeszcze stąd uciec. – powiedział po chwili milczenia. – Wolałbym najpierw zająć się tym tutaj. – tu wskazał na skrępowanego skórzanymi pasami Victora. – Sądzę, że raczej cenisz swoje życie wyżej niż jego. Pozwolisz mu umrzeć długą, bolesną śmiercią. Sama pewnie nie raz mu tego życzyłaś.

_A żebyś wiedział, gnido jedna._ Hayley nie zamierzała tego przyznać na głos. Może i miał rację, fakt, ale Hayley wiedziała też, że to była przeszłość. Teraz, gdy znała już całą prawdę na temat tego, dlaczego Victor zabił tych wszystkich ludzi, to nie jemu życzyła takiej śmierci.

Życzyła ją Lionelowi Luthorowi.

_Nie będę uciekać. Nie będę się go bać. Nie dam mu go skrzywdzić. To się musi skończyć – teraz i zaraz._

\- I tu się grubo mylisz, _kochany._ – odpowiedziała wreszcie Hayley, patrząc się mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. – Widać, że nie znasz mnie ani trochę. Nie zamierzam uciekać.

Najemnik roześmiał się głośno, słysząc to.

\- I niby jak planujesz mnie przed tym powstrzymać, co? – spytał się jej prześmiewczo. Zamiast Hayley odpowiedział mu to pytanie Victor.

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć, do czego ona jest zdolna. – powiedział młody mężczyzna. Pomimo licznych ran ciętych zaśmiał się głośno, wyraźnie całą tą sytuacją rozbawiony. – Zapłacisz słono za swoją głupotę. Gwarantuję ci to.

\- Jeszcze się przekonamy. – odciął mu się najemnik. Następnie sięgnął za pasek w stronę kabury, żeby wyciągnąć swoją broń.

Hayley nie wystrzeliła jednak ze swojej. Zamiast tego rzuciła broń na posadzkę, po czym podniosła obie ręce przed siebie. W ułamku sekundy skoncentrowała całą swoją energię, aby użyć jednej mocy – najbardziej wyczerpującej, ale też i najbardziej efektownej.

Ręka mężczyzny zatrzymała się w połowie drogi do celu. Zdołał tylko otworzyć szeroko oczy w dezorientacji, nim całe jego ciało nie zamarło. Hayley powoli zniżyła ręce, oddychając ciężko. Pozostała jednak skupiona na swoim celu. Utrzymywała mężczyznę w miejscu, nie pozwalając mu się ruszyć nawet o milimetr.

Dosłownie zatrzymała go w czasie.

Victor w tej samej chwili roześmiał się głośno. Śmiał się tak przez kilka dobrych minut, nie mogąc się w żaden sposób powstrzymać. Gdy wreszcie się uspokoił i spojrzał się na Hayley zobaczył, że ta przygląda mu się z dezaprobatą.

\- Skończyłeś już? – spytała się go. Była o wiele bledsza niż zazwyczaj, a na czole wystąpiły jej kropelki potu. Ledwie trzymała się na nogach. Dopiero teraz Zsasz zrozumiał, jak bardzo użycie tej mocy ją wyczerpało – a na dodatek wciąż jej używała, ponieważ musiała utrzymać tego mężczyznę w pułapce czasowej.

Victor nic nie odpowiedział. Zamilkł tylko posłusznie, a Hayley obróciła się z powrotem w stronę najemnika, oddychając przy tym płytko i nierówno.

\- To twój koniec. – powiedziała mu. – Nie masz szans ze mną wygrać. Ale dam ci jeszcze jedną szansę. Przysięgnij na własne życie, że nie tkniesz ani mnie, ani Clarka… ani nawet Victora. – dodała po chwili zastanowienia. – I osobiście przekażesz Luthorowi, że ma z nami nie zadzierać, bo tego srogo pożałuje.

Z racji, że nie mogła od niego uzyskać bezpośredniej odpowiedzi, musiała wejść w jego umysł, aby tam ją uzyskać.

_Nie, nie zrobię tego._ – usłyszała jego głos w swojej głowie, gdy tylko połączyła się z jego umysłem. – _Zasługujecie na śmierć. Wszyscy na to zasługujecie. Zabiję was. A tego małego gównianego kosmitę będę torturował dniami i nocami, zanim go nie zatłukę. Będzie skomlał i błagał o życie, zanim mu go nie odbiorę._

Hayley westchnęła z rezygnacją. Wiedziała, że tak będzie. Spodziewała się tego od samego początku. Przytaknęła zatem tylko z namysłem głową, po czym uniosła jedną rękę na wysokość swojej klatki piersiowej. Zacisnęła ją w pięść, po czym szybko ją rozwarła.

Górne kończyny oderwały się od ciała mężczyzny w ułamku sekundy. Z jego ust, pomimo zamrożenia w miejscu, wydobył się głośny, przeciągły jęk, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się nieznacznie.

Victor roześmiał się po raz kolejny. Hayley zignorowała to. Czuła, jak z każdą chwilą słabnie coraz bardziej. Nie chciała już się z tym dalej męczyć. To, co zrobiła, przeczyło jej kodeksowi moralnemu. Zrobiła to jednak z jednego powodu – ten psychol zagroził śmiercią Clarkowi. Chciała, żebym zanim zginął, poczuł chociaż część bólu, jaki planował zadać temu niewinnemu nastolatkowi.

Hayley wykonała następny ruch ręką. Zgięła nieznacznie nadgarstek, skupiając się na jednym miejscu na ciele mężczyzny. Zaraz potem jego głowa przekręciła się nienaturalnie w bok, aż rozległ się nieprzyjemny zgrzyt łamiącej się kości.

_Dosyć tego. Robota skończona._ Hayley z ciężkim westchnieniem wypuściła ciało najemnika z pułapki czasowej. Upadło ono na ziemię z cichym plaskiem.

Dopiero teraz dziewczyna zwróciła całą swoją uwagę na Victora. Wykorzystując ostatnie połacie swojej mocy, użyła swojej telekinezy jeszcze raz, aby uwolnić mężczyznę z więzów. Victor poleciał na podłogę jak długi, gdy tylko pasy zostały poluzowane. Podniósł się jednak po chwili do pozycji siedzącej, oddychając ciężko i z wysiłkiem.

\- Dzięki, Powell. – powiedział po chwili, uśmiechając się słabo do Hayley. – Wspaniały spektakl, nie powiem. – dodał zaraz potem, zerkając na ciało swojego byłego mentora. – Wspaniale ci z nim poszło. I ocaliłaś mi skórę. Dzięki.

\- Nie ma za co. – wykrztusiła z trudem Hayley. Victor spojrzał się na nią ze zdziwieniem. Nie spodziewał się, że dziewczyna kiedykolwiek zwróci się do niego w tak normalny i miły sposób. Zaraz potem jednak wszystko stało się dla niego jasne, dlaczego tak się zachowała.

Hayley zachwiała się mocno. Złapała się blatu jednego z biurek, jakie stały pod ścianą, aby nie upaść. Nie pomogło jej to jednak. Zaraz potem poleciała na kolana i upadła na posadzkę, oddychając coraz ciężej. Coraz mniej widziała. Energia, jaką zużyła na wykorzystanie tych dwóch mocy, już dawno temu się wyczerpała. Przed oczami latały jej ciemne plamy, z każdą chwilą coraz większe, zakrywając jej wizję. Do tego doszedł ogromny ból głowy.

_Chyba zaraz…_ – Hayley nie dane było dokończyć tej myśli. Nagle cała wizja stała się czarna, a ona sama poczuła, jak jej ciało wiotczeje. Ostatnie, co zapamiętała, to upadek na posadzkę. Zaraz potem straciła przytomność.


	25. Po czyjej jesteś stronie?

**Rozdział dwudziesty piąty: Po czyjej jesteś stronie?**

* * *

Gdy Hayley ocknęła się z powrotem, znajdowała się z powrotem w apartamencie Lexa.

Przez dłuższą chwilę dziewczyna zastanawiała się, czy aby jej się to nie śni. Uszczypnęła się nawet dwukrotnie w ramię, aby upewnić się, że to jawa. Gdy już miała pewność, że to się dzieje naprawdę, zaczęła się dla odmiany zastanawiać, jak tu trafiła.

_To na pewno nie mógł być Zsasz._ – pomyślała. – _Widziałam, w jak kiepskim był stanie. Nie mógł być w stanie mnie tu donieść. Może po kogoś zadzwonił? Może jakiś człowiek __Falcone'a__ nam pomógł?_

\- No, wreszcie się obudziłaś. – dobiegł ją nagle czyjś głos. Hayley, kompletnie się tego nie spodziewając, krzyknęła cicho i podskoczyła w miejscu, jednocześnie odwracając się w stronę drugiej osoby. Z racji, że w pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, a za oknem było już ciemno, dopiero po chwili zdołała sobie uświadomić, że na fotelu niedaleko jej łóżka siedzi nie Victor, ale Harvey Bullock.

\- Bullock? – zdziwiła się Hayley. – Co ty tu robisz?

\- Nie przytargałem cię tutaj, jeśli o to ci chodzi. – odpowiedział jej starszy detektyw. – Zrobił to Zsasz?

\- Zsasz? Jakim cudem? – Hayley usiadła prosto, po czym obróciła się przodem w stronę Harveya. – Był przecież ranny. Jakim cudem…?

\- Mnie się o to nie pytaj. – przerwał jej mężczyzna, unosząc jednocześnie ręce w pojednawczym geście. – Przyszedłem tu, żeby pogadać z tobą o sprawie tego mordercy, którego Jim ściga, ale cię tu nie zastałem. Już miałem się wrócić, gdy nagle zjawił się Zsasz. W pierwszej chwili chciałem gnojka zastrzelić, ale wtedy zobaczyłem, że to ciebie niesie. Wtedy jeszcze bardziej chciałem go zastrzelić. – dodał szybko Harvey. – Ale wtedy ten wyjaśnił mi, że on ci nic nie zrobił, że zajmowaliście się jakąś „wspólną sprawą", i że ponoć sama to sobie zrobiłaś. Czy to prawda? – spytał się na sam koniec.

\- Tak… w dużej mierze tak. – przyznała Hayley. – Wykończyło mnie fizycznie zużycie całej energii na użycie jednej z moich mocy. Natrafiłam na najemnika, który zabijał na zlecenie ludzi takich jak ja. Chciałam ostrzec Victora, że zjawił się on w mieście, ale okazało się, że spóźniłam się. Zabił wszystkie pomocnice Zsasza, a jego samego pojmał i torturował.

\- To jeszcze nie byłoby takie złe. – stwierdził Harvey. – Przynajmniej jednego gnoja mniej na tym świecie.

\- Też tak na początku myślałam, uwierz mi. – odparła Hayley. – Ale ten gość chciał potem zabić mnie. I nie tylko mnie. – dodała szybko, gdy Harvey już chciał się odezwać. – Miał całą listę innych nadludzi, z której większość już zabił. Ustanowiłam zatem za swój priorytet powstrzymanie go za wszelką cenę.

\- I co zrobiłaś? – dociekał dalej mężczyzna. – Gdzie jest ten gość?

Hayley milczała przez chwilę, nim nie udzieliła odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

\- Nie żyje. – powiedziała w końcu. – Zabiłam go.

\- Ty… ty go zabiłaś? – zdumiał się Harvey. – Jak… jakim…?

\- Użyłam swoich mocy. – Hayley aż za dobrze wiedziała, jakie pytanie chciał wydusić z siebie mężczyzna. – Nie miał ze mną żadnych szans. Tuż przed tym dałam mu jeszcze jedną szansę, ale nie skorzystał z niej. Zapowiedział, że jeśli go puszczę wolno, to nie zaprzestanie robić tego, co zaczął. Chciał dalej zabijać. Był gotów nawet zabić niewinnego, bezbronnego nastolatka. Dziecko… byłby nawet gotów zabić _dziecko_, gdyby tylko jego imię było na tej cholernej liście.

Harvey zamilkł na dłuższy czas. Hayley wykorzystała tę ciszę, aby choć przez chwilę zebrać myśli. Próbowała sobie przypomnieć cokolwiek po tym, jak zemdlała. Nic jednak nie przychodziło. Musiała naprawdę odlecieć, skoro ranny Zsasz był w stanie przewieźć ją przez pół miasta, po czym bez większych problemów wtaszczyć na samą górę apartamentowca.

_Muszę się z nim potem skontaktować i spytać, jakim cudem tego dokonał. Może ten maniak też jest nadczłowiekiem, tylko nie chce się przyznać?_

\- Hayley… co planujesz zrobić z tym dalej? – spytał się nagle Harvey. Wyrwał tym dziewczynę z zamyślenia, która z dezorientacją spojrzała się na niego, nie do końca rozumiejąc znaczenie tego pytania.

\- Co masz przez to na myśli? – odpowiedziała mu pytaniem na pytanie.

\- Chodzi mi o Jima. – odpowiedział jej detektyw. – Czy planujesz mu w końcu o wszystkim powiedzieć?

\- Harvey… – Hayley zacisnęła zęby z zdenerwowania i irytacji. – Daj sobie z tym spokój. Daj. Sobie. Z. Tym. Spokój! – powtórzyła zaraz potem, gdy mężczyzna chciał się wtrącić. – Powiem mu o wszystkim, gdy będę na to gotowa. Zsasz o tym wie, bo ścigał wcześniej takich jak ja. I nie planowałam mu tego wyjawiać, nie. – dodała zaraz potem. – Był świadkiem tego, jak używam swoich mocy. Nie miałam wtedy zbytniego wyjścia. Nie wspomnę tu już nawet o tym, w jak wielkie bagno mogłabym Jima wplątać, gdybym mu o tym wszystkim opowiedziała. Lionel Luthor z pewnością nie odpuści sobie po utracie tych paru najemników…

\- Paru najemników? – Tutaj Harvey nie mógł już wytrzymać. – Mówiłaś o jednym…

\- Szczegóły! – wykrzyknęła w nerwach Hayley. – Nie dociekaj. To, co jest teraz dla mnie najważniejsze, to skontaktowanie się z Lexem i wyduszenie z niego informacji o tym, czy miał on kiedykolwiek coś z tym wspólnego. Mam już dosyć czekania na jego kolejną kilkugodzinną wizytę, po której znowu zwieje do Metropolis.

\- A co zrobisz, jeśli faktycznie nic o tym nie będzie wiedział? – spytał się jej Harvey.

\- To proste. – odparła dziewczyna. – Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby przekonać go do stanięcia po swojej stronie. Jego ojciec oszalał. Uważa nadludzi na najgorszą plagę tego świata, którą trzeba wyeliminować. – Hayley następnie zamilkła na chwilę. – Dobrze… a co nowego w sprawie tego mordercy? – spytała się. – Poznaliście już jego tożsamość?

\- Prawdę mówiąc, tak. – powiedział detektyw. – Na imię ma Jason Skolimsky. I, jak się okazało, nie zamierzał polować na ciebie. – dodał zaraz potem. – Obrał za swój cel Barbarę.

\- Żartujesz. – Hayley niemalże wstała, gdy to usłyszała.

\- Ani trochę. Porwał Barbarę, ale nie wiadomo jeszcze, gdzie ją zabrał. Byliśmy w jego mieszkaniu, ale już go tam nie zastaliśmy. Zdążył się już stamtąd wynieść. Gdy tu przyjechałem, miałem ci to wszystko przekazać. Dzwoniłem do ciebie wcześniej, ale nie odbierałaś. A gdy już się tu zjawiłem, zobaczyłem, jak jesteś niesiona do mieszkania przez Zsasza. Zdecydowałem się tu ostatecznie zostać i dotrzymać ci towarzystwa, dopóki się nie obudzisz. Wolałem cię nie zostawiać samej z tym świrem od Falcone'a.

\- Nic mi nie jest, słowo daję. – zapewniła go Hayley. – Tak jak już ci mówiłam, zemdlałam, bo wyczerpałam spore połacie swojej energii. Ale już się o wiele lepiej czuję. Za parę godzin całkowicie się zregeneruję, i będę jak nowa. Dzięki ci za pomoc. – dodała następnie. – Jeśli musisz gdzieś jechać, jedź. Barbara teraz jest najważniejsza. Jim na pewno teraz o wiele bardziej potrzebuje twojej pomocy.

\- Zapewne masz rację. – odparł Harvey. – Pamiętaj tylko, młoda; uważaj na tego pomagiera Falcone'a. Może i zna twój sekret i udaje wiernego psiaka, ale pod skórą ma cały legion diabłów. Miej się przez cały czas na baczności.

\- Zawsze tak robię.

Niedługo potem Harvey wyszedł z mieszkania, zostawiając Hayley samą. Dziewczyna nie położyła się jednak z powrotem spać. Zamiast tego złapała za swoją komórkę, wystukała numer komórkowy Lexa, po czym niecierpliwie czekała na odebranie połączenia.

_Mam tego szczerze dosyć. Albo Lex o tym wiedział, albo nie. Tak czy siak, będzie musiał wybrać, po której stronie stoi._

Nikt jednak nie odebrał. Hayley spróbowała dodzwonić się do niego jeszcze dwa razy, ale za każdym razem odpowiadała jej tylko automatyczna sekretarka. Zdenerwowana, Hayley wyszła z sypialni i przeszła do salonu, gdzie od razu włączyła telewizor.

Akurat podawane były najnowsze wiadomości. Hayley prawie ich nie słuchała – potrzebowała tylko jakiegoś hałasu, aby zagłuszyć własne myśli. Siedziała tak w miejscu przez dobrych kilkanaście minut, starając się uspokoić.

…_Według świadków, kierowca autobusu szkolnego z niewiadomych przyczyn stracił nagle panowanie nad pojazdem. Po zbadaniu pojazdu przez śledczych okazało się, że winą była przebita opona. Nie wiadomo jeszcze, w jakich okolicznościach do tego doszło, ale podejrzewa się, że mogło to być celowe działanie jednej z grup terrorystycznych, lub zaplanowany zamach._

Hayley podniosła spojrzenie z powrotem na ekran. Wiadomość, którą teraz podawano, wyraźnie ją zainteresowała. Słuchała prezentera jeszcze przez dwie minuty, aż nie powtórzono wreszcie w wiadomościach, gdzie dokładnie to zdarzenie miało miejsce.

W Smallville.

\- Jezus Maria. – wyszeptała Hayley. W mig złapała za swój telefon i wybrała numer do mamy Clarka. Kobieta odebrała telefon po trzech sygnałach. – Pani Kent? To ja, Hayley. Widziałam właśnie w wiadomościach, co się stało. Czy z Clarkiem wszystko w porządku?

\- _Tak, nic mu nie jest._ – zapewniła ją kobieta. – _Nikomu nic się ostatecznie nie stało. Clark wszystkich uratował._

Hayley, gdy to usłyszała, momentalnie odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Dzięki Bogu. – powiedziała słabym głosem, zamykając na moment powieki. – To nie był przypadek, prawda?

\- _Obawiamy się, że nie. Jonathan i twój ojciec sądzą, że to był jakiś najemnik, który chciał w ten sposób pozbyć się Clarka. I przy okazji… te dzieci…_

\- Już się tym zajęłam, pani Kent. – Hayley nagle poczuła w sobie silny przypływ determinacji. – Dopilnuję, żeby nikt już nie tknął pani syna. Rozwiążę tę sprawę i zakończę ją, obiecuję.

\- _Nie wątpię w to, kochana._ – odpowiedziała jej Martha. Hayley nie mogła wręcz pojąć tego, jak spokojna i opanowana była ta kobieta. I jak wyrozumiała była. W ogóle jej nie o nic nie oskarżyła. Inna osoba na jej miejscu na pewno by się tak zachowała. Ale nie ona. Clark miał niesamowite szczęście, że po wylądowaniu tutaj trafił właśnie na nich. – _My też nie będziemy siedzieć biernie. Twoi rodzice już zaoferowali się, że znajdą Clarkowi inną szkołę. Wspominali nawet o jakiejś prywatnej szkole w Gotham. Będzie to trochę nas kosztowało. Jeszcze nie podjęliśmy żadnej decyzji, ale… gdybyśmy się zdecydowali, to przynajmniej wiemy, że Clark będzie miał z kim tam mieszkać. I że będzie tam na pewno równie bezpieczny… a może i nawet będzie u ciebie bezpieczniejszy, niż tutaj._

\- Nie podejmujcie jeszcze żadnych ostatecznych decyzji, pani Kent. – poprosiła ją Hayley. – Zobaczę najpierw, co mogę w tym temacie na chwilę obecną zdziałać. Jeśli sytuacja zrobi się zbyt niepewna, dopilnuję, żeby Clark mógł znaleźć tu bezpieczny azyl.

Gdy tylko rozłączyła się z panią Kent, Hayley od razu wykręciła numer Lexa. Wybierała go pięć razy pod rząd, uparcie czekając aż do momentu, w którym nie włączy się automatyczna sekretarka, dopóki mężczyzna nie odebrał od niej telefonu.

\- _Hayley, co się dzieje?_ – spytał się Lex, gdy tylko wreszcie odebrał od niej połączenie. – _Dzwoniłaś do mnie z jakieś dziesięć razy? Czy coś się stało?_

\- Jeszcze się pytasz, młotku? – Hayley nie miała ani trochę ochoty na owijanie w bawełnę. – Twój ojciec nasyła na Bogu ducha winnych ludzi morderców, a ty jeszcze masz czelność pytać, o co chodzi? Nie oglądałeś wiadomości? Clark o mały włos dzisiaj nie zginął.

\- _O czym ty mówisz? Jakim cudem mój ojciec może być w to zamieszany?_

\- Wiem o wszystkim, Lex. Wiem, że to twój ojciec stoi za morderstwami mieszkańców Smallville i Metropolis. To on wynajął Zsasza, aby ich zabijał. A teraz, gdy nie ma go już na posyłki, zaczął wynajmować kolejnych najemników. Już kilkakrotnie stałam się ich celem, i mam tego szczerze dosyć.

\- _To musi być jakaś pomyłka, Hayley. Mój ojciec nie byłby do tego zdolny._

\- No to zastanów się jeszcze raz nad tym, bo taka jest niestety prawda. Musisz natychmiast przyjechać do Gotham, Lex. – dodała po chwili Hayley. – Potrzebuję twojej pomocy, aby się z tym problemem rozprawić.

Lex milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. Hayley zaczęła się już obawiać, że się rozłączył, gdy wreszcie znów usłyszała jego głos w słuchawce.

\- _Powinienem chyba najpierw porozmawiać o tym z ojcem._ – powiedział. – _Chcę najpierw usłyszeć, co on ma do powiedzenia na swoją obronę._

\- Lex, nie… nie rób tego. On ci tylko nagada samych kłamstw i przekona cię, że to on ma rację. Obróci wszystko na swoją korzyść. Lex, musisz mi zaufać, proszę…

\- _Muszę kończyć, Hayley._ – przerwał jej w tej chwili Lex. – _Wybacz mi. Tu chodzi o mojego ojca. Ja… muszę to usłyszeć najpierw od niego._ – I rozłączył się.

\- Jasna cholera! – wykrzyknęła ze złością Hayley. Rzuciła komórką o ścianę tak mocno, że tak roztrzaskała się na kilkanaście kawałków.

Przez bardzo długi czas siedziała w miejscu, oddychając ciężko. W tym czasie kilka przedmiotów zaczęło latać po pomieszczeniu. Tak silna była teraz jej złość – doprowadziła do tego, że jej telekineza uaktywniła się podświadomie i zaczęła oddziaływać na jej najbliższe otoczenie.

Wreszcie jednak się uspokoiła. Zamknęła oczy, wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów i przejęła kontrolę nad swoimi mocami. Wszystkie rzeczy powoli wróciły na swoje miejsca.

_Nie mam chyba innego wyjścia._ – pomyślała w końcu. – _Muszę zająć się tym sama. Muszę wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. W przeciwnym razie jak nic niedługo nastanie istny chaos. I tylko ja mogę to teraz powstrzymać._


	26. Ogr i księżniczka

**Rozdział dwudziesty szósty: Ogr i księżniczka**

* * *

W ciągu następnego dnia Lex dzwonił do Hayley kilkanaście razy. Dziewczyna ani razu nie odebrała jednak telefonu. Nie zamierzała z nim rozmawiać. Przekazała mu podczas ostatniej rozmowy wszystko, co powinna. Jeśli Lex naprawdę chciał się z nią rozmówić, to przyjedzie do Gotham i porozmawia z nią twarzą w twarz.

Zadzwoniła jednak do Clarka. Chciała wiedzieć, czy chłopakowi naprawdę nic nie jest.

\- _Zapewniam cię, nic mi nie jest._ – powiedział nastolatek, gdy Hayley po raz trzeci się go o to zapytała. – _Lepiej powiedz mi, jak tam u ciebie._

\- Kończę właśnie pakować ostatnią walizkę. – odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna. – Wyprowadzam się z tego mieszkania. Nie chcę mieć już nic więcej wspólnego z rodziną Luthorów, dopóki chociaż ten młodszy z nich pójdzie po rozum do głowy.

\- _Widziałem dzisiaj rano Lexa. Był ze swoim ojcem na mieście. Nie wyglądało na to, aby Lex miał mu coś za złe._

\- Czyli albo dalej z nim o tym nie porozmawiał, albo już przeprowadzili tę rozmowę, i miałam rację, a Lionel przekabacił synka na swoją stronę. Cudnie.

\- _Jesteś pewna, że nie mogę do ciebie przyjechać?_ – spytał się nagle Clark. – _Mama mówi co prawda, że po tym ostatnim ataku raczej nieprędko napuszczą na mnie kolejnego najemnika, ale wolę nie ryzykować. A co, jeśli kolejny będzie chciał mnie zaatakować w domu? Wolałbym być z tobą w Gotham, Hayley. Tam czułem się o wiele bardziej bezpieczny._

\- Clark, moi i twoi rodzice na pewno o wszystko zadbają. – zapewniła go Hayley. – Na razie pozostań jeszcze w Smallville. Skończ tam szkołę. Ile ci lat jeszcze zostało? Chyba jesteś już w przedostatniej klasie, prawda?

\- _Tak._ – niechętnie przyznał Clark. – _Ale raczej ci najemnicy nie będą czekać, aż skończę szkołę średnią._

\- Umówiłam się z twoją mamą, że o ile sytuacja się nie pogorszy, zostajesz na razie w Smallville. Jeśli po ukończeniu szkoły średniej dalej będziesz chciał się przeprowadzić do Gotham, moje mieszkanie będzie do twojej dyspozycji. Mam tam jeden wolny pokój, więc nie będziemy mieli żadnego problemu, żeby się tam pomieścić.

\- _Wolałbym już teraz tam być._ – powiedział Clark. – _Gotham mimo wszystko wydaje się bezpieczniejszym miejscem dla takich jak my._

\- Tak ci się tylko wydaje, bo nie siedzisz w tym samym biznesie, co ja. – zażartowała Hayley, śmiejąc się cicho. Przeszła przez całą długość korytarza z dwoma walizkami, po czym postawiła je przy wejściu do mieszkania. – Będę na razie kończyć, Clark. Niedługo jeszcze sobie o tym porozmawiamy. Na razie zostań w Smallville, ucz się, prowadź normalne życie, a ja w tym czasie zajmę się tym całym wariatkowem.

Po rozłączeniu się z Clarkiem dziewczyna wzięła na ramię dwie duże torby, po czym do tej samej ręki wzięła jedną z walizek. Drugą wzięła w wolną prawą rękę, po czym wyszła z mieszkania. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi na klucz, zjechała windą do portierni, oddała tam klucz do mieszkania, po czym wyszła na ulicę i wsiadła do zamówionej wcześniej taksówki, którą pojechała prosto do swojego starego mieszkania.

Nie zamierzała wracać do apartamentu Lexa aż do momentu, w którym nie udowodni on jej, że nie stoi po stronie swojego ojca w sprawie tych wszystkich zabójstw. Gdy jednak weszła już do swojego mieszkania, zrozumiała nagle, że nie tylko o to jej chodziło.

Potrzebowała swojego starego mieszkania, aby móc znów poczuć się jak w domu.

Tak dawno tu nie była, że zapomniała już, jak niektóre pomieszczenia wyglądają. Rozebrała się z płaszcza i kozaków, po czym weszła z torbami i walizkami do swojej sypialni. Wszystko stało w tym samym miejscu – nic nie było ruszone nawet o milimetr. Dziewczyna odłożyła bagaże obok szafy, po czym bez ceregieli rzuciła się na swoje łóżko, śmiejąc się przy tym wesoło.

\- Wreszcie w domu. – powiedziała na głos. Zamknęła oczy i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wdychając znajome zapachy. Nic się tutaj nie zmieniło. Nic a nic.

Później tego samego dnia skontaktowała się jeszcze z Harveyem. Tak jak podejrzewała, Jim cały swój wolny czas poświęcał sprawie Ogra, który porwał Barbarę. Wciąż nie znaleźli miejsca jego kolejnej kryjówki. Hayley zaoferowała im nawet swoją pomoc, ale Harvey i Jim zgodnie odmówili. Według tego drugiego nie byłoby to dla niej bezpieczne. Morderca porwał już jedną bliską osobę Jima – nie wiadomo, co mógłby zrobić Hayley, gdyby na nią natrafił.

\- _Naprawdę damy sobie ze wszystkim radę, Hayley. Nie musisz się o nic martwić._ – zapewniał dziewczynę Jim. – _Odpoczywaj i zajmuj się swoimi sprawami. Niedługo znów się zobaczymy._

\- Mam taką nadzieję. – Hayley podniosła nagle głowę, słysząc podejrzany hałas. Przez moment sądziła, że się przesłyszała. Gdy jednak hałas rozległ się ponownie, Hayley wiedziała, że nie ma mowy o żadnej pomyłce. – Jim… chyba mamy kłopot. – powiedziała powoli Hayley, wstając ze swojego łóżka. – Ktoś próbuje włamać się do mojego mieszkania.

Hayley wyszła ostrożnie do przedpokoju. Jeszcze przez jeden krótki moment liczyła na to, że to tylko Victor próbuje ją nastraszyć. Gdy jednak w końcu osoba po drugiej stronie wyważyła drzwi i weszła do środka, Hayley wiedziała już, że to na pewno nie jest Victor.

\- _Hayley, co się dzieje?_ – usłyszała jeszcze zaniepokojony głos Jima. Milczała przez krótką chwilę, patrząc się intruzom prosto w oczy.

Znała na pewno jedno z nich. Nie było mowy o pomyłce. Wiedziała już, że mylili się. Cała ich trójka myliła się. I ona teraz będzie musiała za to zapłacić.

\- To Barbara i Jason, Jim. – powiedziała półgłosem. – Współpracują ze sobą. Są tutaj. Przyjeżdżaj. – I rozłączyła się, jednocześnie cofając się z powrotem do pokoju. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi w ostatniej chwili – zaraz potem nóż, jaki Jason trzymał, przebił drewnianą powierzchnię w miejscu, w którym przed chwilą stała Hayley.

_Zsasz, teraz byś się do cholery tu przydał._ – pomyślała Hayley, cofając się pod przeciwległą ścianę. Była pewna, że da sobie z nimi radę – była przecież nadczłowiekiem. Z drugiej strony nie chciała jednak ujawniać swoich mocy przed Barbarą. Kobieta z pewnością wciąż była bliska sercu Jima, więc zabicie jej nie wchodziło w grę. Hayley będzie mogła zatem użyć swoich mocy dopiero wtedy, jak ogłuszy Barbarę – nie wcześniej.

Zaraz potem Jason wyważył drzwi i dostał się do środka. Hayley od razu wycelowała do niego z broni i wystrzeliła dwukrotnie. Mężczyzna uchylił się w ostatniej chwili, jednocześnie pochylając się mocno wprzód i szarżując prosto na nią. Hayley zdołała jednak uskoczyć w porę, a gdy ten rzucił się na nią ponownie, dziewczyna kopnęła go z całej siły w głowę, aż ten upadł na podłogę, zamroczony.

\- Zabrałaś mi Jima. – usłyszała nagle. Odwróciła się przodem w stronę drzwi i zobaczyła stojącą w nich Barbarę. Kobieta wpatrywała się w nią morderczym wzrokiem, jednocześnie się jednak uśmiechając. – I teraz spotka cię za to kara.

\- Serio, kochana? – zaszydziła Hayley, próbując grać na zwłokę. – Masz już przecież idealnego chłopaka, czyż nie? Naprawdę chcesz się wykłócać o kogoś, z kim już nie chcesz być?

\- Tu chodzi o sam fakt zabrania mi go, _kochana._ – odpowiedziała jej Barbara.

W międzyczasie Jason zdołał się otrząsnąć i wstać na równe nogi. Hayley stała teraz naprzeciw dwójki napastników. Mogła teoretycznie zaryzykować i wybiec na balkon, po czym przebiec przez niego do salonu, ale wtedy mogłoby się to skończyć tym, że któreś z nich dopadłoby ją i wyrzuciło za balustradę. A o ile Hayley była silniejsza i odporniejsza na obrażenia niż przeciętny człowiek, o tyle nie była do końca pewna, czy przeżyłaby upadek z szóstego piętra.

Nawiązała się więc pomiędzy nimi kolejna walka. Hayley nie mogła użyć żadnej ze swoich mocy – nie chciała ujawnić się jako nadczłowiek przed kimś, kogo nie chciała zabić, ale komu wybitnie nie ufała.

I to stało się jej zgubą.

W pewnej chwili Barbara skoczyła na nią od tyłu i niemalże ją powaliła. Hayley zdołała ją po chwili z siebie zrzucić, ale w tej samej chwili Jason doskoczył do niej. Powalił ją na podłogę i przygwoździł ciężarem swojego ciała. Hayley spróbowała go z siebie zrzucić, ale wtedy Barbara złapała ją za ramiona i mocno przytrzymała w miejscu.

\- To już twój koniec. – powiedziała kobieta, uśmiechając się obłąkańczo. Zaraz potem odsunęła jedną dłoń od Hayley, po czym sięgnęła za siebie. W chwilę później Hayley zobaczyła nad sobą długi, ostry nóż.

_O cholera. O cholera. Nie jest dobrze. Zrób coś, głupia. Użyj swoich mocy. Musisz ich użyć. Nie masz wyjścia. Zaraz zginiesz. No zrób coś, kobieto!_

Hayley zacisnęła prawą dłoń w pięść. Już szykowała się do użycia na Jasonie swoich mocy telekinetycznych, gdy nagle Hayley zobaczyła, jak twarz Barbary wykrzywia się w grymasie bólu. Zaraz potem kobieta upadła na podłogę, nieprzytomna.

_Victor._ Hayley uśmiechnęła się słabo, dostrzegając znajomą sylwetkę stojącą w progu pomieszczenia. Od razu wykorzystała element zaskoczenia, jaki zyskała dzięki niemu, i wsunęła jedną nogę pomiędzy siebie i Jasona, po czym z całej siły odepchnęła go od siebie. Następnie, nim mężczyzna zdążył wstać z podłogi, dziewczyna rzuciła się na niego i z całej siły uderzyła go pięścią w nasadę nosa, łamiąc go.

\- Masz za swoje. – syknęła, wstając z podłogi. Cofnęła się o krok i już sięgała po swoją broń, gdy nagle rozległ się stłumiony wystrzał. – Victor… coś ty właśnie zrobił? – Hayley wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Zastrzeliłem go.

_Uspokój się, Hayley. Uspokój się. Panuj nad sobą, dziewczyno. Nie jesteś wulkanem. Nie wybuchaj. Kontroluj się._

\- Doskonale dawałam sobie z nim radę. – odpowiedziała cichym głosem Hayley, starając się utrzymać swoje rozpędzone emocje na wodzy.

\- Wiem o tym. – odparł z równie stoickim spokojem Victor. – Po prostu bardzo mocno chciałem zabić tego sukinsyna.

Hayley już chciała coś na to odpowiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymała. Zamiast tego syknęła głośno, zamykając na moment powieki. Gdy zaraz potem je otworzyła, od razu skierowała spojrzenie na miejsce, w którym leżał Jason. Pośrodku jego klatki piersiowej dostrzegła ranę wlotową po kuli. Musiała przejść na wylot, bo pod ciałem mężczyzny zdążyła się już zebrać spora kałuża krwi.

\- Będziesz mi płacił za wymianę dywanu i za czyszczenie paneli pod nim. – powiedziała Hayley. – Gwarantuję ci, to nie będzie mała suma.

\- Nie martw się o kasę. Mam jej pod dostatkiem. – Hayley po tych słowach uniosła znacząco jedną brew, po czym przyjrzała się uważnie Victorowi.

\- Och, doprawdy? – spytała się sarkastycznym tonem głosu. – No, kochany, w takim razie będziesz mi wisiał to, i dodatkowo zapłacisz za nową pościel i materac. – tu wskazała na swoje łóżko, na którym też znajdowało się parę plam krwi. – Oraz za naprawę drzwi. No co? – spytała się na koniec, dostrzegając jego rozbawione spojrzenie. – Przecież ponoć masz _tyle _kasy.

\- Owszem, mam tyle kasy. – Victor przestąpił przez próg pokoju i podszedł bliżej Hayley. Zerknął tylko przelotnie na nieprzytomną Barbarę, po czym ponownie skupił całą swoją uwagę na osobie Hayley. – Widzisz w tym jakiś problem?

Młode detektyw uśmiechnęła się kątem ust, nim nie odpowiedziała na to pytanie.

\- Co najwyżej widzę tutaj wyraźną niesprawiedliwość systemu zatrudnieniowego. – powiedziała. – Jeszcze trochę, a chyba się przekwalifikuję i odbiorę ci tę ciepłą, tak dobrze płatną posadkę.

\- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu.

Hayley nie mogła wręcz uwierzyć w to, co się teraz działo – stała naprzeciwko Zsasza i żartowała sobie z nim jak gdyby nigdy nic o byciu płatnym zabójcą. Kiedy do tego doszło? _Jak_ do tego doszło? Od kiedy przyjaźniła się z mordercami?

Nie zdążyła sobie odpowiedzieć na żadne z tych pytań. W tej samej chwili usłyszała hałas przy drzwiach frontowych, i chwilę później do jej pokoju wpadł Jim. Mężczyzna zamarł, widząc ją całą i zdrową, ale za to w towarzystwie Victora Zsasza, stojącego sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic tuż obok niej.

\- Co tu się, do cholery, dzieje? – wykrztusił po chwili Jim. Omiótł szybkim spojrzeniem cały ten bałagan, przyjrzał się z zaniepokojeniem ciału Jasona i nieprzytomnej Barbarze, po czym jego uwaga na powrót skupiła się na Hayley i Victorze. – Co on tu robi? I co tu się stało?

Hayley zawahała się. Z jednej strony chciała mu to wszystko wyjaśnić, ale nie chciała robić tego tu i teraz.

\- To… skomplikowane. – odpowiedziała kulawo Hayley. – Wyjaśnię ci wszystko, obiecuję, ale najpierw musimy się zająć Barbarą.

\- Hayley… – zaczął Jim, ale zamilkł zaraz potem. Westchnął następnie, wyraźnie zrezygnowany, po czym podszedł do nieprzytomnej blondynki i obrócił ją na bok. Z ust Barbary wydobył się cichy jęk. Jim zawahał się, ale ostatecznie wyjął zza paska kajdanki i skuł kobietę. Dopiero wtedy odwrócił się z powrotem do Hayley. – Dobrze, zająłem się nią. Harvey zaraz tu przyjedzie z posiłkami. Do tego czasu chcę usłyszeć pełne wyjaśnienie tego, co tu zaszło. A ten tutaj nie ma prawa się stąd ruszyć. – dodał, wskazując na Victora. – Chcę wiedzieć, jakim cudem został on w to zaangażowany, i co ma z tym wspólnego.

Hayley wiedziała, że nie ma już żadnej szansy na przesunięcie tej rozmowy na później – musi ją przeprowadzić teraz. Zdecydowała się jednak pominąć kilka kluczowych szczegółów, które planowała zostawić na później – jak na przykład fakt, że jest nadczłowiekiem. Wystarczy na teraz to, co zaraz mu przekaże.

\- Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, jak dowiedziałam się, kto naprawdę stoi za morderstwami w Smallville i Metropolis. – zaczęła dziewczyna.

\- To był Zsasz. – przerwał jej w tej chwili Jim. Spojrzał się z nienawiścią na Victora, który w milczeniu odpowiedział mu podobnym morderczym spojrzeniem. – To on ich pozabijał.

\- Tak, to prawda. – Hayley nie zamierzała się w tej kwestii z Jimem sprzeczać. – Ale nie robił tego dlatego, bo tak mu się podobało. Ktoś go do tego wynajął. I tym kimś był Lionel Luthor. – dodała szybko Hayley widząc, że Jim znów chce jej przerwać.

\- Luthor? – zdziwił się Gordon. – Ale… jakim cudem… czemu miałby chcieć śmierci tych nastolatków?

\- Miał swoje powody. – odparła Hayley. – Nie teraz, Jim. Nie przy niej. – tu Hayley wskazała na Barbarę, gdy Jim chciał się wtrącić jej w zdanie i dociekać prawdy. – Ten fragment wyjaśnię ci później. Nie teraz.

\- Czy on wie o tym, o czym planujesz mi później powiedzieć? – spytał się z wahaniem Jim, wskazując skinieniem głowy na Victora.

\- Tak, wie o tym. – przyznała dziewczyna. – W przeciwnym razie nie wiedziałby, kto dokładnie jest jego celem.

Jim nic na to nie odpowiedział. Pokiwał tylko z rezygnacją głową, po czym gestem dłoni zasugerował Hayley, że może dalej kontynuować swoją wypowiedź.

\- Parę dni temu odkryłam, że i ja znajduję się na tej liście. – powiedziała. Tak jak podejrzewała, ta informacja przykuła uwagę Jima. Podniósł na nią zdumione spojrzenie, wyraźnie tym faktem zaniepokojony. – Lionel Luthor zlecił moją śmierć. Na tym etapie wiedziałam już, dlaczego Victor zabijał wtedy te osoby w Smallville i Metropolis, i wiedziałam też, że nie jest już zobligowany żadnym kontraktem z nim, więc zdecydowałam się połączyć z nim siły i razem pozbyć się zagrożenia. Podczas poszukiwań kolejnego najemnika odkryłam, że dotarł już do Gotham i zabił większość osób ze swojej listy, udałam się zatem do posiadłości Victora. Tam okazało się, że najemnik już tam dotarł, i chciał zabić też Victora, aby nie zostawić tu żadnych niewygodnych świadków… i żeby przy okazji wyrównać z nim rachunki.

\- I co z tym zrobiłaś? Co zrobiłaś z tym najemnikiem?

\- A jak sądzisz? – odpowiedziała mu pytaniem na pytanie Hayley. – Victor był przez niego uwięziony i torturowany. Facet otwarcie powiedział, że po zabiciu Zsasza ruszy za mną. Nie miałam innego wyjścia. Musiałam go zabić. Chodziło tu o nie tylko o moje czy jego życie. – tu wskazała przelotnie na stojącego obok niej Victora. – Nie myśl sobie też, że ten układ mi się podoba, Jim. Ale nie mam innego wyjścia. Zsasz to na chwilę obecną mój jedyny sojusznik, który zna tę sprawę równie dobrze co ja. Razem siedzimy w tym bagnie. Jedno nie przetrwa bez drugiego.

Jim milczał przez długą chwilę, gdy Hayley już zamilkła. Dziewczyna w napięciu czekała na jakąś odpowiedź, na jakąś reakcję – na cokolwiek.

\- Dobrze. – powiedział w końcu Jim. – Powiedzmy, że w to wszystko wierzę. Ufam ci. Wierzę, że mówisz prawdę. Ale… wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego Luthor chciałby śmierci tylu osób. Czemu chciałby zabić ciebie. Bo jego – tu wskazał na Zsasza – kompletnie rozumiem. Sam wciąż odczuwam przemożną ochotę zatłuczenia tego bydlaka.

\- To uczucie jest odwzajemnione, zapewniam cię. – odciął mu się momentalnie Victor. Jim spojrzał się na niego z nienawiścią, po czym zrobił krok w jego stronę. W tej samej chwili Hayley stanęła pomiędzy nimi, wyciągając ostrzegawczo dłoń w stronę Jima. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się posłusznie. Zaraz potem dostrzegł, że Hayley przytrzymuje w miejscu również Victora. Skrzywił się nieznacznie, widząc jej dłoń spoczywającą na przedzie jego torsu.

Hayley jednak to zignorowała. Odsunęła się powoli od Victora, po czym spojrzała się niemalże wyzywająco na Jima. Chciała poznać wreszcie jego ostateczne zdanie na ten temat. Chciała, żeby wreszcie podjął jakąś decyzję, co z tym dalej zrobić.

\- Wiem, że ustaliliśmy na samym początku, że porozmawiamy o tym później, ale… nie, Hayley, muszę to wiedzieć teraz. Co ty i ci inni ludzie macie ze sobą wspólnego, że Lionel Luthor wystawił nagrody za wasze głowy?

\- Chłopie, chyba ci mówiła, że teraz… – zaczął Victor, ale w tej samej chwili Jim przerwał mu w połowie zdania.

\- Zamknij się, psycholu. – warknął Jim. – Nie rozmawiam teraz z tobą.

\- Uspokój się! – powiedziała Hayley podniesionym głosem. Miała już szczerze dosyć tego wszystkiego. – Rozumiem, nienawidzisz go. Byłam w tej samej sytuacji co ty. Ale ta sytuacja jest większa od nas wszystkich.

\- Skąd mam to wiedzieć, jeśli _nic_ o tym mi nie powiedziałaś? – żachnął się Jim. – Chcę to wreszcie zrozumieć, Hayley. Chcę to zrozumieć, żeby móc cię chronić. Chyba nie proszę o tak wiele?

\- Wychodzimy stąd. – powiedziała nagle Hayley. Jej cierpliwość skończyła się. Skoro Jim aż tak bardzo chciał się tego dowiedzieć, proszę bardzo. Dowie się. – Nie żartuję, Jim. Wychodzimy stąd. No już, wyłaź.

Niemalże wypchnęła go z pokoju i poprowadziła do salonu. Victor poszedł za nią, i gdy wyszli z pokoju, przymknął nieco drzwi za nimi.

\- Chcesz znać prawdę? Proszę bardzo. – dziewczyna nie martwiła się już tym, że jeśli Jim pozna prawdę, może ją znienawidzić. Zrozumiała wreszcie, że nie może tego dłużej przeciągać. Co ma być, to będzie.

Hayley skinęła dłonią na narożną kanapę, po czym uniosła rękę nieco do góry. W tej samej chwili mebel uniósł się w powietrze i zawisł dobry metr nad podłogą.

Jim zakrztusił się powietrzem i zachwiał, niemalże upadając na podłogę. Hayley westchnęła przeciągle, po czym zniżyła dłoń, posyłając kanapę z powrotem na podłogę. Dopiero wtedy odważyła się znów spojrzeć na Jima. Tak jak się spodziewała, w jego spojrzeniu dostrzegła wszystko – strach, niedowierzanie, zdumienia, szok, zagubienie, przerażenie. Nie dostrzegła tylko tej jednej rzeczy, na jaką po cichu liczyła.

Akceptacji.

\- Chciałeś prawdy, to ją dostałeś, Jim. – powiedziała Hayley nad wyraz spokojnym tonem głosu. – To dlatego Lionel Luthor chce mnie zabić. To dlatego zlecił zabójstwa tych wszystkich ludzi z moich rodzinnych stron. Bo z jakiegoś powodu Lionel Luthor chce się pozbyć wszystkich nadludzi z tego świata.


	27. Kłopoty w raju

**Rozdział dwudziesty siódmy: Kłopoty w raju**

* * *

\- Jim… Jim? – Hayley pomachała detektywowi dłonią przed twarzą. – Słyszysz mnie?

Mężczyzna drgnął nieznacznie, wyrywając się z wstępnego szoku. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie powiekami, po czym spojrzał się z niemałym strachem i nieufnością na Hayley.

\- Jesteś… nadczłowiekiem? – spytał się z wahaniem.

\- Tak, jestem. – odparła Hayley.

\- On też jest nadczłowiekiem? – tu Jim wskazał na Zsasza. – Czy też jest taki jak ty?

\- Nie, nie jest. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna.

\- W takim razie dlaczego połączyłaś z nim siły?

\- Bo Luthor usadził nas oboje na swoim celowniku. – wytłumaczyła mu Hayley. – Tylko w ten sposób mogłam zapewnić sobie bezpieczeństwo.

Jim pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową. Nagle drgnął ponownie, jakby coś sobie nagle uświadomił.

\- Chwila moment… to byłaś ty. – powiedział nagle. – Wtedy, w tej alejce… ścigaliśmy z Harveyem dwójkę zamaskowanych samozwańczych bohaterów. Zwiali nam tak szybko, że to wręcz graniczyło z niemożliwym. Ty… czy to byłaś…

\- Tak, to byłam ja. – Hayley wiedziała, że nie ma sensu tego przed nim ukrywać. I tak by się o tym w końcu dowiedział.

\- Był tam z tobą ktoś jeszcze. Kto to był? Inny nadczłowiek?

\- Jim, to nieważne…

\- Hayley, muszę to wiedzieć. Jak mam to zrozumieć, jeśli…

\- Jim, nie naciskaj! – wybuchła Hayley. – Nie mogę ci tego wyjawić.

\- Dlaczego? – obruszył się mężczyzna. – Czemu nie chcesz mi tego powiedzieć?

\- Bo muszę go chronić za wszelką cenę. – odpowiedziała Hayley. – Nie zrozumiałbyś tego.

Jim chciał mimo to dalej dociekać, ale wtedy usłyszeli hałasy na korytarzu. Hayley od razu domyśliła się, że to musi być Harvey i owe „wsparcie", o którym Jim wcześniej wspominał.

\- Idź do pokoju gościnnego. – poleciła Victorowi, obracając się bokiem do niego i zerkając na niego przez ramię. – Zaraz za oknem znajdują się schody pożarowe. Zejdziesz przez nie do bocznej alejki i uciekniesz stąd. Nikt nie może cię tu zobaczyć, jasne?

\- Jasne. Powodzenia, Powell. – tu Victor spojrzał się znacząco na Jima. Już ruszył w stronę drugiego pomieszczenia, ale drogę zastąpił mu Jim.

\- Zejdź mu z drogi, Gordon. – syknęła zdenerwowana Hayley. Złapała detektywa za rękaw kurtki i pociągnęła go gwałtownie w swoją stronę, dając Zsaszowi możliwość ewakuowania się stąd. Najemnik w milczeniu podziękował jej skinieniem głowy, po czym wszedł do pokoju gościnnego i zaraz potem zamknął się tam. Hayley była pewna, że zastosuje się do jej poleceń – wiedział aż za dobrze, że gdyby policja go tu zastała, oboje wpadliby w niezłe tarapaty.

\- Czemu to zrobiłaś? – spytał się dziewczyny Jim. – Czemu stoisz po jego stronie?

\- Nie stoję po jego stronie. – zaprzeczyła Hayley oschłym tonem głosu. – Po prostu nie jestem głupia ani naiwna. Wiem, jak by to się skończyło. Chcę swoją sprawę doprowadzić do końca. A bez niego nie będę w stanie tego zrobić.

Jim chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale w tym samym momencie do salonu wszedł Harvey.

\- Są w mojej sypialni. – powiedziała mężczyźnie, nim ten zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć. – Morderca nie żyje. Barbara jest nieprzytomna i zakuta w kajdanki. Była jego wspólniczką. Chciała mnie zabić, bo rzekomo ukradłam jej chłopaka.

\- Tak sądziłem, że jest szurnięta. – mruknął pod nosem Harvey. Zaraz potem udał się do sypialni Hayley, zostawiając ją i Jima samych.

\- Będziesz musiała im to wszystko wyjaśnić. – powiedział po chwili milczenia Jim. – Będą chcieli wiedzieć, jak Ogr zginął.

\- Powiem im, że zastrzeliłam go w obronie własnej. Proste. – odparła Hayley.

\- A zrobiłaś to? – odciął się jej momentalnie Jim. Hayley nic nie odpowiedziała na to pytanie. Spojrzała się tylko na niego spod byka, mrużąc przy tym z irytacji oczy.

W milczeniu spędzili następne minuty. Policjanci wynieśli ciało Jasona z jej mieszkania, Barbarę zabrali do radiowozu, a Hayley dokładnie przesłuchali. Hayley powiedziała im to, co trzeba było – że para ją zaatakowała, że chcieli ją zabić, i że zastrzeliła Jasona w obronie własnej. Ostatecznie w mieszkaniu została tylko ona, Jim i Harvey.

Nagle rozdzwoniła się jej komórka. Hayley wyjęła ją niespiesznie z kieszeni, nie odrywając spojrzenia od Jima nawet na moment. Odwróciła się tyłem do niego dopiero wtedy, gdy w końcu odebrała połączenie.

\- Tak, słucham? – spytała się. Zaraz potem zamarła, nieco zdezorientowana. – Oczywiście, niedługo tam będę. Tak, są teraz ze mną. Przekażę im to. Niedługo będziemy na komisariacie. – i rozłączyła się. Następnie odwróciła się z powrotem do Jima, który przyglądał się jej uważnie. – Mamy poważny problem.

\- Jaki? – spytał się detektyw.

\- Rozpętała się wojna pomiędzy mafiami Falcone'a i Maroniego. Ponoć Maroni chciał zabić Falcone'a, i prawie mu się udało. Falcone leży teraz w szpitalu, z dość poważnymi obrażeniami.

Nagły huk otwieranych drzwi spowodował, że Hayley aż podskoczyła. Chwilę później do salonu wszedł Zsasz, który najwyraźniej jednak nie posłuchał się zaleceń Hayley.

\- Jasna cholera, Zsasz! – wykrzyknęła Hayley, mocno zdenerwowana. – Co ja ci mówiłam, cymbale? Miałeś się stąd wynosić! Ktoś mógł tam wejść i cię tam znaleźć!

\- Do jakiego szpitala go zabrali? – Victor zignorował jej krzyki. – Gdzie go zabrali, Hayley?

\- Nie wiem. Nie powiedzieli mi. – odpowiedziała. Zerknęła szybko na Harveya, ale on najwyraźniej przywykł już do widoku Zsasza w jej pobliżu. Mężczyzna tylko westchnął przeciągle, spojrzał się na nią znacząco, po czym pokręcił ze zrezygnowaniem głową. Miał już tej całej szopki zwyczajnie dosyć. – Idź już stąd w końcu i sam się tego dowiedz. My musimy udać się na komisariat. Na ulicach Gotham niedługo zacznie się istna rzeź.

\- W to akurat nie wątpię. – mruknął półgłosem Victor.

\- No idź już! – Hayley niemalże wykrzyknęła. – Dam sobie sama ze wszystkim radę. To twój szef. Idź i znajdź go. Jeśli Maroni faktycznie chce jego śmierci, to z pewnością posunie się do wysłania kogoś do tego szpitala.

Tym razem Zsasz jej posłuchał. Skinął głową na pożegnanie, po czym wyszedł przez okno na schody pożarowe i zszedł po nich szybko.

\- Od kiedy to przyjaźnisz się z tym psycholem, co? – spytał się dziewczyny Jim, gdy tylko Zsasz się ulotnił z jej mieszkania.

\- Nie przyjaźnię się z nim. – odparła z naciskiem Hayley. – Tłumaczyłam ci to już, Jim; to tylko współpraca dwójki ludzi, których połączył wspólny cel. Nic więcej nas nie łączy. Zrozum to w końcu. Zsasz to jedyna osoba, która może mi teraz pomóc.

\- A ja? – spytał się nagle Jim. – A co ze mną?

Hayley nie wiedziała, co na to pytanie odpowiedzieć. Niemalże jęknęła przez psychiczny ból, jaki teraz odczuwała. Spojrzała się tylko błagalnym wzrokiem na Harveya, który zdecydował się pomóc jej w tej niezręcznej sytuacji.

\- Jimbo, nie mamy teraz na to czasu. – powiedział Harvey. – Komisarz wzywa nas na posterunek. Mamy krytyczną sytuację. Później się tym zajmiesz. Teraz chodź z nami. – dodał na koniec. – Gotham potrzebuje naszej pomocy.

* * *

Hayley siedziała przy swoim biurku i wystukiwała nogą nerwowy rytm.

Jim i Harvey od ponad dziesięciu minut siedzieli w gabinecie Sarah Essen. Kobieta tłumaczyła im coś, a ci tylko co chwilę przytakiwali. Hayley tymczasem chciała już ruszyć do akcji. Jeśli było aż tak źle, jak wszyscy twierdzili, to już dawno temu powinni znaleźć się na ulicy i chronić niewinnych, bezbronnych ludzi, którzy mogli trafić w sam środek wojny dwóch mafii.

_Wreszcie skończyli._ – pomyślała nagle, gdy tylko zobaczyła, jak Jim kieruje się do drzwi. Gdy tylko wyszedł z Harveyem z gabinetu Sarah, Hayley już była przy nich.

\- I co wam powiedziała? – spytała się ściszonym głosem. – Jest bardzo źle?

\- To mało powiedziane. – odpowiedział za Jima Harvey. – Cały urząd miasta stanął po stronie Maroniego po tym, jak Falcone oberwał. Istnieje realna szansa na to, że Maroni wkrótce przejmie władzę nad miastem.

\- Trzeba coś z tym zrobić, zanim nie będzie za późno. – dodał Jim. Aż do teraz unikał spojrzenia Hayley, ale teraz wreszcie odważył się na nią spojrzeć. – Musimy pojechać do tego szpitala i uratować Falcone'a. Jeśli Maroni przejmie władzę w Gotham, zapanuje istny chaos.

\- A ja uważam, że to czyste samobójstwo. – odparł Harvey. – Hayley, co o tym sądzisz?

Dziewczyna wahała się przez chwilę. Uważała, że Jim ma rację, ale podzielała też opinię Harveya o tym, że udanie się do szpitala graniczy wręcz z samobójstwem.

\- Jim ma rację. – powiedziała. – Falcone jest mniejszym złem. Do tego potrafi trzymać to zło tego miasta w ryzach. Bez niego Gotham pogrąży się w chaosie.

Harvey westchnął przeciągle, po czym pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową.

\- Ja wam w tym pomóc nie zamierzam. Chciałbym sobie jeszcze trochę pożyć. – stwierdził. – Tobie też radziłbym zrobić to samo, Hayley. Masz przed sobą całe życie.

\- Ona tu zostanie z tobą. – powiedział nagle Jim. – Pojadę tam sam.

\- W żadnym wypadku! – Hayley niemalże krzyknęła. – Zapomniałeś już chyba, o kim mówisz. Wiesz już, kim i czym jestem. Teraz nie będę już musiała się ograniczać. Razem zdołamy go ocalić.

Jim początkowo kręcił na tę propozycję nosem, ale w końcu się zgodził z Hayley. On też, tak jak ona, liczył po cichu na to, że ta wspólna misja nieco ich znów do siebie zbliży. Przez ostatnie dni za bardzo się od siebie oddalili. To mogła być ich ostatnia szansa na naprawienie swoich relacji.

Razem pojechali więc do szpitala, do którego został przyjęty Falcone. Gdy tylko tam weszli jasnym stało się, że Maroni zdołał już przekupić zarząd szpitala – lekarze i pielęgniarki ewakuowali się z poziomu, na którym znajdował się Falcone. Wkrótce zapewne miał się tu zjawić jakiś najemnik, wysłany przez Maroniego lub urząd miasta, aby pozbyć się „zbędnego balastu".

Hayley poszła za Jimem w stronę sali, w której leżał Falcone. Jim wszedł do środka jako pierwszy. Hayley dostrzegła w pewnej chwili, że mężczyzna nagle zamarł, po czym w jednej sekundzie wskoczył do środka pomieszczenia. Obawiając się najgorszego, Hayley wbiegła szybko za nim.

Jim trzymał na muszce niskiego, ciemnowłosego mężczyznę. Hayley od razu go rozpoznała. To był Oswald Cobblepot, były podnóżek Fish Mooney i główna wtyka Falcone'a.

Po chwili dostrzegła w jego dłoni coś lśniącego i metalowego. Zrobiła krok w jego stronę i zobaczyła, że w dłoni trzymał on nóż. Od razu zdecydowała się wejść w jego umysł i zobaczyć, dlaczego chciał to zrobić, i co dokładnie planował.

_Maroni rozpoczął wojnę. Wrobiłem we wszystko __Falcone'a__. Sam to wszystko ukartowałem. Stanę się nowym przywódcą Gotham. Obaj zginą, a ja zostanę zwycięzcą. Wygram. Będę zwycięzcą._

Hayley bez ostrzeżenia podeszła do Oswalda, złapała go za ramię i wykręciła je boleśnie. Mężczyzna krzyknął głośno i wypuścił nóż z ręki. Gdy tylko to się stało, dziewczyna puściła go na chwilę, tylko po to, aby zaraz potem złapać go za przód koszuli i uderzyć go z całej siły pięścią w nos.

\- Sukinsyn. – syknęła, wpatrując się w Oswalda z odrazą. – Jesteś do reszty porąbany. Wiesz w ogóle, do czego doprowadziłeś? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, w jakie bagno wciągnąłeś to miasto? Jak wkrótce wszystko pogrąży się w chaosie?

Oswald nic jej na to nie odpowiedział. Jęknął tylko głośno, trzymając się kurczowo za krwawiący obficie nos.

\- Wspaniały cios. – usłyszała nagle. Odwróciła się w stronę Falcone'a i zobaczyła, że mężczyzna uśmiecha się do niej słabo. – Sam lepiej bym tego ciosu nie wyprowadził.

Jim w milczeniu podszedł do Oswalda i przykuł go kajdankami do krat okna. Zaraz potem zrobił to samo z jego wspólnikiem – Butchem, jak Hayley sobie po chwili przypomniała. Dziewczyna w tym czasie podeszła do łóżka szpitalnego i odpięła od niego mafiosa. Falcone usiadł powoli na łóżku, po czym zaczął rozmasowywać otarte pasami nadgarstki.

\- Popełniacie ogromny błąd! – zawołał nagle Oswald. – Jeśli życie wam miłe, uciekniecie stąd, gdzie pieprz rośnie! Politycy przeszli już na stronę Maroniego. Jego ludzie niedługo tu przyjdą, aby jego wykończyć. – tu wskazał skinieniem głowy na Falcone'a. – Gdybym był na waszym miejscu, już by mnie tu nie było.

\- Zamknij się. – powiedzieli w tym samym czasie Hayley i Jim. – Po prostu się zamknij, Cobblepot. – dodała po chwili Hayley. – Nie masz bladego pojęcia o tym, o czym mówisz.

\- Racja. – przyznał Falcone. – Maroni nigdy nie da rady mnie zastąpić. Jest głupcem i idiotą. – Następnie mężczyzna obrócił się nieco bardziej w stronę Jima. – Musicie mnie stąd zabrać. Potrzebuję dwóch dni w mojej kryjówce, aby opracować plan działania i przejąć z powrotem miasto.

\- Ale dasz radę to zrobić? – spytał się go Jim.

\- Tak, dam radę. – Falcone zerknął przelotnie na Hayley, która słuchała ich teraz z uwagą. – Mam jeszcze w swoich szeregach kilku zaufanych ludzi, którzy od razu stawią się na moje wezwanie.

_Na bank mówi teraz o Zsaszu. Nie ma innej opcji._ – Hayley wciąż pamiętała jego spojrzenie, gdy dowiedział się, że Falcone'owi coś się stało. Zsasz mógł być, jak to Jim nie raz powtarzał, psychopatycznym maniakiem, ale były na tym świecie osoby, do których czuł szacunek. Falcone z pewnością był jedną z tych osób. I jeśli Hayley poprawnie odczytywała teraz spojrzenie, jakim ją zaszczycał, wychodziło na to, że w jego opinii była drugą taką osobą.

\- Obudźcie się wreszcie! – syknął Oswald. – Ludzie Maroniego już idą po niego. Zaraz będzie tu miała miejsce okropna jatka.

\- Co ci mówiłam? – odcięła mu się momentalnie Hayley, rzucając mu przy tym groźne spojrzenie. – Zamknij pysk, albo zaraz polecą takie panie lekkich obyczajów, że zakład szewski wyda ci się przy tym filharmonią.

Jim parsknął cicho śmiechem, rozbawiony. Oswald natomiast spojrzał się na nią spod byka.

\- Róbcie sobie, co chcecie, ale zapamiętajcie jedno. – powiedział cichym głosem. – Ci ludzie, którzy tu przyjdą, nie lubią nie tylko was czy Falcone'a. Mnie też nie darzą zbytnią sympatią. Wszyscy zginiemy, jeśli stąd się zaraz nie wydostaniemy.

\- No co ty nie powiesz? – zaszydziła Hayley. – Trzeba było zatem wcześniej pomyśleć, zanim się zrobiło taką bezdenną głupotę.

Kątem oka dziewczyna dostrzegła, że Jim wychodzi na korytarz. Już miała się go spytać, po co to robi, ale wtedy dostrzegła, że mężczyzna wyciąga z kieszeni komórkę.

_Chce pewnie zadzwonić po Harveya. Potrzebujemy dodatkowego wsparcia. Sami możemy nie dać rady się stąd tak łatwo wydostać._

\- Wiele się zmieniło od dnia, kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy, panno Powell. – powiedział nagle Falcone. Hayley obróciła się powoli w jego stronę i spojrzała się na niego uważnie. Była ciekawa tego, co też ten mężczyzna chce jej teraz przez to powiedzieć. – Pamiętam nienawiść i odrazę w twoim spojrzeniu, gdy patrzyłaś się wtedy na Victora. Wiele rzeczy musiało mieć miejsce po tym dniu, skoro teraz nie może on przestać wręcz o tobie mówić.

\- Rozmawiacie o mnie? – zdziwiła się Hayley. – Matko kochana, życie mafiosa musi być zatem bardzo nużące, skoro Zsasz tak łatwo potrafi zmienić temat rozmowy na wymienianie plotek na mój temat.

Falcone roześmiał się cicho po tych słowach.

\- Uwierz mi, twoja sytuacja jest o wiele ciekawsza, niż może ci się to wydawać. – zapewnił ją po chwili. – Wiem od Victora, że chcesz zemścić się na człowieku, który namówił go do tych morderstw. I że jesteś gotowa ścigać go na sam kraniec świata, byle tylko ten cel osiągnąć. – Hayley zerknęła szybko na Oswalda i Butcha, którzy przysłuchiwali się tej rozmowie z zaciekawieniem. Wiedziała, że Falcone specjalnie nie wymienił nazwiska Luthora. Nie był głupi; wiedział, że Cobblepot od razu by to w jakiś sposób wykorzystał. – Opowiedział mi o wszystkim.

\- Do czego z tym dążysz? – spytała się otwarcie Hayley.

\- Chcę złożyć ci ofertę. – Falcone też nie zamierzał owijać w bawełnę. – Jeśli mi teraz pomożesz, dam ci wszystkie potrzebne środki, aby osiągnąć ten cel. Oddam ci nawet Zsasza, jeśli będzie trzeba. Z tego, co widzę, całkiem nieźle wam się razem współpracuje.

Hayley nie zaprzeczyła. Wiedziała, że nie ma sensu tego robić. Falcone wiedział, co mówił.

\- Jeszcze się nad tym zastanowię. – odpowiedziała po chwili. Falcone tylko skinął nieznacznie głową i uśmiechnął się słabo.

Chwilę później do sali wrócił Jim.

\- Możesz chodzić? – spytał się Falcone'a.

\- Tak… jeśli będę musiał. – odparł mafioso.

\- Dobrze… zabiorę cię do tej kryjówki. Ale musimy się spieszyć. Ludzie Maroniego mogą się tu zjawić lada chwila.

\- Jim! – zawołał nagle Oswald. – Musisz mi pomóc! Jesteś przecież moim przyjacielem, Jim. Popełniasz ogromny błąd. – dodał zaraz potem, przenosząc spojrzenie na Falcone'a. – Zginiesz, jeśli się mnie nie posłuchasz.

Detektyw zignorował go. Syknął tylko cicho, po czym odwrócił się przodem do mafiosa.

\- Nie zapominaj, że nie robię tego dla ciebie. – powiedział, patrząc się Falcone'owi prosto w oczy. – Robię to dla miasta.

Falcone tylko uśmiechnął się słabo po usłyszeniu tych słów.

\- Uwierz mi, detektywie… doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.


	28. Ucieczka

**Rozdział dwudziesty ósmy: Ucieczka**

* * *

\- Jim, zaczekaj! – wrzasnął na cały głos Oswald. – Nie zostawiaj mnie tutaj! Uwolnij mnie! Jim!

Hayley warknęła gardłowo, po czym spojrzała się pobłażliwie na szamoczącego się Cobblepota.

\- Jeśli dalej tak będzie hałasował, to nie będziemy musieli czekać na morderców Maroniego. Personel i pacjenci nas utłuką za ten hałas. – powiedziała.

\- Zawsze możecie go zastrzelić. – zasugerował Falcone. – Nie jest to może śmierć, na jaką zasługuje, ale przynajmniej w końcu się zamknie.

\- Nikt nikogo nie będzie tu zabijał. – powiedział stanowczym głosem Jim. – A ty, Cobblepot, zamknij się wreszcie. – dodał zaraz potem, wskazując palcem na mężczyznę.

\- Nie możesz nas tu zostawić. – Oswald nie odpuszczał. – Jesteśmy twoimi podejrzanymi, Jim. Chcieliśmy zabić Falcone'a. Aresztowałeś nas. Musisz nas zatem ze sobą zabrać. Znajdujemy się pod twoją ochroną.

\- Jasna cholera! – zaklęła Hayley. Wzniosła gwałtownie spojrzenie ku sufitowi i warknęła ponownie, po czym odwróciła się tyłem do Cobblepota. Pod nosem przez cały czas przeklinała go w najgorszy możliwie sposób.

Jim też nie był w najlepszym humorze. Wiedział, że Oswald ma rację. Sam zaklął soczyście, po czym westchnął z rezygnacją.

\- Jim! – rozległ się nagle czyjś krzyk. – Jim Gordon!

\- Kto to jest? – spytała się Hayley, odwracając się szybko do Gordona. – Kto tam jest?

\- Ach, zapomniałem. – Jim syknął cicho. – Komisarz Loeb tu jest.

\- Loeb? – Hayley aż pisnęła, tak bardzo ta wiadomość ją zszokowała. – Ten sukinsyn jest po stronie Maroniego?

\- Na to wychodzi. – odparł Jim. – Chce pewnie, żebym wyszedł. Znając jego, da mi ostatnią szansę na odejście stąd.

\- Idę więc tam z tobą. – stwierdziła Hayley. – Niech wie, że nie jesteś tu sam.

\- Nie, nie możesz. – powiedział Jim. – Nikt z nich nie może się tego dowiedzieć. Loeb mógłby wtedy odkryć, czym… – tu Jim nagle zamarł, po czym zerknął z przestrachem na Oswalda i Butcha.

Nie musiał kończyć swojej myśli. Hayley wiedziała, o co mu chodziło.

\- Tym bardziej muszę stąd wyjść. Stanę tam z tobą i zaczekam, aż Loeb sobie stąd nie pójdzie. Wtedy wkroczę do akcji. Tylko pamiętaj, Jim. – dodała po chwili. – Lepiej dla ciebie będzie, jeśli wtedy nie będziesz wchodził mi w drogę. Może się zrobić nieprzyjemnie.

Jim nie chciał się z nią dłużej sprzeczać w tej kwestii. Kiwnął tylko głową na znak, że godzi się na te warunki, i razem wyszli na zewnątrz. Tak jak Hayley się spodziewała, zaskoczyła komisarza swoją obecnością.

\- Hayley Powell. – powiedział Loeb, od razu ją rozpoznając. – Co ty tu robisz, dziecko?

\- Nie jestem pana córką, komisarzu. – odcięła mu się od razu dziewczyna. – Ani nie jestem dzieckiem. Robię to, co uważam za słuszne.

\- Ta twoja „słuszna sprawa" zaprowadzi cię do grobu. – odpowiedział jej ze spokojem Loeb. – Masz jeszcze szansę się z tego wycofać. Odejdź stąd i zapomnij o tej sprawie.

\- Nie ma takiej opcji, komisarzu. – odparła Hayley. Jednocześnie podłączyła się telepatycznie do umysłu Jima, aby mieć z nim stały kontakt pomimo otaczających ich wrogów.

\- _Jim, nie reaguj._ – zaczęła, gdy tylko weszła do jego umysłu. Zobaczyła kątem oka, że mężczyzna drgnął, zaskoczony, ale posłusznie nic nie zrobił. – _Czekamy, aż __Loeb__ stąd nie odejdzie. A na pewno to zrobi. Widzę w jego oczach, że nie chce tu być. Wie, że to nie jest słuszne. Gdy tylko zniknie, ja biorę się za nich wszystkich._

\- _Jak zamierzasz to niby zrobić? Jest tu ich chyba z pół tuzina, jak nie więcej._ – Hayley tylko zaśmiała się w myślach, gdy to usłyszała.

\- _Nie widziałeś jeszcze, do czego jestem zdolna._ – odpowiedziała. – _Gdy już przyjdzie czas, odsuń się i podziwiaj. Nie zajmie mi to długo._

Jim nic na to nie odpowiedział. Hayley zaczęła tymczasem powoli wycofywać się z jego umysłu. Tuż przed tym, jak całkowicie się od niego odłączyła, usłyszała jednak jeszcze jedną myśl.

_Co ja mam z tym zrobić? Jak mam sobie z tym poradzić? Ona jest nadczłowiekiem. Jest… mutantem. Jak ja mam teraz z tym żyć? Jak… mam to zaakceptować?_

Te słowa ubodły ją mocniej, niż sądziła. Hayley zacisnęła szczęki i zamrugała kilkakrotnie powiekami, ignorując pieczenie w kącikach oczu.

Wiedziała, że tak to się może skończyć. Znała cenę wyjawienia tej prawdy Jimowi. Mimo to aż do samego końca liczyła na to, że zrozumie ją. Że chociaż _spróbuje._ Jak jednak widać, przeliczyła się.

Loeb tymczasem pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową.

\- Skoro tego chcecie… to wasz wybór. – powiedział. Obrócił się następnie na pięcie i odszedł szybkim krokiem.

Hayley w napięciu czekała, aż Loeb stąd nie zniknie. Obserwowała go aż do momentu, gdy nie zniknął za rogiem korytarza. Wstrzymała oddech, czekając na dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Uśmiechnęła się słabo pod nosem, gdy wreszcie kilka sekund później usłyszała owy dźwięk.

To był jej znak. Wiedziała już, co ma zrobić. Hayley zrobiła krok w tył, zbliżając się tym do drzwi od sali, w której znajdował się Falcone, i zatrzasnęła je jednym szybkim ruchem.

\- Padnij. – powiedziała do Jima. Mężczyzna, nie widząc innego wyjścia, zrobił, co mu poleciła. W tym czasie ludzie Maroniego wycelowali w nich, szykując się do ostrzału.

_Nie tak szybko, moje ptaszki. Nie tak szybko._

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się kątem ust, po czym uniosła szybko obie ręce do góry. Bronie mężczyzn wzleciały w powietrze, ku ich ogromnej dezorientacji. Hayley odrzuciła je daleko za siebie, odcinając mężczyznom dostęp do ich własnej broni. Następnie, nim zdołali w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, dziewczyna przykucnęła, obniżając jednocześnie ręce do poziomu podłogi. Wszyscy mężczyźni upadli na ziemię, jak gdyby przygnieceni niewidzialną siłą.

\- Czas to zakończyć. – powiedziała półgłosem Hayley. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i przymknęła powieki. W tej samej chwili z ust wszystkich mężczyzn wydobyły się donośne okrzyki bólu. Trwało to przez dobrą minutę, aż w końcu Hayley zacisnęła mocniej pięści i skupiła się na zwiększeniu iluzji bólu. Mężczyźni aż zawyli, po czym, jeden po drugim, wszyscy stracili przytomność.

_Chciałeś zobaczyć potwora, Jim? No to właśnie go dostałeś. Ciekawa jestem, co teraz na to powiesz._ Hayley wstała z podłogi i otrzepała swój ciemnoszary płaszcz. Następnie odwróciła się przodem w stronę Jima, niezmiernie ciekawa tego, jak na to wszystko mężczyzna zareagował.

Zobaczyła dokładnie to, co spodziewała się zobaczyć. Jim był do reszty zszokowany tym, do czego była zdolna. Wpatrywał się szeroko otwartymi oczami w nieprzytomnych mężczyzn jeszcze przez długi czas. Dopiero po jakimś czasie odważył się wreszcie spojrzeć na Hayley. Tak jak się obawiała, w jego spojrzeniu wciąż nie znalazła ani krzty zrozumienia czy akceptacji. Była od teraz dla niego dziwadłem, którego trzeba było się bać.

_No, przynajmniej już wiem, na czym stoję._ – pomyślała dziewczyna. – _I tak bym się tego dowiedziała. Lepiej, że wyszło to teraz, niż później. Przynajmniej nie muszę już żyć w niepewności._

Nagle oboje usłyszeli jakiś hałas po drugiej stronie korytarza. Jim wyciągnął szybko broń i odwrócił się w stronę, z której dochodził owy hałas.

\- Nie strzelajcie! – usłyszeli nagle znajomy głos. Jim odetchnął z ulgą, po czym powoli zniżył broń. Chwilę później przez jedne z bocznych drzwi wszedł na piętro nikt inny, jak Harvey. – Łał… niezła jatka. – powiedział, przyglądając się z oszołomieniem ludziom Maroniego leżącym na posadzce za Hayley i Jimem. – Mniemam, że to pewnie twoja robota, młoda? – spytał się następnie dziewczyny.

\- Nie inaczej. – odpowiedziała Hayley, uśmiechając się szeroko do Harveya.

_A on dla odmiany się mnie nie boi. Nie przywykł jeszcze do tego, że jestem nadczłowiekiem, ale zaakceptował to. Od razu, bez problemu. Nic to nie zmieniło w naszej relacji. Czemu Jim nie może być taki sam?_

\- Gdzie jest Falcone? – spytał się Jima Harvey.

\- W tamtej sali. – odpowiedział detektyw, wskazując skinieniem głowy na drzwi po swojej lewej stronie. – Zaraz go stamtąd wyprowadzę. Harvey, jedna sprawa. – dodał zaraz potem. – Będziemy musieli też zabrać Cobblepota i jego pomagiera. Chcieli zabić Falcone'a, gdy tu wszedłem. Musiałem ich aresztować. Są teraz moimi podejrzanymi.

\- Cholera jasna, Jim… – zaklął Harvey. – No niech ci będzie. Ale jeśli zrobi się nieciekawie, to ich pierwszych porzucamy.

\- Nie będę miał nic przeciwko temu. – odparł Jim. Następnie jęknął cicho i powoli zaczął podnosić się z podłogi.

\- Chodź, pomogę ci wstać. – zaoferowała się Hayley. Jim jednak podniósł się o własnych siłach, po czym odsunął o krok od Hayley, przyglądając jej się raczej nieufnie.

\- Dzięki, ale sam sobie dam radę. – powiedział cichym głosem. – Zaczekaj tu z Harveyem. Zaraz wyprowadzę Falcone'a. – I zniknął czym prędzej w sali obok.

\- Czy pod moją nieobecność stało się coś, o czym powinienem wiedzieć? – spytał się dziewczyny Harvey, gdy zostali na moment sami.

\- Jim wszystko widział. – wyjaśniła mu Hayley, wskazując na ludzi Maroniego leżących nieco dalej. – Nieco wcześniej porozumiałam się z nim telepatycznie, i wychwyciłam, czemu się tak dziwnie zachowuje.

\- To znaczy? Co dokładnie masz na myśli? – dociekał dalej Harvey.

\- Nie akceptuje tego. – Hayley westchnęła przeciągle po tych słowach. – Nie wie, co z tym zrobić. Nie akceptuje mnie w takiej formie. Nie akceptuje prawdziwej mnie. I raczej nie wierzy w to, że po tym, czego się dowiedział, istnieje jeszcze jakaś przyszłość dla nas.

* * *

Kilka minut później Jim wyjechał z pełną prędkością z parkingu szpitalnego, niemalże rozjeżdżając przy tym pozostałych ludzi Maroniego, jacy czekali pod budynkiem. Ostrzał karetki, jaką uciekali, zaczął się zaraz potem. Jim zdołał jednak skręcić szybko w boczną ulicę i uciec im, nim zdążyli ich zatrzymać.

\- Dokąd teraz? – spytał się Falcone'a Harvey, gdy już wjechali na jedną z głównych ulic Gotham.

\- Jedziemy do jednego z moich opuszczonych magazynów. – odpowiedział mu Falcone. – O tym miejscu wiem tylko ja. Na pewno będziemy tam bezpieczni. I będziemy mogli potem wyruszyć stamtąd w dalszą drogę.

Falcone wskazywał Jimowi, w którą ulicę ma skręcić, gdzie ma jechać, i jakiego budynku ma wyglądać. Po kilkunastu minutach podróży wreszcie zajechali do miejsca, o którym mówił im mafioso.

\- I co dalej z tym robimy? – Tym razem to Hayley zadała Falcone'owi kolejne pytanie.

\- Jest tutaj skład broni. – wyjaśnił jej mężczyzna. – Weźmiemy stąd, co będzie trzeba, i następnie pojedziemy do mojej kolejnej kryjówki. Tam zajmiemy się układaniem sensownego planu.

\- Nie byłabym tego taka pewna.

Hayley, Jim i Harvey obrócili się jednocześnie w tę samą stronę, wyciągając przy tym broń. Chwilę później z ust Harveya wydobył się zduszony okrzyk zaskoczenia.

\- Fish. – wyszeptał mężczyzna. – Ty żyjesz.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że żyję, mój drogi. – zaśmiała się kobieta. – Nie tak łatwo mnie zabić.

Kobieta nie była sama – zaraz za nią szedł cały gang wiernych jej pomagierów. Wśród nich Hayley dostrzegła znajomą twarz – Selinę Kyle, nastolatkę, która przez jakiś czas mieszkała z nią u Jima.

\- Zwiążcie ich. – poleciła po chwili Fish swoim ludziom. – Poza nim. – dodała zaraz potem, wskazując na Butcha. – To mój przyjaciel.

Chwilę później cała piątka stała koło siebie, ze związanymi rękami. Selina przechadzała się przed nimi, uśmiechając się krzywo.

\- No, zadzwoniłam już do Maroniego. – powiedziała Fish, podchodząc do swoich więźniów. – On również był niezmiernie zaskoczony tym, że wciąż żyję. Ale jeszcze bardzie zaskoczyła go wieść o tym, że ciebie złapałam. – tu kobieta skierowała spojrzenie swoich orzechowych oczu na Falcone'a. – Nie może się już doczekać, żeby znów cię zobaczyć.

\- I co niby chcesz w ten sposób zyskać, Fish? – spytał się jej Falcone. – Co ci Maroni obiecał?

\- Odzyskam wszystkie swoje dawne terytoria. – odpowiedziała mu Fish. – I może nawet jeszcze więcej. Wystarczy, że w zamian za to dam mu twoją głowę.

\- Fish… – Butch podszedł do niej, po czym nerwowo podrapał się po karku. – Źle się czuję. Muszę się chyba położyć. – i odszedł, nim Fish zdołała cokolwiek na to odpowiedzieć.

\- Coś ty mu zrobił? – spytała się ostrym głosem kobieta, podchodząc do Oswalda.

\- Nic, przysięgam! – odpowiedział od razu mężczyzna. – Przysięgam ci, Fish, nie mam z tym nic wspólnego. Ja…

\- Zamknij się. – syknęła Fish. Oswald od razu potulnie zamilknął. – Ty… och, ciebie spotka najgorsza, najbardziej bolesna śmierć. Będziesz mnie jeszcze błagał o litość. Tak samo jak ty. – dodała zaraz potem, przenosząc spojrzenie na Falcone'a.

Kobieta powoli przeszła kilka kroków w lewo. Zatrzymała się na moment przed Jimem, po czym przyjrzała mu się uważnie.

\- Twoja śmierć będzie prosta. – powiedziała. – Ty… – tu Fish stanęła przed Harveyem. Po chwili milczenia uśmiechnęła się szeroko, po czym pogładziła mężczyznę po policzku. – Ty jesteś bezpieczny. Nic do ciebie nie mam.

Na sam koniec stanęła przed Hayley. Dziewczyna dzielnie wytrzymała spojrzenie Fish, która przez długi czas wpatrywała się w nią z uwagą, próbując zdecydować, co właściwie z nią zrobić.

\- Ciebie w sumie nie znam. – stwierdziła w końcu kobieta. – Ani trochę cię nie kojarzę. Jak masz na imię?

\- Hayley. Hayley Powell. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna.

\- Hayley Powell… nie, nie kojarzę cię. Ani, ani. – Fish westchnęła następnie przeciągle, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. – I co ja mam z tobą zrobić, co? Mam cię zabić, czy nie?

\- Odradzałabym to. – odezwała się nagle Selina. Stanęła obok Fish, po czym spojrzała się Hayley prosto w oczy, nim nie odwróciła się z powrotem do swojej nowej szefowej. – Hayley pochodzi ze Smallville, tego dziwnego miasteczka pełnego ludzi o dziwnych zdolnościach.

\- Och, naprawdę? – Fish wydawała się być tym faktem szczerze zaintrygowana. – No… to jest dopiero ciekawe.

\- No właśnie. – odparła Selina. – Hayley może być jedną z tych osób… albo zna kogoś takiego. Z pewnością przydałaby się nam taka osoba.

\- Masz chyba rację, Kotko. – powiedziała po chwili milczenia Fish. – Tak… ciebie też zostawię przy życiu. – stwierdziła w końcu, patrząc się Hayley prosto w oczy. – Jeszcze możesz się nam do czegoś przydać, moja droga. Jeszcze możesz nam się do czegoś przydać.


	29. Pod ostrzałem

**Rozdział dwudziesty dziewiąty: Pod ostrzałem**

* * *

Maroni zjawił się w magazynie tuż przed zapadnięciem zmroku. Przyjechał ze swoją liczną obstawą, aby sprawdzić, czy Fish naprawdę złapała Falcone'a. Roześmiał się jak małe dziecko, gdy zobaczył, że kobieta naprawdę nie blefowała.

\- Gratuluję, Fish. – powiedział Maroni, przyglądając się jednocześnie z rozbawieniem Falcone'owi. – Naprawdę udało ci się wykiwać tego sukinkota. Dobra robota.

Na moment spojrzenie mężczyzny stanęło na osobie Hayley. Dziewczyna została niedawno uwolniona przez Fish, razem z Harveyem. Stała teraz razem z nim niedaleko wciąż uwięzionego Jima, i co jakiś czas zerkała na młodego detektywa z niepokojem.

\- A ta młoda ślicznotka to kto? – spytał się Maroni. Hayley, która to usłyszała, zmrużyła gniewnie swoje brązowe oczy i syknęła cicho. Rozbawiła tym mafiosa jeszcze bardziej. – Zadziorna, co? Gdzieś ty ją znalazła?

\- Przyjechała tutaj z całą tą paczką. – odpowiedziała mu Fish. – Zdecydowałam się ją uwolnić. Jedna z moich małych wspólniczek przekonała mnie, że ta tutaj może nam się jeszcze do czegoś przydać.

\- Rozumiem. – Maroni pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową. – Pewnie to córka jakiejś szychy? Albo potencjalna wtyka w policji?

\- Coś w tym stylu.

Hayley przekrzywiła nieznacznie głowę na bok i przyjrzała się uważnie Fish. Kobieta ewidentnie utajniała przed Maronim prawdę na jej temat. To znaczyło, że nie do końca ufała temu mężczyźnie.

\- Fish, zaczekaj! – wykrzyknął nagle Oswald. Fish syknęła głośno, po czym spojrzała się na mężczyznę tak, że ten aż zadrżał na całym ciele.

\- Zamknij się, Pingwinie. – warknęła, mrożąc go spojrzeniem różnokolorowych oczu.

\- Musisz mnie wysłuchać, proszę. – Oswald nie dawał za wygraną. – Nie dlatego, bo chcę uratować swoje życie, ale twoje.

\- Doprawdy? – Kobieta była wyraźnie rozbawiona jego słowami, podobnie jak Maroni.

\- Tak. Popełniasz ogromny błąd, oddając Falcone'a Maroniemu. Powinnaś go utrzymać przy życiu. Jeśli on zginie, Maroni jak nic każe cię zabić. Przestaniesz mu być potrzebna.

\- Brednie! – krzyknął Maroni. Słowa Oswalda wyraźnie go ubodły. – Łżesz, Pingwinie!

\- Czyżby? – odciął mu się momentalnie mężczyzna. – Jeśli Falcone zginie, a Fish odzyska swoje tereny, automatycznie stanie się twoim rywalem. A tego na pewno nie chcesz. Nie chcesz mieć rywala. Chcesz sam rządzić całym Gotham. Nie chcesz odpowiadać przed innymi szefami.

\- Nonsens. Fish nie jest moim rywalem. I nie jest też szefem. Jest pod-szefem.

Po tych dwóch ostatnich słowach Hayley momentalnie wyczuła zmianę aury. Spojrzała się szybko na Fish, od której to poczuła ową nagłą zmianę. Kobieta nie uśmiechała się już. Była teraz zdenerwowana i poirytowana.

_Oho, chyba zaraz będzie się działo._ – pomyślała, wodząc spojrzeniem od Fish do Maroniego, i z powrotem. – _Co jak co, ale Cobblepot nieźle zagrał na emocjach. Dobrze wykombinował. Nie doceniają tego skubańca. Być może jego mała sztuczka ocali nam wszystkim życia._

\- Pod-szefowie wykonują rozkazy tych ponad nimi. – powiedziała Fish cichym, spokojnym głosem. Hayley wiedziała jednak, że to tylko gra. Kobieta była wkurzona, i to mocno. Zdecydowała się tego jednak jeszcze nie okazywać. – Ja nie zamierzam tego robić.

\- Zrelaksuj się, kochana. – zaśmiał się Maroni. Nic sobie nie robił ze zdenerwowania Fish. – Jesteś stanowczo zbyt spięta.

\- Ja _jestem_ zrelaksowana. – odpowiedziała kobieta.

Maroni tylko zacmokał na to, po czym pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.

\- Nie sądzę, cukiereczku.

Jeszcze bardziej potężna fala chłodu zalała umysł Hayley. Teraz nie miała już żadnych wątpliwości – Fish była _wściekła_. I wcale się jej nie dziwiła. Gdyby ktoś odezwał się do niej w taki sposób, już leżałby na glebie, miotany na wszystkie strony przez iluzję bólu, jaką wytworzyłaby w jego umyśle.

No, ale ona to ona. Fish nie posiadała takich mocy. Mogła tylko rzucać Maroniemu srogie spojrzenia i odcinać mu się podobnymi odzywkami. Nie mogła go przecież ot tak zastrzelić. Za dużo było tu jego ludzi. Zrobienie czegoś takiego byłoby skrajną głupotą.

\- Bardzo cię proszę… nie nazywaj mnie „cukiereczkiem". – To ostatnie słowo Fish prawie że wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Maroni, jak wcześniej, tylko się zaśmiał. Hayley z trudem powstrzymała się przed pokręceniem głową z niedowierzaniem. Zerknęła tylko znacząco na Harveya, który wzruszył bezradnie ramionami, po czym wskazał znacząco na Fish i podniósł szybko kciuki do góry.

_\- Stawiasz na nią?_ – spytała się mężczyzny Hayley. Nie mogła się powstrzymać; musiała wejść do jego umysłu i się z nim porozumieć.

Harvey, tak jak się spodziewała, drygnął lekko, zaskoczony obecnością jej głosu w swojej głowie. Dość szybko jednak doszedł do siebie, i zaraz potem odpowiedział jej na pytanie.

\- _Jest silniejsza, niż ci się wydaje._ – powiedział. – _Jeszcze zobaczysz, że wyjdzie na swoje. Zawsze tak jest._

\- _Obyś się nie mylił. Nie chcę, żeby ten porąbany __półgłowek__ przejął władzę nad Gotham. Z dwojga złego już wolałabym ją. Jest wredna, porywcza i niebezpieczna, ale przynajmniej jest sprytna i inteligentna. Szkoda, że nie można powiedzieć tego samego o __Maronim__._

Hayley następnie przeniosła powoli spojrzenie z powrotem na mafiosa.

\- Widzisz? – powiedział Maroni, patrząc się na Fish. – Nie jesteś zrelaksowana. Ani trochę. – Następnie zaśmiał się rubasznie, wyraźnie czymś rozbawiony. – Cukiereczku, naprawdę? To jest przecież najnormalniejsze w świecie, czułe słowo. To znaczy, że cię lubię. – Tu wskazał palcem na kobietę. Fish jednak nie wyglądała na przekonaną. Przekrzywiła tylko głowę nieco w bok, wciąż marszcząc swoje idealnie wymodelowane brwi. – Dobrze, może źle się wyraziłem. – Maroni najwyraźniej zdecydował się poddać. – Nie jesteś żadnym „pod-szefem". Nie jesteś też cukiereczkiem. Powiedz mi zatem, kim jesteś?

Fish uśmiechnęła się kątem ust po tym pytaniu. Hayley o mały włos, a zrobiłaby to samo.

\- _Niezła jest. Manipuluje nim jak małym dzieciakiem. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nie Maroni przejmie kontrolę nad Gotham. Ona to zrobi za niego._

\- _Mówiłem ci, że tak będzie. Fish wie, co robi. Nie od parady siedzi w tym biznesie tyle lat, i wciąż żyje. To prawdziwa bestia. Niech Maroni zrobi jeden zły krok. Jeden zły krok. Fish rozniesie go, zanim się gość w ogóle zorientuje, co się dzieje._

\- To, czym jesteśmy, Sal, to partnerami. – powiedziała Fish. Hayley, gdy tylko to usłyszała, spojrzała się szybko na Harveya. Ten tylko pokręcił szybko głową, dając jej znak, żeby na razie nic nie komentowała, i zaczekała na dalszy rozwój akcji.

Hayley była pewna, że Maroni na to nie pójdzie. Lubił uważać się za „samca Alfa". Ktoś taki na pewno nie pójdzie na taki układ bez robienia problemów.

\- Dobrze. – odpowiedział w końcu mężczyzna. Hayley aż zakrztusiła się powietrzem, gdy to usłyszała. Aż do ostatniej sekundy sądziła, że Maroni jednak się nie zgodzi na opcję, jaką zaoferowała mu właśnie Fish. – Dobrze, cokolwiek chcesz. Partnerzy. Ja jestem wspólnikiem numer jeden, ty jesteś wspólnikiem numer dwa.

_I spieprzyłeś sprawę, idioto._ – Hayley niemalże syknęła. Każda inna osoba już w tej chwili pewnie poszłaby na ten układ. Hayley nie była jednak głupia – wiedziała, co tak naprawdę Maroni miał na myśli mówiąc, że on jest szefem numer jeden, a Fish jest szefem numer dwa. Nawet w takiej sytuacji musiał udowodnić wszystkim dookoła, że to on jest tu szefem. – _Ludzie tacy jak ty giną pierwsi. Mam tylko nadzieję, że zdasz sobie z tego sprawę, nim nie będzie na to za późno._

Fish nie wyglądała na zadowoloną – ani trochę. Spojrzała się krzywo na Maroniego, który tylko westchnął przeciągle, widząc jej ciągłe niezadowolenie.

\- Taka jest umowa, tak? – mężczyzna nie dawał za wygraną mimo to. – Ja jestem numerem jeden, a ty jesteś…?

\- Numerem dwa. – odpowiedziała z ociąganiem Fish.

\- Proszę bardzo. Prosta sprawa. – Maroniemu od razu poprawił się humor. W ogóle nie dostrzegł, że Fish ani trochę nie była z tego układu zadowolona, i wciąż ciskała w niego gromami swoim spojrzeniem.

\- _Niby jest spokojna, ale w oczach to igrają jej __kurwiki__._ – zażartowała Hayley. – _Na jej miejscu już dawno rozniosłabym tego kmiota w drobny mak._

\- _Ty to ty. Fish musi na siebie uważać. Zbyt wielu jest tutaj zwolenników __Maroniego__._ – przypomniał jej Harvey.

Zaraz potem oboje wrócili do obserwowania pary mafiosów. Musieli teraz bardzo uważać, aby nic nie przegapić.

\- Ja – numer jeden. Ty – numer dwa, cukiereczku… och, przepraszam. – Maroni zaśmiał się nerwowo. – To ostatni raz, przysięgam.

_Ani trochę w to nie wierzę._ Hayley spojrzała się szybko na Fish. Tak jak się spodziewała, kobieta również nie uwierzyła w zapewnienia mafiosa. Negatywne emocje zaczęły emanować od niej ze zdwojoną siłą. Teraz nie była już wściekła. Teraz była wręcz _żądna krwi_.

Hayley wzięła jeden głęboki oddech, aby się uspokoić. Wiedziała, że ona i pozostali nie znajdują się w sprzyjającej sytuacji. Dotychczas czekała na jakiś pozytywny zwrot akcji, ale z każdą kolejną chwilą coraz mocniej uświadamiała sobie, że nic takiego nie nastąpi. Jeśli chciała uratować Jima, musiała zacząć wreszcie coś robić – albo wymyślić jakiś sposób, aby ich ocalić bez zwracania na siebie uwagi. Teoretycznie mogła użyć swoich mocy, ale nie wymyśliła jeszcze, jak to rozegrać, tak żeby nikt się nie zorientował, że to ona za tym stoi.

Ostrożnie zerknęła w stronę Jima i Falcone'a. Obaj mężczyźni wciąż byli uwięzieni obok Cobblepota. Jim wiercił się co jakiś czas, próbując jak najdyskretniej poluzować więzy i uwolnić się z nich. Falcone tymczasem stał niewzruszony niczym posąg, dokładnie przysłuchując się wymianie zdań pomiędzy Fish a Maronim.

_Muszę coś wymyślić. Naprawdę muszę coś wymyślić. Inaczej obaj zginą. Na pewno zginą. Fish nie puści żadnego z nich wolno._

Nagle Hayley poczuła, jak atmosfera dookoła gwałtownie się zmienia. Momentalnie wróciła myślami do świata rzeczywistego i rozejrzała się szybko dookoła, zaniepokojona. Domyślała się, że ma to zapewne coś wspólnego z Fish lub Maronim. To na nich więc ostatecznie skupiła całą swoją uwagę.

Wokół zrobiło się strasznie cicho. Nikt nie odważył się odezwać nawet słowem. Hayley, zaniepokojona, zdecydowała się na moment wejść w umysł Fish i zobaczyć, co też takiego ją ominęło, że teraz nawet największa szycha Gotham, Falcone, teraz zamarł, wyraźnie czymś zaniepokojony.

_Znów nazwał ją „cukiereczkiem"._ – Hayley westchnęła przeciągle, gdy dotarła do tego wspomnienia. – _Kretyn. Po prostu kretyn._

\- Tylko żartowałem sobie z ciebie. – zaśmiał się Maroni. On jeden zdawał sobie nic nie robić z potencjalnego zagrożenia, w jakim się zaraz mógł znaleźć. – Przepraszam, już więcej tego nie zrobię. – Mężczyzna następnie odwrócił się w stronę swoich towarzyszy, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko. – Ale na poważnie, panowie… nie nazywajcie jej „cukiereczkiem". Ona bardzo tego nie lubi. Szybko się denerwuje.

Hayley na tym etapie wpatrywała się tylko i wyłącznie w Fish. Kobieta była tak wściekła, że już nawet nie była w stanie tego dobrze ukryć. Gotowała się na coś – pytanie tylko, na co dokładnie. I jakie będą tego konsekwencje.

Chwilę później wszelkie wątpliwości dziewczyny zostały rozwiane – Fish wyciągnęła broń, po czym bez żadnego ostrzeżenia strzeliła do Maroniego. Trafiła prosto w sam środek czoła mężczyzny. Kula przeszyła jego głowę na wylot. Nie miał żadnych szans na przeżycie – zaraz potem Maroni upadł na ziemię, martwy.

\- O jasna mać. – usłyszała, jak stojący obok niej Harvey zaklina. Zaraz potem poczuła, jak mężczyzna ciągnie ją za sobą w tył, za pozostałych zebranych. Hayley nie zaprotestowała – wiedziała, że zaraz jak nic zacznie się istna sieczka.

I miała rację.

Ludziom Maroniego tylko kilka sekund zajęło pozbieranie się do kupy. Chwilę później otworzyli ogień do ludzi Fish. Ci, oczywiście, nie pozostali im dłużni.

\- Chodź. – Harvey pociągnął Hayley za jeden z samochodów, jaki stał tuż za nimi. – Idziemy uwolnić Jima i Falcone'a. Musimy stąd wiać, i to szybko.

\- Mi to mówisz. – mruknęła pod nosem Hayley. Zaraz potem ruszyła za mężczyzną w stronę uwięzionych. Gdy już tam dotarli dostrzegła, że Oswald zdążył się w międzyczasie uwolnić. Jak to zdołał zrobić, Hayley nie zamierzała wnikać. Miała teraz nieco inne priorytety, którymi musiała się zająć.

\- Dziękuję. – powiedział Falcone, gdy tylko Hayley go uwolniła. Dziewczyna skinęła nieznacznie głową w odpowiedzi, po czym szybko przeniosła spojrzenie na Harveya, któremu właśnie udało się wyswobodzić z więzów Jima.

\- Wiejemy? – spytała się mężczyzn, gdy tylko Jim rzucił na podłogę przecięte sznury, które jeszcze przed chwilą krępowały jego ręce.

\- Wiejemy. – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie Jim i Harvey.

\- No to prowadźcie. – odparła Hayley. – Póki jeszcze mamy na to szansę.


	30. Wybór

**Rozdział trzydziesty: Wybór**

* * *

\- Jasna cholera. – zaklął Harvey, uderzając się kolanem o wystający błotnik samochodu.

On, Jim, Hayley i Falcone ledwie zdołali uciec z magazynu. Udało im się wybiec przed budynek i schować za jednym ze starych samochodów, jakich stało tu dziesiątki.

\- Jeśli tylko zdołamy dotrzeć bez problemów do Siódmej Alei, to będziemy bezpieczni. – powiedział reszcie Jim.

Hayley tylko przytaknęła na to pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. Zaraz potem odsunęła się nieco w bok i wyjrzała zza samochodu. Z budynku wciąż dochodziły co jakiś czas strzały.

\- Mam już dosyć tego biznesu. Chcę z tym wszystkim skończyć. – usłyszała nagle. Odwróciła się szybko, nie dowierzając temu – była pewna, że się przesłyszała. Dostrzegła kątem oka reakcję Harveya; była praktycznie identyczna do jej obecnej reakcji.

\- Nawet się nie waż tak mówić, człowieku. – powiedziała Hayley, nim którykolwiek z detektywów zdążył się odezwać. – Nie po to cię ratowaliśmy, żebyś teraz się wycofywał. Fakt, może i Fish jest lepszym wyjściem od Maroniego, ale wciąż jest większym złem od ciebie. Nie możesz nam tego zrobić. Nie teraz. Nie w takiej chwili.

Zaraz potem obróciła się ponownie w stronę magazynu. Usłyszała właśnie czyjeś szybkie kroki.

_Jeśli nas znajdą, użyję swoich mocy. Pierdzielę fakt, że tu jest Falcone. Muszę ich chronić. Muszę ich wszystkich chronić. I muszę chronić siebie._

Już zaczęła gotować się do ataku – ludzie Fish byli coraz bliżej. W ostatniej chwili jednak minęli ich, nawet nie zerkając w stronę miejsca, w którym cała czwórka się ukrywała.

\- Mam chyba całkiem niezły pomysł. – powiedział Jim, gdy ludzie Fish już ich minęli. – Tam, niedaleko parkingu. – tu wskazał skinieniem głowy miejsce, o które mu chodziło. – Kontenery. Możemy się tam ukryć i przeczekać to wszystko.

\- W sumie całkiem niezły pomysł. – stwierdził Harvey. – To jak, Hayley, lecimy?

\- A mamy jakieś inne wyjście? – odparła dziewczyna. – Jeśli tu zostaniemy, na bank nas w końcu znajdą. Tam przynajmniej mamy jakieś szanse.

Chwilę później cała czwórka ruszyła w stronę owych kontenerów. Jim szedł z przodu i wyglądał potencjalnego zagrożenia, Harvey asekurował Falcone'a, a Hayley osłaniała tyły. Po niecałych trzech minutach znaleźli się już w pobliżu swojego celu. Hayley dostrzegła, jak Jim kieruje się w stronę jednego z kontenerów, i jak otwiera jego drzwi. Rozejrzała się jeszcze raz dookoła, upewniając się, że nikt ich nie zauważył, po czym zrobiła pierwszy krok w stronę mężczyzn.

Nagle poczuła, jak ktoś łapie ją w pasie i ciągnie gwałtownie w tył. Z jej ust wydobył się zduszony okrzyk. Nie zdołała jednak krzyknąć po pomoc – osoba, która ją złapała, zakryła jej usta swoją dłonią. Chwilę później Hayley została szybko pociągnięta za stojącą w pobliżu ciężarówkę.

Hayley uniosła prawe ramię do góry, chcąc zamachnąć się do tyłu na napastnika i uderzyć go z całej siły łokciem w bok. Nim jednak zdołała to zrobić, owa osoba popchnęła dalej za ciężarówkę, w ciemny, wąski zaułek. Hayley, uwolniona od napastnika, obróciła się szybko, aby zobaczyć, kto też zdecydował się ją oddzielić od reszty.

\- Nie ruszaj się stąd. Tutaj nikt cię nie znajdzie. – powiedział dziewczynie Victor. Przesunął ją jeszcze dalej w zaułek, pod samą ścianę murowanej komórki, jaka znajdowała się tuż za samochodem.

\- Co ty tu robisz, człowieku? – syknęła Hayley. – Dlaczego nie dołączyłeś do nas? Falcone wciąż jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Czemu jemu nie pomogłeś?

\- Cicho. – przerwał jej nagle Zsasz. Przysunął się nagle blisko niej, po czym obrócił głowę nieco w bok, nasłuchując czegoś. – Już ich znaleźli. – dodał po chwili.

Hayley momentalnie szarpnęła się, chcąc pomóc swoim przyjaciołom. Victor przytrzymał ją jednak w miejscu aż do momentu, gdy ludzie Fish nie odeszli z Jimem, Harveyem i Falconem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz idealny plan, jak to wszystko rozwiązać. – powiedziała półgłosem Hayley, gdy kroki pomagierów Fish już ucichły. – Bo ja bynajmniej nie zamierzam zostawić na pastwę losu swoich przyjaciół.

\- Mój szef też tam z nimi jest. – przypomniał jej Victor. – Spokojnie, Powell. Mój plan jest wręcz doskonały.

\- No to słucham,_ szefie_. – odparła Hayley. – Jak ten twój „doskonały plan" wygląda?

\- Proste – wpadamy tam razem i robimy istną sieczkę. – zabójca uśmiechnął się nieznacznie po tych słowach. – Gdy współpracujemy, jesteśmy niepokonani. Wiesz o tym bardzo dobrze. Ja jestem bezwzględny i śmiercionośny, a ty… – tu Victor odgarnął kosmyk włosów z twarzy dziewczyny. Hayley obserwowała uważnie każdy jego ruch, a gdy w końcu odsunął dłoń od jej twarzy, powoli podniosła wzrok i spojrzała mu się prosto w oczy. – Ty jesteś po prostu nadzwyczajna.

\- Nadzwyczajna? – Hayley uśmiechnęła się kątem ust. – Docinka odnośnie moich pokręconych mocy?

\- Nie docinka. – odparł Victor. – Komplement.

_Dobra… teraz już naprawdę nie wiem, jak na to zareagować._ Po raz pierwszy w życiu Hayley nie wiedziała, co powinna powiedzieć. Zazwyczaj znajdująca sarkastyczne podsumowanie dla danej sytuacji, teraz nie miała w zanadrzu nic.

Nagle rozległy się strzały w magazynie. Hayley momentalnie wyrwała się z zamyślenia i wybiegła z ukrycia. Słyszała, jak Zsasz podąża tuż za nią.

Z magazynu wyjechał nagle czarny samochód. Hayley i Victor momentalnie się zatrzymali w połowie drogi, po czym w tym samym czasie wyciągnęli broń, gotowi do ostrzału wroga.

\- Hej! Hej! Stój, nie strzelaj! – usłyszała nagle krzyk Harveya. Od razu odetchnęła z ulgą i zaśmiała się z radości, gdy tylko dostrzegła mężczyznę.

Harvey jako pierwszy wyszedł z samochodu. Podszedł szybkim krokiem do Hayley i wyściskał ją.

\- Dzięki Bogu, mała. – powiedział. – Już myśleliśmy, że ktoś cię kropnął. Gdzieś ty się podziewała?

\- Victor mnie złapał i odciągnął od was. Po to, żeby mnie nie złapali. – dodała szybko, widząc, że Harvey już szykuje się do wygłoszenia jednego ze swoich kazań. – Gdyby nie on, trafiłabym z powrotem do tego magazynu.

Kątem oka dostrzegła Jima, który właśnie wysiadł z samochodu od strony kierowcy. Od razu dostrzegła niezadowolenie w jego spojrzeniu. Przez długi czas przyglądał się stojącemu obok dziewczyny Zsaszowi, zanim w końcu się nie odezwał.

\- Powinniśmy się stąd zwijać, Harvey. Fish na pewno da sobie radę z Cobblepotem. W każdej chwili może się tu zjawić.

Gdy jednak tylko Jim skończył mówić, ze strony magazynu rozległ się głośny krzyk kobiety. Cała piątka spojrzała się w stronę dachu budynku, z którego owy krzyk dobiegł.

\- Chyba jednak się pomyliłeś, Jim. – powiedziała półgłosem Hayley. – Ten wasz Cobblepot najwyraźniej jednak wygrał.

Chwilę później Hayley wsiadła na tył samochodu razem z Victorem. Jim zawiózł ich wszystkich do mieszkania Barbary. Wiedział, że kobieta na pewno się tutaj nie zjawi – siedziała w tej chwili w areszcie za próbę zabicia Hayley. Na dodatek zaraz po aresztowaniu przyznała się do zabicia swoich rodziców. Nie było szansy, aby wyszła na wolność.

\- Dobra… to co teraz robimy? – spytał się Harvey, gdy już rozgościł się na szerokiej i wygodnej kanapie w salonie.

\- Najpierw musimy chociaż trochę odpocząć. – odpowiedział Jim. Mężczyzna prawie w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na swojego partnera. Cała jego uwaga była skupiona na osobie Falcone'a. Mafioso wydawał się nieobecny i wyobcowany od reszty towarzystwa. Gdy chwilę później bez słowa wyjaśnienia wyszedł na balkon, Jim od razu podążył za nim.

\- O co tu się rozchodzi? – spytał się Hayley Victor. – Coś się stało, gdy mnie nie było?

\- Można tak to ująć. – odparła ściszonym głosem dziewczyna. – Falcone… on chyba się tym wszystkim zmęczył. – dodała zaraz potem z wahaniem. – Rozważa odejście z mafijnego biznesu i opuszczenie Gotham na dobre.

Zaraz potem Hayley odwróciła się bokiem do Zsasza, aby móc lepiej przyjrzeć się jego reakcji.

Był zszokowany – tak jak się spodziewała. Po raz pierwszy zobaczyła w jego oczach prawdziwy strach.

_Musiałam mu to powiedzieć – musiałam. Lepiej, żeby dowiedział się tego teraz, niż później, jak już będzie po wszystkim._

Nim zdołała cokolwiek powiedzieć, Victor ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę balkonu, gdzie Falcone wciąż rozmawiał z Jimem. Hayley, nie widząc innego wyjścia, ruszyła za nim. Weszła na balkon w tym samym momencie, w którym Zsasz przerwał rozmowę mafiosa z detektywem.

\- Czy to prawda, szefie? – spytał się z niedowierzaniem Victor. – Odchodzi pan? Zostawia pan cały swój biznes… komu dokładnie? Temu _Pingwinowi_? Czy komu właściwie?

Hayley w milczeniu zajęła miejsce tuż przy balustradzie, blisko Victora. Chciała dokładnie widzieć, jak zareaguje on na to, co Falcone zaraz mu powie.

\- Niestety, Victorze. – powiedział Falcone. – Podjąłem już decyzję. Odchodzę stąd. Mam już dosyć takiego życia.

Mężczyzna odetchnął głośno, wyraźnie poruszony tą wiadomością. Hayley, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, weszła na chwilę w jego umysł, aby móc lepiej zrozumieć, co też teraz on odczuwa.

W środku zastała tylko chaos – chaos w najczystszej postaci. Jego myśli wręcz krzyczały na nią. Hayley nie mogła nic z tego zrozumieć. Dobrą chwilę zajęło jej zrozumienie tego, co działo się w umyśle Victora.

Był zagubiony – i to bardzo. Dotychczas miał Falcone'a za oparcie. Podlegał mu i wierzył we wszystko, co mu powiedział. Falcone trzymał jego mordercze zapędy pod kontrolą. Victor nie miał żadnych problemów z tym, aby kogoś zabić. Nie potrzebował czasem nawet żadnego powodu, aby zabić. Falcone o tym wiedział, i kontrolował to.

A teraz, bez niego, Victor zostanie sam, zdany tylko na siebie. Następca Falcone'a na pewno nie będzie wiedział, jak z nim postąpić. Skończy się to tym, że wypuści na Gotham nie potrafiącego się kontrolować maniaka, który bez silnego autorytetu popadnie w obłęd.

_Nie mogę do tego dopuścić. Nie mogę skazać Gotham na coś takiego. I nie mogę skazać na to jego._ – dodała w myślach, przyglądając się z zaniepokojeniem Victorowi. Wyczuła wcześniej te wszystkie emocje, jakie teraz odczuwał. Wcześniej potrafił je trzymać na wodzy, bo ktoś inny je za niego kontrolował. Falcone był jedyną osobą, która go w pełni rozumiała. Akceptował go, ale jednocześnie kontrolował go i pilnował, aby Victor nie zapędził się za daleko. Był jego „hamulcem bezpieczeństwa". Bez Falcone'a Victor znów będzie mógł robić to, co też tylko jego instynkt mu podpowie.

Nie mogła na to pozwolić.

\- Falcone. – odezwała się słabym głosem. Wiedziała, że to, co zaraz zrobi, zniszczy ostatnią szansę na uratowanie związku jej i Jima. Musiała to jednak zrobić, dla dobra ich wszystkich. – To, co mówił pan wtedy w szpitalu… czy ta oferta jest nadal aktualna?

Falcone wyglądał na szczerze zaskoczonego jej pytaniem. Uśmiechnął się jednak zaraz potem słabo, po czym skinął nieznacznie głową.

\- Tak. – powiedział. – Ta oferta wciąż jest aktualna. Aczkolwiek, jak pewnie się już domyśliłaś, oferta ta nieco się zmieniła.

\- To znaczy? – spytała się dziewczyna.

\- Muszę jeszcze dzisiaj opuścić miasto. – wyjaśnił jej. – Muszę się stąd wydostać bez żadnych problemów. Od razu udam się do swojej posiadłości na południe stąd. I już tu nie wrócę.

Victor westchnął przeciągle, słysząc to. Chwilę później zamarł jednak, czując czyjąś dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Odwrócił szybko głowę i zobaczył stojącą obok siebie Hayley. Dziewczyna wciąż trzymała swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu, ale nie patrzyła się na niego. Spojrzenie jej ciepłych, brązowych oczu utkwione było teraz w osobie Falcone'a.

\- Victor pojedzie tam z nami. – powiedziała Hayley stanowczym tonem głosu. – Nigdzie się nie zamierzam bez niego wybierać. A gdy już zakończymy współpracę, zostanie on ze mną. Nie wróci pracować dla żadnej z mafii. Zwolni go pan oficjalnie z tego obowiązku, aby mógł w pełni zająć się naszą sprawą.

\- Oczywiście. – odparł Falcone. – Masz na to moje słowo.

\- Chwila, Hayley. – odezwał się nagle Jim. – O co tu chodzi? Co ty wyprawiasz?

\- Wybieram własną drogę. – odpowiedziała mu Hayley. – Muszę to zrobić, Jim. Sprawa Luthora i nadludzi sama się nie rozwiąże. Falcone posiada zasoby, które pomogą mi dotrzeć do ludzi, którzy wiedzą o tym znacznie więcej niż ja czy Victor. Razem zdołamy to wreszcie doprowadzić do końca.

\- To nie jest właściwa droga, Hayley. – Jim upierał się przy swoim. – Nie musisz posuwać się do działania poza prawem, aby osiągnąć swój cel. Wciąż masz nas. Pomożemy ci.

Hayley tylko blado się uśmiechnęła, słysząc te słowa.

\- Chciałabym, aby to była prawda. Ale tak nie jest. Luthorzy mają ogromne zasoby pieniędzy. Mają liczne kontakty z wysoko postawionymi indywiduami. Mają do dyspozycji ludzi, którzy bez wahania zabiją nawet dziecko, jeśli tylko zapłaci im się wystarczająco wysoką kwotę. Bez naginania prawa nie zdołam tego zakończyć, nim nie stanie się jakaś tragedia. Poznałam ten świat z nieco innej strony niż ty, Jim. – dodała zaraz potem, patrząc się mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. – Sprawiedliwość nie zawsze jest rozwiązaniem. Czasem trzeba stać się tym złym, aby coś osiągnąć.

Jej słowa podziałały na niego jak kubeł zimnej wody. Jim odsunął się od Hayley, wpatrując się w nią tak, jakby dziewczyna właśnie przyznała się do najgorszej możliwie zdrady.

\- A zatem to koniec? – spytał się po chwili. – Ot tak, po prostu?

\- Jaki koniec? – Hayley podniosła szybko spojrzenie i przeniosła je na wejście na balkon. W drzwiach stał Harvey, i zerkał to na nią, to na Jima.

\- Hayley wyjeżdża z Falconem i Zsaszem z Gotham. – powiedział z goryczą w głosie Jim. – Wychodzi na to, że wybrała życie kryminalisty.

\- Hej, nie nazywaj jej tak. – Harvey niemalże syknął. Hayley spojrzała się na niego, zaskoczona jego nagłą zmianą postawy. Była pewna, że będzie ją oceniał tak samo, jak Jim. Jak jednak widać, myliła się. – Hayley jest nadczłowiekiem, a ten cały Lionel Luthor chce zabić ją i wszystkich jej podobnych. Gość sam nagina prawo w sposób, o jakim nawet nam się nie śniło. Jeśli zatem Hayley znalazła sposób, jak sukinsyna powstrzymać, powinna to zrobić. Bez względu na wszystko, jaką drogę obierze.

Hayley mogła się tylko uśmiechnąć do Harveya. Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć – kompletnie zabrakło jej słów na wyrażenie tego, jak wdzięczna mu teraz była za te słowa wsparcia.

\- Panno Powell… – odezwał się nagle Falcone, przerywając to zbiorowe milczenie. – Nie chcę wam nic przerywać ani nikogo pospieszać, ale czas nam ucieka. Niedługo możemy mieć problemy z wydostaniem się stąd.

\- Oczywiście. – Hayley westchnęła przeciągle, doprowadzając się tym do porządku. – Zatrzymamy się tylko na moment w moim mieszkaniu, żebym mogła zabrać parę rzeczy. Długo nam to nie zajmie. Wszystko wciąż jest w walizkach.

\- Dobrze. – odpowiedział mafioso. – Ale potem stąd wyjeżdżamy.

Hayley tylko skinęła głową na znak, że wszystko rozumie.

Falcone wszedł do mieszkania jako pierwszy. Zaraz za nim z balkonu zszedł Victor. Hayley była ostatnią, która skierowała się do wyjścia.

\- Trzymaj się, mała. – powiedział Harvey, zatrzymując się tuż przed wyjściem. Ujął ją za ramiona i krótko przytulił. – I powstrzymaj tego sukinsyna.

\- Masz na to moje słowo. – dziewczyna odsunęła się od niego, po czym spojrzała się przelotnie na Jima. Mężczyzna wciąż wyglądał fatalnie. Dalej nie mógł zrozumieć tego, dlaczego Hayley to robiła.

\- Naprawdę nie musisz tego robić. – powiedział w końcu Jim.

\- Niestety, muszę. – odparła na to Hayley. Detektyw wreszcie odważył się na nią spojrzeć. Hayley zdusiła w sobie emocje, jakie teraz ją zalały, po czym odwróciła się szybko i wyszła szybkim krokiem z mieszkania. Na korytarzu dołączyła do Falcone'a i Zsasza, którzy już tam na nią czekali.

\- Podjęłaś właściwą decyzję. – zapewnił ją Falcone, gdy ruszyli już w stronę wyjścia z budynku.

Hayley tylko zaśmiała się gorzko po tych słowach.

\- Oby miał pan rację. Oby naprawdę miał pan co do tego rację.

* * *

**A/N: Od razu zapewniam, że opowiadanie jeszcze nie dobiegło końca :) Ten rozdział jedynie przypieczętował ostatnie wydarzenia z sezonu pierwszego. Od następnego rozdziału zaczną pojawiać się znajome wątki z sezonu drugiego. Będzie tam jednak zdecydowanie więcej sytuacji AU – akcja opowiadania będzie coraz bardziej kierowała się w stronę alternatywnego uniwersum, z racji że Hayley i Victor oficjalnie połączyli siły, i od tej pory będą razem współpracować. Niektóre wątki kanoniczne pozostaną takie same – spora część przejdzie jednak „retusz", aby ****podpasować**** je pod zaplanowane przeze mnie wydarzenia.**


	31. Droga bez powrotu, część pierwsza

**Rozdział trzydziesty pierwszy: Droga bez powrotu, część pierwsza**

* * *

**TRZY MIESIĄCE PÓŹNIEJ, METROPOLIS**

\- Kończ waść wreszcie. – syknęła z irytacją Hayley. Potarła palcami obolałe skronie, po czym obróciła z powrotem spojrzenie w stronę głównego wejścia do budynku. – Ile może trwać jedno pierdzielone spotkanie biznesowe? Siedzą tam już chyba z pięć godzin!

\- Widać mają bardzo ciekawe sprawy do omówienia. – skwitował Victor, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko.

Hayley rzuciła mu długie, pobłażliwe spojrzenie.

\- O tak, naprawdę fascynujące. – sarknęła. – Wzrosty w akcjach, zmiany na giełdzie, zmiany w kursach walut… same cholernie ciekawe rzeczy. – Hayley opadła z westchnieniem na twarde oparcie fotela pasażera. – Nigdy nie zrozumiem, co tych wszystkich biznesmenów kręci w tej całej ekonomii. Nudne to jak flaki z olejem. Ludzie, którzy się tym zajmują, muszą być kompletnie pozbawieni humoru.

\- Przesadzasz. – odparł Victor. – Oni po prostu za dużo numerków widzą w ciągu dnia. Gdybym ja musiał ogarniać takie sumy na co dzień, też bym pewnie stał się kompletnym ponurakiem.

\- Matko droga. – Hayley zaśmiała się cicho i pokręciła z rozbawieniem głową. – Ty i brak tego twojego czarnego humoru… świat by chyba się skończył, gdyby do tego doszło.

_Świat skończył się już dawno temu, Hayley._ – przypomniała sobie sama zaraz potem. – _Sprzymierzyłaś się z człowiekiem, którego do niedawna nienawidziłaś najbardziej na świecie._

Na czatach przed budynkiem zeszły im jeszcze kolejne dwie godziny. Dopiero późnym popołudniem spotkanie biznesowe dobiegło końca. Hayley odetchnęła głęboko z ulgą, gdy wreszcie zobaczyła, że mężczyźni wychodzą z budynku.

\- Idziemy za nim? – spytał się dziewczyny Victor.

\- Jeszcze nie. – odpowiedziała cichym głosem. Uważnie obserwowała grupę biznesmenów. Czekała, aż się rozejdą, i ich cel zostanie sam.

\- Powinniśmy zamiast tego knypka od razu porwać Lexa. – powiedział w pewnej chwili Zsasz. – On też przecież jest tutaj. Moglibyśmy go teraz capnąć. Od niego na pewno dowiedzielibyśmy się dużo więcej.

\- A Lionel ustaliłby takie ceny za nasze łby, że żeby uciec najemnikom, musielibyśmy spierdzielić na Pluton. – odcięła mu się od razu Hayley. – Lex na bank przeszedł już na stronę swojego cholernego ojczulka. Porywanie go teraz nie miałoby najmniejszego sensu. Tylko dalibyśmy im kolejny powód, aby posłać za nami całą armię bezmyślnych psychopatów.

\- Przyznaj po prostu, że nie chcesz tego zrobić. – odparł mężczyzna. – Wciąż starasz się zachowywać właściwie i nie działać jak „najgorszy złoczyńca". Wielka szkoda. – dodał zaraz potem. – Szczerze liczyłem na to, że będę miał z tobą nieco więcej rozrywki. Gdybyś tylko choć na chwilę uległa mrocznej stronie…

\- A co ja jestem, Sith? – parsknęła dziewczyna. – Victor, odpuść sobie. Nie gonię za Lexem, bo wiem, że jeszcze przyjdzie na niego stosowna chwila. Na razie musimy ścigać płotki, aby wyciągnąć z nich pożyteczne informacje. Dopiero gdy dowiemy się czegoś sensownego, wtedy będziemy mogli ruszyć za grubymi rybami.

Zsasz nic już nie odpowiedział. Wciąż był wyraźnie niezadowolony z tego, że jego towarzyszka nie chce działać bardziej jak on.

Mężczyźni tymczasem wreszcie zaczęli się rozchodzić. Hayley momentalnie wyprostowała się i skupiła całą swoją uwagę na ich wspólnym celu.

\- To on. – powiedziała, wskazując skinieniem głowy na wysokiego, ciemnoskórego mężczyznę. Wyglądał bardziej jak ochroniarz niż biznesmen. – Idziemy.

Wysiedli z auta w tym samym czasie, i razem ruszyli za swoim celem. Nie zdołał ujść daleko – gdy tylko zbliżył się do jednej z bocznych alejek, Victor wykorzystał sytuację i wepchnął go do niej. Hayley od razu poszła za nim.

\- Hej! Czego ode mnie chcecie? – wykrzyknął mężczyzna. Zamarł jednak zaraz potem, gdy zobaczył, kto go zaatakował i wciągnął do pustej alejki między dwoma budynkami. – To ty. – syknął, wpatrując się w Hayley z mieszaniną odrazy i nienawiści. – Ty jesteś tą mutantką, o której mówił Luthor.

\- Nie jestem żadną mutantką. – wycedziła ze złością Hayley. – Jestem nadczłowiekiem.

\- Jest jakaś różnica? – zakpił biznesmen.

\- Ogromna. – odcięła się dziewczyna. – Co Lex i Lionel planują? – spytała się zaraz potem. Nie zamierzała owijać w bawełnę. – Po co się spotkaliście? Co omawialiście na tym spotkaniu?

Mężczyzna, jak przeczuwała już wcześniej, nic nie zamierzał jej wyjawić. Uśmiechnął się tylko krzywo i zaśmiał cicho, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową.

_Dobra, kochany. Skoro chcesz grać trudno dostępnego… to dostaniesz dokładnie to, na co zasługujesz._

Hayley uniosła dłoń w górę, zaciskając ją przy tym nieznacznie. Mężczyzna nagle zaczął się krztusić. Złapał się za gardło, po czym spojrzał się z niedowierzaniem na dziewczynę stojącą przed nim.

\- Mam szczerze dosyć tych zabaw w kotka i myszkę. – powiedziała, zaciskając dłoń nieco bardziej. Mężczyzna złapał się kurczowo za gardło, jak gdyby miało mu to w czymś pomóc. – Gadaj, co wiesz, albo znajdę sobie kogoś, kto będzie bardziej skłonny do rozmowy. A idę o zakład, że na pewno taki delikwent się znajdzie.

Stojący nieco za Hayley Victor roześmiał się w tym momencie cicho. Znów był zadowolony – jego towarzyszka zaczęła w końcu grać tak, jak on by tego chciał.

\- Zarząd… oni na to nie pozwolą. – zdołał wykrztusić z siebie słabym głosem. – Wy… abominacje… wszyscy zginiecie. Luthor was wybije… co do jednego.

\- Z chęcią zobaczę, jak próbuje to zrobić. – syknęła dziewczyna, pochylając się nieznacznie nad mężczyzną. Zacisnęła przy tym dłoń w pięść. Uśmiechnęła się okrutnie, gdy zaraz potem gość upadł przed nią na ziemię, desperacko próbując wziąć chociaż najmniejszy wdech.

\- I… zobaczysz to. – mężczyzna zdołał się jakimś cudem podnieść do pozycji siedzącej. Złapał się kurczowo boku kontenera na śmieci, aby utrzymać się w wyprostowanej pozycji. – Będziesz pierwsza. Zobaczysz.

Hayley zacisnęła usta w wąską linię, z trudem powstrzymując się od pokazania swoich emocji.

Na krótką chwilę zdecydowała się wejść do jego umysłu. Była ciekawa, czy w ten sposób zdoła coś z niego wyciągnąć. Gdy jednak tylko wkroczyła w jego myśli, od razu zrozumiała, że wiele z niego nie wyciągnie.

_To nie jest zwykły biznesmen. Pracuje dla Lionela Luthora jako najemnik. Cała ich grupa spotkała się dzisiaj na spotkaniu. To dlatego jest taki pewny siebie. Wie, że wkrótce Luthor planuje rozpocząć kolejną krucjatę przeciwko nam. Ten człowiek to tylko kolejny pionek z tej grze. Niebezpieczny… ale wciąż to tylko pionek. Jeden z wielu, jakie pojawią się na naszej drodze. I jeden z wielu, których trzeba się pozbyć już teraz._

Wykonała tylko jeden ruch nadgarstkiem – i tyle. Rozległo się nieprzyjemne chrupnięcie, po czym mężczyzna upadł na ziemię, martwy.

\- Nic byśmy z niego nie wyciągnęli. – powiedziała, odwracając się przodem do Victora. – Będziemy musieli znaleźć kogoś inne… czemu się tak chichrasz? – spytała się, widząc, jak zabójca niemalże składa się wpół ze śmiechu. – Aż tak to cię bawi? Serio?

\- Wybacz, kochana. – zdołał wykrztusić z siebie Victor. – Po prostu… och, jaka to miła odmiana. Wreszcie zaczynasz grać po właściwej stronie.

\- Nie przyzwyczajaj się tak do tego. – odcięła się Hayley. – Ten gość nie był zwykłym biznesmenem. Spotkanie, które miało miejsce w biurowcu, było tylko przykrywką. To było zebranie najemników. Luthor planuje przypuścić kolejny atak.

\- I co, dalej uważasz, że nie powinniśmy w następnej kolejności capnąć tego twojego byłego przyjaciela? – spytał się jej Victor.

Hayley milczała przez długi czas. Odpowiedź dała mu dopiero po dobrej minucie.

\- Jeszcze się nad tym zastanowię. – odpowiedziała.

Razem wrócili do samochodu. Nie zamierzali zająć się w żaden sposób ciałem mężczyzny. Hayley i tak wiedziała, że Luthor powiąże tę śmierć z jej osobą. Skoro miał to zrobić, to niech przynajmniej wie, z kim zadziera. I że ta osoba już jest na jego tropie.

\- A co z tym nastolatkiem? – spytał się nagle Victor, tuż przed tym, jak mieli wyjechać z parkingu przed biurowcem. – Dlaczego nie zadzwonisz po niego? Na pewno przydałaby się nam pomoc takiego skubańca jak on. Też jest przecież poniekąd nadczłowiekiem tak jak ty, czy nie?

\- Clark to zupełnie inna liga. – odpowiedziała Hayley. – I nie, nie zadzwonię po niego. – dodała po chwili milczenia. – Nie będę niszczyła mu życia. Clark jest jeszcze młody. Powinien nacieszyć się życiem, póki jeszcze może.

\- Gówniarz jest przecież młodszy od ciebie o jakieś pięć lat. – przypomniał jej Zsasz. – Idąc tą logiką, ty też masz jeszcze przed sobą całe życie.

\- To prawda. – przyznała. – Tyle że jego dzieciństwo i młodość były w miarę szczęśliwe i spokojne. Ja takiego luksusu niestety nie miałam. On ma jeszcze szansę na zaznanie błogiej niewinności dorastania. Byłabym ostatnim potworem, gdybym mu to odebrała.

Victor nic już na to nie odpowiedział. Odpalił tylko samochód, po czym w milczeniu wyjechał z parkingu. Przed nimi było jeszcze dużo brudnej roboty do zrobienia, a czasu mieli coraz mniej. Musieli się pospieszyć, jeśli naprawdę nie chcieli, żeby Lionel Luthor naprawdę wygrał.

A taki scenariusz byłby zły dla wszystkich.


	32. Droga bez powrotu, część druga

_**ColdHeartAngel**__**: **__O, a to ci niespodzianka nieplanowana. Wszystkiego najlepszego zatem! (spóźnionego trochę, bo już siódmy, ale zawsze :) Powoli wracam do pisania fanfików – jeszcze zajmuję się przez cały czas swoimi oryginalnymi projektami (trzeba w końcu jakieś skończyć i zacząć próbować coś wydać), ale będę się starała dzielić czas pomiędzy owe projekty a fanfiki. „Sprawiedliwość" na pewno będzie dla mnie priorytetem – ostatnie odcinki serialu dały mi trochę dodatkowego __„power__a" do pisania :)_

* * *

**Rozdział dwudziesty drugi: Droga bez powrotu, część druga**

* * *

Następne dni Hayley i Victor spędzili w ukryciu.

Dziewczyna wiedziała, że Luthor spróbuje połączyć morderstwo jednego ze swoich najemników z jej osobą. Wiedziała, że będzie próbował znaleźć na nią jakiegoś haka. Wiedziała też jednak, że nie będzie on mógł ujawnić tych informacji prasie – wówczas podałby im na tacy dowód na to, że ludzie tacy jak Hayley naprawdę istnieją. A wtedy też musiałby wytłumaczyć się słono z tego, dlaczego od lat zlecał zabójstwa niewinnych, bezbronnych nadludzi, którzy jedynie chcieli w spokoju przeżyć swoje życia.

Hayley zdecydowała się też zmienić ich taktykę. Victor miał rację – wciąż ganiali za nic nie znaczącymi płotkami, próbując wyciągnąć z nich jakiekolwiek użyteczne informacje. Od samego początku powinni za swój cel obrać Lexa.

I tak też zamierzała teraz uczynić.

Niestety, Lex był ciągle pilnowany przez co najmniej tuzin ochroniarzy. Lionel musiał wiedzieć, że prędzej czy później Hayley przeniesie swoją uwagę na jego jedynego syna. Nie zamierzał niepotrzebnie ryzykować – i dlatego Hayley i Victor nie zdołali jeszcze porwać Lexa.

\- Taka ochrona to dla nas żaden problem. – powiedział jej pewnego dnia Zsasz, gdy razem siedzieli w swojej kryjówce, czekając na dogodną chwilę na kolejny atak. – Mogłabyś przecież użyć na tych gostkach swoich mocy. Pomanipulowałabyś trochę ich umysłami, tymczasowo przekabaciła ich na swoją stronę… i gotowe. Ja bym w tym czasie złapał Lexa i zaciągnął go do auta. I już, gotowe.

\- Plan jest całkiem niezły, muszę przyznać. – odparła Hayley. – Ale musimy znaleźć jeszcze odpowiednią lokalizację do przeprowadzenia tego. To nie może być zbyt publiczne miejsce, gdzie policja mogłaby szybko się dostać.

\- Czyli miejsce jego pracy raczej odpada. – zażartował Victor. Uśmiech zrzedł mu jednak szybko, gdy tylko napotkał zirytowane spojrzenie dziewczyny. – No dobra, zamknę się już.

\- Nie… nie, to nie o to chodzi. – powiedziała po chwili Hayley. Zsasz zmarszczył czoło w dezorientacji, ale nie spytał się, o co dokładnie chodziło młodej detektyw. Wiedział, że i tak wkrótce pozna odpowiedź na to pytanie. – Jeszcze do niedawna się z nim przyjaźniłam. Mówiliśmy sobie praktycznie o wszystkim. Poza tą jedną rzeczą, jaką są moje moce, nie mieliśmy przed sobą żadnych sekretów. A teraz… teraz jesteśmy na dobrej drodze do stania się największymi wrogami.

\- To wszystko wina jego ojca. – zapewnił ją mężczyzna. – No i poniekąd też jest to wina Lexa. Mógł najpierw ciebie wysłuchać. A zamiast tego od razu poleciał do swojego ojczulka, który naplótł mu tych wszystkich bzdur.

\- To prawda. – przyznała ze spokojem. – Tyle że przez ten błąd Lex wydał sam na siebie wyrok.

\- Czyli nie zmieniamy planu? – Victor wolał być pewien, że nic nie ulegnie żadnym zmianom. – Nadal jesteś pewna, że chcesz porwać Lexa?

\- Tak, jestem tego pewna. – odparła Hayley. – Nie ma sensu dłużej tego przeciągać. Oboje wiemy, że tylko Lex posiada informacje, których potrzebujemy. Mam głęboko w poważaniu to, co zrobi potem Lionel. Musimy wiedzieć, na czym stoimy. Musimy być gotowi na każdą ewentualność. A nie będzie tak, jeśli nie będziemy wiedzieli, co się szykuje. A zresztą… – dodała na koniec po chwili milczenia. – Lex sam podpisał na siebie ten wyrok, gdy zdecydował się stanąć po stronie swojego szalonego ojca.

* * *

Dwa dni później ich plan wreszcie mógł zostać wprowadzony w życie.

Dzięki informacjom zhakowanym z bazy danych siedziby korporacji Luthorów Hayley dowiedziała się, że na ten dzień Lex planuje wyjazd do Smallville. Dziewczyna była pewna, że jej były przyjaciel uda się tam od razu do Clarka. Obawiała się, że Lex zechce porwać nastolatka – Lionel na pewno na tym etapie zdradził mu już wszystko, włącznie z sekretem Clarka. To właśnie dlatego Hayley zdecydowała się wprowadzić ich plan w życie – nie chciała, aby jej przyjacielowi cokolwiek się stało.

\- Musimy dotrzeć tam przed nimi. – powtarzała co jakiś czas, gdy razem z Zsaszem jechali najszybciej, jak to tylko było możliwe, w stronę Smallville. – Lex nie może tam dotrzeć przed nami.

\- Spokojnie, zaraz tam będziemy. – zapewniał ją Victor. W myślach mężczyzna aż wiwatował. Wreszcie otrzyma jatkę, na którą tak długo czekał. – Widzisz? Już jesteśmy na miejscu. – dodał zaraz potem, gdy minęli tablicę informującą o tym, że wjeżdżają na teren miejscowości.

To jednak nie uspokoiło Hayley. Pewność, że wszystko pójdzie po jej myśli, zyskała dopiero wtedy, gdy zajechali w okolice farmy Kentów i upewnili się, że Lexa wciąż tam nie było, a Clark był cały i zdrowy.

\- Kentowie zostali już przeze mnie we wszystko wtajemniczeni. – powiedziała Victorowi, gdy już wysiedli z auta i ruszyli w stronę domu Clarka. – Zabrali Clarka do domu moich rodziców. Zaczekamy na ich farmie na przyjazd Lexa. To tutaj zastawimy na niego zasadzkę.

\- I taki plan mi się podoba. – odparł Zsasz, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko. – Ale będę mógł paru zasiekać, prawda?

Hayley westchnęła przeciągle, ale po chwili namysłu kiwnęła głową na potwierdzenie.

\- Teoretycznie, tak. – odpowiedziała. – Jeśli któryś z nich nam zagrozi, będziesz mógł to zrobić. Ale tylko w takim przypadku. – dodała zaraz potem. – Nie jesteśmy psychopatami. No… przynajmniej _ja_ nie jestem. – tu spojrzała się znacząco na Victora.

\- _Jeszcze_ nie jesteś. – odciął się żartobliwie mężczyzna. – Poczekaj tylko jeszcze trochę. Ten świat jest taki porąbany, że aby móc chronić swoich, będziesz musiała złamać parę reguł i zabić paru gości. Ten świat już tak ma.

Hayley nic na to nie odpowiedziała. Zdecydowała się przeczekać następne minuty w milczeniu, zbierając w sobie całą energię. Musiała być w pełni gotowa, gdy już przyjdzie pora na atak. W krótkim czasie będzie musiała zdołać spętać wielu ludzi naraz swoimi mocami. Jeśli popełni jakiś błąd, wszyscy za to zapłacą.

Niecałą godzinę później wreszcie się doczekali swojej chwili.

Lex zajechał pod dom Clarka z ośmioma ochroniarzami. Hayley i Victor w tym czasie czekali w napięciu na moment, kiedy będą mogli ujawnić swoją obecność i przypuścić właściwy atak na Lexa i jego pomagierów.

\- Jeszcze tylko chwila… – powtarzała pod nosem dziewczyna. – Już prawie…

W końcu Lex i jego ludzie zbliżyli się do drzwi frontowych domu Kentów. Hayley wiedziała, co musi teraz zrobić. Zamknęła oczy, po czym skupiła się na wejściu w umysły wszystkich ośmiu ochroniarzy byłego przyjaciela.

\- Udało się. – wyszeptała po chwili. – Mam ich wszystkich pod kontrolą.

Victor uśmiechnął się szeroko, słysząc to. Zaraz potem oboje usłyszeli, jak za drzwiami rozlega się donośny hałas. Hayley zwróciła ochroniarzy Lexa przeciwko samym sobie. Nie mieli żadnych szans – po kilku minutach walczenia między sobą wszyscy padli jak muchy, pozostawiając Lexa samego, bez żadnej ochrony.

I na to właśnie Hayley czekała.

Bez zbytniego ociągania się dziewczyna wstała, po czym otworzyła z impetem drzwi frontowe domu i wyszła na ganek. Lex już tam na nią czekał. Wyglądał na zszokowanego i zdezorientowanego, gdy przed nim stanęła. Szybko jednak ogarnął się, a zdziwienie zastąpione zostało przez gniew i irytację.

\- Ty. – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. – To ty.

\- Tak, to ja. – odcięła się dziewczyna. – Nie sądziłeś chyba, że ot tak pozwolę ci narażać życie Clarka?

\- Clark nie jest już małym dzieckiem. Nie jest nawet człowiekiem. Tak samo jak ty. – Lex następnie ruszył prosto na Hayley. Nie dał rady się jednak nawet do niej zbliżyć – nim zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, dziewczyna uniosła tylko rękę, po czym jednym ruchem nadgarstka rzuciła nim o ścianę, ogłuszając go i pozbawiając przytomności.

\- Coś mało efekciarskie to było. – powiedział Victor, wychodząc z ukrycia dopiero teraz. – Liczyłem na… więcej rozlewu krwi.

\- Będziesz musiał jeszcze trochę na to poczekać. – odparła na to Hayley. – Nie będzie żadnego rozlewu krwi. Nie dzisiaj. Teraz naszym priorytetem jest wydobycie najważniejszych informacji z Lexa. Na prawdziwą wojnę jeszcze trochę będziemy musieli poczekać.

Zaraz potem Victor wciągnął nieprzytomnego Lexa do środka. Hayley w tym czasie podeszła do każdego z ochroniarzy chłopaka, i każdemu z nich zmodyfikowała pamięć. Wymazała z ich wspomnień wszelkie informacje dotyczące jej, Victora, czy nawet Clarka. Nie chciała, aby którykolwiek z nich znał prawdę.

\- I co z nim robimy? – spytał się jej Zsasz, gdy Hayley już wróciła z powrotem do domu. Dziewczyna zerknęła pobieżnie na swojego dawnego przyjaciela. Victor zdążył go już związać; nie było mowy, aby Lex zdołał im uciec w takim stanie.

\- Budzimy go. – odpowiedziała ze spokojem. – Nie będę czekała na to, aż sam się obudzi. Im szybciej poznamy plany jego ojca, tym lepiej.

Hayley następnie usiadła naprzeciwko Lexa, po czym ostrożnie dotknęła prawej strony jego głowy. Skupiła się na tym, aby pobudzić jego umysł i wyrwać go z otępienia.

_Udało się._ – pomyślała zaraz potem, gdy tylko poczuła iskrę jaźni Lexa. Natychmiast się od niego odsunęła, po czym skinęła znacząco na Victora. Ten już wiedział, co ma robić – dopilnować, aby Lex im nie uciekł.

\- Witaj ponownie. – powiedziała cichym głosem, gdy tylko Lex się ocknął.

\- Co mi zrobiłaś? – spytał się od razu Lex. – Gdzie jestem?

\- Wciąż w domu rodziców Clarka. – odparła ze spokojem Hayley. – Mamy do ciebie kilka pytań, Lex. I lepiej dla ciebie będzie, jeśli na nie odpowiesz. Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co się z tobą stanie, jeśli tego nie zrobisz.

\- Mój ojciec miał rację. Jesteście źli. Wszyscy jesteście źli i szaleni.

\- Kto? Nadludzie? – Hayley zaśmiała się cicho po tych słowach, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową. – Nie, Lex… zła to ja dopiero się _stanę_, jeśli coś zrobicie kolejnemu nadczłowiekowi. Ci ludzie nie zasługują na takie traktowanie. Nic wam nie zrobili. Chcą tylko żyć spokojnie i nie rzucać się w oczy. Chcą być tacy jak inni. To ty i twój ojciec im na to nie pozwalacie, ścigając ich jak jakąś zwierzynę.

\- Co planuje twój ojczulek? – spytał się nagle Lexa Victor. Młody mężczyzna spojrzał się do góry, aby lepiej móc przyjrzeć się najemnikowi. Zaraz potem roześmiał się głośno, wyraźnie czymś rozbawiony.

\- Jak nisko upadłaś… – powiedział po chwili Lex, wciąż co chwila śmiejąc się cicho pod nosem. – Bratasz się z własnym wrogiem tylko po to, aby zabić mojego ojca?

\- Nikt nie zamierza nikogo zabić. Morda w kubeł, Zsasz. – dodała szybko Hayley, gdy Victor jęknął głośno, wyraźnie zawiedziony. – Nie zamierzam zabijać twojego ojca. Chciałabym móc to zrobić, uwierz mi. Po tym, co zrobił… ile niewinnych osób posłał do grobu… ale nie zrobię tego. Nie zamierzam zniżać się do jego poziomu. Albo twojego, jeśli zamierzasz dalej w iść jego ślady.

\- Nic ci nie powiem. – Lex splunął następnie w stronę Hayley. Dziewczyna odsunęła się automatycznie, po czym spojrzała się nienawistnie na mężczyznę. – Będziesz musiała to ze mnie wydusić torturami.

\- To się akurat da załatwić. – odparł Victor. Zrobił już krok w stronę Lexa, ale w tej samej chwili Hayley zatrzymała go w miejscu, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Nie. – powiedziała. – Jeśli się do tego zniżymy, damy mu tylko kolejny powód do tego, żeby nas nienawidził. Mam inny pomysł.

Victor niechętnie skinął głową na znak, że wszystko rozumie. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolałby użyć siły na tym gościu i jego ojcu. To była jednak bardziej misja Hayley niż jego. Musiał się więc jednak w ostateczności jej słuchać.

\- Na to już chyba trochę za późno. – odciął się jej Lex. Hayley w tym czasie w milczeniu usiadła naprzeciwko niego, po czym spojrzała mu się prosto w oczy, starając się przy tym nie okazać żadnych emocji. – Słyszałem, co zrobiłaś z tym najemnikiem.

\- Skoro o tym słyszałeś, to wiedziałeś też, że był płatnym zabójcą, który miał w niedalekiej przyszłości wyruszyć na łowy na nie spodziewających się tego nadludzi. – odparła ze spokojem Hayley. – Jeśli chodzi o takich jak on, nie zamierzam być łagodna. Wiedzieli, na co się piszą, podejmując się takiej profesji. Takie jest już ryzyko zawodowe. Raz trafi się na bezbronną płotkę, a innym razem stanie się oko w oko ze śmiercionośnym żarłaczem białym.

\- I ty niby masz być tym żarłaczem? – zakpił Lex. – Ty? Na poważnie?

Hayley uśmiechnęła się słabo po tych słowach.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, do czego jestem zdolna. – odpowiedziała. – Ale zaraz się tego dowiesz. Chociaż… po tym wszystkim nie będziesz już pamiętał niczego.

Lex od razu zrozumiał, co dziewczyna miała na myśli. Zaczął się rzucać w więzach, próbując się z nich uwolnić. Hayley przytrzymała go jednak w miejscu swoimi mocami, po czym wolną ręką dotknęła jego czoła.

_Czas poznać prawdę._

Hayley zamknęła oczy i odetchnęła głęboko. Wkroczyła do umysłu Lexa płynnym ruchem, od razu skupiając się na odnalezieniu najistotniejszych dla niej informacji.

_Nie, to nie to… to nie to… to też nie to…_ \- Hayley przeszukiwała kolejne wspomnienia Lexa, szukając tych, które będą jej do czegoś przydatne. Po jakimś czasie wreszcie trafiła na coś – wspomnienie rozmowy Lexa z jego ojcem.

\- _Kiedy chcesz wprowadzić w życie ten projekt?_ – spytał się Lionela Lex. – _Kiedy dokładnie on będzie gotowy?_

\- _Cierpliwości, synu._ – starszy mężczyzna zaśmiał się głośno. – _Już wkrótce będziemy mogli przejść do fazy drugiej._

\- _Ale będziemy do niej potrzebować młodego Kenta._ – przypomniał mu Lex. – _Na pewno nie istnieje inny sposób, aby stworzyć to serum? Czy krew Clarka naprawdę jest do tego potrzebna?_

\- _A znasz jakiegoś innego kosmitę, który żyje na naszej planecie?_ – zażartował jego ojciec. – _Niestety, Lex, ale tylko krew tego nastolatka zadziała._

_Zadziała… do czego?_ – Hayley zagłębiła się jeszcze bardziej w to wspomnienie. Odszukała źródło, o którym rozmawiali Luthorowie.

I aż zabrało jej dech w piersi.

W jednej sekundzie zobaczyła przed sobą długie rzędy stojących w równych szeregach żołnierzy. Nie istnieli jeszcze – ale wkrótce miało to ulec zmianie. Nie byli zwykłymi ludźmi. W ich żyłach miało płynąć serum stworzone na bazie DNA Clarka. Mieli być lepsi od wszystkich nadludzi. Mieli być szybsi, silniejsi, sprytniejsi, bardziej wytrzymali… ale też i bardziej posłuszni. Lionel Luthor zaplanował dosłownie wszystko. Gdy tylko stworzy tę armię niezniszczalnych „super-nadludzi", za pomocą innego specyfiku, który już miał wytworzony, przejmie nad nimi kontrolę. Z ich pomocą będą mogli wybić wszystkich nadludzi. A później, w przyszłości, podbić też cały świat.

Hayley oderwała się gwałtownie od umysłu Lexa, oddychając ciężko i nierówno. Serce wciąż biło jej oszalałe. To, co właśnie zobaczyła w jego wspomnieniach, przeraziło ją nie na żarty.

\- Co się stało? – Victor przyklęknął obok Hayley i pomógł jej prosto usiąść. Wyglądał na szczerze zaniepokojonego jej stanem. – Co tam zobaczyłaś?

\- Koniec znanego nam świata. – wyszeptała słabym głosem dziewczyna. – Ci psychopaci chcą stworzyć przy pomocy kodu genetycznego Clarka całą armię podległych sobie super-żołnierzy. Nie… nie mogę im na to pozwolić.

Hayley już wcześniej chciała to zrobić. Teraz jednak miała poważny powód, który tłumaczyłby jej działania.

Jeszcze raz weszła w umysł Lexa. Tym razem nie szukała już jednak żadnych konkretnych wspomnień. Skupiła się zamiast tego na wszystkich wspomnieniach związanych z nią, Clarkiem i nadludźmi. Wymazywała z jego wspomnień wszystko, co miało związek ze światem nadprzyrodzonym. Zajęło jej to trochę czasu, ale gdy wreszcie skończyła, Lex nie pamiętał już nic.

\- Zrobiłaś to? – spytał się Victor cichym głosem. – Wymazałaś jego wszystkie wspomnienia, prawda?

\- Nie miałam innego wyjścia. – odpowiedziała mu na to Hayley. – Wciąż będzie wiedział, kim ja i Clark jesteśmy. Będzie też pamiętał, że kiedyś się przyjaźniliśmy. Ale nie będzie już uważał ani mnie, ani Clarka za bliskie mu osoby. – dodała zaraz potem. – To niosłoby za sobą zbyt duże ryzyko. Od teraz będzie myślał, że nasze drogi po prostu się rozeszły. Gdy się ocknie, jak gdyby nigdy nic rzuci się w wir pracy. Nie będzie nawet pamiętał tego, że swego czasu ja i on ścigaliśmy w Gotham ciebie.

\- W sumie to nawet i lepiej. – przyznał mężczyzna. – Ale pozostaje jeszcze kwestia, co zrobimy z jego ojcem.

\- Spokojnie, Victor. – powiedziała Hayley. – Nim zajmiemy się w następnej kolejności.


	33. Droga bez powrotu, część trzecia

**Rozdział trzydziesty trzeci: Droga bez powrotu, część trzecia**

* * *

Wycie alarmu tylko ją dodatkowo irytowało.

Hayley zniszczyła syrenę tuż po tym, gdy ta zaczęła wydawać z siebie pierwsze dźwięki. Nie zamierzała zostać rozproszona przez nędzny alarm w głównej siedzibie Lionela Luthora.

\- Uwaga, nadchodzą. – ostrzegł ją Victor, idący tuż za nią.

\- Widzę ich. – odparła Hayley. Zaraz potem machnęła dłońmi, zginając przy tym nieznacznie palce do wewnątrz. Wszyscy strażnicy odlecieli daleko w tył, nim w ogóle zdołali cokolwiek zrobić.

\- Powinnaś częściej odstawiać takie akcje. – powiedział Zsasz. – Wtedy na pewno nikt nie chciałby stanąć ci na drodze. Baliby się ciebie bardziej niż najgorszego kryminalisty.

\- Nie chcę budzić w ludziach strachu. – odpowiedziała mu na to dziewczyna. – Chcę ratować ludzi, nie krzywdzić ich.

\- Ta… powiedz to im. – tu Victor wskazał na nieprzytomnych strażników.

Hayley tylko rzuciła mu pobłażliwe spojrzenie. Nie skomentowała tego w żaden sposób. Nie musiała tego robić. Oboje wiedzieli, że to był tylko żart.

Razem bez dalszych przeszkód doszli do głównych drzwi budynku. Hayley otworzyła je na oścież telekinezą, po czym weszli do środka, idąc obok siebie ramię w ramię. Gdy z bocznych korytarzy wybiegli kolejni ochroniarze, tym razem to Victor ich zatrzymał. Strzelił do każdego po jednym razie, zgodnie z poleceniem Hayley nie trafiając żadnego z nich śmiertelnie. Mężczyźni padli na ziemię jak muchy, wijąc się z bólu. Hayley i Zsasz przeszli obok nich w milczeniu, po czym skierowali się na najwyższe piętro, gdzie mieściło się biuro Lionela Luthora.

_Już prawie nam się udało… jeszcze tylko trochę. Jeszcze tylko trzeba zająć się jednym gościem, i koniec. Wszyscy nadludzie będą bezpieczni._

Lionel, ku zaskoczeniu Hayley, czekał na nich w swoim gabinecie. W ogóle nie próbował stąd uciec. Zachowywał się tak, jakby to wszystko przewidział.

\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, panno Powell. – przywitał ją starszy Luthor, uśmiechając się przy tym niewinnie.

\- Tak jakoś się złożyło. – odparła ze spokojem dziewczyna. Nie zamierzała dać się wytrącić z równowagi. Nie teraz. Nie w momencie, gdy już była tak blisko osiągnięcia swojego celu.

\- Widzę, że nie próżnowałaś. – tu wzrok Lionela spoczął na osobie Victora. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy zobaczył, jak płatny morderca stoi blisko Hayley, gotów do obrony jej w razie potrzeby. – Ze swojego największego wroga uczyniłaś swojego najwierniejszego sojusznika. Przyznaję… jestem pod sporym wrażeniem. Nawet ja bym chyba nie zdołał czegoś takiego dokonać.

\- Darujmy sobie te pogadanki. – przerwała mu dziewczyna. – Wiesz, po co tu jestem. I wiesz też zapewne, czego się dowiedziałam ze wspomnień twojego syna.

Mężczyzna, słysząc to, momentalnie spochmurniał. Spojrzał się groźnie na stojącą przed nim dwudziestodwulatkę, po czym zrobił krok w jej stronę.

\- Co mu zrobiłaś? – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Co zrobiłaś mojemu synowi?

\- Nic, co by mu mogło zaszkodzić. – odparła Hayley. – Nie jestem tobą. Nie jestem potworem. Nie zabijam innych tylko dlatego, bo są inni niż ja.

Lionel syknął cicho pod nosem.

\- Nigdy nie przestanę próbować was zniszczyć. – zapowiedział. – Ani teraz, ani później. I dopilnuję, aby Lex do samego końca podzielał moje zdanie na ten temat.

Hayley tylko uśmiechnęła się słabo, słysząc to.

\- Szczerze w to wątpię. – odparła. – Raczej trudno będzie ci żywić urazę do czegoś, czego w ogóle nie będziesz pamiętał.

Mężczyzna bardzo szybko domyślił się, co Hayley miała przez to na myśli. Rzucił się do ucieczki w stronę bocznych drzwi, ale jego przeciwniczka była szybsza. Zastąpiła mu drogę i, gdy ten spróbował ją odepchnąć na bok, użyła na nim swoich mocy, aby zatrzymać go w miejscu.

\- To nie będzie bolało, obiecuję. – zapewniła mężczyznę, stając tuż przed nim. Powoli uniosła dłoń i dotknęła opuszkami palców jego skroni. – Nie mogę jednak pozwolić na to, aby niewinni przez was cierpieli.

Następnie skupiła się na wszystkich wspomnieniach na temat siebie, Clarka i nadludzi – dokładnie tak samo, jak zrobiła w przypadku Lexa. Usuwając jedno wspomnienie po kolei, jednocześnie wyłapywała z nich twarze osób, które tak jak Luthor wiedziały, kim ona jest, i kim są nadludzie. Pod sam koniec tego procesu pozwoliła sobie na odetchnięcie z ulgą – Lionel Luthor nie ufał większości ludzi, więc tylko kilka osób znało całą prawdę.

_Wiem, gdzie ich znaleźć. Pozbycie się ich wspomnień będzie o wiele łatwiejsze, niż to, co teraz robię._

Gdy już była pewna, że usunęła wszystkie najważniejsze wspomnienia z umysłu mężczyzny, zakończyła ten proces poprzez uśpienie go. Miała tu jeszcze do zrobienia kilka rzeczy i wolała, aby Lionel Luthor nie był przytomny, gdy będzie się tym zajmowała.

Przytrzymała go, gdy ten upadł bezwładnie. Ułożyła go ostrożnie na podłodze, po czym skierowała się w stronę szerokiego, mahoniowego biurka.

\- Musimy się jeszcze zająć usunięciem danych z komputera. – powiedziała Victorowi, gdy tylko odeszła od ciała już nieprzytomnego mężczyzny. – Na całe szczęście, i na to byłam przygotowana. – tu Hayley wyciągnęła z kieszeni swojej czarnej, skórzanej kurtki niedużych wielkości pendrive.

\- To małe cacko ma wszystko za nas załatwić? – zdziwił się Victor. Hayley tylko przytaknęła na to pytanie pojedynczym skinieniem głowy.

\- Jak tylko podłączę je do portu USB, samoistnie zainstaluje najnowszą wersję agresywnego wirusa, który wymaże wszystkie dane z dysku. – wyjaśniła. – Z dwojga złego lepiej, żeby Luthor stracił wszystkie swoje dane, niż żebyśmy manualnie ich wyszukiwali, i ryzykowali pominięcia jakiegoś kluczowego pliku, który mógłby być potem wykorzystany przeciw nam.

\- A ma jakieś zewnętrzne dyski z danymi? – spytał się Zsasz. – Nie ma gdzieś kopii tych plików?

\- Ma. – Hayley szybko przypomniała sobie jedno ze wspomnień Lionela, jakie widziała w jego umyśle tuż przed tym, jak je usunęła. – Pierwsza szuflada od góry, drugi regał od lewej.

Od razu podszedł do wskazanego miejsca i wyciągnął z szuflady dwa przenośne dyski. Położył je następnie na podłodze, po czym wyciągnął broń i strzelił kilkakrotnie do każdego urządzenia, niszcząc je permanentnie. Tłumik przymocowany do lufy zagłuszył wystrzał z broni.

\- Gotowe. – powiedział zaraz potem. Podszedł następnie do fotela, na którym siedziała Hayley, po czym zerknął jej przez ramię. – A jak tobie idzie?

\- Prawie skończone. – odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna. – Jeszcze tylko jakieś dwie, góra trzy minuty, i wszystkie dane zostaną usunięte.

\- A potem? Co dalej?

\- Potem… potem pojedziemy do jeszcze jednej placówki. Znajdziemy tam około tuzin pracowników niedużego laboratorium, w którym Luthor planował wytworzyć serum do stworzenia super-żołnierzy. Nie mają tam jeszcze nic ważnego, więc miejsce nie jest aż tak mocno strzeżone. Załatwimy szybko strażników, a ja zmodyfikuję pamięć wszystkich, którzy tam pracują.

\- I to już koniec. Po tym, jak to załatwimy… to już naprawdę będzie koniec.

Hayley uśmiechnęła się słabo, słysząc to. Sama też nie mogła w to jeszcze uwierzyć.

\- Tak… to już będzie koniec.

\- I co zrobimy po tym, jak już to zakończymy? – Victor dociekał dalej. – Nie będziesz chyba przecież chciała wrócić do Falcone'a. W tej jego południowej rezydencji wypoczynkowej zanudzilibyśmy się na śmierć.

\- To prawda. – Hayley roześmiała się cicho na te słowa.

\- No więc? Co planujesz?

Dziewczyna tylko przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią na to pytanie.

\- Pojedziemy tam, gdzie nas najbardziej potrzebują. – odpowiedziała. Odwróciła się następnie przodem do Victora, tak żeby móc spojrzeć mu się prosto w oczy. – Wrócimy do Gotham.


	34. Odrodzenie

**Rozdział trzydziesty czwarty: Odrodzenie**

* * *

Kilka dni później Hayley i Victor wrócili do Gotham. Udało im się z sukcesem zakończyć sprawę z Luthorami. Teraz dziewczyna wreszcie mogła się na powrót zająć tym, czym powinna zajmować się od dawna – zwalczaniem prawdziwych przestępców w Gotham.

\- Nadal uważam, że lepiej byśmy wyszli na zabiciu ich. – stwierdził Victor, gdy zajechali pod jego dom. Minęły już ponad trzy miesiące od dnia, kiedy byli tu ostatni raz. Teraz miał on służyć im za tymczasową kryjówkę aż do momentu, gdy nie znajdą jakiegoś lepszego miejsca na swoją „bazę główną". – Przynajmniej mielibyśmy z nimi spokój, raz na zawsze.

\- I całą masę nowych wrogów do ścigania. – odparła natychmiast Hayley. – Luthorowie są bogaci, potężni i wpływowi. Lionel ma mnóstwo dobrych znajomych na wysokich szczeblach. Gdyby coś mu się stało i wyszłoby, że nadczłowiek za tym stoi… nie chcę nawet myśleć o tym, co stałoby się wtedy z takimi jak ja. Pal licho opinię publiczną. Psychole, z którymi kumpluje się Luthor, ujawniliby wszystkie dane na nasz temat i zasiali strach w umysłach zwykłych ludzi, tak aby to oni stali się narzędziami zemsty. Uwolnilibyśmy się zatem od jednego bogatego maniaka tylko po to, aby zaraz potem mieć na karku następnego. Uwierz mi… na lepsze wyjdzie nam to, co zrobiłam teraz Luthorom.

\- Nie wierzysz chyba w to, że to się utrzyma? – dociekał dalej Victor. – Sama przecież mi wcześniej o tym powiedziałaś. Że prędzej czy później któryś z nich sobie wszystko przypomni.

\- Takie ryzyko istnieje, to prawda. – przyznała Hayley. – Kiedyś coś takiego na pewno będzie miało miejsce. Ale przynajmniej na razie jesteśmy bezpieczni. I możemy wreszcie zająć się czymś innym dla odmiany.

Zaraz potem dziewczyna rozejrzała się uważnie dookoła. Dopiero teraz miała okazję dokładniej przyjrzeć się wnętrzu domu Victora. Panował tu swoisty półmrok – ciężkie, ciemne zasłony zasłaniały wysokie, strzeliste okiennice. Wszystkie fotele i kanapy były obite ciemną skórą. Wszystkie drewniane meble były zrobione z ciemnego drewna. Podłoga była z podobnego, równie ciemnego drewna. Wszystko dookoła było ciemne i ponure.

\- Victor… – zaczęła nieco niepewnym głosem Hayley. – Nic nie mam do ciemnych kolorów i w ogóle, ale… gościu, twojemu małemu domkowi na kurzej nóżce przydałby się jakiś mały, hardkorowy makeover.

\- O czym ty gadasz? – zdziwił się Zsasz. Powiódł zdezorientowanym spojrzeniem po niedużym salonie, w jakim się obecnie znajdowali, kompletnie nie dostrzegając tego, co tak zniesmaczyło jego towarzyszkę. – Miejscówa wygląda wręcz idealnie.

\- No… nie powiedziałabym. – odparła dziewczyna. – Nie miej mi tego za złe, serio, ale trochę za dużo tu… ciemnego. Zero kontrastu z jakimiś jaśniejszymi tonami. Czuję się trochę jak we wnętrznościach Nicości.

\- Przesadzasz.

\- Czyżby? – Hayley zaśmiała się cicho pod nosem. Wyraźnie rozbawiło ją szczere oburzenie Victora, gdy wyraziła ona swoje niezadowolenie do tak trywialnej rzeczy, jaką był wystrój wnętrza jego domu. – Twoje „lochy" już widziałam. Parter jak na razie nie powala. Może mi wmówisz, że piętro wygląda lepiej? – tu wskazała skinieniem głowy na znajdujące się tuż obok nich schody wiodące na wyższą kondygnację budynku.

Mężczyzna zamarł na moment, intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawiając.

\- Czy to jest jakaś subtelna sugestia, że ty _chcesz _pójść _ze mną_ na górę?

Hayley w tym momencie staksowała Victora pobłażliwym, nieco zirytowanym spojrzeniem.

\- Chyba w twoich koszmarnych marzeniach. – odcięła się. – Mówię poważnie. Człowieku, truposz by się tu poczuł przygnębiony.

\- Mi tam ten wystrój nie przeszkadza. – bronił się Victor. Usiadł zaraz potem na kanapie naprzeciwko Hayley. Dziewczyna przyglądała mu się przez długi czas w milczeniu, próbując odczytać z jego postawy i mimiki twarzy, czy mówił to na poważnie, czy też sobie z niej zwyczajnie kpił.

_Jemu naprawdę taki wystrój się podoba._ – stwierdziła w końcu. – _No, wychodzi na to, że nie tylko lubi nosić skórzane łaszki. Widzę, że będę miała z nim teraz niezłe przeboje._

\- Słuchaj, Victor… – Hayley pochyliła się nieco do przodu, po czym spojrzała się mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. – Jesteśmy teraz partnerami, zgadza się? – tu Victor tylko przytaknął pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. – Moje mieszkanie odpada – nie mogę się tam już pokazać. O apartamencie Lexa nawet nie zamierzam myśleć. Zostaje więc tylko ta… miejscówka. – Hayley rozejrzała się jeszcze raz dookoła. Westchnęła następnie przeciągle, po raz kolejny nie znajdując niczego, co by jej się tu spodobało. – Możemy ostatecznie pójść na kompromis. Pokaż mi miejsce w tym domu, które mogę przerobić po swojemu. Jedno miejsce. O wiele chyba nie proszę.

\- W sumie… chyba masz rację. – odpowiedział po chwili milczenia Victor. – Chodź. – dodał zaraz potem, wstając z kanapy. Hayley poszła za nim schodami na piętro, po czym przeszła przez duże, czarne drzwi. Zaraz potem dosłownie ją zamurowało.

\- Chyba sobie ze mnie jaja robisz. – zdołała z siebie wydukać, nim nie cofnęła się o krok z wrażenia, lądując plecami na zimnej, ceglanej ścianie.

Nie było tu dosłownie _nic_. Gołe ściany z cegły nie miały na sobie dosłownie nic. Stopniowana, drewniana podłoga była równie ciemna, co ta na dole. Jedno jedyne okno, umiejscowione blisko dachu, dawało zdecydowanie za mało światła. Dopełnieniem wszystkiego były równie gołe do ściany drewniane belki, nadające temu miejscu zdecydowanie zbyt surowy wygląd.

\- Czy ty jesteś jakimś pierdzielonym ascetą? – wycedziła po chwili. – Gdzie ty masz jakieś meble, człowieku?

\- Tam. – Victor wskazał na prawy koniec pomieszczenia, ukryty za kilkoma grubymi, drewnianymi belkami. Hayley niechętnie odepchnęła się od ściany i zrobiła kilka kroków wprzód. Chwilę później z jej ust wydobył się zduszony, nieco wymuszony śmiech.

\- Jedno wyrko. – powiedziała. – Metalowe. I jedna marna półka. Victor… – tu dziewczyna odwróciła się przodem w stronę swojego towarzysza. – Czeka nas tu sporo roboty. Żadnych ale! – dodała zaraz potem, gdy Zsasz już chciał się odezwać. – Mam tu mieszkać przez nie wiem jak długo. Jeśli mam być w stanie się wysypiać tu jakoś, to nie zamierzam kłaść się spać w pomieszczeniu, w którym mogliby bez problemu kręcić sceny na strychu z _Klątwy._

* * *

Następne dni Hayley spędziła na jednoczesnym przeglądaniu stron internetowych z rzeczami do kupienia do mieszkania i portali informacyjnych z najnowszymi wiadomościami z Gotham. Już pierwszego dnia zrozumiała, że w mieście niewiele się zmieniło od ich wyjazdu – kryminalistów ani trochę nie ubyło, policja wciąż była skorumpowana, a nowych geniuszy zbrodni tylko przybywało.

\- Jakiś cymbał pomógł uciec sześciu kryminalistom z Arkham. – powiedziała Hayley do Victora, gdy ten przysiadł się do niej na kanapę. – Kenneth nie był na szczęście jednym z nich. Ale ktoś inny załapał się do „szczęśliwej szóstki".

\- Kto? – dziewczyna przekręciła tylko laptopa nieco w stronę Zsasza. Mężczyzna zerknął na nagłówek artykułu, po czym zaśmiał się gorzko i wziął jeden duży łyk czarnej, niesłodzonej kawy.

\- Barbara Kean. – powiedział zaraz potem. – Też nieźle. Pewnie będzie chciała odnowić z tobą znajomość.

\- Jakoś mi się do tego nie spieszy. – odcięła się automatycznie Hayley. Zaraz potem przesunęła komputer z powrotem w swoją stronę i zagłębiła się w treść artykułu. – Ale z tego co widzę, czubki nie próżnują. Zdołali już zabić sporo osób.

\- No to powinniśmy wyjść im naprzeciw. – zaproponował Victor. – Ty ze swoimi mocami, ja ze swoją bronią… szybko byśmy się z nimi rozprawili. No i nie mów mi, że czułabyś się źle, zabijając ich. – tu spojrzał się na dziewczynę z rozbawieniem, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko. – Takich jak oni z chęcią byś pewnie rozgniotła i przerobiła na mokrą plamę.

\- Nie przeczę, to bardzo kusząca wizja. – przyznała Hayley półgłosem. Doczytała jeszcze, że jednym z kryminalistów, który uciekł, jest też Jerome Valeska – nastolatek, który zabił własną matkę. Hayley pamiętała go aż za dobrze. Jego umysł był tak mroczny… bardziej mroczny od umysłu Zsasza, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe. Chłopak stanowił realne zagrożenie, z którym trzeba się było rozprawić. – Ale na razie chyba się z tym wstrzymam. Powinnam się najpierw spotkać z Jimem i dowiedzieć nieco więcej na ten temat.

Victor aż jęknął głośno, słysząc to.

\- Boże, tylko nie on. – powiedział. – Dziewczyno, odpuść już go sobie. Wyraźnie dał ci do zrozumienia, że nie zaakceptuje ciebie takiej, jaka jesteś. – Hayley w tym momencie odwróciła się przodem w stronę Zsasza i spojrzała się na niego z dezorientacją.

\- A kto, u licha, mówi tu o ponownym schodzeniu się? – zdziwiła się. – Ta okazja już minęła i nie wróci. Nie zamierzam żebrać o to, żeby mnie z powrotem przygarnął. Nie… chcę się tylko dowiedzieć, co policja wie na ten temat. Nie będę przecież wracać do roboty i udawać, że wszystko jest tak jak dawniej.

* * *

Pół godziny później Hayley szła ulicami Gotham. Kierowała się w stronę głównego komisariatu. Nie czuła się zbyt komfortowo z myślą, że będzie musiała po tych wszystkich miesiącach spotkać się z Jimem.

_Na pewno wciąż mi będzie miał za złe, że wyjechałam._ – pomyślała. – _Ale musiałam to przecież zrobić. Nie miałam innego wyjścia. Jim na pewno to zrozumie… prędzej czy później, ale na pewno to zrozumie. Będzie musiał._

Dziewczyna już prawie była przy komisariacie. Zatrzymała się po drugiej stronie ulicy i spojrzała się na fasadę budynku. Nie chciała wchodzić tam, jeśli Jima tam nie było. Wiedziała bowiem, że jeśli już tam wejdzie, to na pewno co najmniej kilka osób zwróci na nią uwagę i zechce z nią porozmawiać na temat tego, dlaczego zniknęła z Gotham tuż po zakończeniu swojego stażu.

Dlatego też właśnie dziewczyna zdecydowała się najpierw sprawdzić swoimi mocami, czy Jim faktycznie jest tam obecny. Zamknęła oczy i wniknęła umysłem do środka budynku.

_Gdzie jesteś, Jim? Gdzie jesteś?_ – Hayley próbowała go odnaleźć, przeskakując z jednego umysłu do drugiego. Nikt jednak nie widział Jima. Nikt nie był w jego pobliżu. A jego samego nie było teraz w budynku.

_Będę musiała wrócić innym razem._ – pomyślała, powoli robiąc krok w tył. Już miała zawrócić z powrotem do posiadłości Victora, gdy nagle poczuła silny ból. Był tak intensywny i niespodziewany, że dziewczyna aż krzyknęła, zginając się przy tym wpół, przyciągając tym uwagę kilku okolicznych przechodniów.

\- Wszystko w porządku, proszę pani? – spytała się jej mała, góra pięcioletnia dziewczynka, która akurat przechodziła obok ze swoimi rodzicami. Hayley spojrzała się szybko na nich i zobaczyła, jak zaniepokojeni byli.

\- Nic mi nie jest. – odpowiedziała dziewczynce Hayley, uśmiechając się słabo do niej. – Nie musisz się o mnie martwić, naprawdę.

Rodzice chwilę później zabrali swoją córkę z dala od dziewczyny. Ona tymczasem podniosła się do pozycji stojącej i spojrzała jeszcze raz na fasadę komisariatu. Była pewna, że to właśnie stamtąd nadeszła do niej owa nagła fala bólu, która ją tak powaliła. Była jeszcze podświadomie połączona z pracownikami tego budynku.

Ponownie weszła do umysłu jednej z osób znajdujących się w środku. Pierwsze, co poczuła, to przenikliwy ból, który sprawił, że znów o mało co nie zaczęła krzyczeć. Złapała się szybko metalowej poręczy stojącego nieopodal stojaka na rowery i wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów. Ból po chwili minął, i Hayley mogła skupić się na tym, co się tam działo. Mogła też wreszcie wyczuć, do czyjego dokładnie umysłu weszła.

_To Sarah Essen. Jest nowym komisarzem w Gotham._ – uświadomiła sobie Hayley. – _Jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Ktoś chce ją zabić. Ktoś…_ – nagle dziewczyna zobaczyła przez sobą aż nadto znajomą jej twarz Jerome'a Valeski. Chłopak zaśmiał się maniakalnie, po czym pchnął Sarah nożem. Hayley, wciąż znajdująca się w umyśle kobiety, poczuła to samo, co ona. Zakrztusiła się wdychanym powietrzem i załkała cicho z bólu, zszokowana tak silnym uczuciem.

Ktoś coś powiedział. Hayley nie słyszała tego wyraźnie, z racji że kobieta, w której umysł weszła, właśnie umierała. Zdołała tylko zobaczyć tuż za Jeromem niezbyt wysokiego mężczyznę o ciemnych, gęstych, sięgających mu nieco za ramiona włosach. Zaraz potem obydwaj zniknęli z jej pola widzenia, a Sarah upadła na ziemię, krztusząc się własną krwią.

Hayley postanowiła coś z tym zrobić. Ruszyła przed siebie i przebiegła przez ulicę, po czym skręciła szybko w jedną z bocznych alejek, w stronę podziemnego parkingu komisariatu. Wbiegła do niego i ruszyła w stronę drzwi wejściowych prowadzących do kostnicy. Już miała do nich dobiec, gdy nagle otworzyły się one z hukiem, i wybiegły przez nie dwie osoby.

\- Ty. – wykrztusiła Hayley, zszokowana. Jerome tylko się uśmiechnął szeroko, widząc ją.

\- Co za niespodzianka. – powiedział nastolatek, nie przestając się maniakalnie uśmiechać. – Właśnie miałem ruszyć na twoje poszukiwania. Chciałem ci przekazać pozdrowienia od Kennetha.

Dziewczyna zamarła na moment, słysząc to. _Ten koszmar nigdy mnie nie opuści. Dopóki Kenneth żyje, to nigdy się nie skończy._ Zaraz potem wyrwała się jakoś z otępienia i ruszyła na nastolatka i jego towarzysza. Ci nie zamierzali jednak dać jej się do siebie zbliżyć – otworzyli do niej ogień, gdy ta tylko na nich ruszyła, zmuszając ją tym do szybkiego wycofania się za jedno z policyjnych aut. Gdy Hayley wyszła zza niego chwilę później, gdy strzały już ustały, Jerome'a i jego towarzysza już tutaj nie było.

\- Jasna cholera! – zaklęła dziewczyna, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując się od uderzenia pięścią w maskę samochodu. Zrobiła następnie krok w stronę wejścia do budynku, tylko po to, aby ostatecznie cofnąć się zaraz potem.

_Nie mogę tam teraz wejść._ – uświadomiła sobie. – _Będą mogli chcieć wiedzieć, co tutaj robiłam._

Gdzieś w oddali usłyszała syreny nadjeżdżających ambulansów. Nic więcej nie mogła tu teraz zdziałać. Wycofała się więc do bocznej alejki, po czym pobiegła dalej w jej głąb, aby następnie wbiec w następną, i wydostać się z niej kilka ulic dalej. Wróciła następnie najszybciej, jak tylko mogła, z powrotem do posiadłości Zsasza.

\- Hej. – mruknął półgłosem Victor, gdy Hayley weszła do środka kilkanaście minut później. – Rzeczy, które wczoraj zamówiłaś, już przyjechały. – tu wskazał na kilka sporych wielkości pudełek z meblami do złożenia, dywanami, zasłonami i artykułami budowlanymi.

\- Taa… ta cała renowacja będzie musiała chyba poczekać. – powiedziała dziewczyna. Sprawiła tym, że Victor oderwał się od lektury dziennika i spojrzał się na nią ponad gazetą, przyglądając jej się z zaciekawieniem i dezorientacją.

\- Co się stało? – spytał się po chwili.

\- Był atak na komisariat główny Gotham. – wyjaśniła mu Hayley. – Głównymi sprawcami są Jerome i jeden z tych czubków z Arkham… to chyba był Robert Greenwood, jeśli dobrze kojarzę. Ale to nie jest najgorsze.

\- A co jest?

\- Chyba zabili nową komisarz. – Victor usiadł prosto, słysząc to.

\- I nie ruszyłaś za nimi, żeby ich złapać? – zdziwił się mężczyzna. – To do ciebie niepodobne.

\- Otworzyli do mnie ogień, zanim zdołałam cokolwiek zrobić. – odparła dziewczyna. – Może i jestem nadczłowiekiem, ale nie jestem niezniszczalna. A poza tym nie sądzę, aby działali w pojedynkę. – dodała zaraz potem. – Z Arkham nie da się uciec „ot tak". Ktoś im w tym musiał pomóc.

Victor od razu zrozumiał, do czego Hayley dążyła. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyraźnie zadowolony z tego, co dziewczyna dopiero miała mu zaproponować.

\- Chcesz znaleźć i złapać szefa całej operacji. – powiedział. Hayley tylko przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy.

\- Dokładnie. – odpowiedziała. – Tylko wtedy sprawiedliwości stanie się zadość.


	35. Instynkt mordercy

**Rozdział trzydziesty piąty: Instynkt mordercy**

* * *

Hayley stukała ze zdenerwowaniem palcami po blacie niskiego stolika na kawę. Siedziała w salonie w posiadłości Victora, ale myślami była kompletnie gdzie indziej. Wciąż nie mogła wyrzucić z głowy słów Jerome'a. Zastanawiała się, co też Kenneth mu o niej powiedział. Ile ich sekretów zdradził temu nastolatkowi.

_Mam nadzieję, że nie był na tyle głupi, żeby zdradzać nasz jeden wspólny sekret._ – pomyślała dziewczyna. Położyła się następnie na kanapie, wzdychając przy tym ciężko. – _Ten chłopak to przecież istny szaleniec! Jest chyba jeszcze gorszy niż Kenneth. Ktoś taki jak on nie może wiedzieć, że jestem nadczłowiekiem. To byłoby zbyt dla mnie niebezpieczne. To byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne dla nas wszystkich._

Szczęk zamka w drzwiach wyrwał ją wreszcie z zamyślenia. Hayley spojrzała się w stronę drzwi frontowych dokładnie w tym samym czasie, w którym Victor wszedł do środka domu.

\- Zrób coś z tym. – powiedział na „przywitanie", wchodząc do salonu i wskazując na wciąż nierozpakowane pudła z meblami.

\- Kto tu jest ponoć facetem, Zsasz? – zażartowała Hayley, uśmiechając się kątem ust. Nie podniosła się z kanapy, i tylko obserwowała młodego mężczyznę, jak przechodzi on przez całą długość pomieszczenia i siada naprzeciwko niej w jednym z foteli. – Też się chyba możesz tym zająć.

\- Tak… tyle że ja nie posiadam nadludzkiej siły, szybkości i wytrzymałości. Nie to co ty. – tu spojrzał się znacząco w stronę dziewczyny.

\- _Touché_. – odparła dziewczyna. Przez moment oboje milczeli, każde pogrążone w swoich własnych myślach.

\- Pingwin się ze mną skontaktował. – powiedział nagle Victor. Hayley podniosła nieco głowę i zerknęła na niego z zaciekawieniem, marszcząc przy tym nieznacznie brązowe, naturalnie wymodelowane brwi. – Wie już, że oboje wróciliśmy do Gotham. Chce nam zaoferować jakąś fuchę.

\- Niech się goni. – prychnęła od razu dziewczyna. – Co on sobie niby myśli? Że skoro współpracuję z tobą, to od razu jestem jednym ze złoczyńców? Gość chyba sobie ze mnie kpi. – Zaraz potem Hayley usiadła prosto na kanapie, po czym spojrzała się Zsaszowi prosto w oczy. – Ale nie zgodziłeś się chyba na jego ofertę, prawda?

\- No co ty. – odpowiedział jej od razu Victor. – Nawet nie dałem mu dokończyć zdania. Zapowiedziałem mu od razu, że jak chce nam coś zaoferować, to ma gadać z tobą, a nie ze mną. – tu mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko. – W końcu ty tu jesteś przecież szefem, co nie?

Hayley nie mogła nie odpowiedzieć na jego uśmiech. Była w tej chwili zadowolona z wielu powodów. Cobblepot ewidentnie potrzebował ich pomocy. Dlaczego – tego nie wiedziała i raczej nie była zainteresowana, aby się dowiedzieć. Victor tymczasem praktycznie podporządkowywał się pod jej dyktando, mimo że wcale mu nie kazała tego robić. Chwilami słuchał się jej nawet bardziej, niż kiedyś słuchał się Falcone'a.

\- Masz jakieś plany na popołudnie? – spytała się go w pewnej chwili. Victor momentalnie uśmiechnął się lekko, na co Hayley, z miejsca domyślając się, co sobie w tej chwili pomyślał, rzuciła mu tylko pobłażliwe spojrzenie. – Będę rozpracowywać gang handlarzy żywym towarem. Trafiłam na cynk, gdzie dzisiaj będą przebywać. Jak chcesz, możesz się przyłączyć.

\- Z chęcią rozważę tę propozycję. – odparł mężczyzna, używając przy tym wybitnie nieudolnego brytyjskiego akcentu. Hayley aż roześmiała się, słysząc tę specjalnie nędzną próbę imitacji jednego z najlepszych akcentów na świecie.

_Wciąż jednak powinnam traktować go z rezerwą._ – przypomniała sobie zaraz potem. – _Już go nie nienawidzę, ale wciąż trudno jest mi mu w pełni zaufać. Będzie się musiał jeszcze sporo napracować, żeby to osiągnąć. Sama nie wiem, czy kiedyś mu się ten numer uda._

* * *

Rosły, mierzący ponad dwa metry mężczyzna przeleciał przez całą długość dwudziestometrowej hali i zatrzymał się dopiero na przeciwległej ścianie. Gruby metal, z jakiej była zrobiona, aż zabrzęczał od impetu uderzenia i wygiął się na zewnątrz w miejscu, w którym mężczyzna zderzył się z nią.

\- No dobra… który następny? – Hayley stanęła wyprostowana, gotowa do dalszej walki. Czterech handlarzy, którzy jej jeszcze zostali do pokonania, cofnęli się o dobrych parę kroków, gdy ta tylko przesunęła się nieznacznie w ich stronę. – Niech wam będzie, panowie. Wybieramy zatem mniej przyjemną opcję numer dwa.

Zaraz potem dziewczyna zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, po czym rozpostarła ramiona na boki, jednocześnie otwierając przy tym dłonie. Wszyscy czterej mężczyźni polecieli do tyłu i zderzyli się z ciężkimi, kwadratowymi belami podtrzymującymi zadaszenie hali. Następnie przykucnęła, uderzając przy tym dłońmi o betonowe podłoże. W tym samym czasie handlarze zderzyli się z gruntem, nie mogąc się z niego podnieść – Hayley bowiem przytrzymywała ich przy podłożu siłą swoich mocy.

Kilka minut później dziewczyna pozbierała wszystkich przestępców i spętała ich grubymi sznurami. Wystawiła ich prosto przed halę, po czym oddaliła się parę kroków, żeby zadzwonić na policję i dać im cynk, gdzie mogą ich znaleźć. Nie podała swoich danych ani żadnych ważniejszych danych – rozłączyła się, nim ją o to zapytano. Nie zamierzała w ten sposób zwracać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi. Skryła się następnie w bocznej alejce i zaczekała, aż policja po nich nie przyjedzie. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy zaraz potem patrol, który się tam zjawił, zdecydował się ich wszystkich ze sobą zabrać.

_Robota skończona. Czas wracać do domu._

Hayley skręciła w boczną, nieco węższą alejkę i ruszyła przed siebie. Żałowała trochę, że Victor nie wyrobił się na ten mały „spektakl". Z pewnością doceniłby to, w jak prosty, szybki i łatwy sposób tych wszystkich handlarzy żywym towarem załatwiła. Zapewne wolałby też, żeby zabrać ich ze sobą, zamiast oddawać policji i liczyć na to, że ci zajmą się nimi odpowiednio.

Dziewczyna nie była jednak skłonna schodzić na tę drogę. Wystarczył jej fakt, że zabiła jednego z najemników, jakich nasłał na nią Luthor. Za drugim razem będzie próbowała innych, mniej śmiertelnych środków, aby osiągnąć swój cel.

W oddali zobaczyła wreszcie wyjście z alejki. Przyspieszyła nieco kroku, w myślach już wyobrażając sobie kubek gorącej, ciemnej kawy, jaką sobie zrobi po powrocie. Już była w połowie drogi, gdy nagle usłyszała za sobą donośny hałas. Od razu odwróciła się w stronę podejrzanego dźwięku, gotując się do potencjalnej walki.

\- Witaj ponownie, śliczna. – rozległ się po chwili znajomy głos. Hayley aż cała się zjeżyła, słysząc go. – Miło cię znów widzieć.

\- Wybacz, że raczej nie powiem ci tego samego, Jerome. – odcięła się dziewczyna.

Jerome wyszedł powoli z cienia jednej z bocznych alejek, przyległych do tej, którą wcześniej szła Hayley. Zaraz za nim z ciemności wyłonił się drugi mężczyzna. Był nieco przy kości i miał gęste, ciemne, kręcone włosy sięgające do ramion. Był praktycznie wzrostu Hayley. Dziewczyna rozpoznała go od razu – to był ten sam gość, który wtedy wybiegł z Jeromem z komisariatu. Po tym, jak wróciła do rezydencji Victora, sprawdziła dane tego mężczyzny w bazie policyjnej.

To był Robert Greenwood, seryjny morderca i kanibal.

\- Co tu robisz, Jerome? – spytała się chłopaka Hayley, robiąc przy tym krok w tył. Zamierzała zaatakować tych dwóch swoimi mocami, gdy tylko zajdzie ku temu odpowiednia chwila. Na razie jednak przeciągała moment walki, chcąc się najpierw dowiedzieć, dlaczego nastolatek i jego partner tutaj się znaleźli.

\- Nie dane nam było skończyć naszej rozmowy. – odparł Jerome sztucznie urażonym głosem. – Nie mogłem przestać o tym myśleć. Chciałem cię jeszcze raz zobaczyć i móc z tobą pogadać sobie od serca.

\- Skończ już z tym teatrzykiem, chłopie. – syknęła z irytacją Hayley. – Czego chcesz?

Nastolatek uśmiechnął się szeroko po tym pytaniu.

\- Jak to miło, że pytasz. – powiedział cichym głosem, robiąc kilka kroków w jej stronę. Hayley uniosła nieznacznie dłonie do góry, szykując się do obrony. – Kenneth przesyła ci najszczersze pozdrowienia. Ach, i życzy ci jeszcze, żebyś sczezła w piekle.

Zaraz potem Jerome rzucił się na dziewczynę, śmiejąc się przy tym jak obłąkany. Udało jej się jednak zablokować go w ostatniej chwili, wystawiając dłonie przed siebie i przytrzymując go w miejscu. Jerome rzucił się kilkakrotnie w nienaturalnej pozycji, w jakiej się znalazł, po czym zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej.

\- Wspaniale! – zakrzyknął. – To jest dokładnie to, co sobie wyobrażałem. Cudne! Po prostu cudne!

_On jednak wie._ – uświadomiła sobie nagle dziewczyna. – _Ten dureń mu o nas powiedział. Wygadał się temu psycholowi o nadludziach. Co on sobie myślał, do cholery?!_

Nagle coś błysnęło po jej prawej stronie. Hayley zdążyła tylko odwrócić w tamtą stronę spojrzenie. Zaraz potem poczuła, jak zimne, metalowe ostrze wbija jej się aż po samą nasadę w brzuch.

_Zapomniałam o tym drugim. Cholera. Co za idiotka ze mnie. Jerome mnie zdezorientował. Zrobił to specjalnie. To był ich plan od samego początku._

Chwilę później pojawił się ból, gdy Greenwood wyciągnął z ciała Hayley ostrze. Dziewczyna jęknęła głośno, opuszczając instynktownie dłonie i łapiąc się za obficie krwawiącą ranę. Gdy obydwaj mężczyźni od razu na nią ruszyli, ta zdołała jeszcze się obronić, unosząc jedną dłoń przed siebie i odpychając ich od siebie na kilka metrów. Dalej jednak nie zdołała ich odrzucić. Ból pogorszył się, a ona sama poczuła, jak zaczyna tracić siły witalne.

_Uleczę się. Na pewno się uleczę. Ale niedostatecznie szybko._ – Hayley spojrzała się w stronę Jerome'a i Greenwooda, którzy właśnie wstawali z ziemi. – _Nie dam rady się tak szybko uzdrowić. Nie jestem w stanie. Nie dam rady sama ich pokonać. Zsasz… Zsasz, gdzie ty, do cholery, jesteś?_

Dziewczyna zaraz potem upadła na ziemię, nie mogąc już dłużej ustać na nogach. Jej wizja zaczęła się pogarszać. Spróbowała jeszcze raz użyć na napastnikach swoich mocy, ale tym razem odepchnęła ich od siebie tylko o niecały metr.

\- To już twój koniec, Hayley. – powiedział Jerome, śmiejąc się przy tym szaleńczo. – Kenneth będzie nam za to dozgonnie wdzięczny.

\- Raczej nie sądzę.

Hayley praktycznie się zakrztusiła śmiechem ulgi, gdy usłyszała ten głos. Zaraz potem tuż nad jej głową kilkakrotnie wystrzelono z broni. Dziewczyna zdołała tylko zobaczyć, jak Jerome umyka w tę samą boczną alejkę, z której wcześniej wyszedł. Greenwood jednak tu został. Rzucił się z furią na Victora, nim ten zdążył do niego wymierzyć. Hayley usłyszała, jak tuż za nią mężczyźni szamoczą się na ziemi. Nie była pewna, który wygrywa. Krzywiąc się z bólu, złapała się krawędzi pobliskiego kontenera na śmieci, po czym przekręciła się nieznacznie w drugą stronę.

Victor leżał na ziemi, przygnieciony przez ciężar ciała Greenwooda. Kryminalista trzymał swoje dłonie na gardle mężczyzny i dusił go.

Przez krótką chwilę Hayley była pewna, że Victor zdoła go z siebie ściągnąć i wygrać tę walkę. Gdy jednak zobaczyła, jak kolor zaczyna znikać z twarzy jej sojusznika, poczuła się tak, jakby jej serce na moment się zatrzymało.

_O nie. O nie, nie, nie. O nie, tylko nie to. Tylko nie to. Nie pozwolę na to. Nie mogę. Nie. Za żadne skarby, nie._

Ostatkiem sił podniosła prawą dłoń do góry i skupiła swoje myśli na osobie Greenwooda. Po chwili zobaczyła, jak odsuwa się on gwałtownie od Zsasza. Hayley uśmiechnęła się słabo, zdając sobie sprawę, że jednak jeszcze trochę mocy jej zostało.

Victor tymczasem bez wahania wykorzystał szansę, jaką dała mu Hayley. Złapał mężczyznę za głowę, po czym jednym ruchem skręcił mu kark. Zaraz potem zrzucił z siebie ciało mężczyzny, gdy to upadło prosto na niego, znów go przygważdżając do ziemi.

\- Hayley? – usłyszała po chwili głos Victora. Mogło jej się wydawać przez ten ból i ogólne osłabienie, ale chyba jakimś cudem wyłapała w jego głosie nutę zaniepokojenia. – Jak się czujesz?

\- Wyśmienicie. – zdobyła się jeszcze na żart. Chwilę później jej wizja się znacznie pogorszyła. Hayley zachwiała się gwałtownie, po czym poleciała do przodu. Poczuła jeszcze tylko, jak Victorowi udaje się ją w porę złapać. Zaraz potem otoczyła ją zewsząd ciemność.


	36. Trening

**Rozdział trzydziesty szósty: Trening**

* * *

Pierwsze, co poczuła, gdy się obudziła, to potężny ból głowy.

\- O jasna cholera. – jęknęła głośno Hayley, łapiąc się za skronie. Ból był wręcz nie do wytrzymania.

_Chyba migrena, kac i jednoczesne mocne walnięcie metalowym prętem w łeb mniej boli._

Powoli otworzyła oczy. Spodziewała się zobaczyć jasne, oślepiające światło dnia. Zamiast tego jednak zobaczyła, że znajduje się na piętrze domu Victora. Ściany były byle jak pomalowane zwykłą, białą farbą. Prawie nie było tu żadnych mebli – stały tu tylko łóżko, nieduża komoda, dwie szafki nocne i niski regał na książki.

\- Zsasz? – zawołała słabym głosem dziewczyna. Zaraz potem jęknęła ponownie i złapała się za głowę, opadając na twarde poduszki.

\- Widzę, że wreszcie śpiąca królewna raczyła się obudzić. – usłyszała zaraz potem głos mężczyzny niedaleko siebie. Niechętnie otworzyła oczy i spojrzała się na Victora, który stał przy łuku wejściowym i uśmiechał się krzywo.

\- Daruj sobie takie teksty. – syknęła z irytacją Hayley. – Jezu drogi… przez tych dwóch psycholi nieźle rozwaliłam sobie organizm. Wyczerpałam na nich chyba całą energię.

\- I nic w sumie w tym dziwnego. – stwierdził na to Victor. Powoli podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na jego brzegu. Przez krótką chwilę przyglądał się Hayley, nim nie odezwał się ponownie. – Tuż przed walką z nimi rozwaliłaś cały gang handlarzy żywym towarem. Używałaś wtedy przecież mocy, co nie? – dziewczyna tylko przytaknęła nieznacznie głową po tym pytaniu. – No i wszystko jasne. Sama przecież powiedziałaś, że twoje moce mają swoje ograniczenia. Im więcej ich używasz, tym więcej energii z ciebie wyciągają.

Dziewczyna ostrożnie spróbowała ponownie usiąść. Skrzywiła się, gdy tylko ból powrócił, ale nie opadła z powrotem na poduszki. Zamiast tego powoli, ostrożnie podsunęła się w tył i oparła plecami o metalowe barierki łóżka. Jednocześnie zsunęła z siebie nieco ciemnoszarą pościel. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że jej rana na brzuchu została zabandażowana. Hayley dotknęła ostrożnie palcami bandaża, po czym zerknęła kątem oka na Victora, który w milczeniu siedział na krańcu łóżka i obserwował ją z zainteresowaniem.

_Przeniósł mnie tutaj i opatrzył._ – pomyślała, przyglądając mu się w ciszy. – _Dlaczego to zrobił? To przecież socjopata. Nie powinno go interesować, co by się ze mną stało._

_Tak, ale socjopaci potrafią nawiązywać pozytywne kontakty z innymi ludźmi. Potrafią być lojalni wobec pewnych osób. Psychopaci tego nie potrafią. Zapewne jesteś jedną z tych osób, które mu zaimponowały. To dlatego się do ciebie przywiązał._

\- Pomogłeś mi. – powiedziała wreszcie cichym głosem dziewczyna, wskazując przy tym jednocześnie na swoje zabandażowane ciało. – Dlaczego?

\- Czy to nie oczywiste? – odpowiedział jej pytaniem na pytanie Victor. – Jesteśmy wspólnikami. Nie zostawiam moich wspólników w ciemnej alejce samych, żeby się tam wykrwawili na śmierć.

\- Nie wykrwawiłabym się na śmierć. – przerwała mu w tej chwili Hayley. – Uzdrowiłabym się.

\- Najprawdopodobniej, to fakt. – przyznał mężczyzna. – Ale tu chodzi o zasadę. Falcone'a też bym nie zostawił na pastwę losu. Gdy osobnik Alfa jest w potrzebie, idziesz mu z pomocą.

\- „Osobnik Alfa"? – powtórzyła sceptycznym tonem głosu Hayley. Nie mogła się przy tym powstrzymać od nikłego uśmiechu. Te dwa słowa z niewiadomego powodu nieźle ją rozbawiły.

\- Tak, dokładnie. – odparł Victor. W ogóle nie wydawał się przejmować reakcją dziewczyny na to stwierdzenie. – Nie jestem idiotą, Hayley. Siedzi w tobie spory potencjał. Gdybyś tylko obrała właściwy tor drogi, w niedalekiej przyszłości mogłabyś bez problemu stać się „tą, która rozdaje karty". Wywaliłabyś Pingwina i całą resztę na zbity pysk tak szybko, że nawet nie zdążyliby się zorientować, co się z nimi właściwie stało.

\- Rozmawialiśmy już o tym, Victor. – powiedziała natychmiast Hayley. – Nie interesuje mnie zabawa w mafiosa. Nie po to tu wróciliśmy.

\- Tak, tak, wiem o tym. – mruknął Zsasz znużonym tonem głosu. – Ale nie zaszkodziłoby ci trochę się podszkolić w walce wręcz.

\- _Excusez-moi__?_ – spytała się dziewczyna wysokim, nieco piskliwym głosem, szczerze zaskoczona tymi słowami. – Wcale nie jestem w tym taka zła. Kilkakrotnie cię przecież pokonałam, co nie?

Victor tylko zaśmiał się na te słowa.

\- Jeśli chodzi ci o tę walkę na parkingu, to wygrałaś dzięki elementowi zaskoczenia. – powiedział. – A przy każdej pozostałej walce albo był remis, albo wykorzystywałaś ostatecznie swoje moce. Jesteś dobra, to fakt. – dodał szybko, dostrzegając harde spojrzenie dziewczyny, jakie mu w tym momencie rzuciła. – Ale nie świetna. _Jeszcze_. Jak chcesz, mogę cię podszkolić.

Hayley zamilkła na długą chwilę. Na poważnie zaczęła rozważać tę propozycję. Nie była zła ani kiepska, jeśli chodziło o walkę wręcz czy strzelanie. Nie mogła jednak zaprzeczyć, że Zsasz pod tymi dwoma względami był od niej o wiele lepiej wyszkolony. Gdyby nie jej moce, w ogóle nie byłaby sobie w stanie dać z nim rady. Mogło ją to denerwować tyle, ile tylko by dała radę wytrzymać, ale nie mogła zaprzeczyć tej prawdzie. Jeśli chciała mieć zatem równe szanse w walce z przeciwnikami, nie licząc wyłącznie na swoje moce, powinna przyjąć jego ofertę.

\- Zgoda. – powiedziała. – Kiedy będziesz mógł zacząć mnie szkolić?

\- Jak tylko w pełni się wyleczysz. – odpowiedział jej Victor. – Im szybciej zaczniemy, tym lepiej.

\- Racja. – przyznała dziewczyna. – Nie mogę się już doczekać, żeby dorwać Jerome'a i się z nim policzyć.

\- Uh… – syknął nagle Zsasz. Hayley spojrzała się na niego z dezorientacją, nie rozumiejąc, co wywołało u niego taką gwałtowną reakcję. – Fakt, leżałaś nieprzytomna przez prawie dobę… ominęło cię najlepsze.

\- Co? – zaniepokoiła się dziewczyna. – Co się stało?

\- Dzisiaj odbył się bal charytatywny. Cała śmietanka najbogatszych mieszczuchów z Gotham się tam pojawiła. Mały Jerome też tam się zjawił.

\- Czyli… policji udało się go wreszcie złapać?

\- Nie do końca. – odparł Victor. – Widzisz… Jerome próbował zabić młodego Wayne'a. Ale nie zdołał, spokojnie. – dodał zaraz potem, gdy Hayley drgnęła gwałtownie, wyraźnie zaniepokojona losem Bruce'a. – Nasz nowy nabytek w Gotham, kandydat na burmistrza, niejaki Theo Galavan, wystrychnął Jerome'a na dudka i dźgnął go w gardło. Chłopina wykrwawił się na miejscu.

\- Niemożliwe. – wyszeptała Hayley.

\- Oj, możliwe. – Zsasz wstał, po czym powoli skierował się w stronę wyjścia z pokoju. – Sam na własne oczy to widziałem. Całą relację z tego przedstawiali na żywo w wiadomościach. Nie musisz się zatem martwić o Jerome'a Valeskę. – Dziewczyna w tym momencie podniosła wreszcie spojrzenie i przeniosła je na osobę Victora, który stał w wejściu do pomieszczenia. – On już nie stanowi dla nikogo żadnego zagrożenia. Nie żyje, i nigdy więcej nikomu nie zagrozi.

* * *

Minęło kilka dni, zanim Hayley nie wróciła cała jej utracona siła witalna. Rany zagoiły się co prawda już następnego dnia, ale pełnia sił powróciła dopiero kilka dni później. Zgodnie z planami, dziewczyna zdecydowała się rozpocząć pierwsze treningi z Zsaszem. Była zdeterminowana, aby nauczyć się jak najwięcej w możliwie jak najkrótszym czasie.

\- Całkiem dobrze blokujesz ciosy. – pochwalił ją Victor. Spędzili na treningu już prawie dwie godziny. Młody najemnik uczył ją wszystkiego, co tylko mogło jej się przydać. Po kolei omawiali różne ataki, ciosy, bloki i uniki. Nie pomijali żadnej techniki. Zsasz chciał, aby dziewczyna dowiedziała się wszystkiego. – Ale nie rób tego. – tu Victor złapał ją za rękę. Dziewczyna instynktownie złapała jego przedramię drugą, wolną dłonią, ale mężczyzna od razu ją odbił. – Nie, nie tak. Wyprostuj dłoń ręki, którą właśnie złapałem. – polecił jej. Hayley zrobiła dokładnie to, co jej polecił. – Dobrze. A teraz obróć ją, wciąż wyprostowaną, na zewnątrz mojej ręki.

\- Dobra. – mruknęła pod nosem Hayley, jednocześnie wykonując polecenie.

\- A teraz uderz moją rękę dłonią i odtrąć ją. - dziewczyna zrobiła to, i z sukcesem odepchnęła od siebie rękę Victora.

\- Taka technika jest o wiele łatwiejsza i skuteczniejsza. – powiedział jej, robiąc krok w tył. – Wykonując ten prosty ruch, zaskoczysz napastnika i uniemożliwisz mu złapanie ciebie.

\- Okej, łapię. – odpowiedziała Hayley. Powtórzyli to następnie kilka razy, tak aby sposób ten utrwalił się jej w pamięci. – To było całkiem proste. Co teraz?

\- Teraz przejdziemy do ataków z zaskoczenia. – powiedział. Obszedł ją następnie i stanął dokładnie za nią, po czym powoli ułożył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Hayley już szykowała się, aby złapać go za ramię i przerzucić go przez siebie na matę, gdy nagle Victor otoczył okolice jej szyi i dekoltu swoim ramieniem i pociągnął ją w tył, unieruchamiając ją.

\- Nie próbuj się wyrywać. – polecił jej, gdy dziewczyna już chciała wykonać krok do przodu. – Przykucnij szybko, po czym zaimprowizuj uderzenie mnie w brzuch lub bok.

Hayley wykonała ten manewr od razu. Zgięła nogi w kolanach i przykucnęła szybko, po czym udała, że uderza Victora w bok. Następnie, wciąż pochylona, obróciła się wokół własnej osi, uwalniając się spod jego ramienia. Wycofała się o parę kroków, oddychając przy tym głęboko.

\- Coś podobnego zaczyna mi się przypominać z wczesnych nauk samoobrony. – powiedziała, odgarniając przy tym niesforne kosmyki włosów, jakie wysunęły się z jej luźnego kucyka. – Nie spędziliśmy na tym zbyt wiele czasu.

\- Widać wasz trener był, że nie powiem inaczej, jełopem. – odparł Victor. Hayley zaśmiała się otwarcie na te słowa, opierając dłonie na kolanach i pochylając się przy tym lekko do przodu. – Samoobrona to podstawa. Bez niej ani rusz do dalszych etapów.

\- Gadasz jak jakiś oświecony mentor. – zażartowała dziewczyna. – Jesteś pewien, że nie zerżnąłeś sposobu prowadzenia tych lekcji z którejś części serii _Karate __Kid_?

\- Ha, ha, bardzo śmieszne. – odciął się jej Victor. – Ustaw się lepiej w odpowiedniej pozycji. Potrenujemy teraz trochę sparring.

Hayley przygotowała się do walki. Stanęła naprzeciwko Victora, po czym, gdy ten ruszył w jej stronę, dziewczyna bez wahania nawiązała z nim walkę. Starała się wykorzystać podczas niej wszystkie ruchy, jakich do tej pory się nauczyła. Chciała wygrać – albo przynajmniej zakończyć ten sparring remisem.

Gdy mężczyzna złapał ją od tyłu, ta od razu uwolniła się dzięki sposobowi, jakiego dopiero co jej nauczył. Jednocześnie obróciła się podczas kucania, wystawiając jedną nogę przed siebie. Udało jej się go tym zaskoczyć i podcięła go. Victor upadł na matę, wydając przy tym z siebie zduszony jęk. Hayley, nie czekając na jego kolejny ruch, skoczyła szybko na niego i docisnęła do podłogi, przytrzymując jednocześnie jego ręce po obydwu stronach jego głowy.

\- Przegrałeś. – powiedziała zduszonym głosem, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko.

\- Tak tylko ci się wydaje.

Zaraz potem Victor pchnął dziewczynę do góry, wytrącając ją tym z równowagi. Następnie, nim zdołała się w ogóle zorientować, co się dzieje, zrzucił ją z siebie jednym ruchem i unieruchomił na podłodze.

\- Gdybym tylko mogła użyć swoich mocy, już byś był rozpłaszczony na suficie. – syknęła Hayley. Victor tylko się uśmiechnął, słysząc to.

\- Ale nie możesz. – powiedział po chwili. – A to oznacza, że wygrałem.

\- Następnym razem nie będziesz już tak szczęśliwy. – ostrzegła go dziewczyna. – Pokonam cię, obiecuję ci to.

\- I szczerze liczę na to. – odpowiedział jej od razu Zsasz.

Na krótką chwilę zapadła pomiędzy nimi niezręczna cisza. Hayley dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak blisko niej znajdował się Victor. Nie wiedziała do końca, jak na to zareagować. Z jednej strony czuła się dosyć niekomfortowo, ale z drugiej, jak na przekór temu pierwszemu uczuciu, czuła dziwne mrowienie tuż pod naskórkiem.

Nagle ciszę przerwał dzwonek w telefonie Victora. Młody mężczyzna od razu wstał i ruszył w stronę komody, na której leżał telefon, żeby go odebrać. Hayley w tym czasie usiadła prosto na macie, po czym odetchnęła głęboko z ulgą.

_Dzięki Bogu za ten telefon. Naprawdę nie miałam pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić._

\- Tak? – usłyszała po chwili głos Victora. Obróciła się bokiem w jego stronę i zerknęła na niego z uwagą. Była ciekawa tego, kto do niego zadzwonił. – Poczekaj chwilę. – Zsasz podszedł powolnym krokiem do Hayley, usiadł na macie naprzeciwko niej, po czym włączył w telefonie tryb głośnomówiący i podsunął go nieco bliżej w stronę swojej towarzyszki. – Możesz już mówić.

\- _Och, to dobrze._ – dziewczyna aż wywróciła oczami, gdy usłyszała ten głos. _Pingwin._ Któżby inny mógł do nich teraz zadzwonić, jak nie on? – _Panno Powell, wybacz, jeśli ci coś przerwałem…_

\- Jedynie mój trening. – przerwała mu automatycznie. – Co chcesz?

Oswald milczał przez chwilę, nim nie odpowiedział jej na to pytanie.

\- _Potrzebuję… potrzebuję waszej pomocy._ – powiedział w końcu. Hayley spojrzała się z zaskoczeniem na Victora, unosząc przy tym wysoko brwi. On sam wyglądał na równie zaskoczonego, co ona. Żadne z nich nie przerwało jednak Cobblepotowi, gdy ten odezwał się ponownie po chwili. – _Moja matka została porwana. Wykorzystują ją przeciwko mnie, żebym zajął się ich brudną robotą._

\- Mówiąc „brudną robotą", co dokładnie masz przez to na myśli? – dziewczyna wolała wiedzieć o wszystkim, nim nie podejmie ostatecznej decyzji.

\- _Chcą, żebym zabił kandydatów na burmistrza. W zamian za to uwolnią moją matkę._ – odpowiedział jej Oswald.

\- I co dokładnie chcesz, żebyśmy w tej kwestii zrobili? – dociekała dalej Hayley. – Nie dzwonisz chyba po to, żeby poprosić kogoś o pomoc w zabiciu tych ludzi? Bo jeśli chodzi ci o to, to już teraz mam dla ciebie gotową odpowiedź.

\- _Nie, nie, nie, nie chodzi mi to. Nie… sam się tym zajmę, o to się nie martw. Chcę, żebyście znaleźli moją matkę._ – tu nastała chwila milczenia, podczas której Oswald intensywnie zastanawiał się nad tym, jak dokładnie ująć w słowa to, co chciał im przekazać w następnej kolejności. – _Ludzie, którzy ją porwali, nie mogą podejrzewać, że chcę ich przechytrzyć. Zróbcie to, a zapewnię wam wszystko, co tylko zechcecie._

\- Brzmi całkiem rozsądnie. – przyznał Victor. Hayley spojrzała się na niego krytycznie, nim sama się nie odezwała.

\- Istnieje szansa, że wyjawisz nam, kto dokładnie za tym porwaniem stoi? – spytała się Oswalda.

\- _Nie, niestety nie mogę tego zrobić._ – odpowiedział jej mężczyzna. – _Ale obiecuję ci, panno Powell, że zrobię wszystko, o co tylko mnie poprosisz, jeśli zgodzisz się tym zająć._

Hayley przez długą chwilę zastanawiała się nad tą ofertą. Zerknęła na moment w stronę Victora. Widziała po jego spojrzeniu, że aż korci go, żeby wyrwać się na taką misję. Jej samej nie uśmiechało się współpracować z Cobblepotem, ale z drugiej strony… gdyby udało im się ją znaleźć, mogliby naciągnąć go na praktycznie wszystko.

\- Umowa jest taka. – zaczęła. Victor uśmiechnął się szeroko, od razu rozumiejąc, że Hayley przystała na tę ofertę. Teraz tylko będzie musiała wynegocjować warunki dla nich. – Robimy tylko to, i nic więcej. Po skończonej misji urywasz z nami kontakty. Nie przyczepiasz się nas, nie prosisz o pomoc, i nie zbierasz na nas żadnych haków. Kasy od ciebie nie chcemy. – dodała na koniec. – Wystarczy nam spokojnie to, co teraz mamy. A wolałabym nie mieć u ciebie tego typu długu. Podsumowując: my znajdujemy twoją matkę, ty odczepiasz się od nas, wywalasz wszystkie brudy, jakie możesz na nas mieć, nie zbierasz nic na nas, nie kontaktujesz się z nami. I nikt z twoich ludzi czy potencjalnych wspólników nie ma prawa nas tknąć. Dostajemy „wieczny immunitet". Możemy sobie w tym mieście robić, co chcemy, i nie możesz się nas o nic przyczepić. Zgoda?

Przez długą chwilę nie otrzymywała żadnej odpowiedzi. Już zaczęła się martwić, że Cobblepot jednak się nie zgodzi na te warunki, gdy wreszcie coś zgrzytnęło w słuchawce. Oswald odkrząknął głośno, po czym wreszcie się odezwał.

\- _Zgoda._


	37. Typowi podejrzani

**Rozdział trzydziesty siódmy: Typowi podejrzani**

* * *

Poszukiwania matki Oswalda zaczęły się już następnego dnia. Na pierwszy ogień poszły wszystkie lokalne mafie i gangi. Z racji, że Oswald nie chciał im wyjawić, kto porwał jego matkę i szantażuje go, Hayley i Victor musieli przedrzeć się przez wszystkich podejrzanych.

\- Zrozumiem jeszcze fakt, że to mi nie chce zaufać. – powiedziała Hayley urażonym tonem głosu. Odrzuciła przy tym na podłogę nieprzytomnego szefa gangu. Victor chwilę później powalił i ogłuszył dwóch kolejnych gangsterów. Odwrócił się do niej po chwili, gdy już się upewnił, że wszystkich udało im się pokonać. – Ale dlaczego _tobie_ nic nie zdradził?

\- Bo pewnie wciąż ma paranoję i uważa, że Falcone wysłał mnie tutaj po to, abym go zatłukł przy pierwszej okazji, jaką tylko dostanę. – odparł Victor. – To, albo gość po prostu ma nierówno pod kopułą.

Hayley na moment zamilkła, zastanawiając się nad obiema tymi opcjami.

\- Ta… chyba jednak bardziej bym się skłaniała ku temu drugiemu wyjaśnieniu. Ma więcej sensu. – zdecydowała wreszcie. Victor zaśmiał się cicho po jej słowach, kręcąc przy tym z rozbawieniem głową. Zaraz potem jednak oboje wrócili do przeszukiwania magazynu w poszukiwaniu wskazówek. Nic jednak nie znaleźli. Trafili na kolejny ślepy zaułek – ci ludzie też nie stali za porwaniem matki Cobblepota.

\- Gdzie jest miejscówka następnego gangu? – spytał się dziewczyny Victor, gdy już wyszli z budynku.

\- Kilka ulic dalej na wschód od centrum. – odpowiedziała mu Hayley. – Powinniśmy tam dotrzeć za góra kilkanaście minut.

W tej samej chwili rozdzwoniła się jej komórka. Hayley syknęła cicho z irytacji, ale odebrała połączenie.

\- Czego? – spytała się, wiedząc już, kto do niej dzwoni.

\- _I jak, macie już jakieś poszlaki?_ – spytał się dziewczyny Oswald. Hayley zacisnęła zęby, powstrzymując się w ten sposób przed posłaniem mężczyźnie steku inwektyw.

\- Nie, jeszcze nic nie znaleźliśmy. – odpowiedziała mu po chwili. – Czy tylko po to dzwonisz?

\- _Nie, niezupełnie._ – odparł mężczyzna.

_Oczywiście, że nie tylko po to dzwonisz._ – pomyślała dziewczyna. – _Ty nigdy nie dzwonisz tylko z jedną sprawą._

\- To co jeszcze ode mnie chcesz? – spytała się go Hayley.

\- _Chcę, żebyś pożyczyła mi na jeden wieczór Zsasza._ – powiedział Cobblepot. – _Załatwiłem już jednego z kandydatów, ale z drugim będę miał nieco większe problemy. Potrzebny jest mi zatem profesjonalista, który…_

\- Nie ma mowy. – przerwała mu w połowie zdania. – Nie dam ci Victora do takiego zadania. Nie będzie zabijał za ciebie żadnego gościa. Mieliśmy umowę, Cobblepot. My _tylko_ szukamy twojej matki, nic więcej.

\- Ja tam nie widzę żadnego problemu, żeby kogoś kropnąć. – odezwał się nagle Zsasz. Hayley rzuciła mu szybkie, ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, po czym bezgłośnie powiedziała mu, żeby się zamknął. – No co? Przekaż mu to. I tak odwalamy za niego kupę brudnej roboty. Co nam robi różnica jednego martwego gościa?

\- Mówimy tu o _kandydacie na burmistrza._ – Hayley niemalże wywarczała te słowa, tak zdenerwowana teraz była. – Nie będziemy nikogo zabijać.

\- Mów za siebie, złotko. – odparł jej Victor. – Jeśli mnie słuch nie mylił, to co najmniej jednemu z tamtych gościów skręciłem kark.

\- Tyle że tamten pewnikiem na to sobie zasłużył. Po moim trupie dam ci pójść zatłuc kogoś niewinnego. – Dziewczyna ujęła następnie palcami nasadę nosa, czując nagle nadchodzący ból głowy. Cała ta sytuacja przyprawi ją o porządną migrenę; była tego pewna jak niczego innego. – Cobblepot, wybacz. Umowa to umowa. Nie umawialiśmy się na nic takiego. Sam musisz sobie dać z tym radę. – odpowiedziała po chwili swojemu rozmówcy. – Poza tym nie uśmiecha mi się jakoś widzieć u siebie Jima Gordona, dopytującego się mnie o to, czemu Victor był na miejscu tego zdarzenia. Mamy masę własnych spraw do załatwienia.

\- _No dobrze.. skoro tak uważasz._ – powiedział Oswald. Hayley od razu wyczuła w tonie jego głosu, że nie był z jej decyzji zadowolony. Nie zamierzała się jednak tym przejmować. Jeśli chciała zdobyć w tym mieście jakikolwiek autorytet, musiała pozostać twarda. – _A, tak przy okazji, czy mogłabyś też…_

\- Jezus Maria, Cobblepot, czy moje imię to Jahwe? – naskoczyła na mężczyznę dziewczyna, tracąc resztki swojej cierpliwości.

\- _N-nie__._ – wydukał po chwili milczenia jej rozmówca.

\- Jesteś pewien? Bo, patrząc się po liczbie twoich życzeń, zaczynam mieć co do tego spore wątpliwości.

Victor zarechotał cicho, przysłuchując się temu wszystkiemu z boku. Zamilkł jednak szybko, gdy Hayley spojrzała się na niego krytycznie. Nie przestał się jednak szeroko uśmiechać.

\- _Najmocniej panią przepraszam za swoją nachalność, panienko Powell._ – powiedział Oswald mocno rozemocjonowanym głosem. Hayley przewróciła oczami i westchnęła przeciągle, ale nie przerwała mu monologu, choć strasznie ją korciło, żeby to zrobić. – _Jeśli tylko mógłbym to pani jakoś wynagrodzić, to z największą chęcią to zrobię. Klnę się na własne życie._

\- Wynagrodzisz mi to, jak przestaniesz mi tak cukrzyć. – poleciła mu dziewczyna, gdy mężczyzna już skończył mamrotać. – Usiłujesz wleźć człowiekowi do tyłka głębiej niż wiertarka udarowa, jak Boga kocham. Daruj to sobie, naprawdę.

Zaraz potem rozłączyła się z nim, nie chcąc już więcej słuchać jego wyjaśnień.

\- Dobra… chyba musimy nieco zmienić plany. – powiedziała po chwili, odwracając się przodem do Victora. – Jeśli chcemy ogarnąć ten burdel przed końcem tygodnia, będziemy chyba musieli się rozdzielić. Zostało nam do sprawdzenia chyba jeszcze z osiem lokalizacji. Weźmiemy dzisiaj po dwie na głowę, i po wszystkim spotkamy się z powrotem w domu. Żadnego szwendania się w inne miejsca. Zrozumiano?

\- Tak jest, pani kapitan. – zażartował Victor, salutując jej przy tym. Dziewczyna tylko pokręciła z rezygnacją głową, ale nie skomentowała tego w żaden sposób. Zaraz potem rozdzielili się – każde poszło w swoją stronę. Mieli swoje zadania do wykonania i chcieli je wykonać najszybciej, jak to tylko było możliwe.

* * *

Był już późny wieczór. Hayley niespiesznym krokiem wracała do domu Zsasza. Po tym, jak się z nim rozdzieliła, zajęła się obydwoma miejscówkami, jakie miała sama przeczesać. Nie cackała się z tamtejszymi zakapiorami. Zaraz po wejściu do budynków powalała wszystkich telekinezą, ogłuszała ich, po czym w spokoju zajmowała się przeczesaniem całego terenu. Nic jednak nie znalazła.

_Pingwin stąpa po naprawdę cienkim lodzie._ – pomyślała nagle, przypominając sobie niedawną rozmowę z Cobblepotem. – _Mam nadzieję, że już więcej nie będzie do nas wydzwaniał i dopraszał się o _

\- Hayley! – usłyszała nagle znajomy głos. Zaklęła w myślach, wznosząc spojrzenie ku ciemnemu, zachmurzonemu niebu.

\- Boże, daj mi siłę. – powiedziała półgłosem, przymykając na moment powieki. – Niech to nie będzie nic poważnego, proszę.

Zaraz potem odwróciła się przodem w stronę biegnącego w jej stronę Jima. Cierpliwie zaczekała na to, aż ten się z nią nie zrówna, mimo że w głębi ducha ani trochę nie chciała się z nim teraz spotykać.

\- Co tu się dzieje, Powell? – spytał się jej, gdy tylko stanął naprzeciw niej. – Dopiero co miał miejsce zamach na drugiego kandydata na burmistrza. Widziałem tam Zsasza. Pomógł uciec gościowi, który zabił tego kandydata. O mały włos nie postrzelił jednej z moich podwładnych. Współpracujecie teraz z Pingwinem, Hayley? Czy ty do reszty oszalałaś?

_Jasna cholera._ – zaklęła w myślach Hayley. – _Musiał idiota jednak tam się udać. Albo zrobił to sam, albo Pingwin __wyhaczył__ go na mieście i zaciągnął do współpracy. Tak czy siak, Cobblepot ma u mnie przesrane. Zatłukę gościa, jak tylko go spotkam, przysięgam._

\- Jesteś pewien, że widziałeś tam Zsasza? – spytała się dla pewności.

\- No raczej trudno, żebym go tam nie widział. – odciął się jej Jim. Wciąż był mocno tym całym faktem wzburzony. – O mały włos nie zastrzelił mojej podwładnej. Na całe szczęście jeden z naszych zdołał go postrzelić.

\- Że co?! – Hayley w tym momencie niemalże wrzasnęła. – Co z nim się stało?

\- Zdołał nam zwiać. – Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi zaraz potem, przyglądając się jednocześnie krytycznie dziewczynie. – Czemu się tak o niego zamartwiasz? To tylko zwykły psychol i maniak. Lepiej ci będzie bez niego.

\- To jest _mój_ psychol i maniak. – Hayley aż syknęła, tak wściekła teraz była. – Mam go w pełni pod swoją kontrolą. Pomógł mi wtedy, gdy inni nie byli w stanie. Czy zabił tam kogoś? No zabił kogoś? – dziewczyna praktycznie naskoczyła na Jima.

\- No… nie, nie zabił tam nikogo. – odpowiedział po chwili wahania. – Natrafiliśmy na niego w pobliżu miejsca zdarzenia. Ale, Hayley… on na pewno musiał brać w tym udział. Nie ma opcji, żeby…

\- Powiedziałam mu, żeby się w to nie mieszał. – przerwała mu gwałtownie dziewczyna. – W takim wypadku albo zatem strzelaliście nie do tego, do kogo powinniście, albo Pingwin wykorzystał go, aby odwrócić uwagę od jednego ze swoich ludzi. Na twoim miejscu zainteresowałabym się lepiej Cobblepotem. Gość robi to, bo ktoś porwał jego matkę i szantażuje go tym. Ale o tym pewnie nawet nie wiesz. – dodała zaraz potem z przekąsem, uśmiechając się przy tym krzywo. – Nie interesuje cię powód, dla którego to robi. Pewnie nawet do niego nie poszedłeś i nie próbowałeś tego najpierw sam rozwikłać. – Następnie Hayley obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła szybkim krokiem w przeciwną stronę. Miała szczerze dosyć tej rozmowy. Wiedziała, że jej pożałuje, zanim w ogóle się rozpoczęła.

\- Hayley, zaczekaj! – Jim złapał ją za ramię i przytrzymał, aby się od niego nie oddaliła. Dziewczyna odwróciła się szybko w jego stronę i rzuciła mu długie, ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, zerkając na moment na jego dłoń, którą wciąż trzymał na jej przedramieniu. – Wybacz. – przeprosił ją szybko, puszczając ją wolno zaraz potem. – Jeśli naprawdę jest tak, jak mówisz… komisarz Barnes z pewnością będzie w stanie sobie z tym poradzić. Może powinnaś się udać ze mną do niego. Wyjaśniłabyś mu wszystko i zapewniłabyś go o tym, że ty i Victor nie macie z tym wszystkim nic wspólnego.

Hayley tylko zaśmiała się gorzko na te słowa i pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- W tym mieście nikt taki nie da sobie rady. – powiedziała. – Wybacz, Jim… ale ty i twój komisarz nie dacie sobie z tym wszystkim rady. To miasto nie potrzebuje cnych, prawych rycerzy działających zawsze według zasad. Gotham potrzebuje antybohaterów. Ludzi, którzy będą naginać prawo, aby ogarnąć cały ten burdel i zaprowadzić w nim sensowny porządek.

Nie zaczekała na jego odpowiedź. Odsunęła się od niego, po czym odwróciła szybko i pognała w przeciwną stronę. Jim krzyknął jeszcze coś do niej, ale zignorowała to. Nie miała teraz czasu się tym zajmować. Miała o wiele, wiele ważniejszą sprawę na głowie.

_Victor został postrzelony._ – pomyślała, idąc szybkim tempem przez ciemne, opustoszałe ulice miasta. Tylko gdzieniegdzie zauważała szwendającego się bocznymi alejkami bezdomnego lub członka jakiegoś gangu. Nikt jej jednak nie zaczepił, na całe szczęście. Hayley nie wiedziała, jak zareagowałaby na to. Prawdopodobnie zmiotłaby tego człowieka z powierzchni ziemi – tak zdenerwowana i poruszona wciąż była. – _Któryś z ludzi Jima go postrzelił. Nie wiem, co z nim jest. Nie wiem, gdzie postrzelono. Nie wiem nawet, gdzie on teraz jest._

Hayley mimo to skierowała się w stronę domu Zsasza. Miała ogromną nadzieję na to, że to właśnie tam go znajdzie. Był środek nocy – nie miała pojęcia, gdzie jeszcze indziej mogłaby go w razie czego szukać. Fakt, teoretycznie mogłaby się wtedy zdać na swoje moce i spróbować wyłapać jego aurę, ale sęk w tym, że Gotham nie było małym miastem. Przy odrobinie szczęścia udałoby się jej w razie czego znaleźć go najwcześniej za minimum pół godziny – a nie wiedziała przecież, jak poważnie został postrzelony.

Gdy jednak dotarła już do domu, już przed wejściem frontowym zauważyła niedużą plamę krwi na kostce brukowej. Mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się słabo i odetchnęła z ulgą – udało mu się jednak dotrzeć tutaj.

Weszła czym prędzej do środka i zamknęła za sobą drzwi na klucz. Zaraz potem zdjęła szybko z siebie płaszcz, ściągnęła buty i rzuciła je niedbale koło szafki – nie miała czasu teraz ich tam wstawiać. Później się tym zajmie. Skierowała się następnie w stronę salonu. Po drodze zauważyła kilka kolejnych kałuż krwi. Gdy weszła do pomieszczenia, nie zastała go tam jednak. Zauważyła tylko dalszy ciąg śladów krwi na podłodze. Ruszyła za nimi i doszła po chwili do łazienki. Hayley wzięła jeden głęboki wdech, po czym otworzyła jednym ruchem drzwi i weszła do środka.

_Dzięki Bogu… żyje._ – pomyślała, gdy tylko go zobaczyła. Victor siedział na podłodze, w samych spodniach. Czarna bluzka i skórzana kurtka leżały obok niego. Hayley zauważyła po chwili ranę postrzałową z przodu jego lewego ramienia, w okolicach barku.

\- Dasz radę usiąść prosto? – spytała się go od razu. Nie zamierzała tracić czasu na wyjaśnienia.

Victor tylko przytaknął pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. Hayley usiadła szybko naprzeciwko niego i od razu sięgnęła po środki odkażające i przyrządy medyczne, jakie mężczyzna zdążył już wokół siebie zebrać.

\- Pocisk wciąż jest w ranie. – powiedział jej po chwili. Dziewczyna zerknęła przelotnie w stronę jego rany, po czym westchnęła przeciągle.

\- Masz farta, że zaraz po szkole średniej nawiedził mnie pomysł pójścia na szkolenie w zakresie pomocy medycznej. – Hayley sięgnęła po szczypce potrzebne do rozszerzenia rany i wyjęcia z niej kuli. – Będzie bolało. – ostrzegła go zaraz potem.

\- Dam sobie radę. – zapewnił ją Victor. – Miejmy to już po prostu za sobą.

\- Okej. – odparła dziewczyna. Zaraz potem nachyliła się nieco bliżej rany, aby lepiej wszystko widzieć.

_Dam sobie radę. Jestem wystarczająco silna na to. Nie zemdleję._ – powtarzała sobie w myślach raz za razem. Udało jej się poszerzyć nieznacznie ścianki rany. Wzięła do wolnej ręki małą latarkę i poświeciła nią przez chwilę. Po kilkunastu sekundach wypatrywania pocisku udało jej się go jakoś dostrzec. Nie bacząc na nic, złapała zębami drugi koniec latarki, uwalniając jedną dłoń, po czym sięgnęła nią po cążki. Następnie, bardzo ostrożnie, wyciągnęła z rany kulę.

\- Dałam radę. – powiedziała sama do siebie, oddychając głęboko. Wyrzuciła kulę od razu do kosza na śmieci, po czym sięgnęła po środki odkażające i przyrządy do zszycia rany. – Już jesteśmy w połowie drogi. – zapewniła następnie Victora. Zerknęła na niego przelotnie i zobaczyła, że ten trzymał powieki ciągle zamknięte. Otworzył jednak na chwilę oczy, słysząc jej głos tuż obok siebie. – Będzie dobrze.

\- Czemu się nie dopytujesz, co się stało? – spytał się jej nagle Zsasz, gdy ta zaczęła oczyszczać okolice rany, uważając przy tym na to, żeby przypadkiem nie dotknąć poszarpanej krawędzi.

\- Traf losu chciał, że wracając z drugiej miejscówki miałam pecha wpaść na Jima Gordona. – wyjaśniła mu Hayley. Victor zamarł na moment, słysząc to, ale nic się nie odezwał. Pozwolił, aby dziewczyna wszystko mu na spokojnie wyjaśniła. – To on mi powiedział, co się stało.

\- To nie ja zabiłem kandydata na burmistrza. – powiedział nagle Victor. Dziewczyna, która dopiero co zaczęła zszywać ranę, spojrzała się na niego uważnie po tych słowach. – Nie poszedłem do Pingwina. Po prostu akurat tamtędy przechodziłem, przysięgam.

\- Wierzę ci na słowo. – odpowiedziała Hayley. Zaraz potem uśmiechnęła się słabo do mężczyzny, po czym szybko wróciła do zszywania jego rany. – Wiem, że nie sprzeciwiłbyś się moim poleceniom. Życie jest ci chyba jeszcze miłe, z tego co mi wiadomo. – Zaraz potem dziewczyna odwróciła się na moment przodem w jego stronę, po czym uśmiechnęła się kątem ust. Victor po chwili odwzajemnił ten uśmiech swoim własnym, aczkolwiek nieco słabszym niż jej.

W milczeniu skończyła zszywanie jego rany. Na sam koniec nałożyła na szwy i okolice rany specjalny opatrunek, po czym odsunęła się nieco od mężczyzny i usiadła na zimnych kafelkach, oddychając ciężko.

\- Matko boska. – wymamrotała, odgarniając przy tym kosmyk włosów z czoła. – To chyba był pierwszy raz, kiedy miałam faktyczną, realną okazję zszyć kogoś w prawdziwym życiu.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że wcześniej tego nie robiłaś? – zdziwił się Victor. Nie był jednak tym zdenerwowany; był raczej tym dość mocno rozbawiony.

\- Tylko na fantomach do ćwiczeń. – odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna. – Nigdy nie próbowałam tego na żywej tkance.

\- No cóż… cieszę się zatem, że byłem tym pierwszym. – odparł Zsasz. – I cieszę się, że wciąż jestem w jednym kawałku.

\- Oj, ty! – zagroziła mu Hayley, podnosząc się nieznacznie z pozycji siedzącej. Uniosła przy tym w żarcie rękę, tak jakby chciała zdzielić nią Victora. – Lepiej sobie ze mną w te karty nie pogrywaj. Wszystkie skalpele i szczypce są jeszcze na miejscu. Nie chcesz chyba żadnej ekstremalnej przeróbki, co?

Zaraz potem oboje się roześmiali. Victor w pewnej chwili skrzywił się nieznacznie, czując słaby ból w okolicach barku.

\- Będzie dobrze. – zapewnił dziewczynę, gdy ta zerknęła na niego z zaniepokojeniem. – Bywało ze mną gorzej.

\- To wszystko wina Pingwina. – powiedziała nagle Hayley. Zsasz zerknął na nią z zaciekawieniem, słysząc to. – Gdyby poszedł do Jima albo do Harveya i wyjawił im, kto go szantażuje… a tak niewinni ludzie muszą zginąć, bo ten idiota nie potrafi sobie sam dać rady z tą sytuacją. Musimy coś z tym zrobić.

\- Tak… tylko co? – spytał się jej Victor. – Nie wiemy przecież, kto porwał jego matkę i go szantażuje. A raczej nie pozwoliłabyś mi na małe sponiewieranie go, żeby wreszcie to wypaplał.

\- Oj, żebyś się nie zdziwił. – odparła dziewczyna, wzdychając przy tym ciężko. – Po dzisiejszym dniu zaczynam na poważnie rozważać pójście do niego osobiście tylko po to, żeby sprać ten jego chudy, kościsty zadek.

\- Bez Falcone'a w mieście to nie jest to samo. – zauważył słusznie Zsasz. – On przynajmniej trzymał to wszystko w kupie. Nie dałby się zastraszać w ten sposób. Zawsze znajdował takie wyjście z sytuacji, że wszystko obracało się przeciwko jego wrogom.

\- To fakt. – przyznała Hayley. – Czas chyba wreszcie zmienić taktykę i podejście do tego wszystkiego. Najwyższa pora skończyć z bawieniem się w prawych bohaterów. Tacy nigdy tutaj nie wygrają. Tylko ci, którzy naginają prawo, mogą tu coś osiągnąć.

\- No nie mów mi tylko, że zamierzasz zejść na drogę zła. – Victor uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, rozbawiony własnymi słowami.

\- Nie… do tego mi jeszcze sporo brakuje. – odpowiedziała mu brunetka. – Ale antybohaterką z pewnością zostanę. Działanie wobec odgórnie ustalonych zasad w ogóle nie skutkuje. Sam widziałeś, jak dobrze szło mi z rozprawianiem się z tymi gangami, gdy nie patrzyłam się na to, jak zareaguje na to miejscowa władza. Oni sobie nie dadzą z nimi rady. Gotham potrzebuje ludzi takich jak my, którzy nie boją się sięgnąć po cięższe środki, aby osiągnąć swój cel.

Na krótką chwilę zapadło pomiędzy nimi milczenie. Po jakimś czasie Victor poruszył się nieznacznie, powoli zbierając się do wstania z zimnej podłogi.

\- Dasz sobie radę? – spytała się go Hayley, niemalże od razu zrywając się do pozycji stojącej.

\- To tylko rana postrzałowa, Hayley. – odpowiedział jej na to Zsasz. – Gdyby mi urwało całą łapę… wtedy byłby problem.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się cicho na te słowa, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową. Wyszła następnie jako pierwsza z pomieszczenia, zerkając jeszcze szybko przez ramię, czy młody mężczyzna faktycznie daje sobie radę z samodzielnym wstaniem i wyjściem na korytarz. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy zobaczyła, ze naprawdę dobrze daje sobie z tym wszystkim radę. Przesunęła się zatem nieznacznie, tak żeby mógł on bez problemu wyjść z pomieszczenia.

\- Zajmę się twoimi ubraniami później. – powiedziała mu, gdy ten zerknął jeszcze za siebie, w stronę podłogi, gdzie leżały jego zakrwawione, brudne ubrania.

Victor tylko skinął na to niemrawo głową. Hayley przystanęła obok ścianki dzielnej i oparła się o nią, czekając na to, aż Victor przejdzie do salonu lub pójdzie na górę do siebie. Chciała być pewna, że da sobie z tym radę sam.

Kilkakrotnie ugryzła się w język, powstrzymując się przed tym, żeby jeszcze raz spytać się go, czy aby na pewno da sobie radę z przejściem do następnego pomieszczenia sam. Wiedziała, jak ona by się czuła, gdyby ktoś miał wątpliwości w uwierzenie w nią. Nie zamierzała być hipokrytką. Jeśli Victor naprawdę będzie potrzebował jej pomocy, otwarcie jej to powie.

Zsasz w tym czasie powoli skierował się w stronę salonu. Podszedł do kanapy, po czym padł na nią z ciężkim westchnieniem.

Hayley podeszła do niego i usiadła bezszelestnie obok niego, na podłodze. Przez krótką chwilę oboje się nie odzywali, wykorzystując daną im chwilę spokoju.

\- Spokojnie, przeżyję. – zapewnił ją nagle Victor. Dziewczyna podniosła spojrzenie znad podłogi i odwróciła się przodem do niego. – Możesz iść na górę spać. Nic mi nie będzie.

\- Wolę chyba tutaj zostać. – Hayley przesunęła się nieznacznie na podłodze, wysuwając nogi spod siebie, żeby móc usiąść nieco wygodniej. Oparła się następnie prawym bokiem o przód kanapy. Zerknęła zaraz potem szybko na opatrunek i upewniła się, że wciąż się dobrze trzyma. – Nie mogę teraz stracić swojego najwierniejszego sojusznika. Musimy się trzymać razem… nawet jeśli na początku nienawidziliśmy się.

\- Święte słowa. – przyznał Zsasz. – Ale to bardziej ty mnie nienawidziłaś. – dodał zaraz potem. – Ty mi nic nie zrobiłaś.

Hayley uśmiechnęła się słabo po tych słowach.

\- Co racja, to racja. – powiedziała. – Ty po prostu „robiłeś swoje", co nie?

\- Ano prawda. – odparł na te słowa Victor. – I jakimś cudem puściłaś mi to płazem.

\- Raczej nie tyle co „puściłam płazem", co zdecydowałam się tymczasowo zignorować to i spróbować zobaczyć, czy z tego – tu wskazała gestem dłoni na siebie, a zaraz potem na Victora. – cokolwiek będzie.

Mężczyzna po jej słowach milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. Odezwał się dopiero po dobrej pół minucie ciszy.

\- I do jakich wniosków doszłaś? – spytał się jej cichym głosem.

\- Wciąż żyjesz. – odpowiedziała mu na to Hayley. – To chyba mówi samo za siebie.

Victor nic na te słowa się nie odezwał. Odwrócił tylko spojrzenie od Hayley, po czym przez długą chwilę wpatrywał się w milczeniu w sufit.

\- Chyba stałem się słabszy. – powiedział nagle. – Nie powinienem odczuwać tylu emocji.

\- W empatii nie ma nic złego, Victor. – spróbowała go przekonać dziewczyna, widząc rozterkę w jego spojrzeniu. - Tak ci się tylko wydaje, bo nie miałeś nigdy okazji komukolwiek w pełni zaufać. To normalne, że to kwestionujesz. Kiedyś w końcu zrozumiesz, że naprawdę nie ma w tym nic złego.

Zsasz powoli przeniósł swoje spojrzenie na osobę Hayley. Dziewczyna zamarła na moment, zdezorientowana. Intensywność jego spojrzenia dosłownie ją zamurowała. Nie miała pojęcia, co go tak poruszyło. Przemyślała szybko całą swoją ostatnią wypowiedź, ale nie znalazła w niej nic, co – przynajmniej w jej opinii – mogłoby wywołać u niego tak silną reakcję.

Nagle usiadł prosto, po czym zsunął się z kanapy na podłogę. Hayley w pierwszej chwili wystraszyła się, przekonana, że coś złego się z nim dzieje – że dostał jakiegoś ataku lub poczuł silny ból. O nic takiego jednak nie chodziło.

\- Victor, co… – zaczęła, wyraźnie zaniepokojona. Nie dane jej było jednak dokończyć tej kwestii. Victor objął ją za talię i szybko przysunął do siebie, po czym pocałował ją.

W pierwszej chwili dziewczyna zamarła. Kompletnie ją to zaskoczyło i zdezorientowało. Ten stan trwał jednak tylko kilka sekund – Hayley bardzo szybko otrząsnęła się ze wstępnego szoku. Nie odsunęła się jednak. Zamiast tego przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej, obejmując przy tym Victora i jednocześnie pogłębiając pocałunek.

\- Rana. – powiedziała nagle, odsuwając się nieznacznie. – Szwy mogą ci pójść.

\- Chrzanić ranę. – odpowiedział natychmiast Victor zduszonym głosem. – To nie to jest teraz dla mnie ważniejsze.

Lekki dreszcz przebiegł jej po plecach. Nie bała się jednak – nie bała się ani trochę. Wręcz przeciwnie – czuła w sercu dziwną ekscytację. Nie zwlekając dalej, pierwsza nachyliła się w jego stronę i pocałowała go ponownie. Poczuła zaraz potem, jak Victor uśmiecha się nieznacznie. Objął ją następnie i przysunął blisko siebie, nie przerywając pocałunku.

Teraz, gdy znał już jej uczucia w stosunku do siebie, nie pozwoli jej nikomu sobie odebrać. Będą razem choćby nie wiadomo co.

I nawet Jim Gordon nic już na to nie poradzi.

* * *

**A/N: ****Phuu****… wreszcie udało mi się ten rozdział skończyć :) To chyba najdłuższy rozdział tego opowiadania (wyszło mi nieco ponad 3700 słów). Trochę zeszło mi ze skończeniem go – mnóstwo rzeczy się działo… trochę dobrych, trochę złych. Powoli chaos jest już jednak ogarniany, więc następne rozdziały powinny pojawiać się już w nieco krótszych odstępach czasu. W sierpniu, jak dobrze pójdzie, powinno znaleźć się więcej czasu na pisanie.**


	38. Grobowiec świetlików

**Rozdział trzydziesty ósmy: Grobowiec świetlików**

* * *

Hayley obudziła się następnego ranka w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze. Leniwie przeciągnęła się pod kołdrą, po czym obróciła się na lewy bok i powoli otworzyła oczy. Zaraz potem uśmiechnęła się szeroko, przypominając sobie minioną noc.

_Tak, to się stało._ – pomyślała. – _Spędziłam noc z Victorem Zsaszem. Oficjalnie przeszłam na „stronę mroku", jakby to ujął Harvey. Nie ma już od tego odwrotu._

Nie przeszkadzało jej to jednak ani trochę. Nie była małą, zdezorientowaną dziewczynką. Wiedziała, co robi. Wiedziała, czego chce. I to było właśnie to. Tego potrzebowała. I to właśnie zdobyła.

Dziewczyna wstała i ubrała się, po czym przeszła niespiesznym krokiem na dół. Wiedziała, że to tam najpewniej znajdzie Victora, i nie myliła się. Znalazła go siedzącego przy wysepce kuchennej, jak kończył pić kawę.

Gdy ją dostrzegł, zamarł automatycznie i uśmiechnął się lekko. Hayley odpowiedziała na jego uśmiech podobnym. Podeszła niespiesznie do blatu wysepki, po czym oparła się o niego nieznacznie, przez cały ten czas nie odrywając spojrzenia od mężczyzny.

\- Mamy gościa. – powiedział nagle. Wyrwał tym Hayley z zamyślenia bardzo skutecznie. Dziewczyna zamrugała kilkakrotnie powiekami, po czym zmarszczyła nieznacznie brwi w dezorientacji.

\- Kogo? – spytała się cichym głosem.

\- Tamtą małą. – tu wskazał na coś przed sobą. Hayley obróciła szybko spojrzenie w stronę, w którą wskazywał Victor, i zobaczyła siedzącą na skórzanej kanapie Selinę. – Mówi, że ma do ciebie jakąś ważną sprawę. Ponoć to kwestia życia i śmierci. Nie spławiłem jej, bo doszedłem do wniosku, że sama pewnie będziesz chciała to zrobić.

\- Dlaczego miałabym niby ją spławić?

\- Mamy dzisiaj przecież załatwić problem Cobblepota, pamiętasz? – przypomniał jej Victor. Podszedł następnie do zlewu i wypłukał kubek z pozostałości fusów po kawie, po czym wylał je wszystkie do wiaderka w szafce pod zlewem. Kubek następnie umył i odłożył na suszarkę, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem do Hayley. – Nie będzie on zadowolony, jeśli go wystawimy.

\- Jest dużym chłopcem. Da sobie sam radę. – odcięła się wówczas Hayley. Nie lubiła Oswalda ani trochę. Zawsze, gdy się pojawiał w jej pobliżu, czuła się przy nim nieswojo. – Jeśli mam wybierać, to zdecydowanie bardziej wolę wesprzeć Selinę. Co do niej przynajmniej wiem, że faktycznie może mieć poważne kłopoty, z którymi trzeba jej pomóc. I że naprawdę nie poradzi sobie z nimi. Pingwin ma tymczasem do pomocy swoich mięśniaków i Butcha. Nie potrzebuje naszej pomocy.

Następnie Hayley przeszła szybkim krokiem do salonu, w którym czekała na nią Selina. Gdy ta tylko usłyszała, że ktoś się zbliża, odwróciła się szybko w nadziei, że to jest osoba, na którą czekała. Gdy to się sprawdziło, na ustach nastolatki wykwitł szeroki uśmiech ulgi i zadowolenia.

\- Cześć. – powiedziała, zeskakując zwinnie z kanapy. Podeszła następnie do Hayley i wyściskała ją. Zaskoczyła tym nieco dziewczynę, ale odpowiedziała jej ona ostatecznie na uścisk. – Mam do ciebie sprawę, jeśli to nie problem.

\- Tak, wiem. Victor już zdołał mnie wtajemniczyć. – tu wskazała na mężczyznę, który właśnie stanął w progu pomieszczenia, przyglądając się im obu z zainteresowaniem. – Siadaj. – tu wskazała na miejsce, z którego przed chwilą zeszła Selina. Nastolatka posłusznie usiadła z powrotem, podczas gdy Hayley zajęła miejsce w fotelu naprzeciwko niej. – Mów, o co chodzi. Z czym dokładnie jest problem?

\- Chodzi o moją dawną przyjaciółkę. Nazywa się Bridgit Pike, i od lat mieszka ze swoimi starszymi przyrodnimi braćmi. – zaczęła Selina. – Dręczą ją oni nieustannie i kontrolują każdy jej ruch. Zmuszali ją też od dawna do współpracy przy napadach, jakie organizują. Są piromanami, a Bridgit boi się panicznie ognia.

\- Rozumiem zatem, że chcesz, żebym pomogła jej się stamtąd wydostać? – Nastolatka tylko pokręciła przecząco głową po tym pytaniu.

\- Nie do końca. – dodała zaraz potem. – Chodzi o to, że… tych jej braci już nie ma. Po jednym z napadów Bridgit zdecydowała się im postawić, a oni chcieli ją za to ukarać. Dziewczyna nie wytrzymała i ich zabiła. Spaliła ich ciała bronią, której sami używali do napadów. Teraz ściga ją jednak policja. Uważają ją za najgorszą przestępczynię. A ona tylko chciała się po prostu od nich uwolnić.

Hayley znała ten scenariusz aż za dobrze. Widziała takie sprawy regularnie w Gotham. Nie była jeszcze pewna, w jaki sposób będzie mogła pomóc Selinie i Bridgit, ale już teraz podjęła decyzję, że to zrobi. Jeśli mogła jej w jakiś sposób pomóc, to zrobi to bez wahania.

\- Nie próbowałaś się może skontaktować w tej sprawie z Jimem? – spytała się jeszcze Hayley, aby mieć pewność, że Selina rozważyła wcześniej wszystkie opcje, nim tu do niej nie przyszła.

\- Pomagał nam z początku. – przyznała od razu nastolatka. – Ale już mu nie ufam. To on wezwał policję do jej mieszkania. To przez niego ją teraz ścigają.

_I wszystko jasne. _– pomyślała z goryczą, odchylając się nieznacznie w fotelu. – _Jim próbował stać po stronie prawa, i jak zwykle wszystko spartolił._

\- Zrozumiem, jeśli nie będziesz mi chciała pomóc. – powiedziała nagle Selina, wyrywając tym Hayley z zamyślenia. Dziewczyna spojrzała się na nią z dezorientacją, nie do końca rozumiejąc, dlaczego nastolatka w ogóle powiedziała coś takiego. – Nie zawsze się dogadywałyśmy, a do tego po tym, co zaszło wtedy w tych magazynach z Fish Mooney… zrozumiem, jeśli odmówisz.

\- Nie ma nawet opcji, żebym ci odmówiła, Selina. – odpowiedziała jej Hayley. Zielonooka dziewczynka spojrzała się na nią z mieszaniną nadziei i lekkiego zdziwienia. Nie spodziewała się chyba takiej reakcji z jej strony. – Fakt, nie zawsze stałyśmy po tej samej stronie, ale mimo to chcę ci pomóc. Twoja przyjaciółka tego potrzebuje. Powiedz mi tylko, czego dokładnie ode mnie oczekujesz, a zobaczę, co będę mogła w tej kwestii zrobić.

* * *

Kilka godzin później Hayley szła z Seliną pomiędzy filarami wiaduktu, po którym była poprowadzona linia kolejowa. Nastolatka wstępnie omówiła się niedaleko stąd na spotkanie z Bridgit. Wkrótce dziewczyna powinna się zjawić. Pozostało im zatem tylko tam dotrzeć i zaczekać tam na nią.

Gdy jednak tam dotarły, jasnym stało się, że dotarły za późno.

Hayley jako pierwsza dostrzegła radiowozy policyjne. Zareagowała natychmiast – złapała Selinę za ramię i pociągnęła ją ze sobą za jeden z filarów.

\- Jasna cholera. – syknęła, zauważając w tłumie policjantów Jima. – Skąd on wiedział, żeby tu się udać?

\- Był już tutaj wcześniej. – wyjaśniła jej Selina. – Zanim nas nie zdradził.

\- Dobra, może jeszcze da się to wszystko odkręcić. – Hayley powiedziała to raczej bardziej do siebie, niż do Seliny. Próbowała się w ten sposób uspokoić i zebrać myśli, aby opracować nowy plan działania. – Może jeszcze jej… o nie. – wymamrotała nagle.

\- Co? – Selina drgnęła, wyraźnie zaniepokojona. – Co jest?

\- Czy to ona? – spytała się w tej chwili dziewczyna, wskazując na coś przed sobą. – Czy to jest Bridgit?

Selina szybko spojrzała się w miejsce, które wskazywała Hayley. Zaraz potem z jej ust wydobył się głośny jęk zawodu.

_To ona._ – uświadomiła sobie natychmiast była detektyw. – _To na pewno ona._

Policja otoczyła Bridgit i nakazała jej, aby rzuciła swój miotacz ognia. Dziewczyna, ubrana od stóp do głów w kombinezon ochronny, cofnęła się o kilka kroków, wciąż trzymając dłoń na zapalniku. Nie wyglądało na to, aby zamierzała się poddać bez walki.

I tego nie zrobiła.

Dziewczyna odpaliła swój miotacz płomieni i wycelowała go w stojących najbliżej policjantów. Większość z nich zdołała uciec, ale jeden z nich, stojący najbliżej dziewczyny, zajął się ogniem. Od razu zaczął biec w przeciwnym kierunku, krzycząc przy tym w niebogłosy. Hayley nie widziała, co się z nim dalej stało – po odgłosach domyśliła się jednak, że udało się innym go powalić na ziemię i zakryć specjalnym materiałem, aby ugasić na nim ogień.

Tymczasem miotacz Bridgit przestał nagle działać. Dziewczyna zaklęła głośno, po czym zaczęła uderzać w zapalnik, próbując go odblokować. Hayley zobaczyła, jak Jim powoli kieruje się w jej stronę. Ona sama zrobiła powoli krok do przodu, rozważając wkroczenie do akcji. Zastanawiała się nad tym, czy udałoby się jej powalić wszystkich policjantów na ziemię jednym pchnięciem swojej mocy telekinezy. Na pewno by ją to mocno wyczerpało, a także ujawniłaby swoje moce przed Seliną i Bridgit. Trzeba jednak było coś zrobić. Dziewczyna bowiem znalazła się w potrzasku, bez żadnej możliwości ucieczki.

\- Bridgit, poddaj się! – usłyszała jeszcze, jak Jim krzyczy do dziewczyny. – Nie warto ryzykować, Bridgit. Po prostu się poddaj!

Nie posłuchała go jednak. Zaklęła ponownie, po czym, nie chcąc już dalej czekać, nacisnęła spust miotacza, celując nim jednocześnie prosto w Jima.

To, co stało się potem, trwało zaledwie kilka sekund. Zarówno jednak dla Hayley, jak i dla Seliny, wydawało się to wiecznością.

Zablokowany wylot miotacza spowodował, że cały sprzęt wybuchł. Bridgit zajęła się ogniem i zaczęła krzyczeć w niebogłosy, nadaremno usiłując ugasić płomienie.

Selina rzuciła się przed siebie, chcąc od razu pobiec i ocalić przyjaciółkę. Hayley w porę jednak zdołała się zorientować, co się dzieje, i złapała Selinę wpół, po czym pociągnęła ją z powrotem za filary.

\- Nie możemy ujawnić teraz swojej obecności. – przypomniała jej. – Wiem, co teraz czujesz, Selina. Uwierz mi, znam to uczucie aż za dobrze. Ale nie możemy ryzykować swojej wolności dla tego. Oni na pewno jej pomogą.

Jak się okazało, miała rację. Policji udało się ugasić płomienie na Bridgit, po czym od razu wezwali karetkę, która zjawiła się w ciągu kilku minut. Gdy ta tylko odjechała w stronę szpitala Gotham, część policjantów pojechała za nimi. Hayley dostrzegła, że Jim również pojechał za karetką.

\- Jedziemy za nimi. – poleciła Selinie, wychodząc wreszcie razem z nią z ukrycia. Ominęły zwinnie policjantów, którzy pozostali na miejscu zbrodni, po czym przeszły przez jedną przecznicę i tam złapały taksówkę. Pojechały prosto do szpitala, gdzie Hayley poprowadziła Selinę w stronę bloku operacyjnego. Po drodze jeden z lekarzy spróbował je zatrzymać, ale Hayley w odpowiedzi tylko mignęła mu swoją odznaką detektywa. Nie używała jej od miesięcy, ale wciąż ją nosiła przy sobie. Zawsze przydawała się jej podczas okazji takich jak ta, gdy musiała dostać się gdzieś bez wzbudzania zawieruszenia.

Na miejscu zastała Jima. Gdy ten tylko ją dostrzegł, podniósł się z krzesła i ruszył w stronę jej i Seliny.

\- Skąd wiecie? – spytał się ich ściszonym, nieco podenerwowanym tonem głosu.

\- A jak myślisz, Einsteinie? – odcięła mu się Hayley. Jim burknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, wyraźnie niezadowolony. – Co z dziewczyną?

W odpowiedzi Jim posmutniał, po czym spuścił głowę i pokręcił nią na boki.

\- O Boże, nie. – jęknęła Selina. Nastolatka zachwiała się i nieomal upadła na podłogę. W porę podtrzymała ją Hayley, która zaraz potem przysunęła dziewczynę do siebie, dając jej w sobie podporę. – Nie, Bridgit… – załkała dziewczyna, nie mogąc się przed tym powstrzymać.

\- Naprawdę mi przykro, Selina. – zaczął Jim. Zamilkł jednak, gdy Hayley rzuciła mu krótkie, harde spojrzenie pełne złości i gniewu.

\- Daruj sobie, _Gordon_. – syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Ostrożnie przeszła z nastolatką w stronę krzeseł, po czym usadziła ją na jednym z nich. Dopiero wtedy odwróciła się na pięcie i podeszła z powrotem do Jima, wręcz kipiąc wściekłością. – Lepiej będzie, jeśli teraz postarasz się o załatwienie nam wniosku, żebyśmy mogły odzyskać ciało Bridgit. Selina na pewno będzie chciała móc ją pochować. Dziewczyna na to zasługuje.

\- Niestety, nie mam takich możliwości. – odpowiedział słabym głosem mężczyzna. Zauważył kątem oka, że Selina podniosła na niego spojrzenie. Pomimo łez w jej oczach dostrzegł w nich też odrazę i złość. Zawiódł ją. Zawiódł je obie. Miał tego pełną świadomość. Naprawdę nie mógł jednak nic dla nich zrobić.

\- Jak to „nie masz takich możliwości"? Jesteś z powrotem zatrudniony na komisariacie, Jim. Możesz to zrobić. Nie piernicz mi tutaj, że nie możesz.

\- Kiedy mówię ci, że nie mogę! – Jim w tym momencie niemalże krzyknął. Zwrócił tym uwagę paru policjantów, jacy stali nieco z tyłu, w bocznym, węższym korytarzu, a także dwóch akurat przechodzących obok nich pielęgniarek. – To nie leży w moich kwalifikacjach. A i nawet gdybym był w stanie coś załatwić, to nie sądzę, żebym…

Nie zdołał dokończyć zdania. W tym samym momencie prawa dłoń Hayley wystrzeliła ku jego twarzy i uderzyła go z całą siłą w policzek. Jim aż zachwiał się od impetu uderzenia. Dopiero po chwili otrząsnął się po uderzeniu i złapał się na bolące miejsce, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w Hayley.

\- Zawiodłam się na tobie, Jim. – Hayley wycedziła te słowa z największą odrazą, jaką tylko zdołała z siebie wycisnąć. – Nie jesteś człowiekiem, za jakiego cię uważałam. Naprawdę się na tobie zawiodłam.

Nie zdołał nic powiedzieć w swojej obronie. Dziewczyna w tym momencie obróciła się na pięcie, podeszła do Seliny, po czym razem wyszły szybkim krokiem ze szpitala.

Hayley od razu skierowała się w stronę domu Victora. Nie zamierzała zostawiać dzisiaj Seliny samej – nie po tym, co dziewczyna przeszła.

\- Nie… nie chcę ci sprawiać kłopotów. – wydukała Selina, gdy już znalazły się przed drzwiami frontowymi domu. W odpowiedzi Hayley tylko rzuciła jej pobłażliwe spojrzenie.

\- Daj spokój. – mruknęła, otwierając zamek w drzwiach. – Nie pozwolę ci samej się z tym męczyć. Gdy mnie to spotkało i moja najlepsza przyjaciółka zginęła, miałam przy sobie bliskie osoby, które pomogły mi się z tym uporać. Ty też zasługujesz teraz na taką pomoc.

Następnie Hayley wprowadziła nastolatkę do środka. Victora zastała tam, gdzie sądziła, że go znajdzie – w salonie, czytającego jedną ze swoich książek wziętą z mahoniowego regału, jaki stał nieopodal. Na widok swojej towarzyszki wprowadzającej Selinę do środka zmarszczył nieznacznie czoło, wpatrując się w nie z dezorientacją.

Hayley dostrzegła to i tylko pokręciła głową na znak, aby nic się na razie nie odzywał. Zaprowadziła następnie Selinę do kuchni, zrobiła jej gorącą czekoladę, po czym, gdy dziewczyna poprosiła ją o chwilę samotności, zaprowadziła ją na górę do swojej części sypialnej, aby tam nastolatka mogła się w spokoju wypłakać po stracie bliskiej przyjaciółki.

\- Mogę już się odzywać? – spytał się Victor Hayley, gdy ta kilka minut później zeszła z powrotem na dół.

\- Tak. – odpowiedziała mu cichym głosem. Zaraz potem padła z ciężkim westchnieniem na skórzany fotel, zamykając przy tym oczy. – Jezus Maria, to była masakra. – powiedziała zaraz potem.

\- Mniemam po twojej reakcji, że nie udało wam się osiągnąć tego, co planowałyście.

\- To mało powiedziane. – Hayley otworzyła wreszcie oczy i usiadła prosto. – Bridgit niechcący podpaliła się własnym miotaczem. Zmarła w szpitalu. Nic nie mogłam zrobić, aby jej pomóc.

\- Czyli raczej Pingwin nie ma co liczyć na nasze wsparcie? – Po tym pytaniu dziewczyna rzuciła mu harde, karcące spojrzenie, które mówiło mu tylko jedno. – Okej, rozumiem. A ta mała na ile planuje tu zostać?

\- Zostanie tu na tyle, ile będzie trzeba. – odpowiedziała Hayley. – Będzie potrzebowała pomocy w poradzeniu sobie z gniewem i smutkiem, jakie z pewnością będzie odczuwała po stracie przyjaciółki.

\- Cobblepotowi się to nie spodoba.

\- Wiesz, gdzie on może sobie wsadzić te opinie? – syknęła z irytacją dziewczyna. Victor w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się szeroko, rozbawiony nieco jej reakcją. – Oswald Cobblepot nie jest ani moim przyjacielem, ani sojusznikiem. Ale Selina nią jest. I zrobię wszystko, aby jej pomóc. Nie zostawię jej samej. Nie ma takiej opcji.


	39. Zdrada

**Rozdział trzydziesty dziewiąty: Zdrada**

* * *

Z samego rana Hayley obudził głośny łomot. Dziewczyna zignorowała to z samego początku, obracając się tylko na drugi bok. Hałas jednak nie ustąpił – wręcz odwrotnie, z każdą minutą stawał się coraz głośniejszy i coraz bardziej irytujący.

\- Co to jest, do ciężkiej cholery? – mruknęła, pocierając oczy i siadając prosto na łóżku. – Kto tak hałasuje o… – tu zerknęła na budzik, jaki stał na szafce nocnej, po czym soczyście zaklęła. – szóstej rano?! Kto, do jasnej cholery, dobija się o tej porze?!

\- Może to ta twoja nowa kumpela coś rozrabia. – burknął Victor, zakryty w całości kołdrą. Hayley syknęła cicho po jego słowach, po czym jednym ruchem zerwała z niego pościel, wystawiając go na chłodne powietrze poranka.

\- Skoro mnie ten czub obudził, to ty też masz wstać. – warknęła. Zamierzała dać temu komuś, kto się do nich dobijał, słoną nauczkę za to.

Nic na siebie nie założyła – zeskoczyła tylko z łóżka i bez ciapów czy szlafroka, w samej koszulce nocnej, zeszła szybkim krokiem na dół, przeklinając jednocześnie pod nosem wszystko, na czym ten świat stał.

Nie spytała się, kto stał po drugiej stronie drzwi. Po prostu otworzyła je na oścież, licząc na to, że za moment będzie mogła roznieść tę osobę w drobny mak.

\- Czego tu chcesz? – warknęła zaraz potem. Naprzeciwko niej stał nikt inny, jak Oswald Cobblepot. I wyglądał na naprawdę wściekłego. Emanował prawie taką samą wściekłością, jaką ona teraz pałała. – Czy ty w ogóle masz pojęcie, która jest godzina, człowieku? Ludzie jeszcze śpią!

\- Gówno mnie obchodzi wasz sen! – wykrzyknął jej w odpowiedzi Oswald. Następnie popchnął ją, zmuszając do cofnięcia się w głąb mieszkania, aby następnie wpaść do środka za nią niczym huragan. – Mieliście mi pomóc! Mieliście przyjechać na miejsce i mi pomóc! I co zrobiliście? Nic! Nie zjawiliście się! I przez was moja matka nie żyje!

_No to pięknie._ – pomyślała Hayley. W moment otrzeźwiała i obudziła się kompletnie. Tego jej jeszcze brakowało do szczęścia. – _Same tragedie ostatnio się dzieją. Nikt nie zyskuje szczęśliwego_ _zakończenia. Nigdzie nic tylko śmierć, śmierć i śmierć. To już się robi jakieś chore._

\- Butch mnie zdradził. – Cobblepot ciągnął dalej, nie przerywając swojego monologu nawet na moment. Hayley obserwowała go w napięciu, czekając na moment, kiedy będzie wreszcie mogła się wtrącić. Kątem oka dostrzegła, jak na schodach pojawia się Victor, zwabiony krzykami mężczyzny. Chciał już podejść do niego i przerwać mu, ale dziewczyna przytrzymała go w miejscu, trzymając go blisko siebie w razie potrzeby. – Galavanowie go przekabacili na swoją stronę jakimiś mentalnymi gierkami. A potem… potem… zabili moją matkę! – Nagle Oswald odwrócił się w stronę Victora, wręcz mordując go swoim spojrzeniem. – Wiedziałeś o tym, że to oni za tym stoją? – spytał się go. – To ty przecież wypatrzyłeś ich kryjówkę. Wiedziałeś o tym, kto ją porwał?

\- Ja miałem ją tylko znaleźć. – odpowiedział mu Victor zdawkowo. Nie załagodził tym sprawy ani trochę. Wręcz przeciwnie; pogorszył ją tylko jeszcze bardziej.

\- Ta pinda, siostra Galavana, zabiła moją matkę! – wrzasnął mężczyzna, kompletnie tracąc nad sobą kontrolę. – Mieliście tam ze mną być! Mieliście się tam pojawić! Dlaczego tego nie zrobiliście, do cholery?

\- Nie wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie, człowieku. – odciął mu się Zsasz, nim Hayley zdążyła się odezwać chociaż słowem. – Hayley miała tej nocy inną, o wiele ważniejszą sprawę do załatwienia. A ja, jak cię ostrzegałem, nie ruszam się nigdzie bez mojej nowej szefowej.

Dziewczyna miała po jego słowach mieszane odczucia. Z jednej strony była dumna z tego, że Victor oficjalnie przyznał, że słucha się tylko niej. Z drugiej strony wiedziała jednak, że te słowa pogorszą sprawę możliwe jeszcze bardziej. Jeśli Oswald wcześniej był wściekły, to teraz jak nic wpadnie w furię.

Nie myliła się. Cobblepot zaciągnął się gwałtownie powietrzem, otwierając przy tym szeroko oczy z niedowierzania. Przez chwilę stał nieruchomo, zastanawiając się zapewne nad tym, czy aby się nie przesłyszał. Gdy jednak zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to wszystko naprawdę się stało, ogarnęła go potężna fala złości. Warknął gardłowo, wpatrując się z nienawiścią w Victora i Hayley, po czym ruszył na nich.

_Dosyć tego._ – pomyślała dziewczyna. Sięgnęła za siebie, do komody stojącej za nią, po czym wyciągnęła z drugiej szuflady broń Victora. Następnie odbezpieczyła ją, jednocześnie wyciągając zza siebie. Wycelowała następnie prosto w głowę Oswalda, gdy ten znajdował się już niespełna metr od nich.

\- Na twoim miejscu dałabym sobie spokój. – powiedziała, siląc się na spokojny, opanowany ton głosu. – Nie dałbyś nam rady. Nie ma nawet takiej opcji.

Oswald przez długą chwilę milczał. Przyglądał się tylko nienawistnie Hayley, próbując obmyślić naprędce inny plan działania.

\- Wiesz, że mogę o wszystkim ludziom wygadać? – spytał się jej nagle. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co miał on przez to na myśli. – Wiem o tobie. Wiem o tobie dosłownie _wszystko_, ty mała, zamaskowana wichrzycielko. Znam twój sekret. Wiem, że jesteś jakąś pokręconą mutantką. Wiem, że masz moce. Wiedziałem już o tym od dawna, ale nikomu nic nie mówiłem. Siedziałem cicho, bo liczyłem na to, że w końcu przejdziecie na moją stronę. Że nawiążemy sojusz. Ale teraz widzę, że nie było sensu cię chronić. Trzeba było powiedzieć światu o takim dziwaku już na samym początku.

Hayley usłyszała, jak stojący obok niej Victor gwiżdże cicho pod nosem. Wiedziała, co to oznacza – zapewne kręci on teraz głową z niedowierzaniem, uśmiechając się przy tym z rozbawieniem. W ogóle nie bał się o to, że Oswald faktycznie zdradzi ten sekret. Wiedział bowiem, co będzie miało miejsce za moment.

_I nie będzie się mylił nawet trochę._

\- No dobrze. – powiedziała z iście wręcz stoickim spokojem Hayley, opuszczając powoli broń. Oswald zamrugał kilkakrotnie powiekami, zdezorientowany jej reakcją. Spodziewał się z pewnością czegoś zupełnie innego. – Skoro tak to ująłeś… nie mam chyba innego wyjścia.

W następnej sekundzie dziewczyna jednocześnie zabezpieczyła broń i upuściła ją na ziemię. Następnie, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, ruszyła na Cobblepota i odrzuciła go swoimi mocami na przeciwległą ścianę. Mężczyzna uderzył w nią z głośnym hukiem, wydając przy tym z siebie zduszony krzyk. Zaraz potem zaszurał on plecami o ścianę, gdy Hayley podniosła go dzięki telekinezie w górę, praktycznie pod sam sufit. Oswald poczuł następnie silny ucisk na klatce piersiowej. Na sam koniec poczuł, jak zaczyna się dusić – to ta dziewczyna naparła swoimi mocami na jego drogi oddechowe.

Victor aż roześmiał się, widząc to. Wiedział, że tak się to wszystko skończy. Hayley na co dzień powstrzymywała się od używania mocy. Gdy jednak nachodziła sytuacja taka jak ta… wtedy nie ma zmiłuj. Pingwin będzie się cieszył, jeśli wyjdzie z tego żywy.

\- Przez ludzi takich jak ty ludzie tacy jak ja muszą się ciągle ukrywać. – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Z trudem powstrzymywała się przed tym, aby go nie zatłuc, tu i teraz. Naprawdę miała na to w tej chwili ochotę, szczególnie po tym, co właśnie jej powiedział. – To przez takich jak ty nie możemy osiągnąć pełnego potencjału i pomagać innym w potrzebie. Zawsze musi się znaleźć ktoś, kto pozna nasz sekret, i przez kogo nie możemy w pełni aktywnie działać i pomagać innym. Gdyby ludzie tacy jak ty, którzy non stop wpychają swoje długie nochale w sprawy, które ich nie dotyczą, przestali wreszcie istnieć… wtedy tacy jak my wreszcie mogliby zacząć zmieniać ten świat na lepsze.

Oswald w tym momencie zacharczał głośno, krztusząc się i z trudem łapiąc oddech. Hayley nie puściła go jednak. Nie skończyła jeszcze swojej przemowy. I była też pewna, że ten gnojek nie wycierpiał jeszcze dostatecznie.

\- Gdyby nie tacy jak ty, to już dużo wcześniej mogłabym zacząć naprawę tego miasta. Wcześniej dowiedziałabym się o Bridgit Pike i dziewczyna nie straciłaby swojego życia na darmo. Byłabym w stanie jej pomóc. Dotarłabym do niej na czas, nim nie byłoby na to za późno. Przyjaciółka Seliny wciąż by żyła.

Mężczyzna zaczął się wyrywać, wierzgając przy tym nogami w powietrzu. Uniósł nagle spojrzenie w górę i zamarł, rozwierając nieznacznie usta do krzyku, który jednak nie wyszedł z jego ust.

Hayley podążyła szybko za jego spojrzeniem. Obróciła się bokiem w stronę, w którą się wgapiał, i w moment zamarła.

Selina stała przy barierce na piętrze, tuż przy szczycie schodów, i wpatrywała się w nich, zszokowana i zdezorientowana. Dopiero po chwili przeniosła spojrzenie na Hayley. Przez moment patrzyły się na siebie w milczeniu. Żadna z nich nie wiedziała, co mogłaby teraz powiedzieć.

\- Hayley. – usłyszała nagle głos Victora. Powoli oderwała spojrzenie od Seliny i przeniosła je na swojego partnera. – Zobacz. – tu wskazał w stronę salonu. Hayley przesunęła się nieznacznie, aby mieć lepszy widok na telewizor, na który wskazywał Zsasz. Dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że zostawili go włączonego na całą noc.

Właśnie podawano nowe wiadomości. W pewnej chwili news przeskoczył z prezentera na relację na żywo z biura burmistrza. Hayley od razu dostrzegła znajomą twarz Theo Galavana. Użyła swoich mocy, aby minimalnie pogłośnić telewizor, tak aby wszystko był lepiej słychać. Wystarczyła jej jednak tylko kilka sekund słuchania jego przemówienia, aby wiedzieć, o co chodzi.

\- Widać jednak nie muszę się martwić o to, co się z tobą stanie. – powiedziała do Oswalda, uśmiechając się przy tym do niego gorzko. – Galavan oficjalnie nazwał się swoim „wrogiem numer jeden". Wychodzi zatem na to, że wkrótce tak czy siak będziesz wąchać kwiatki od spodu.

Zaraz potem dziewczyna wypuściła go. Mężczyzna upadł z głuchym hukiem na parkiet, wydając przy tym z siebie jęk bólu. Od razu zaczął głęboko i nierówno oddychać, mogąc wreszcie poczuć powietrze w swoich płucach.

\- Narobiłeś sobie już wystarczająco dużo wrogów, Cobblepot. – Hayley podeszła do drzwi frontowych i otworzyła je szeroko na oścież, dając tym samym mężczyźnie znać, że daje mu możliwość wyjścia stąd bez szwanku. – Na twoim miejscu nie ryzykowałabym wkurzania osoby, która może rozerwać cię na kawałki samą siłą woli.

Oswald nic na to nie odpowiedział. Wstał tylko chwiejnie z podłogi, po czym, kulejąc na swoją zdeformowaną nogę, powoli skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

\- Nie chcę cię tu już więcej widzieć. – dodała nagle dziewczyna, zatrzymując go tuż przed wyjściem i zmuszając go, aby spojrzał się jej prosto w oczy. – Jeśli jeszcze raz spróbujesz mi zagrozić czymkolwiek, to sprawię, że pożałujesz, że w ogóle się urodziłeś.

\- Moja matka właśnie została zamordowana. – wydukał Oswald, łapiąc się tym ostatniej deski ratunku, jaka mu pozostała. Liczył na to, że być może tym wyznaniem wzbudzi w niej chociaż cień sympatii do siebie. – Mogłabyś okazać chociaż trochę empatii i współczucia.

Hayley tylko zaśmiała się gorzko na te słowa. W każdym innym przypadku zareagowałaby zupełnie inaczej. Tutaj jednak chodziło o Oswalda Cobblepota. Ten człowiek zawsze wywoływał u ludzi skrajne emocje. I nigdy to się chyba już nie zmieni.

\- Być może i współczułabym ci bardziej, gdybyś nie wtargnął tutaj jak burza, oskarżając nas o rzekomą zdradę i niekompetencję, a potem na dodatek grożąc mi ujawnieniem mojej tajemnicy. Twoja matka nie jest jedyną osobą, która zginęła przez to cholerne miasto. – dodała zaraz potem, nie mogąc się już przed tym dłużej powstrzymać. – Jeśli masz zatem chociaż trochę oleju w tej swojej głowie, nie wygadasz mojej tajemnicy nikomu. Jeśli chcesz, żeby ludzie wreszcie przestali ginąć, i żeby coś zaczęło się w tym mieście zmieniać, zostawisz tę sprawę w spokoju.

\- A co zrobisz, jeśli się do tego nie zastosuję? – spytał się jej Oswald. Hayley aż zaśmiała się z niedowierzaniem, słysząc to pytanie.

\- Wtedy nie będę miała innego wyjścia, jak cię zabić. – odpowiedziała mu zgodnie z prawdą. – Gotham potrzebuje kogoś takiego jak ja. Nie pozwolę, aby ktokolwiek pokrzyżował mi te plany. Zapamiętaj to sobie zatem. Milcz i nic nikomu nie mów. Nie myśl sobie, że nie będę w stanie cię zabić. Nie byłbyś moją pierwszą ofiarą, Cobblepot. I na pewno nie byłbyś też moją ostatnią.

\- Nie podejrzewałem ciebie o taki mrok. – Cobblepot był szczerze porażony jej słowami.

\- No cóż… to miasto już tak z ludźmi robi. Ja tylko się do niego zaadaptowałam.


	40. Odnowa

**Rozdział czterdziesty: Odnowa**

* * *

Selina zadomowiła się u Hayley i Victora. Nie była tylko jeszcze pewna jednego – czy oni wciąż chcą jej tutaj.

\- Nawet się o to nie martw. – odpowiedziała jej Hayley, gdy nastolatka się jej o to zapytała. – Możesz tu zostać tak długo, jak tylko będziesz chciała.

\- I nie będzie ci przeszkadzać, że zajmuję ci łóżko? – Selina wciąż nie wyglądała na przekonaną. – Może jednak faktycznie lepiej będzie, jeśli się stąd ulotnię…

\- Selina, nie wygaduj bzdur. – Starsza dziewczyna zatrzymała młodszą, nim ta zdołała wstać z materaca i skierować się do wyjścia. – Falcone wciąż przysyła mi i Zsaszowi pieniądze. Jeśli tego chcesz, to mogę dokupić to tego pomieszczenia meble dla ciebie. To nie będzie dla mnie żaden problem, a tak dzięki temu będziesz mogła tu zostać bez poczucia winy, że zajmujesz mi wyrko. Odpowiada ci taka opcja?

Nastolatka nic nie odpowiedziała – była pod zbyt wielkim wrażeniem tego, co właśnie usłyszała. Nigdy w całym swoim niespełna piętnastoletnim życiu nie doświadczyła od kogoś takiej dobroci i hojności. Przez krótką chwilę pomyślała, że być może to wszystko jest pułapką, i że tak naprawdę ta dwójka będzie chciała ją później wykorzystać do własnych celów. Wystarczyło jej jednak jedno spojrzenie w oczy Hayley, aby wiedzieć, że naprawdę chciała jej pomóc.

Następne chwile spędziły na dalszej rozmowie. Selina, już nieco spokojniejsza o swój los, zainteresowała się teraz dla odmiany osobą Hayley.

\- To, co wtedy zrobiłaś z Cobblepotem… jak dokładnie byłaś w stanie to zrobić? – spytała się cichym, niepewnym tonem głosu. – Jesteś jakimś nadczłowiekiem, czy coś w tym stylu?

Minęło już ładnych kilka godzin od tamtej chwili. Nastolatka aż do tej pory unikała tego tematu – cierpliwie czekała na to, aż Hayley sama jej wszystkiego nie zacznie wyjaśniać.

\- Coś w tym stylu. – odpowiedziała jej ze spokojem Hayley, uśmiechając się przy tym łagodnie. Nie było sensu dłużej tego ukrywać przed dziewczyną. Widziała wszystko i potrzebowała wyjaśnień. – Gdy byłam mała, na Smallville, moją rodzinną miejscowość, spadł deszcz meteorytów. Zawierały one w sobie obcy materiał z Kosmosu, który dał wielu ludziom nadludzkie zdolności. Ja byłam jedną z osób, które zostały wystawione na jego działanie.

\- I jakie dokładnie masz moce? – dociekała dalej nastolatka. – Tylko telekinezę, czy umiesz coś jeszcze?

Hayley uśmiechnęła się słabo po jej słowach. Selina w ogóle nie wydawała się jej bać. Od razu zaakceptowała fakt, że jej rozmówczyni posiadała nadprzyrodzone zdolności. Nie była też wystraszona czy obrzydzona tym faktem – była po prostu szczerze zainteresowana i zafascynowana. Dla Hayley to była miła odmiana.

\- Jeszcze cały czas odkrywam pełen zakres działań swoich mocy. – odparła po chwili zastanowienia. – Jak na razie wiem na pewno, że dzięki tej mutacji zyskałam nadludzką siłę, szybkość, wytrzymałość i tym podobne. Potrafię też wchodzić do umysłów innych i wpływać na nich do pewnego stopnia.

\- Łał. – Selina naprawdę była pod wrażeniem tego, czego się właśnie dowiedziała. – I ile osób o tym wie? Tylko ten zabijaka, Zsasz, czy ktoś jeszcze poznał twój sekret?

\- Wiedzą o tym nieliczni. – przyznała Hayley. – Moi rodzice, najbliżsi znajomi… no i od jakiegoś czasu również Jim i Harvey. Nie mogę jednak ujawniać tego byle komu. – dodała po chwili. – Istnieje bowiem zbyt wielu ludzi, którzy chcieliby wykorzystać takich jak ja do złych celów.

\- Spoko, rozumiem. – odpowiedziała jej od razu nastolatka. – To… to dlatego nie użyłaś swoich mocy, żeby pomóc Bridgit?

_O-oł. _– pomyślała od razu Hayley. – _Tyle by było ze zrozumienia, jakim mnie obdarzyła. Na bank zaraz zacznie mnie obarczać winą za śmierć przyjaciółki. Na pewno zacznie do robić._

\- Nie obwiniam cię za jej śmierć. – poprawiła się nagle dziewczyna. Zaskoczyła tym mocno Hayley, która była pewna jak niczego innego, że Selina tak właśnie będzie o tym wszystkim myślała. – Policjantów było tam zbyt wielu. Na pewno któryś by cię zauważył i o wszystkim wypaplał. No i to nie tylko wygadałaś im o tym, gdzie ona się ukrywa. To była wina Gordona. Całe to miasto jest kompletnie porąbane. – dodała po chwili milczenia, kręcąc przy tym z niedowierzaniem głową. – Mam już go szczerze dosyć. Chciałabym, aby wreszcie coś się zaczęło tutaj zmieniać na lepsze.

\- Uwierz mi, też mi się to marzy. – Hayley westchnęła przy tych słowach przeciągle. Od razu poczuła ulgę, że Selina nie będzie jej o nic obwiniać. Lubiła ją i chciała, aby ich znajomość nie ucierpiała z tego powodu, bez względu na to, jaka przeszłość je łączyła. – Próbuję to zmienić już od jakiegoś czasu. To nie jest łatwa robota, uwierz mi.

\- Może potrzebujesz w tym trochę pomocy? – zaproponowała nagle Selina. – Mieszkam tu od urodzenia i znam to miejsce na wskroś. Z pewnością ktoś taki jak ja by ci się przydał do pomocy.

Hayley przez dość długi czas nie wiedziała, co jej odpowiedzieć. Fakt, potrzebowała kogoś takiego jak ona – zwinnej, sprytnej „wtyki", która by jej o wszystkim donosiła. Z drugiej jednak strony nie chciała jej niepotrzebnie narażać.

\- Zastanowię się na tym. – odpowiedziała jej wreszcie. – Do tego czasu ja zajmę się kolejnym przemeblowaniem, a ty…

\- Poszwendam się po mieście i zajmę się tym, czym dotychczas się zajmowałam. – dokończyła za nią Selina. – Spoko, coś sobie wynajdę na ten czas. Może wybiorę się do Bruce'a… dawno się z nim w sumie nie widziałam.

Krótko po tej rozmowie dziewczyny rozstały się na kilka godzin – Hayley została w domu, aby poprzestawiać niektóre meble i zamówić w sklepie internetowym meble, jakie Selina uprzednio wybrała dla siebie przed wyjściem z domu. Selina z kolei udała się do Bruce'a, tak jak wcześniej planowała.

Hayley zdecydowała się wykorzystać te kilka godzin najlepiej, jak tylko się da. Gdy tylko Selina wyszła, dziewczyna wstała z łóżka, po czym jednym ruchem nadgarstka przesunęła wszystkie meble na środek pomieszczenia.

\- Dobra, to już mam z głowy. – powiedziała sama do siebie, przyglądając się z zadowoleniem temu, co udało się jej osiągnąć w zaledwie kilka sekund dzięki swoim mocom. – Teraz wszystko pójdzie mi już z górki.

* * *

Gdy kilka godzin później Selina wróciła wreszcie do domu, w pierwszej sekundzie w ogóle nie poznała pokoju, w jakim rano się obudziła. Hayley przesunęła wszystkie meble na środek pomieszczenia, okryła je dla bezpieczeństwa folią, a teraz stała z łomem w rękach i odrywała od ściany deski, jakimi zabito okna na całym piętrze.

\- Widzę, że nie próżnowałaś podczas mojej nieobecności. – mruknęła pod nosem nastolatka, wciąż będąc pod wrażeniem tego, ile dziewczyna sama zdziałała w te kilka godzin. Już prawie wszystkie deski zostały oderwane. Zostało jej odsłonięcie tylko jednego okna.

\- Wolałam to wszystko zrobić teraz, zanim zajmę się sensownym przerobieniem tej części piętra. – odpowiedziała Selinie Hayley. Nie odwróciła się nawet w jej stronę – była zbyt zajęta mocowaniem się z jedną z trzech ostatnich desek. Zaklęła zaraz potem pod nosem, gdy spróbowała naprzeć całą siłą na nią. Zaklęła ponownie, gdy łom o mały włos nie wysunął się jej z dłoni. Ostatecznie jednak udało jej się oderwać ją od ściany. – Jak z tym skończę, będziemy mogły na spokojnie porozmawiać.

Nastolatka zaczekała cierpliwie, aż Hayley nie upora się z dwoma ostatnimi deskami. Po zakończeniu prac dziewczyna zebrała pozostałe deski i wyniosła je wszystkie na główny korytarz piętra, żeby potem móc je wynieść z domu i wyrzucić. Dopiero wtedy wróciła do Seliny i usiadła obok niej na przesuniętym na sam środek pokoju dwuosobowym łóżku.

\- Czemu akurat dzisiaj postanowiłaś się tym zająć? – zaciekawiła się dziewczynka. – Nie, żebym się czepiała o to czy coś. – dodała szybko, gdy Hayley spojrzała się na nią pytająco.

\- Po prostu stwierdziłam, że im szybciej zajmę się tymi pracami, tym lepiej. – odparła po chwili. – Wszystko już jest zamówione; i meble, i materiały budowlane. To drugie powinno tu zostać przywiezione już jutro. Chciałam więc pozbyć się już tych desek, żebym mogła jutro zająć się otynkowaniem wszystkich ścian pod późniejsze malowanie. A, jeszcze jedno. – dodała nagle. – A tam – tu wskazała na miejsce po drugiej stronie dużej przestrzeni, jaka służyła im na chwilę obecną za prowizoryczną sypialnię. – postawimy ściankę działową, żeby zrobić tam drugą sypialnię. To tam staną wszystkie meble, jakie rano ze mną wybierałaś.

\- Nie musisz tego wszystkiego robić, naprawdę. – zapewniła ją Selina. Czuła się nieco zażenowana faktem, że Hayley ot tak, bez żadnego problemu, załatwiła jej nocleg u siebie i chciała dać jej na dodatek własną sypialnię, tak aby nastolatka mogła się tutaj czuć jeszcze bardziej jak w domu. – Nie potrzebuję aż tak wiele.

\- Uwierz mi, potrzebujesz. – przerwała jej w tym momencie Hayley. – Tylko ci się tak wydaje, bo nie otrzymałaś nigdy tak wiele. Ale potrzebujesz tego. Każde dziecko na świecie potrzebuje mieć własny kąt, w którym może czuć się bezpiecznie, i które może nazwać domem. Problem w tym, że nie każde dziecko może tego doświadczyć.

\- I to się raczej szybko nie zmieni. – dodała po chwili Selina. – Zawsze będą dzieciaki, które mają więcej od innych. I które będą się tym przechwalać na prawo i lewo.

_Tu chodzi o coś więcej._ – uświadomiła sobie szybko szatynka, wyłapując z tonu głosu nastolatki bliżej nieokreślony rodzaj bólu i goryczy. – _Coś się stało._

\- Czy Bruce ci coś złego powiedział? – spytała się szybko, wyraźnie zaniepokojona.

\- Nie, nie, to nie on nawalił. – odpowiedziała jej od razu dziewczyna. – Problemem jest jego nowa _znajoma_, Silver.

\- Silver St. Cloud? – spytała się Hayley. Selina w odpowiedzi tylko pokiwała głową, wyginając usta w grymasie odrazy na samą myśl o tej „blondynie", jak to zdecydowała się ją nazywać w myślach. – Co ona takiego zrobiła?

\- Była u Bruce'a, gdy go odwiedziłam. – nastolatka zaczęła wszystko wyjaśniać. – Gdy on był z nami, Silver zachowywała się całkiem normalnie. Grała słodką, naiwną idiotkę. Ale jak tylko Bruce wyszedł na chwilę z pokoju, całkowicie się zmieniła. Zapowiedziała mi, że nie mam z nim żadnych szans. Że ktoś taki jak Bruce nie spojrzałby się nigdy na „śmiecia" takiego jak ja.

\- Mała pinda. – wypsnęło się w tym momencie Hayley. Selina uniosła brwi w zaskoczeniu, ale zaraz potem roześmiała się cicho, wyraźnie rozbawiona tym określeniem. – I pewnie jak on wrócił, to ta gówniara udawała, jak gdyby nic się nie stało?

\- Dokładnie. – odparła nastolatka. – Ewakuowałam się stamtąd jakiś czas potem. Nie chciałam się z nią już dłużej męczyć.

\- Nie dziwię ci się ani trochę. – mruknęła pod nosem starsza z dziewczyn. – Ale… chwila, moment… czy aby przypadkiem Silver nie jest bratanicą Theo Galavana?

\- Tak, jest nią. – potwierdziła Selina. – Ale co to… – nagle pojęła, o co mogło chodzić w tej chwili Hayley. – Nie sądzisz chyba, że próbuje ona omotać Bruce'a po to, aby jej wujek mógł na tym w jakiś sposób skorzystać?

\- Tego nie wiem. – odpowiedziała jej była detektyw. – Ale istnieje spore prawdopodobieństwo, że tak właśnie jest.

\- Czy Bruce'owi może coś grozić? – zaniepokoiła się nastolatka. – Możemy coś z tym zrobić?

\- Na razie nie wyciągajmy z tego pochopnych wniosków. – powiedziała Hayley. – Będziemy jednak śledzić ich dalsze poczynania bardzo dokładnie. Jeśli będą coś planować, wtedy dopiero ich powstrzymamy. Nie możemy jednak na razie interweniować. – dodała po chwili. – To wpływowa rodzina, która już zdołała zmieszać z błotem kilka ważnych osób w Gotham, w tym samego Pingwina. Zainterweniujemy dopiero wtedy, gdy będziemy mieli na nich jakiegoś haka.

\- Ale jak już coś zdobędziemy, to wtedy się nimi zajmiemy, prawda? – spytała się cichym głosem Selina. W odpowiedzi Hayley tylko się uśmiechnęła, po czym kiwnęła twierdząco głową.

\- Masz na to moje słowo.


	41. Sanktuarium

**Rozdział czterdziesty pierwszy: Sanktuarium**

* * *

W ciągu następnych dni nie stało się nic ważnego – Hayley na spokojnie dokończyła remont swojej części piętra i przedzieliła je tak, aby ona i Selina miały własne pokoje. Zamierzała niedługo wrócić na ulicę i zająć się ponownie „porządkowaniem Gotham". Nie zamierzała się już ograniczać – gdy już zacznie swoją totalną czystkę, nie zatrzyma się.

_Victor i Selina z pewnością będą chcieli się do mnie przyłączyć i pomóc mi w tym._ – pomyślała pewnego dnia, gdy kończyła układać książki na regale w swoim pokoju. Selina wypuściła się na trochę na miasto, aby zasięgnąć informacji z ulicy o tym, co się dzieje obecnie w pół-światku kryminalnym Gotham, a Victor pojechał poza miasto, aby spotkać się z człowiekiem Falcone'a. – _Nie mogę im tego zabronić. Wręcz powinnam ich do tego namawiać. Będę potrzebować ich pomocy, gdy już przyjdzie pora na zajęcie się naprawą Gotham._

Z dalszych rozmyślań wyrwał ją dzwonek do drzwi. Nauczona niemiłym doświadczeniem z Cobblepotem, Hayley przed otworzeniem drzwi użyła najpierw swoich mocy, aby wyczuć, kto stoi po drugiej stronie.

_Jim._ – zdziwiła się, gdy tylko wyczuła znajomą aurę. – _To Jim._

Przez krótką chwilę wahała się, czy powinna mu otworzyć. Nie chciała z nim teraz rozmawiać. Przeczuwała, że to spotkanie nie będzie należało do najprzyjemniejszych. Z drugiej jednak strony wiedziała, że prędzej czy później będą musieli się spotkać i poważnie porozmawiać. Wolała to załatwić teraz i mieć to już z głowy, aby móc w spokoju zająć się innymi, o wiele ważniejszymi sprawami.

Otworzyła mu więc ostatecznie drzwi. Przez moment żadne z nich się nie odezwało – przyglądali się tylko sobie w napięciu, czekając na to, aż ta druga osoba odezwie się pierwsza.

\- Hej. – powiedział w końcu Jim, decydując się ukrócić ten niezręczny moment.

\- Cześć. – odpowiedziała mu cichym głosem Hayley. – Wchodź. – dodała zaraz potem, odsuwając się przy tym nieznacznie w bok, aby zrobić mu więcej miejsca.

Mężczyzna posłusznie wszedł do środka. Rozejrzał się uważnie dookoła, przyglądając się wszystkiemu, co tylko jego wzrok napotkał.

\- Wciąż tutaj z nim mieszkasz. – zauważył w pewnym momencie. – Nie powinnaś sobie znaleźć nowego, lepszego miejsca do życia?

\- Tutaj wcale nie jest tak źle. – odparła Hayley. W jej głosie bez trudu dosłyszał ostrzegawczy ton. Dziewczyna ewidentnie nie chciała, aby przyczepiał się on Victora. Zirytowało go to dość mocno. Wciąż nie mógł za żadne skarby pojąć, dlaczego Hayley zdecydowała się ostatecznie nawiązać z nim sojusz i zapomnieć o wszystkim, co Zsasz wcześniej zrobił.

\- Mieszkasz tutaj z płatnym mordercą i podręcznikowym przykładem socjopaty i psychopaty. – odciął się jej momentalnie detektyw, odwracając się przy tym przodem w jej kierunku. – O wiele lepiej dawałabyś sobie radę w pojedynkę. Kompletnie nie rozumiem tego „fenomenu" waszej współpracy. Na twoim miejscu już dawno bym go porzucił.

\- Zatem dobrze chyba wychodzi na to, że nie jesteś mną. – Hayley nie zamierzała mu tego odpuścić. Jim nie miał najmniejszego prawa, aby ją oceniać. Sam w przeszłości dopuścił się kilku nie do końca moralnych czynów. – Zdecydowałam się tu zostać, bo to jest jedyne miejsce, w którym mogę się czuć w pełni bezpieczna. – dodała zaraz potem, gdy Jim już chciał wtrącić swojego trzy grosze do tej dyskusji. – Moje stare mieszkanie odpada, apartament Lexa, jaki wynajmował tu wcześniej, należy już do kogoś innego. A poza tym i tak bym go nie chciała. Tak samo jak nie chcę szukać nowego apartamentu. Zwyczajnie nie ma sensu. Mieszkając razem tutaj możemy szybciej podejmować wszelkiego typu decyzje; nie musimy umawiać się na spotkania raz w mieszkaniu u jednej osoby, a następnym razem u drugiej.

\- Skądś jednak musicie brać pieniądze na utrzymanie tego miejsca. – zauważył słusznie Jim. – Nie wmówisz mi chyba, że nasz drogi Zsasz pracuje w kwiaciarni, aby was utrzymać.

\- Daruj sobie tego typu teksty. – Hayley spojrzała się na niego krzywo. – Wspiera nas Falcone. Tak jak my chce pozbyć się tych wszystkich szumowin z Gotham i oczyścić to miasto z przestępczości i korupcji. Bez jego wsparcia finansowego nie dalibyśmy sobie ze wszystkim rady.

\- Podążasz niebezpieczną drogą, Hayley. – powiedział nagle mężczyzna. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi w dezorientacji, nie do końca rozumiejąc, skąd wzięła się ta nagła zmiana podejścia u niego, ale pozwoliła mu ostatecznie dokończyć tą myśl. – A takie dobre miałaś tutaj początki… dlaczego to wszystko porzuciłaś? Miałaś szansę stać się jedną z lepszych śledczych w tym mieście.

\- To, co robię ze swoim życiem, to tylko i wyłącznie moja sprawa. – Hayley już zrozumiała, do czego Jim dążył. Chciał sprawić, aby poczuła się gorzej w tym, że porzuciła i jego, i swoją dawną pracę. Nie zamierzała się mu dać zmanipulować w tak bezczelny sposób. Nie da mu tej satysfakcji.

\- Skądś musisz brać pieniądze na własne wydatki. – Jim nie odpuszczał. – Będziesz do końca życia polegać na funduszach od mafiosa?

\- Nie muszę. – dziewczyna z trudem już panowała nad sobą. Starała się jednak nie wybuchnąć; wiedziała, że tego właśnie z pewnością Jim po niej oczekiwał. – Firma mojego ojca doskonale daje sobie radę na rynku. Zanim tu nie przyjechałam, zaczął mnie już przygotowywać do przejęcia jej po nim w przyszłości. Wie na domiar tego, czym się tutaj zajmuję. Wie o wszystkim, podobnie jak i wie o tym moja matka. Wspierają mnie we wszystkim, bez względu na to, jaką decyzję podejmę. Oni też przesyłają mi w miarę regularnie pieniądze na życie. Zdają sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że osoba taka jak ja musi czasem poświęcić własną karierę, aby móc w pełni zająć się ratowaniem tego świata. Falcone też zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, i dlatego właśnie i on nas wspiera. Obydwie te strony wiedzą, jak niestety wyglądają realia obecnego świata.

\- Ratowanie świata i te sprawy, tak? – Jim z jakiegoś powodu zaśmiał się gorzko po tych słowach. – To kiedy planujecie się zatem pozbyć Pingwina?

\- A dlaczego się o to pytasz? – odpowiedziała mu pytaniem na pytanie Hayley.

\- Zsasz już raz został złapany przeze mnie na gorącym uczynku, gdy jeden z moich ludzi postrzelił go w pobliżu miejsca, gdzie zabito kandydata na burmistrza. – powiedział. – Skąd mam mieć pewność, że z nim wciąż nie współpracuje? Że _wy_ z nim nie współpracujecie?

\- Jezus Maria, Gordon, wiesz przecież bardzo dobrze o tym, że tamtej nocy Victor nie brał udziału w tym ataku! – żachnęła się Hayley. – Traf losu zechciał, że był akurat w pobliżu miejsca zdarzenia, i tyle. Tłumaczyłam ci to już.

\- Wolę wierzyć temu, co widzę, a nie temu, co próbuje mi się wmówić. – odparł nieco znużonym tonem głosu. – A z tego, co wtedy widziałem, to Zsasz mógł okłamać nas oboje.

\- Victor na pewno mnie nie okłamał. – dziewczyna nie dawała za wygraną. – Nie znasz go tak, jak ja.

\- Ciebie też w ogóle ostatnimi czasy nie poznaję, Hayley. – powiedział, kompletnie porażony jej słowami. – Wygląda to tak, jakbyś przez cały ten czas bycia ze mną podawała się za kogoś kompletnie innego. I dopiero teraz twoja prawdziwa tożsamość wyszła na jaw. Jak gdyby sam fakt, że mnie zostawiłaś dla tego psychola, nie jest wystarczająco odpychający.

\- Dla nikogo cię nie zostawiłam, Jim. – wycedziła Hayley przez zaciśnięte żeby. – Gdybyś tylko zaakceptował mój wybór, wciąż moglibyśmy być teraz ze sobą. To ty zdecydowałeś, że nie możesz ze mną być. Mogłeś zaczekać na mój powrót i dać mi szansę na zajęcie się moimi problemami.

\- Patrząc się na to, w kogo zmieniasz się teraz, nie sądzę, aby istniała na to szansa. – odpowiedział jej. – Uzmysłowiłaś mi swoimi działaniami, że od samego początku nie pasowaliśmy do siebie.

Zabolało. I to bardzo. Hayley cofnęła się o krok i spojrzała się na niego z wyrzutem. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszała. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że Jim śmiał coś takiego powiedzieć.

On sam dopiero po jakimś czasie pojął, jak wielki błąd popełnił. Nie zdołał go jednak poprawić.

\- Wynoś się stąd. – powiedziała dziewczyna cichym tonem głosu, trzymając się ostatniej trzeźwej myśli, aby nie wybuchnąć i kompletnie nie stracić nad sobą kontroli. – Wynoś się stąd, i to natychmiast.

\- Hayley, ja…

\- Wynoś się! – krzyknęła nagle. Straciła nad sobą kontrolę; nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Posłała Jima daleko w tył swoimi mocami, prosto na twardy, zimny chodnik przed wejściem. Zatrzasnęła następnie drzwi za nim, nie ruszając się z miejsca nawet o krok. Nie interesowało ją ani trochę to, czy aby nie poobijał się przy upadku. W ogóle teraz o tym nie myślała.

Jim nie próbował wrócić do niej i naprawić tego, co właśnie zepsuł. Usłyszała tylko, jak podnosi się z ziemi ociężale, po czym z wahaniem zaczyna się oddalać od drzwi frontowych, kierując się w stronę ruchliwej ulicy.

Hayley trzymała fason aż do momentu, gdy nie była pewna, że Jima nie ma już w pobliżu, i że jej w żaden sposób nie będzie mógł usłyszeć. Dopiero wtedy pozwoliła na to, aby emocje przejęły nad nią kontrolę.

Powoli osunęła się na podłogę, czując w kącikach oczu napływające łzy. Jej oddech przyspieszył i stał się płytki i nierówny. Dziewczyna skuliła się w sobie i przyciągnęła kolana blisko do swojego ciała, po czym objęła je ramionami, zwijając się w kłębek. Zadrżała na całym ciele, czując z coraz większą siłą napierający na nią ciężar wspomnienia tego, co przed chwilą się stało.

A potem, nie mogąc się już przed tym w żaden sposób powstrzymać, zaczęła płakać.

Nie wiedziała, ile dokładnie czasu spędziła, siedząc w takiej pozycji i płacząc. Mogło to być pięć minut, mogło to być piętnaście minut, a mogła to być i cała godzina – kompletnie straciła rachubę czasu. Była do tego stopnia pogrążona we własnych myślach i emocjach, że nie zauważyła nawet momentu, gdy Selina wreszcie wróciła do domu.

\- Hayley, co się stało? – usłyszała nagle głos nastolatki tuż obok siebie. Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się i wyrwała gwałtownie z zamyślenia, po czym obróciła się w bok w kierunku, z którego usłyszała jej głos. Selina usiadła przy przyjaciółce i ostrożnie podała jej chusteczkę, aby ta mogła wytrzeć łzy z policzków. – Jim Gordon tu był? – spytała się zaraz potem, jak gdyby odgadując właściwą odpowiedź wyłącznie z mowy ciała Hayley.

\- Zupełnie jak gdybyś siedziała mi w głowie. – powiedziała cichym głosem. – Tak, był tutaj.

\- I o co poszła wasza kłótnia? – dociekała dalej Selina łagodnym, spokojnym tonem głosu, nie chcąc niepotrzebnie zdenerwować lub zasmucić Hayley jeszcze bardziej. – O Zsasza?

\- Między innymi. – przyznała szatynka. – Wszystko skończyło się na tym, że Jim powiedział, że żałuje tego, że w ogóle się ze mną związał. I że od samego początku nie pasowaliśmy do siebie, tylko wtedy nie był w stanie tego dostrzec.

\- Faceci to świnie. – stwierdziła po jej słowach Selina. Hayley zaśmiała się krótko, słysząc to, po czym zerknęła na nastolatkę z mieszaniną zaciekawienia i rozbawienia. – Potrafią tylko jojczyć i zwalać winę na nas, ale sami do żadnych poważniejszych przemyśleń nie są zdolni. Nie warto się nimi przejmować. – dodała po chwili. – Nie są warci naszych łez.

\- Masz stuprocentową rację w tej kwestii. – przyznała jej starsza dziewczyna. – I dlatego to właśnie my, dziewczyny, musimy się trzymać razem bez względu na wszystko. Bo razem jesteśmy silniejsze niż ktokolwiek inny na tym świecie.

Selina tylko uśmiechnęła się słabo po tych słowach.

\- Święte słowa, siostro. Święte słowa.


	42. Przypływ

**Rozdział czterdziesty drugi: Przypływ**

* * *

Następne dni nie przyniosły żadnych większych zmian. Hayley dalej zajmowała się remontem, chcąc to mieć już za sobą. Ze wszystkich pomieszczeń na piętrze pozostały jej do ogarnięcia tylko dwa – łazienka i korytarz. Selina w tym czasie wybywała z domu i udawała się na ulice, aby zasięgnąć plotek i zobaczyć, czy gdzieś nie jest wymagana pomoc Hayley.

Hayley nic nie powiedziała Victorowi o tym, co zaszło pomiędzy nią a Jimem – była pewna, że gdyby dowiedział się o tym, to rozniósłby Gordona na strzępy.

Ona sama jeszcze do końca się po tym nie pozbierała. Usłyszenie takich słów z ust osoby, która była dla ciebie bliska, nigdy nie jest łatwe. Mimo to Hayley starała się jakoś trzymać – wiedziała, że prędzej czy później jej emocje opadną.

\- Mam chwilami wrażenie, że zmieniasz ten dom w pluszową zabawkę. – Hayley wzdrygnęła się nieznacznie, przekonana, że była tu sama. Odwróciła się szybko za siebie i zobaczyła, że Victor stoi u szczytu schodów i przygląda się jej z mieszaniną rozbawienia i niedowierzania. – Na jaki kolor planujesz walnąć ten korytarz? Na różowy?

\- Jak mnie czymś wkurzysz, to… tak, istnieje taka możliwość. – odpowiedziała mu pół-żartem, uśmiechając się po tym szeroko. – Ale tak coś czuję, że zachowam ten kolor na przerobienie twoich lochów.

\- Spróbuj tylko. – zagroził jej żartobliwie. – Gdzie jest w ogóle ta mała złodziejka? – spytał się po chwili, decydując się zmienić temat rozmowy. – Znów gdzieś wybyła?

\- Robi ostatnio za mojego „małego szpiega". – odpowiedziała mu Hayley. – Zasięga informacji od swoich starych znajomych i szuka dla mnie jakichś spraw do rozwiązania.

\- Czyli jednak zamierzasz wrócić do odgrywania roli „bohaterki Gotham"? – Po tym pytaniu Hayley ponownie odwróciła się przodem w jego stronę i spojrzała się na niego pytająco, nie rozumiejąc do końca, skąd u niego w ogóle pojawiła się taka myśl.

\- Taki był mój plan od samego początku. – odparła ze spokojem dziewczyna. – To miasto potrzebuje kogoś takiego jak ja. Wiesz o tym bardzo dobrze. Nie mogę w wieczność siedzieć tutaj i liczyć na to, że inni się tym zajmą. Luthorowie jak na razie nie stanowią żadnego problemu, więc powinnam wrócić do gry.

Victor przez długi czas nic nie odpowiadał. Hayley wróciła do malowania ściany na neutralny kolor kości słoniowej.

\- Co ty tu właściwie robisz? – spytał się jej nagle. Hayley zamarła i zerknęła na niego bokiem, kompletnie zdezorientowana tym pytaniem.

\- Co masz przez to na myśli? – odpowiedziała mu pytaniem na pytanie.

\- Przez tyle lat uważałaś mnie za swojego wroga. – zaczął cichym głosem, przyglądając się jej przy tym uważnie. – Teraz jednak siedzisz w moim domu jak gdyby nigdy nic i remontujesz go. Zachowujesz się tak, jakby te wszystkie lata naszego konfliktu w ogóle nie istniały.

\- I przeszkadza ci to? – zdziwiła się Hayley. Victor po jej pytaniu tylko pokręcił przecząco głową. – Więc w czym jest problem?

\- Po prostu staram się ciebie zrozumieć. Znaleźć sens w tym, co się teraz dzieje.

\- Tutaj nie ma czego się doszukiwać. Tak już wygląda życie – zmieniamy się pod wpływem różnych wydarzeń. Owszem, byliśmy kiedyś wrogami, ale ostatecznie okazało się, że istnieje jeszcze większy, groźniejszy wróg, który zagrażał nam wszystkim. Zmieniliśmy się i przystosowaliśmy do nowej rzeczywistości – oboje. Nie tylko ja przeszłam taką przemianę. Zobacz tylko na siebie. – tu wskazała na niego skinieniem ręki. – Nie pracujesz już dla Falcone'a, tylko współpracujesz ze mną. Nie zabijasz, mimo że do niedawna leżało to w twojej naturze. Dostosowałeś się do realiów, w których jesteśmy partnerami.

\- Jest w tym trochę racji, to fakt. – przyznał z wahaniem Victor.

\- Oczywiście, że mam rację. – odparła na to Hayley. Zaraz potem odwróciła się na chwilę w jego stronę, aby posłać mu krótki, figlarny uśmiech.

Kilka minut później dziewczyna skończyła malować drugi raz ostatnią ścianę. Postanowiła zrobić sobie przerwę i odpocząć w swoim pokoju. Przeszła tam niespiesznym krokiem i padła z ciężkim westchnieniem na wysokie, dwuosobowe łóżko, które stało przy ściance działowej oddzielającej pokój Hayley od sypialni Seliny.

\- Jezus Maria. – usłyszała zaraz potem głos Victora w swoim pobliżu. Nawet nie otworzyła oczu – wiedziała, że mężczyzna z pewnością poszedł za nią, gdy ta tylko się skierowała w tę stronę. – Fiolet, serio?

\- Hej, to mój ulubiony kolor. – odparła cichym głosem Hayley, wciąż trzymając powieki szczelnie zamknięte. – Sypialnia Seliny też została zrobiona w tym samym kolorze. Jak się będziesz tak dalej czepiał, to w następnej kolejności zajmę się twoją częścią piętra i twoją sypialnię przerobię na mieszaniną wściekłej czerwieni i jasnego lazuru.

Nie musiała otwierać oczu, aby wiedzieć, jaką teraz minę ma Victor. Jęk obrzydzenia, jaki z siebie wydał po jej słowach, mówił sam za siebie.

\- Te dwa kolory kompletnie do siebie nie pasują. – zdołał z siebie po chwili wydusić.

\- I właśnie dlatego je wybrałam. – odcięła mu się dziewczyna, z trudem powstrzymując się przy tym od roześmiania. – Czepiaj się więc mnie tak dalej, to dopiero wtedy zobaczysz, jak źle może wyglądać czyjaś sypialnia.

\- No cóż… wtedy nie będę miał innego wyjścia, jak pójść spać do ciebie. – Po tych słowach Hayley wreszcie uchyliła nieco powieki, aby móc się na niego spojrzeć. Victor stał w wejściu do jej pokoju i uśmiechał się filuternie kątem ust. – Nie zabronisz mi chyba tego, prawda?

\- Nawet bym nie śmiała. – odparła cichym głosem Hayley, uśmiechając się przy tym nieznacznie.

Victor odsunął się powoli od framugi drzwi. Podszedł do dziewczyny i usiadł przy niej, przez cały ten czas nie odrywając od niej swojego spojrzenia. Ona sama podniosła się z pozycji leżącej i usiadła prosto.

Ewidentnie widziała po jego spojrzeniu i mowie ciała, że chciał jej coś powiedzieć.

Zaraz potem dostrzegła jakiś ruch na korytarzu i wyprostowała się, momentalnie wyczulając wszystkie swoje zmysły. Chwilę później uspokoiła się jednak, gdy osoba się tam znajdująca wyszła z cienia i szybkim krokiem przeszła prosto do jej pokoju.

\- Siema, ludziska. – mruknęła pod nosem Selina, rozsiadając się na szerokim fotelu wiklinowym, jaki stał po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. – Oglądaliście dzisiaj wiadomości?

\- Nie mieliśmy za bardzo na to czasu. – odpowiedziała jej Hayley. Zerknęła szybko na Victora, który ewidentnie wyglądał na zirytowanego faktem, że nastolatka wróciła akurat w tym momencie, rujnując ich wspólną chwilę. – Coś ważnego się stało?

\- Mamy nowego burmistrza. – Selina poruszyła się nieznacznie w fotelu, próbując znaleźć najwygodniejszą pozycję. – Został nim Theo Galavan. Pingwin próbował się go pozbyć, ale nie udało mu się go zabić. Krótko po tym ataku oficjalnie ogłoszono, że wygrał wybory.

\- Trudno nazwać to wygraną, skoro pozostała dwójka kandydatów wącha kwiatki od spodu. – odparła dziewczyna. – Czegoś jeszcze się dowiedziałaś?

\- Galavan po ogłoszeniu wygranej wrócił od razu do siebie. – Selina wstała z fotela i podeszła do Hayley i Victora, po czym usiadła naprzeciwko nich po drugiej stronie łóżka. – Tam spotkał się z Brucem.

\- Z Brucem? – zdziwiła się Hayley. – Z naszym Brucem?

\- Ano z naszym. – nastolatka westchnęła ciężko po tych słowach. – Przyjęła go tam Silver, zanim Galavan nie wrócił z wiecu wyborczego. Skubana omotała go jak istny zawodowiec.

Była detektyw przez długi czas milczała, zastanawiając się nad tym wszystkim. Ta sytuacja wyglądała na szytą grubymi nićmi. Cała rodzina Galavanów ewidentnie coś planowała. Stali za porwaniem i zabiciem matki Oswalda, a teraz ewidentnie próbowali zmanipulować młodym dziedzicem majątku Wayne'ów.

\- Co teraz z tym robimy? – Pytanie Seliny skutecznie wyrwało ją z zamyślenia. Hayley zamrugała kilkakrotnie, powracając powoli do rzeczywistości, nim nie spojrzała się na siedzącą przed nią nastolatkę. – Nie damy im chyba przecież zrobić coś złego Bruce'owi. Oni na bank coś kombinują. I zyskali teraz na dodatek władzę w mieście. Coś trzeba z nimi zrobić.

Hayley nie odpowiedziała jej od razu – w pierwszej kolejności obróciła się bokiem w stronę Victora i rzuciła mu długie, znaczące spojrzenie. Nie musiała nic mówić – doskonale zrozumieli się bez słów. Victor po chwili tylko przytaknął pojedynczym skinieniem głowy, dając jej tym znak, że godzi się na wszystko, co ona postanowi.

\- Na razie pozostaniemy jeszcze w cieniu. – odpowiedziała w końcu Selinie. – Ale zaczniemy już działać. Nie ma sensu dłużej z tym zwlekać, tym bardziej teraz, gdy Galavan został burmistrzem Gotham i ewidentnie planuje coś poważniejszego. Nie nasyłałby na Bruce'a swojej bratanicy bez konkretnego celu. Będziemy na razie zajmować się robieniem porządków w mieście, ale nie zapomnimy o Galavanach. Trzeba się w końcu dowiedzieć, co dokładnie planują.

\- A co zrobisz, jeśli jednak okaże się, że Galavan jest jednym z „tych złych"? – dociekała dalej nastolatka. – Został przecież oficjalnie burmistrzem Gotham. To z pewnością utrudni nam wszelkie działania.

\- Niekonieczne. – przyznała z namysłem Hayley. – Wszystko będzie zależało od tego, co przed nami ukrywa. Ale na pewno nie ucieknie przed sprawiedliwością. – dziewczyna przypomniała sobie moment, gdy dowiedziała się od Oswalda, że Galavanowie zabili jego matkę. Bez względu na to, dlaczego to zrobili i czym się kierowali, popełnili przestępstwo. I przynajmniej za tę jedną zbrodnię powinni odpowiedzieć. Jeśli mieli jakiś zatarg z Pingwinem, to z nim powinni to załatwić – jego matka nie zasługiwała na taki koniec. – Każdy złoczyńca w tym mieście spotka się z karą stosowną do tego, co zrobił. Nikt przed nami nie ucieknie. Nawet sam Galavan nie zdoła tego dokonać.


	43. Totalna czystka, część pierwsza

**Rozdział czterdziesty trzeci: Totalna czystka, część pierwsza**

* * *

Następnego dnia ostatnie prace remontowe wreszcie dobiegły końca – Hayley dopilnowała, aby wszystko zostało zakończone na czas. Nastała pora, aby wreszcie wróciła do gry i na powrót zajęła się zaprowadzaniem porządku w Gotham.

Rodzina Galavan na razie nie wchodziła w rachubę – na chwilę obecną nie wiedzieli o nich jeszcze dostatecznie dużo, aby móc podjąć jakiekolwiek sensowne działania. Zdecydowała się zatem zająć czymś, co ostatnio stało się istną plagą w mieście.

Handlarzami żywym towarem.

Dziewczyna dowiedziała się od Seliny, że ostatnio w Gotham pojawił się nowy gang porywający z ulic młode dziewczyny. Według wtyk nastolatki posiadali oni kilka przyczółków w różnych częściach miasta. Hayley zamierzała rozprawić się ze wszystkimi jednego dnia. Nie chciała zostawiać nawet jednej z kryjówek na później. Czymś takim powinno się zająć od razu, bez ceregieli i choćby krzty współczucia dla tych, którym się wypowiada wojnę.

Pierwszą kryjówkę znalazła bardzo szybko – Selina wskazała jej uprzednio, jak do niej dotrzeć. Wejście do niej nie było zbyt dobrze strzeżone – pilnowała go zaledwie trójka mężczyzn. Hayley rozprawiła się z nimi błyskawicznie, powalając ich w ciągu kilku sekund swoimi mocami. Odciągnęła ich na bok i związała profilaktycznie mocną liną, tak aby w razie gdyby się ocknęli, nie mogli zajść jej od tyłu, po czym ruszyła w stronę wejścia. Spodziewała się zastać w środku góra z tuzin członków gangu – może nawet i mniej.

_I mogiła._ – pomyślała zaraz potem, gdy tylko przekroczyła progi kryjówki. Wewnątrz znajdowało się co najmniej piętnastu mężczyzn. I wszyscy, co do jednego, byli uzbrojeni.

Hayley zareagowała natychmiast, zanim którykolwiek z nich zdołał sięgnąć po broń. Wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce i skupiła całą swoją uwagę na pierwszej linii przeciwników, którzy znajdowali się najbliżej niej. Odepchnęła ich w tył, posyłając ich prosto na stojących za nimi mężczyzn. W ten sposób chciała ich spowolnić, zanim nie przyprowadzi konkretnego, decydującego ataku.

Ten nastąpił kilka sekund później. Hayley ruszyła śmiało przed siebie, prosto na dwóch znajdujących się najbliżej niej rosłych mężczyzn. Każdy z nich mierzył po ponad dwa metry wzrostu i był „chodzącą górą mięśni", jakby to Selina określiła. Nie zamierzała się z nimi cackać – gdy tylko zbliżyła się do pierwszego, z całej siły uderzyła go pięścią w splot słoneczny. Drugiego powaliła na ziemię w podobny sposób, wymierzając jeden cios w sam środek klatki piersiowej, odbierając mu przy tym dech.

_Łączenie technik, których nauczył mnie Victor, z moimi własnymi mocami… robię się w tym fachu naprawdę dobra._

Hayley uśmiechnęła się pod nosem na tę myśl. Naprawdę robiła się w tym dobra – teraz, dzięki przejściu przez kilka lekcji sztuk walki z Zsaszem, dziewczyna stała się jeszcze lepsza. Nie musiała się tak szybko męczyć poprzez ciągłe poleganie wyłącznie na swoich mocach. Teraz mogła łączyć obydwie te techniki i oszczędzać siły na dłużej. A dzisiaj, podczas „pierwszego dnia oczyszczania Gotham z handlarzy żywym towarem", jak to Hayley określiła w myślach, ten fakt bardzo jej się przyda na dłuższą metę.

W pewnej chwili trzech mężczyzn skoczyło w jej stronę w tym samym czasie, krzycząc przy tym jak oszalali. Hayley wykonała zwinny unik, omijając jednego z nich o dosłownie centymetry, po czym uderzyła go pięścią w bok, w okolicach żeber. Następnie, gdy ten skulił się z bólu, dziewczyna wewnętrzną nasadą dłoni uderzyła go od dołu w nos, łamiąc go w kilku miejscach. Dwóch pozostałych pokonała równie szybko i równie łatwo. Dzięki byciu nadczłowiekiem nie męczyła się tak szybko i miała zdecydowanie większą siłę, szybkość, wytrzymałość i odporność na ból.

\- Same napalone neandertale bez krzty kontroli, jak pragnę zdrowia. – mruknęła w pewnym momencie, tuż przed tym, jak nie zadała finalnego ciosu ostatniemu z mężczyzn. Zaraz potem stanęła prosto, odetchnęła głęboko, po czym z małym uśmiechem na ustach rozejrzała się dookoła, wyraźnie zadowolona ze swojej „pracy".

_Całkiem gładko mi poszło._ – pomyślała. – _Mam nadzieję, że w następnych miejscówkach pójdzie mi równie łatwo._

Zaraz potem udała się na tył magazynu, gdzie przetrzymywane były pojmane dziewczyny. Wypuściła je wszystkie i odprowadziła szybko w kierunku głównej ulicy. Tam wskazała im znajdujący się po drugiej stronie ulicy pomniejszy komisariat policji i poleciła im, aby wszystkie udały się tam. Poleciła im też, aby przekazały policjantom, gdzie znajdą pokonanych, związanych i zakneblowanych handlarzy.

\- Tylko nie mówcie im, kto wam pomógł. – dodała na koniec. – Wolę pozostać anonimowa i nie mieć stada policjantów ganiającego za mną, podczas gdy mogliby sami zająć się tymi handlarzami.

\- Spokojnie, żadna z nas nic nie powie. – zapewniła ją jedna z dziewczyn, nieco wyższa od niej jasna blondynka. – Uratowałaś nas. Jesteśmy ci winne przysługę. Chociaż tyle możemy dla ciebie zrobić.

Hayley podziękowała im za to. Zaraz potem rozdzieliła się z nimi i udała się prosto w stronę następnego „gniazda szerszeni".

Dotarła tam krótko przed godziną trzynastą. Od razu jasnym stało się dla niej, że tutaj nie będzie mogła pozwolić sobie na taką „zabawę" jak w przypadku pierwszej kryjówki handlarzy. Ci, którzy tutaj się znajdowali, byli już gotowi do wywozu dziewczyn. Mieli ze sobą piętnaście młodych kobiet, z których każda wyglądała na skrajnie zaniedbaną i wycieńczoną. Wpakowywali je już do dwóch ciężarówek i szykowali się do wyjazdu.

_Nie ze mną te numery, dranie._

Hayley szybko nałożyła na siebie kominiarkę i wyszła z ukrycia, po czym skierowała się prosto na dziesięciu mężczyzn, jacy znajdowali się w tej kryjówce. Nie cackała się z nimi – nim ci ją zauważyli, dziewczyna jednym ruchem odrzuciła z całej siły na koniec alejki trzech z nich dzięki swoim mocom. Gdy pozostali odwrócili się w jej stronę, gotując się do strzelenia do niej, ta uniosła prawą dłoń do góry i zacisnęła ją szybko w pięść. Efekt był natychmiastowy – wszyscy w tym samym czasie upadli na ziemię, wypuszczając jednocześnie z rąk swoją broń. Hayley, krzywiąc się nieznacznie z wysiłku, uniosła ich powoli do góry, po czym, gdy znajdowali się dostatecznie wysoko, upuściła ich z powrotem na ziemię.

\- Robota skończona. – westchnęła przeciągle dziewczyna, siadając ze zmęczenia na moment na zimnym betonie. Wszyscy mężczyźni z gangu handlarzy leżeli nieprzytomni na ziemi. Hayley odetchnęła jeszcze raz głęboko, po czym zmusiła się go wstania i zajęcia się nimi. Przeciągnęła ich wszystkich w jedno miejsce i związała ich grubą liną. Dopiero wtedy skierowała się w stronę uwięzionych w ciężarówkach kobiet.

Gdy tylko je uwolniła, jasnym stało się dla niej, że nie dadzą one rady same przejść do komisariatu – były na to zbyt słabe. Hayley zastanawiała się nad innym rozwiązaniem tylko przez jedną krótką chwilę. Wpadła na nie bardzo szybko.

\- Chodźcie. – powiedziała do grupy siedmiu dziewczyn, jakie znajdowały się w jednej z ciężarówek. – Przejdźcie do tamtej ciężarówki. – poleciła im zaraz potem. – Zawiozę was nią prosto pod komisariat.

Widziała, że wciąż boją się jej zaufać – nie wiedziały, kim ona była i dlaczego ich uratowała. Mogła być przecież agentką jakiegoś innego gangu handlarzy żywym towarem, i właśnie je dla nich odbiła. Hayley zdecydowała się wówczas zdjąć z siebie kominiarkę i pokazać im, jak wygląda, aby zyskać dzięki temu ich zaufanie.

\- Naprawdę nic wam ze mną nie grozi. – zapewniła je łagodnym tonem głosu, uśmiechając się przy tym do nich pokrzepiająco. – Macie moje słowo honoru, że zawiozę was na komisariat.

Dziewczyny ostatecznie posłuchały się jej. Hayley zapakowała je wszystkie do jednej ciężarówki i zawiodła prawie pod samą główną komendę. Zatrzymała się jednak w jednej z bocznych alejek, gdzie wypuściła wszystkie ocalone dziewczyny i poleciła im, aby same udały się do budynku. Tak jak wcześniej, poprosiła je, aby nie ujawniały jej tożsamości policji.

W milczeniu obserwowała, jak udają się one na komisariat. Hayley zaczekała kilkanaście minut, po czym sam skierowała się w stronę tego samego budynku. Chciała upewnić się, że wszystko odbywa się tam tak, jak trzeba.

\- Hayley. – usłyszała, gdy tylko weszła do głównej sali, w której przebywała większość policjantów. Dziewczyna obróciła się w lewą stronę i zobaczyła stojącego niedaleko niej Harveya. Mężczyzna wyglądał na szczerze zaskoczonego jej widokiem. – A ty co tu robisz? Coś się stało?

\- Nie, nic się nie stało, spokojnie. – zapewniła go dziewczyna. – Ja tylko… przyszłam zobaczyć, czy wszystko jest w porządku.

\- A co miałoby być nie… – Mężczyzna nagle załapał, o co jej tak naprawdę chodziło. – To twoja sprawka, prawda? – spytał się jej ściszonym głosem, tak aby nikt go nie był w stanie usłyszeć. – To ty rozwaliłaś te dwie kryjówki handlarzy żywym towarem, co nie? I to ty przysłałaś te dwie grupy dziewczyn na komisariaty?

\- A kto inny mógłby to zrobić, Harvey? – odpowiedziała mu Hayley, uśmiechając się przy tym kątem ust.

\- Fakt. – przyznał z namysłem. – No, muszę przyznać, że niezły kawał roboty tu odwaliłaś, naprawdę. Na całe szczęście większość z tych dziewczyn okazała się mieć rodziny w Gotham lub w najbliższej okolicy. Już zostali o wszystkim powiadomieni i kierują się tutaj, żeby odebrać swoje córki, siostry, dziewczyny, żony… ci goście porywali chyba każdą, która im się nawinęła. – dodał po chwili. – To naprawdę dobrze, że się nimi zajęłaś.

\- Ktoś w końcu musiał to zrobić. – odparła półgłosem była detektyw. – A ci handlarze też zostali ujęci? – spytała się zaraz potem.

\- Tak. – powiedział Harvey. – Zaraz po tym, jak „anonimowy" rozmówca wskazał ich lokalizacje, nasze patrole tam pojechały i ich zgarnęły. Barnes coś tam jojczył o „wydającym samodzielnie wyroki na kryminalistów lunatyku", ale nikt się chyba tym tak nie przejął, jak on. Wszyscy policjanci odetchnęli z ulgą, że ktoś to robi za nich, bo oni sami często mają związane ręce; szczególnie gdy w grę wchodzi zajmowanie się gangami, które mogą mieć powiązania z kimś z elity Gotham.

Zaraz potem Harvey odszedł od niej, aby wesprzeć innych policjantów w zajęciu się wypełnianiem raportów odnośnie owych odnalezionych dziewcząt.. Hayley w tym czasie w milczeniu przyglądała się z boku, jak pierwsi członkowie rodzin porwanych dziewczyn pojawiają się, aby je stąd odebrać. Z małym uśmiechem na ustach przyglądała się, jak krewni rzucają się sobie w ramiona, płacząc przy tym rzewnie. Na takie szczęśliwe zakończenia liczyła dla nich wszystkich.

\- Hej, Harvey… – odezwała się w pewnym momencie, gdy wreszcie Harvey zjawił się ponownie u jej boku. – A co z tamtymi trzema dziewczynami? – tu wskazała skinieniem głowy na trzy nastolatki, które siedziały na drewnianej ławce z dala od pozostałych dziewczyn, i które wyglądały na wyraźnie zagubione i zdezorientowane.

\- Nie udało się znaleźć członków ich rodzin. – odpowiedział jej mężczyzna. – Trafią do ośrodka dla nieletnich. Opieka już jest w drodze po nie.

Hayley tylko przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. Taka sytuacja była do przewidzenia. Nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Zerknęła jeszcze raz w stronę ostatnich rodzin, jakie właśnie wychodziły ze swoimi córkami, po czym odsunęła się nieznacznie od poręczy, gotując się do wyjścia z budynku.

Coś ją jednak przed tym powstrzymało. Spojrzała się jeszcze raz w stronę owych trzech dziewczyn. Jej uwagę zwróciła jedna z nich – na oko około siedemnastoletnia szatynka o lekko opalonej cerze i ewidentnie euroazjatyckich rysach twarzy. Coś w jej spojrzeniu sprawiło, że Hayley się zatrzymała.

\- Harvey… – zaczęła cichym głosem. – Jak bardzo byłbyś w stanie nagiąć dla mnie zasady?

\- To zależy. – odparł z wahaniem. – A o co chodzi?

\- Tamta dziewczyna. – Hayley wskazała skinieniem głowy na nastolatkę, o którą jej chodziło. – Coś w niej jest… coś, co nie daje mi spokoju. Gdy się na nią patrzę, czuję się tak, jakbym widziała chwilami siebie samą.

\- Nie mów mi tylko, że chcesz ją ze sobą zabrać. – Harvey zaśmiał się nerwowo. Gdy jednak dostrzegł znaczące spojrzenie Hayley, z nerwów aż zaklął soczyście pod nosem. – Cholera, Hayley, serio? Czemu chcesz coś takiego zrobić?

\- To jest Gotham, Harvey. – tu dziewczyna posłała mu surowe spojrzenie. – Domyśl się.

\- Jezus Maria, ty i Gordon kiedyś mnie wykończycie. – mruknął pod nosem, wyraźnie z tego faktu niezadowolony. – Niby ze sobą już nie jesteście i nawet nie utrzymujecie ze sobą kontaktu, ale i jedno, i drugie próbuje się prześcignąć w łamaniu zasad, jak pragnę zdrowia.

\- Będę potrzebowała papierów, żeby móc ją stąd zabrać. – Hayley w ogóle nie przejęła się jego monologiem. – Dasz radę to załatwić?

Harvey westchnął ciężko, nim nie odpowiedział jej na to pytanie.

\- Tak, dam radę. – odpowiedział. – Co mam tam dokładnie wpisać?

\- Wymyśl coś. – odparła na to dziewczyna. Zaraz potem Harvey zniknął na moment, aby zająć się wszystkim. Hayley w tym czasie przyjrzała się jeszcze raz nastolatce. Coś w środku będzie wręcz nakazywało jej, aby ją stąd zabrać. Że nie mogła ufać skorumpowanemu Gotham, że da ono sobie radę z ochronieniem tej dziewczyny przed złem.

Powoli skierowała się w jej stronę. Nie chciała, aby dziewczyna dowiedziała się o tym, że będzie z nią gdzieś szła, już po fakcie dokonanym. Chciała ją wcześniej choć trochę poznać.

\- Cześć. – powiedziała cichym głosem do nastolatki. Siedziała ona nieco dalej od pozostałych dwóch. Kompletnie ignorowała wszystko dookoła siebie. Rozglądała się tylko co jakiś czas na boki, jak gdyby obserwując wszystkich i wszystko dookoła. – Pamiętasz mnie?

Dziewczyna tylko przytaknęła skinieniem głowy po tym pytaniu. Odezwała się dopiero po dłuższym czasie.

\- To ty nas uratowałaś. – wyszeptała ledwie słyszalnym głosem. – I pokonałaś tamtych gości w… jakiś dziwny sposób.

\- Tak, to cała ja. – Hayley uśmiechnęła się słabo po tych słowach. Zaraz potem usiadła na drugiej ławce naprzeciwko dziewczyny, po czym spojrzała się jej prosto w oczy. – Masz tutaj kogoś? Jakąś rodzinę? Kogoś, kto mógłby cię stąd zabrać?

\- Nie. – nastolatka pokręciła gwałtownie głową na boki. Ewidentnie sama myśl o tym irytowała ją z jakiegoś powodu. – Rodzice zostawili mnie tutaj na pastwę losu, gdy byłam jeszcze mała. Nigdy po mnie nie wrócili. W ogóle ich nie pamiętam. Nie chcę trafić do ośrodka. – dodała niespodziewanie zaraz potem. – Nie chcę tam jechać. Nie pasuję tam.

\- Czy gdyby istniała zatem inna opcja… czy wolałabyś udać się gdzieś indziej? – dociekała dalej Hayley. Nastolatka z wahaniem pokiwała głową.

\- Gdyby to było jakieś dobre miejsce… tak, wolałabym. Nie chcę jechać do ośrodka dla nieletnich. Ale nie chcę też wracać na ulicę.

\- Jeśli chcesz, to ja mogę cię stąd zabrać. – zaczęła z wahaniem Hayley. Cierpliwie zaczekała na reakcję dziewczyny na te słowa, nim nie odezwała się ponownie. – Miałabyś coś przeciwko temu?

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, nastolatka pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- Nie jesteś kimś złym. – powiedziała gorliwym głosem. – Uratowałaś nas. Wiem, że mogę ci zaufać. Czuję to… jakimś cudem. – tu dziewczyna na moment zamyśliła się na moment intensywnie nad czymś. Odezwała się dopiero po dłuższej chwili, gdy znów powróciła myślami do świata rzeczywistego. – Po prostu czuję, że mogą ci zaufać. Nie wiem, dlaczego tak jest. Po prostu to wiem.

_Dziwne… ona czuje to samo, co ja. I też nie wie, stąd to się bierze._ – zdziwiła się Hayley. – _Może ona też jest nadczłowiekiem, tak jak ja? To by wiele tłumaczyło. Tyle że… ja nic takiego od niej nie wyczuwam. Być może jeszcze jej moce się nie ujawniły…_

\- Już mam te dokumenty. – Harvey przerwał jej dalsze rozmyślania. Dziewczyna spojrzała się na niego w tym samym czasie, w którym on stanął przy niej z dość dużym i obszernym plikiem papierów. – Podpisz się tylko w tych dwóch miejscach. – dodał po chwili. Hayley zrobiła go, i Harvey chwilę potem wręczył jej wszystkie potrzebne akta. – Naginam dla ciebie kupę zasad, wiesz o tym, prawda?

\- Oczywiście, że wiem o tym. – odparła na to dziewczyna. – I jestem ci za to niezmiernie wdzięczna.

\- Ta. – burknął pod nosem detektyw. – Jim też tak mówi. Ale jakoś żadne z was nie postawi mi kolejki w barze.

Hayley roześmiała się cicho po jego słowach.

\- Obiecuję ci, że kiedyś ten dzień nastanie. – zapewniła go. – Dzięki jeszcze raz za wszystko, Harvey. Naprawdę wiele dla mnie twoja pomoc znaczy.

\- Dalej nie rozumiem, po co chcesz ją ze sobą zabrać. Czemu to robisz?

\- Nie wiem. Naprawdę nie wiem. – odpowiedziała mu po chwili. – Ale czuję, że tak powinnam zrobić.

\- Ona już o tym wie? – spytał się jej jeszcze na odchodne Harvey. – Wie, że wraca do domu z tobą?

\- Tak, wie. I, o dziwo, nie ma nic przeciwko temu. Tak samo jak ja z jakiegoś powodu czuje, że może mi zaufać, i że powinna ze mną iść.

\- Dziwne… – mężczyzna zamyślił się nad tym na moment. – Może jest taka sama jak ty?

\- To możliwe. – przyznała Hayley. – Wszystko okaże się później.

Zaraz potem pożegnała się z przyjacielem i skierowała z powrotem w stronę nastolatki. Czekała ona na nią cierpliwie na tej samej ławce, na której siedziała już od kilku godzin. Gdy zobaczyła w jej ręku papiery, na jej ustach pojawił się nikły, słaby uśmiech.

\- Udało ci się? – spytała się jej nastolatka. W odpowiedzi Hayley przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy.

\- Możesz ze mną iść. – powiedziała jej. Dziewczyna od razu po tych słowach wstała, po czym skierowała się prosto za byłą detektyw do wyjścia. – Och, bym zapomniała. – Hayley obróciła się nagle w jej stronę. – Nie spytałam się ciebie o najważniejsze.

\- To znaczy?

\- Jak masz na imię? – Hayley nie była w stanie uwierzyć, że zapomniała o czymś tak kluczowym i podstawowym. Chyba walka z tymi bandziorami za mocno ją zmęczyła. – Ja jestem Hayley.

Nastolatka bez wahania przyjęła jej wyciągniętą dłoń.

\- Ja nazywam się Talia. – odpowiedziała jej. – Talia Liao.


	44. Totalna czystka, część druga

**Rozdział czterdziesty czwarty: Totalna czystka, część druga**

* * *

Victor przez długi czas przyglądał się w milczeniu dwóm nastolatkom, jakie siedziały w jego kuchni i zajadały się mrożonym jogurtem truskawkowym, jaki kupiła dla nich nieco wcześniej Hayley.

\- To miejsce zaczyna coraz bardziej przypominać domowe przedszkole. – mruknął cicho pod nosem. – Jeszcze trochę, a naprawdę zaczniesz tu sprowadzać sześciolatki.

\- I miałabym ryzykować tym, że te biedne dzieci zejdą do piwnicy i zobaczą twoje zabawki? – Hayley zaśmiała się, wyraźnie tą wizją rozbawiona. – Nie ma takiej opcji, panie drogi.

\- Co zatem planujesz zrobić z tą nową? Nie jest przecież taka sama jak Selina. Z tej przynajmniej mamy jakiś użytek.

\- Nie przesadzaj, człowieku. – żachnęła się w tym momencie Hayley, nie mogąc już dłużej tego wytrzymać.

\- Z czym na on nie przesadzać? – dobiegło ją zaraz potem pytanie Seliny. Nastolatka zwinnie wskoczyła na skórzaną kanapę, po czym spojrzała się z zainteresowaniem najpierw na swoją przyjaciółkę, a zaraz potem na jej partnera. – Zsasz znowu bawi się w ponuraka?

\- Hamuj się, młoda. – syknął Victor. W odpowiedzi dostał kuksańca w bok od Hayley.

\- Mówiłaś wcześniej coś o plotkach na ulicy. – dziewczyna zwinnie zmieniła temat. Przeniosła całą swoją uwagę z powrotem na Selinę, która przyglądała się jej i Victorowi z rozbawieniem. – Czyżby wieści o tym, co odstawiłam wczoraj, już dotarły do liderów gangu?

\- Na to wychodzi. – odpowiedziała jej nastolatka. Zamilkła na krótką chwilę, gdy Talia weszła do salonu niespiesznym krokiem i rozsiadła się zaraz potem w jednym z foteli. Zerknęła na nią bokiem, nim nie wróciła do rozmowy z Hayley. – Z pewnością podwoili ochronę. Jeśli planujesz kolejne ataki, przyda ci się nasze wsparcie.

\- Według doniesień od moich wtyk na mieście, szef gangu handlarzy zdecydował się zamknąć wszystkie pomniejsze lokalizacje i skupić całą swoją siatkę przemytników w jednym miejscu. Liczą na to, że „w kupie będzie siła". Są przekonani, że jeśli będzie ich w jednym miejscu kilkudziesięciu, to wtedy nikt im nie stanie na drodze.

\- I tu się słono przeliczą. – Hayley aż się uśmiechnęła na samą myśl o jatce, jaka wkrótce ich czeka.

\- Wybieramy się na łowy dzisiaj, czy zaczekamy do jutra i damy im trochę pomartwić się, kiedy nadejdzie następny atak? – spytał się jej Victor.

\- Nie ma sensu czekać. – dziewczyna odpowiedziała mu niemalże natychmiast. – Istnieje spore ryzyko, że będą chcieli wykorzystać naszą zwłokę na swoją korzyść. Lepiej ich będzie wykończyć teraz, gdy wciąż zbierają siły, niż zaczekać i pozwolić im się przygotować.

\- Też tak uważam. – wtrąciła się w tym momencie Selina. – Im szybciej się z nimi rozprawimy, tym będzie lepiej dla wszystkich.

\- Ty raczej z nami się tam nie będziesz wybierała. – odciął się jej automatycznie Victor. Nie zamierzał niepotrzebnie ryzykować życia swojego i Hayley, aby chronić niedoświadczoną w boju nastolatkę na polu walki zdominowanym przez rosłych, uzbrojonych po zęby handlarzy żywym towarem. – Byłabyś tam tak potrzebna, jak chusteczka tonącemu w oceanie, żeby sobie mógł wytrzeć twarz. Nie będziesz w stanie sama sobie dać tam rady. Bardziej przydasz się tutaj, gdzie będziesz pilnować Talii.

\- Nie będę nigdzie zostawać! – obruszyła się nastolatka. – Potrafię sama o siebie zadbać. I wcale nie jestem bezbronna! Umiem walczyć i jestem w stanie się włamać do ich kryjówki i was do niej wpuścić, tak aby oni się o tym w ogóle nie zorientowali.

\- A ja nie potrzebuję niańki. – dodała zaraz potem Talia. – Jestem starsza od Seliny o trzy lata. Dam sobie radę tutaj sama.

Hayley nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć, przyglądając się im obydwu. Dostrzegła, jak młodsza z nastolatek z trudem powstrzymała triumfalny uśmiech, gdy Talia stanęła w jej obronie.

_Z pewnością będą się dobrze dogadywać ze sobą. Już teraz to po nich widać._

Pozostawała jeszcze jednak kwestia tego, czy Selina naprawdę będzie w stanie im tam pomóc. Miała rację mówiąc, że będzie mogła włamać się do kryjówki i potajemnie wpuścić tam Hayley i Victora. Ryzyko wciąż jednak pozostawało, i to spore. Hayley nie była pewna, czy chce narażać na nie nastolatkę.

\- Hayley… decyzja należy do ciebie. – Victor zerknął wyczekująco na swoją partnerkę. Po cichu liczył na to, że nie pozwoli ona Selinie na udanie się tam z nią. Wolał nie musieć się ograniczać, gdy już przyjdzie do otwartej walki.

Dziewczyna nie odezwała się od razu. Przez długi czas przyglądała się uważnie Selinie, rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw. Ostateczną decyzję podjęła dopiero po dobrych kilku minutach.

\- Jesteś pewna, że dasz sobie tam radę? – spytała się nastolatki.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. – Selina pokiwała gorliwie głową, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko. – Nie zawiodę cię, słowo. I nie będę was spowalniać. Jak tylko uda mi się was wpuścić do środka, będę trzymała się na uboczu, żeby was nie rozpraszać podczas walki.

Hayley spojrzała się po jej słowach znacząco na Victora. Ten tylko westchnął ciężko, wiedząc już, co dziewczyna postanowiła.

\- No dobra, niech jej będzie. – burknął. – Ale jak któryś z tych gości ją zaatakuje, to ja nie będę tym, który będzie ją wyciągał z tarapatów.

\- Spokojnie, nie będziesz musiał tego robić. – Hayley po chwili obróciła się z powrotem w stronę Seliny, po czym posłała jej ciepły uśmiech. – Od tego w razie czego będzie miała mnie.

* * *

Selina padła jak długa na zimny beton, w ostatniej chwili unikając salwy z broni automatycznej.

Nie spodziewała się, że Victor i Hayley tak szybko przejdą do „akcji właściwej". Gdy tylko udało się jej włamać do budynku, para od razu ruszyła do walki. Wpadli do środka niczym huragan, atakując bez wahania każdego, na kogo tylko trafili.

Nastolatka szybko ukryła się na tyłach hangaru i z oniemieniem obserwowała, dwójka jej towarzyszy kompletnie rozkłada wszystkich po kolei na łopatki.

Victor był brutalny i bezwzględny. Zwinnie unikał wszelkich ataków, a to kryjąc się za filarami, a to robiąc przewroty i fikołki. Jego celność była doskonała – wystarczyło, że strzelił do kogoś jeden raz, i ta osoba padała na ziemię martwa.

Hayley też się nie oszczędzała. Gdy wkroczyła na pole walki, już na samym wstępie użyła swoich mocy. Posłała ośmiu rosłych mężczyzn aż pod sam sufit hangaru, po czym z zaskakującą szybkością opuściła ich z powrotem na dół. Huk, jaki rozniósł się po budynku, gdy spadli, był wręcz nieludzki. Selina jeszcze przez długi czas słyszała ich stłumione jęki, starając się jednocześnie skupić na dalszej części walki.

Dopiero teraz zrozumiała, dlaczego Zsasz obawiał się, że nie przyda im się ona w boju – bo miał zwyczajnie rację. Przyglądając się parze zrozumiała wreszcie, dlaczego pomimo tak ogromnej różnicy w charakterach wciąż byli ze sobą razem.

Bo idealnie się dopełniali na polu walki.

On był bezwzględny, bezlitosny, zabójczy i nad wyraz precyzyjny. Każda jego ofiara padała martwa góra kilkanaście sekund po tym, jak nawiązał z nią bezpośredni kontakt. Ona z kolei była po prostu „potężna" – była nadczłowiekiem i doskonale potrafiła to wykorzystać w walce. W przeciwieństwie do Victora nie zabijała jednak swoich przeciwników – a przynajmniej nie zabijała większości z nich. Selina podejrzewała, że to akurat jest zasługą samego Zsasza. Przed poznaniem go Hayley zdecydowanie bardziej szanowała ludzkie życia, nawet jeśli chodziło o jej wroga. Selina nie zamierzała jej jednak tego wypominać. Świat nie był czarno-biały – pełno w nim było szarości. Nie wszystkie sytuacje były sobie równe. A zresztą… pozbycie się z ulic kilku handlarzy żywym towarem według niej było akurat bardzo dobrą rzeczą. I tak nikt po nich nie będzie płakał, a Gotham przynajmniej na jakiś czas stanie się choć trochę bezpieczniejsze.

Nagle nastolatka usłyszała czyjś krzyk w bardzo bliskiej odległości od siebie. Podniosła szybko spojrzenie do góry i zaraz potem zanurkowała ponownie w stronę podłogi, gdy tuż nad nią przeleciał wysoki na dwa metry mężczyzna. To on był źródłem owego krzyku, który wcześniej usłyszała. Dziewczyna podniosła się zaraz potem na czworaka do pozycji siedzącej i zobaczyła, jak ochroniarz handlarzy uderza z impetem w metalowy kontener, jaki stał nieopodal.

\- Okej… to już chyba będą wszyscy. – dobiegł ją zaraz potem głos Victora. Selina odwróciła się z powrotem w ich stronę. Pierwsze, co zobaczyła, to kompletne pobojowisko. Długie, drewniane stoły, na których handlarze przeliczali pieniądze od kupców, leżały w kawałkach na betonowej podłodze. Wokół nich walali się sami przestępcy – zakrwawieni, jęczący głośno lub kompletnie nieprzytomni. Selina była pewna, że co najmniej jedna trzecia z nich już nie żyje. – Zamierzasz zebrać całą resztę w kupę i ich pozwiązywać, czy może ja mam się nimi zająć?

\- Wiążemy ich. – odpowiedziała mu od razu Hayley. – Kompletna jatka byłaby złą reklamą dla nas. Lepiej zostawić chociaż niektórych przy życiu.

Dziewczyna zaraz potem zaczęła przechadzać się po hangarze, zbierając niedobitków, których podczas walki porozrzucała na wszystkie strony. Zebrała ich w jedno miejsce na samym środku pomieszczenia, po czym przykucnęła przy każdym z nich i przez moment majstrowała przy czymś w ich umysłach.

\- Co robisz? – zaciekawiła się Selina, wychodząc powoli z ukrycia.

\- Usuwam z ich umysłów wspomnienia na temat tego, jak wyglądam. – wyjaśniła jej od razu Hayley. – Wolę nie zostać przypadkiem przez któregoś z nich rozpoznana i stać się z dnia na dzień międzynarodową sensacją.

\- Przydałaby ci się chyba zatem jakaś fajna maska. – zauważyła nagle nastolatka. – W ogóle powinnaś mieć cały strój bohaterki, żeby być lepiej rozpoznawalną. Media z pewnością by to podchwyciły.

Hayley w odpowiedzi tylko się na te słowa uśmiechnęła.

\- Pomyślę nad tym. – dodała po dłuższej chwili.

Kilkanaście minut później cała trójka czekała w ciemnym zaułku nieopodal hangaru na przyjazd policji. Z oddali obserwowali, jak funkcjonariusze przyjeżdżają w końcu na miejsce zdarzenia, zbierają uwolnione uprzednio przez Hayley, Victora i Selinę młode kobiety, a pozostałych przy życiu handlarzy aresztują.

\- Barnes w dalszym ciągu narzeka na naszą robotę. – powiedział w pewnym momencie dziewczynie Victor, decydując się przerwać tę ciszę, jaka pomiędzy nimi zapadła. – Uważa, że powinniśmy zostać złapani i skazani za to, co robimy.

\- Gość ewidentnie nie ma chyba pojęcia co do tego, jak działa Gotham. – odparła na to Hayley. – Chyba trzeba mu… poczekajcie chwilę. – W tej samej chwili rozdzwoniła się jej komórka. Dziewczyna przeprosiła szybko swoich towarzyszy, po czym odeszła kilka kroków w głąb alejki, i dopiero wtedy odebrała połączenie. – Cześć, mamo. – powiedziała zaraz potem. – Coś się stało?

\- _Nie, nic ważnego się nie stało._ – usłyszała po chwili odpowiedź. – _Luthorowie__ co prawda coś znowu kombinują, ale nie zanosi się na to, aby miało to coś wspólnego z tobą czy innymi nadludźmi._

\- Okej… świetnie. – Hayley przeczuwała, że kobiecie chodziło o coś więcej. Nie dzwoniłaby do niej, aby przekazać jej coś tak trywialnego. – A tak poza tym to co tam u was słychać? Jak radzi sobie Clark?

\- _U nas wszystko w porządku, kochanie. A Clark… no cóż, jak to Clark. Dalej się uczy, ale też i dalej tworzy nowe problemy. Jak każdy nastolatek zresztą._

\- Chodzi ci o coś jeszcze, prawda, mamo? – Dziewczyna nie zamierzała już dłużej owijać w bawełnę. Chciała dowiedzieć się, o co tak naprawdę chodziło jej mamie.

\- _Szybko mnie przejrzałaś… jak zwykle zresztą._ – kobieta zaśmiała się po tych słowach cicho. – _No cóż… dzwonię, aby upewnić się, że nie potrzebujesz żadnej pomocy w Gotham._

\- Daję sobie tu całkiem nieźle radę. Ale dzięki za ofertę.

\- _Pamiętaj, że Gotham to mój dom._ – przypomniała jej mama. – _Mieszkałam tam przez wiele lat, zanim nie przeprowadziłam się na stałe do Smallville._

\- Bardzo dobrze o tym pamiętam. – odparła Hayley. – Po moich narodzinach nawet raz tu przyjechałaś na prawie trzy lata, bo złapałaś bardzo dobrą ofertę pracy.

\- _Możesz na mnie liczyć bez względu na wszystko, kochana._ – powiedziała niespodziewanie kobieta. – _Jeśli tylko zajdzie taka potrzeba, od razu dzwoń, a ja przyjadę tu natychmiast._

\- Obiecuję ci, że jeśli faktycznie taka sytuacja najdzie, to tak właśnie postąpię. – zapewniła matkę Hayley.

Zaraz potem pożegnały się i rozłączyły. Dziewczyna schowała telefon do kieszeni krótkiej kurtki, po czym podeszła powoli do swoich towarzyszy.

\- Twoja mama? – spytał się Victor. Hayley tylko przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. – Czego chciała?

\- Oferowała mi swoje wsparcie w Gotham. Odmówiłam jej. Nie widzę obecnie potrzeby, aby jej w to wszystko mieszać. Sami dostatecznie dobrze dajemy sobie ze wszystkim radę.

\- Ano dajemy. – młody mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko po jej słowach. – No, widzę, że już wszystkich gości zapakowali do radiowozów. Możemy się już chyba zbierać do domu, co nie? – Po tym spojrzał się wyczekująco po obydwu dziewczynach.

\- Tak, możemy. – Hayley odpowiedziała mu na jego uśmiech swoim własnym. – Wracajmy już do domu.

* * *

Wieczór nastał bardzo szybko. Hayley zrobiła całej grupie czarną parzoną herbatę. Razem usiedli w salonie, aby na spokojnie obejrzeć wiadomości.

\- O ile zakładasz się, że będą o nas mówić w dzisiejszym wydaniu? – spytała się Selina Victora. Ten w odpowiedzi tylko prychnął z rozbawieniem.

\- Nie zakładam się o coś, co jest oczywistym pewniakiem. – odpowiedział jej po chwili.

Hayley uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, przyglądając się im ukradkiem. Wszystko powoli zaczęło się układać. Musieli jeszcze tylko zająć się Galavanami… i wszystko powinno powrócić do normalności.

W tym samym momencie rozpoczął się blok wiadomości. Hayley momentalnie przeniosła całą swoją uwagę na ekran telewizora. Zaraz po wstępie prezenterka przeszła od razu do pierwszego newsa.

_Musiałoby się stać coś naprawdę ważnego, żebyśmy nie znaleźli się na pierwszym miejscu. Nie ma innej opcji._

\- _Dzisiejsze niepodziewanie aresztowanie nowego burmistrza, Theo __Galavana__, zszokowało całą społeczność Gotham. Burmistrz został oskarżony o zabicie swojego poprzednika, __Aubreya__ Jamesa. Aresztowania dokonał detektyw Jim Gordon…_

\- Niech ich szlag trafi. – syknął w tym momencie pod nosem Victor, wyrywając Hayley z oniemienia. – Musiał nam ukraść pierwsze miejsce. Akurat dzisiaj.

\- Nie przesadzaj tak. – powiedziała na to Selina. – Przynajmniej wiemy teraz, że Galavan pójdzie siedzieć. Na pewno się z tego nie wykaraska. Sprawiedliwości wreszcie stało się zadość. I nawet nic nie musieliśmy w tej kwestii robić.

\- Nie byłabym tego taka pewna. – Hayley westchnęła przeciągle po tych słowach.

\- Co masz przez to na myśli? – nastolatka obróciła się przodem w jej stronę.

\- Tak coś czuję, że to jeszcze nie koniec. – Najstarsza z dziewczyn wciąż wpatrywała się intensywnie w ekran telewizora. Właśnie pokazywano urywki z nagrania, jak Theo jest prowadzony przez Jima i Barnesa do wnętrza głównego posterunku. – Galavan jeszcze ma szansę się z tego wyplątać. I tak mi coś się wydaje, że to zrobi. Jeszcze nie powiedział swojego ostatniego słowa. Czuję, że jeszcze go zobaczymy w akcji… i to już niedługo.


	45. Stara obietnica

**Rozdział czterdziesty piąty: Stara obietnica**

* * *

Minęło kilka długich, w miarę spokojnych dni. Hayley, Victor i Selina znów zaszyli się w zaciszu domu, aby stamtąd obserwować, jak na ostatnie wydarzenia w Gotham zareagowała społeczność miasta. To, co zaczęło się dziać, było łatwe do przewidzenia – ludzie byli jednocześnie zszokowani i wściekli. Po raz kolejny ktoś, komu powinni bezgranicznie ufać, okazał się być skorumpowanym przestępcą.

\- Może powinni założyć jakąś nową jednostkę zajmującą się takimi sprawami? – zasugerował Victor podczas rozmowy z Hayley na temat zatrzymania Galavana. – Komisję albo coś w tym stylu…

W odpowiedzi dziewczyna tylko prychnęła cicho, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową.

\- Ta, akurat nowy urząd do spraw wkurwionej ludności coś tu zdoła zdziałać. – mruknęła pod nosem. – Tutaj potrzeba innego, o wiele bardziej kompleksowego rozwiązania. Najprostszym byłoby zrównanie całego systemu z ziemią i odbudowanie go od nowa. Ale na to raczej chyba nikt tutaj nie pójdzie. – dodała po chwili namysłu. – Pozostają im zatem tylko tacy jak my – samotni łowcy działający wbrew prawu.

\- Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu byłbym jednym z tych, których osoby takie jak ty ścigałyby jak oszalałe. – zauważył słusznie młody mężczyzna, uśmiechając się przy tym kątem ust.

\- Fakt. Ale na całe szczęście spotkałeś mnie. – tu Hayley posłała mu szeroki uśmiech, po czym zaśmiała się krótko, wyraźnie rozbawiona swoimi słowami.

Chwilę potem nastała pomiędzy nimi błoga cisza. Hayley w zamyśleniu zapatrzyła się w krajobraz za obrazem, podczas gdy Victor zaczął powoli czyścić swoją broń. Przerwał swoją pracę dopiero wtedy, gdy korytarzem przeszła w stronę schodów na piętro Talia.

\- Czy ta mała długo jeszcze tu będzie z nami mieszkała? – spytał się półgłosem, jednocześnie nie spuszczając oka z nastolatki, która właśnie zaczęła wchodzić po schodach. – Nie miałaś jej przypadkiem znaleźć jakiegoś domu czy coś?

\- Nie zastanawiałam się jeszcze nad tym. – przyznała z namysłem Hayley. – Talia jakoś mi tutaj nie przeszkadza. A co, ty masz z tym jakiś problem? – tu dziewczyna obróciła się z powrotem w stronę swojego partnera i rzuciła mu długie, uważne spojrzenie.

Victor wiedział, jak w oczach Hayley powinna wyglądać jego odpowiedź. Wiedział też jednak, że rozgryzie go ona z mig, jeśli choćby spróbuje ją okłamać. Fakt, zapewniła go ona o tym, że nie będzie używała na żadnym z nich swoich mocy, ale… nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Wolał zatem niepotrzebnie nie ryzykować.

\- Jej pobyt tutaj nie jest mi zbyt na rękę. – powiedział w końcu. – Nie przeszkadza mi jednak w robocie, nie łazi za mną i nie męczy mnie, więc… jeśli tobie pasuje jej obecność tutaj, to ja się w to nie będę wtrącać. Aczkolwiek pragnę przypomnieć, że to wciąż jest mój dom. – dodał na koniec nieco cichszym głosem.

Hayley uśmiechnęła się po tym ostatnim zdaniu pod nosem. Nie mogła być zła na niego za to, że w tak krótkim czasie bez żadnego ostrzeżenia sprowadziła ona pod jego dach aż dwie zagubione nastolatki. Selinę jeszcze jakoś tolerował, głównie dzięki temu, że dziewczyna była przydatna w akcji; umiała walczyć, wspinać się na wysokości, wykonywać niesamowite sztuczki akrobatyczne, a do tego potrafiła włamać się niemalże do każdego miejsca. Talia natomiast… no cóż, jej talentów jeszcze nie poznali. Dziewczyna wciąż dochodziła do siebie po tym, co przeszła w kryjówce handlarzy żywym towarem. Niewiele z nimi rozmawiała i zwykle tylko snuła się bez celu po korytarzach tego domu.

\- Zdałoby się jednak znaleźć jej rodziców. – Victor odezwał się po dłuższej chwili milczenia. Zerknął jeszcze szybko w stronę drzwi prowadzących na piętro, aby upewnić się, że żadna z nastolatek ich nie podsłuchiwała, i dopiero wtedy z powrotem odwrócił się w stronę Hayley. – Nie możemy przecież w wieczność jej tu trzymać i nie wiedzieć, czy nie ma jednak gdzieś jakiejś rodziny.

\- Z tego, co mi mówiła na komisariacie wynikało, że jej rodzice zostawili ją tutaj celowo. – odpowiedziała mu ściszonym głosem dziewczyna. Victor syknął cicho ze zdenerwowania po tych słowach. Nie skomentował tego jednak w żaden sposób; pozwolił, aby Hayley na spokojnie dokończyła swoją myśl. – Nie ma raczej nikogo innego. Ale… fakt, powinniśmy mimo to spróbować się dowiedzieć czegoś o jej rodzicach. Chociażby po to, żeby się dowiedzieć, dlaczego zdecydowali się ją tutaj zostawić na pastwę losu.

\- I mniemam zapewne, że chciałabyś zająć się tym już od dzisiaj, prawda? – spytał się jej Victor. W odpowiedzi Hayley tylko przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy, wywołując tym mały uśmiech na jego ustach. – No to pewnie przyda nam się do tego jej pomoc. – tu wskazał za dziewczynę, uśmiechając się nieco szerzej z zadowoleniem.

Hayley obróciła się szybko za siebie i zobaczyła, że w progu pomieszczenia stoi Selina. Nastolatka spojrzała się po obydwojgu, uważnie ich obserwując.

\- Na ulicy na pewno coś powinni o niej wiedzieć. – powiedziała, odsuwając się od progu i podchodząc do nich niespiesznym krokiem. – Mogę się popytać i spróbować czegoś o niej dowiedzieć.

\- Na pewno nie pójdziesz tam sama. – odpowiedziała jej od razu Hayley. – Udamy się tam z tobą jako wsparcie. Atmosfera po ostatnich wydarzeniach na pewno będzie napięta. Lepiej nie ryzykować niepotrzebnie.

\- I co, starsza młoda zostanie znów sama? – spytał się na te słowa Victor. W odpowiedzi uzyskał tylko pobłażliwe spojrzenia od obydwu dziewczyn.

\- Talia nie jest dzieckiem, da sobie radę. – odcięła mu się Hayley, przyglądając mu się przy tym krytycznie. – Jeszcze niejeden raz będzie musiała zostawać tu sama, zważywszy na naszą profesje.

\- Szefowa ma rację. – dodała szybko Selina, widząc, że Zsasz wciąż nie wyglądał na przekonanego. – Talia wiedziała, na co się pisze, gdy tu przyszła. Czuję, że można jej w pełni zaufać. A nie mówię tego o byle kim. – dopowiedziała na sam koniec.

\- No dobra, niech wam będzie. – westchnął z rezygnacją mężczyzna. – To kiedy chcecie wyruszyć na miasto?

\- Skończyłeś już czyścić broń? – spytała się go na to Hayley. Victor skinął tylko nieznacznie głową. – No to pakuj się, kochany. Wyruszamy za piętnaście minut.

* * *

Selina wyszła szybkim krokiem z bocznej alejki, przeklinając przy tym pod nosem.

\- Język, młoda. – mruknął Victor, oparty o ścianę przy wejściu do alejki.

\- Cmoknij się sam wiesz gdzie. – odcięła się mu na to dziewczyna. – Gdzie jest Hayley?

\- Zaraz tu powinna przyjść. Poszła po kawę. – tu wskazał palcem na budynek znajdujący się za jego plecami. Kilkanaście metrów dalej, po jego lewej stronie, znajdowało się wejście do miejscowej kawiarni. – I czegoś się dowiedziałaś?

\- Poczekaj moment. – Selina zerknęła ponad jego ramieniem w stronę wejścia do budynku. Odezwała się dopiero po dłuższej chwili, gdy zobaczyła, jak wychodzi z niego Hayley. Dziewczyna trzymała w ręku podkładkę z trzema kubkami z kawą. Wyminęła zgrabnie parę nastolatków, jaka chciała wejść do kawiarni, z której ona przed chwilą wyszła, po czym niespiesznym krokiem skierowała się w stronę swoich znajomych. – Nie będę się dwa razy powtarzać.

Brunetka zrównała się z nimi chwilę później. Podała obydwojgu kawy, po czym oparła się o ścianę obok Victora i wzięła jeden, duży łyk swojego picia. Dopiero wtedy zdecydowała się odezwać.

\- I udało ci się czegoś o niej dowiedzieć? – spytała się nastolatki. – Ktoś wie, kim ona jest?

\- Nikt nic o niej nie wie. – Selina pokręciła głową z rezygnacją po tych słowach. – Dowiedziałam się tylko, że ona sama za bardzo swoich rodziców nie pamięta. Ktoś kiedyś próbował jej pomóc ich znaleźć, ale niczego nie znaleźli.

\- Nie możemy się tak łatwo poddać. Będziemy musieli spróbować znaleźć odpowiedzi na te pytania w inny sposób.

\- W inny, czyli w jaki? – zapytał się jej Victor. W odpowiedzi Hayley wzruszyła nieznacznie ramionami.

\- Na pewno co najmniej raz trafiła do jakiegoś ośrodka. – odpowiedziała mu. – Ktoś musiał chociażby podjąć jakąś próbę znalezienia jej rodziców. Może w aktach którejś z agencji opieki społecznej coś znajdziemy. Ale dzisiaj raczej się tym już nie zajmiemy. – dodała po chwili. – Nie będziemy przecież w ciemno włamywać się do budynków wszystkich agencji. Dowiemy się od Talii, w których sierocińcach przebywała, i tam zaczniemy dalsze poszukiwania.

Kilka minut później zebrali się i wyruszyli w drogę powrotną. Zahaczyli jeszcze przy okazji o małą pizzerię, gdzie wzięli jedzenie na wynos – żadnemu nie chciało się dzisiaj gotować obiadu.

\- Hej… czy to aby przypadkiem nie jest nasz drogi Jim? – spytał się w pewnym momencie Victor, gdy czekali na odbiór swojego zamówienia.

Hayley po jego pytaniu obróciła się szybko w stronę zajmującego całą długość i szerokość ściany okna. Mężczyzna nie mylił się – tuż przy pizzerii zatrzymał się nikt inny, jak sam Jim Gordon. Towarzyszył mu Harvey Bullock.

Chwilę potem otrzymali swoje zamówienie. Hayley zapłaciła szybko, jednocześnie zerkając co chwila w stronę ulicy. Niekoniecznie chciała się teraz rozmówić z Jimem, ale jednocześnie też nie miała nic przeciwko porozmawianiu trochę z Harveyem. Z dwojga złego wolała za moment wyjść i pogadać trochę i z jednym, i z drugim.

\- Chodźcie. – powiedziała po chwili do swoich towarzyszy.

\- Chcesz do nich wyjść? – zdziwiła się Selina. – Po co?

\- A czemu nie? – odpowiedziała jej pytaniem na pytanie Hayley. – Nie ma co się przed nimi ukrywać. I tak żadne z nich nie może nas aresztować. Zbyt wiele razy nam pomagali w niezbyt legalnych czynach. Gdyby tylko spróbowali nas o coś posądzić, my od razu moglibyśmy na nich donieść.

Hayley następnie wyszła szybkim krokiem z pizzerii i od razu skierowała się w stronę Jima i Harveya. Ci zauważyli ją prawie od razu. I o ile Harvey wyglądał na szczęśliwego, widząc ją, o tyle tego samego nie mogła powiedzieć o Jimie.

_A goń się, pacanie._ – pomyślała od razu, zerkając krytycznie na swojego byłego partnera. – _Ani trochę nie obchodzi mnie już, co sobie o mnie myślisz._

\- Cześć, Harvey. – powiedziała zaraz potem, stając przed swoim przyjacielem. Selina i Victor podeszli do nich po chwili, oboje trzymając się na dystans i zerkając po obu detektywach ze sporą dozą nieufności. – Gratuluję ujęcia tego psychola Galavana. Piękna robota.

\- A dziękuję, Hayley. – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko po tych słowach. – Nie było łatwo, ale udało się go w końcu złapać na gorącym uczynku? A wy co tu robicie? – spytał się jej zaraz potem, zerkając z zaciekawieniem na jej towarzyszy.

\- Wracamy z miasta. – odpowiedziała zdawkowym tonem głosu. – Szukam jakichś danych o tej nastolatce, Talii. Nic nie wiemy o jej rodzicach, którzy ją tu przed laty porzucili.

\- No, ja ci w tym raczej nie będę w stanie pomóc. – odparł Harvey. – Dopiero co połataliśmy tego tutaj. – tu wskazał na Jima. – Barbara nieźle go urządziła.

\- Barbara? – zdziwiła się Hayley. – Barbara Gordon?

\- Ta sama. Uciekła z Arkham z resztą tych czubków, i jako jedyna zdołała uciec prawu aż do teraz. Porwała Lee i zawiodła Jima do kościoła. Jimbo cudem tylko wyszedł z tego bez szwanku.

\- Matko droga. – Hayley była tym szczerze poruszona i zaniepokojona. – Nic o tym nie wiedziałam. Z Leslie wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, wszystko z nią w porządku. – odpowiedział za Harveya Jim. Hayley zerknęła na niego z zaciekawieniem, zdziwiona nieco dość ostrym tonem jego głosu. – Nie żebyś faktycznie się o to martwiła.

Z wrażenia aż otworzyła szeroko usta. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że powiedział on coś takiego.

\- Cholera jasna, Jim! – syknął Harvey. Zaraz potem zdzielił młodszego detektywa otwartą dłonią w tył głowy. – Przepraszaj ją, ale to już.

\- Za co niby? – odciął się momentalnie mężczyzna. – Wiem, co ona tak naprawdę teraz myśli. Wcale ci nie jest przykro z tego powodu. Wolałabyś pewnie móc być na jej miejscu, wciąż ze mną, i być w stanie samodzielnie wygrać z Barbarą?

\- Co w ciebie wstąpiło, debilu? – Harvey zaczął aż panikować. Zerknął ze strachem na Victora, który w tym samym momencie, krzywiąc się ze złości, zrobił krok w stronę Jima. Hayley dostrzegła to jednak w porę i złapała go za ramiona, przytrzymując w miejscu. Selina z kolei tylko stała z boku, trzymając przed sobą pudełka z pizzą i obserwując to wszystko ze zdumieniem i dezorientacją.

\- Nie musisz się tak o mnie martwić, _Jimmy__._ – Hayley użyła swojego najlepszego, najbardziej przesłodzonego tonu głosu, aby się odezwać do mężczyzny. Odsunęła Victora za siebie, po czym, pewna, że ten nie rzuci się ponownie w stronę detektywa, odwróciła się przodem – Nie myśl sobie, że siedzę z założonymi rękami i czekam na jakiegoś słodkiego, uroczego i niewinnego księcia z bajki. Jeśli sądzisz, że dalej jestem sama, to lepiej zastanów się jeszcze raz.

Jimowi dłuższą chwilę zajęło zrozumienie, co miała przez to na myśli. Spojrzał się z niedowierzaniem najpierw na nią, a zaraz potem na stojącego za nią Zsasza, i nagle wszystko zrozumiał.

\- Chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz. – warknął. W odpowiedzi Hayley tylko gorzko się zaśmiała.

\- Nie oczekuję twojej aprobaty, człowieku. – odcięła mu się. – To nie średniowiecze. Nie jesteś też ani moim ojcem, ani moją matką. Nie masz prawa dyktować mi, z kim się umawiam.

\- Jestem w stanie zrozumieć wiele, ale… serio, Zsasz? – Jim wypowiedział imię młodego mężczyzny jak jakieś najgorsze i najbardziej ohydne przekleństwo. – Na miejscu twojej matki miałbym spore wątpliwości co do przyszłości tego związku.

\- Moja matka z pewnością nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu związkowi. – odparła na to Hayley. – Dopóki jestem szczęśliwa i nic mi nie grozi, to i ona jest szczęśliwa.

\- Jaką ty masz matkę, dziewczyno? – spytał się jej młody detektyw. Długo nie musiał czekać na odpowiedź.

\- Najlepszą na świecie. – Hayley zmierzyła go krytycznym spojrzeniem od stóp do głów. Jednak się myliła – nie dało się z nim normalnie porozmawiać. To nie był Jim, którego znała, i do którego kiedyś coś czuła. Być może jeszcze kiedyś się zmieni na lepsze. Teraz jednak nie było sensu dalej tego ciągnąć. I tak go do swojej racji nie przekona. – Miło było cię widzieć, Harvey. – dziewczyna obróciła się w stronę starszego detektywa, wpatrującego się w całą tę scenę z niemałym przerażeniem, szokiem i dezorientacją. – Do następnego razu.

\- Ta… – wydukał z siebie po dłuższej chwili mężczyzna. – Do następnego razu.

* * *

\- To było… ciekawe. – wymamrotała Selina, przestępując nerwowo z nogi na nogę w oczekiwaniu na to, aż Victor nie otworzy kluczem drzwi frontowych do swojego domu.

\- Jim nie jest ostatnio sobą. – zauważyła z namysłem Hayley. – Naprawdę nie wiem, co w niego dzisiaj wstąpiło. I, prawdę mówiąc, nie mam za bardzo ochoty się tego dowiadywać. Mam swoje problemy. Nie zawsze będzie on w centrum czyjejś uwagi.

Chwilę potem weszli do domu. W progu powitała ich Talia, która ewidentnie czekała na ich powrót.

\- Macie gości. – powiedziała, gdy tylko Hayley, Victor i Selina weszli do środka. Po jej słowach cała trójka spojrzała się na nią z dezorientacją, po czym zerknęli po sobie, zastanawiając się, kto też mógł tym razem ich odwiedzić. – To jakiś młody chłopak i jego lokaj. – dodała po chwili. – Przyszli chyba do ciebie. – tu wskazała na Hayley.

\- To pewnie Bruce Wayne. – mruknęła pod nosem dziewczyna. Zdjęła następnie z siebie płaszcz i buty, po czym szybkim krokiem przeszła z hallu do salonu. Miała rację – Bruce i jego lokaj, Alfred, siedzieli na skórzanej kanapie. Gdy tylko weszła do pomieszczenia, obaj wstali szybko jak oparzeni.

\- Wybacz nam to nagłe i niespodziewane najście, panno Powell. – Alfred odezwał się jako pierwszy. – Panicz Wayne nie mógł jednak dłużej z tą sprawą czekać.

\- Jaką sprawą? – spytała się ich na te słowa Hayley. Usiadła na fotelu naprzeciwko nich, po czym gestem dłoni zachęciła ich, żeby zrobili to samo.

Bruce usiadł z powrotem na kanapie jako pierwszy. Zerknął jednak po chwili w stronę wejścia do pokoju i zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi. Selina w tym samym momencie weszła do środka, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic przeszła przez całą szerokość pomieszczenia i usiadła w fotelu stojącym w rogu, z dala od reszty.

Victor dołączył do nich na samym końcu. Zerknął nieufnie na ich gości, po czym stanął za fotelem, na którym siedziała Hayley, nie odzywając się przy tym słowem.

\- Chodzi o sprawę morderstwa moich rodziców. – odpowiedział dziewczynie Bruce. Przez cały ten czas zerkał co chwila na Zsasza, który dla odmiany również obserwował go z uwagą. – Detektyw Gordon nie dał rady wywiązać się z tej obietnicy, więc zdecydowałem się przyjść do ciebie w nadziei, że ty będziesz w stanie mi pomóc.

\- Nie pracuję już w policji. – powiedziała cichym głosem Hayley. – Jeśli miałabym ci w tej chwili w tym pomóc, to nie byłaby to pomoc stricte legalna.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. – Bruce nawet przez moment nie zawahał się z tą odpowiedzią. – Po prostu chcę, aby ktoś w końcu mi z tym pomógł. Nie mogę dłużej czekać. Bez względu na to, jaka to będzie pomoc… przyjmę ją.

Brunetka zerknęła po jego słowach za siebie, aby móc zobaczyć reakcję Victora na te słowa. Już po samym jego spojrzeniu widziała, że nie będzie miał on nic przeciwko temu – tak długo, jak będą mogli „rozbijać czaszki i bić się z innymi przestępcami", tak długo nie będzie mu to przeszkadzało. Zdania Seliny nawet nie musiała wysłuchiwać – znała dziewczynę na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że i ona chce pomóc nastolatkowi.

\- Dobrze, pomożemy ci. – odezwała się w końcu. Bruce uśmiechnął się słabo, słysząc to. – Nie wiem, czy uda nam się coś znaleźć, ale pomożemy ci. Wiem, jakie to uczucie nie móc rozwiązać sprawy, która zaprząta ci głowę. Zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, aby pomóc ci doprowadzić tę sprawę do końca.


	46. Korzenie, część pierwsza

**Rozdział czterdziesty szósty: Korzenie, część pierwsza**

* * *

Hayley westchnęła przeciągle, z trudem powstrzymując się od przeklęcia na głos.

\- Selina cały czas ma go na oku, Alfred. – powiedziała, starając się przez cały czas, aby jej głos zabrzmiał możliwie jak najbardziej spokojnie. Rozmawiała z lokajem młodego spadkobiercy fortuny Wayne'ów przez telefon, już trzeci raz tego dnia. – Na pewno nie pozwoli na to, aby Silver zbliżyła się do Bruce'a.

\- _Wciąż nie jestem co do tego przekonany._ – odpowiedział jej mężczyzna. – _Galavan__ został już przecież aresztowany. Ta mała chyba nie będzie w stanie działać w pojedynkę bez swojego wujka._

\- Ten gość z pewnością szykował ją do tego od dłuższego czasu. – Hayley nie dawała za wygraną. – Lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Poza tym Bruce już niedługo kończy zajęcia. Odbierzesz go i jak tylko rozdzielicie się z Seliną, wyślesz mi wiadomość, żebym wiedziała, kiedy się jej spodziewać w domu.

\- _A co, ma panienka jakieś plany na dzisiaj?_ – zaciekawił się lokaj. Dziewczyna po jego słowach aż się roześmiała. Mimo że mężczyzna już kilkakrotnie nazwał ją „panienką", to ten zwrot grzecznościowy wciąż wprawiał ją w niemałe rozbawienie.

\- Można tak powiedzieć. – odpowiedziała mu po chwili, gdy już się uspokoiła. – Moja mama postanowiła mnie odwiedzić w Gotham. Niedługo razem z Victorem będziemy musieli pojechać po nią na dworzec. Dlatego, jak tylko się rozdzielicie, Selina ma od razu wrócić do domu. Miasto wciąż nie jest bezpieczne i nie chcę, aby szwendała się ona po jego wątpliwej renomy zakątkach.

\- _Jak tylko ją zobaczę, przekażę jej to._ – zapewnił ją Alfred. Chwilę potem rozłączyli się, a Hayley od razu zaczęła się szykować do wyjazdu na dworzec.

\- Kiedy planujemy zająć się sprawą mordercy rodziców tego chłopaka? – spytał się jej Victor. Młody mężczyzna aż do teraz siedział cicho naprzeciwko Hayley, obserwując ją tylko z uwagą. – Masz już jakiś plan, jak to rozegrać?

\- Najpierw musimy skupić się na zakończeniu sprawy z Talią. Gdy już będziemy mieli to za sobą, wtedy będzie można w pełni skupić się na problemie Bruce'a.

\- Spędziliśmy na tych poszukiwaniach już kilka ostatnich dni. – przypomniał jej Zsasz. – I nic nie znaleźliśmy. Kompletnie nic. Albo mają zatem naprawdę duży burdel w papierach, albo jej rodzice ewidentnie nie chcą zostać znalezieni.

\- I dlatego właśnie powinniśmy się cieszyć z tego, że moja mama tu przyjeżdża. – odparła mu na to Hayley. – Kto jak kto, ale ona w wyszukiwaniu trudnych do znalezienia informacji jest najlepsza. Na pewno da sobie z tym radę.

\- To kiedy jej pociąg przyjeżdża na stację Gotham?

\- Za niecałą godzinę. Będziemy musieli wyjechać za góra kwadrans, żeby się nie spóźnić. A bo co? – spytała się po chwili, zerkając na niego z zaciekawieniem.

\- A nic, tak się pytam. – odpowiedział jej nienaturalnie niewinnym tonem głosu Victor.

Hayley zmarszczyła brwi i przyjrzała mu się uważnie, uśmiechając się przy tym nieznacznie pod nosem. Ewidentnie chodziło mu o coś więcej. Nie potrzebowała do tego swoich zdolności telepatii, aby to wiedzieć.

\- Mhm, ta, akurat. – mruknęła pod nosem, uśmiechając się przy tym szerzej z rozbawienia.

Victor zerknął na nią wymownie, słysząc to. Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, po czym westchnął ciężko z rezygnacją, wznosząc przy tym na moment spojrzenie ku sufitowi.

\- Dobra, Jezu, masz rację. – powiedział. – Nic do tych małych nie mam, ale na litość boską, od kiedy obie się tu wprowadziły, w ogóle nie mamy dla siebie czasu. Oboje mamy po dwadzieścia parę lat, a praktycznie mamy tu już kompletne domowe przedszkole. Nawet czasu dla siebie już nie mamy.

Te słowa sprawiły tylko, że uśmiech Hayley powiększył się jeszcze bardziej. Nie wyobrażała sobie, żeby ktoś taki jak Zsasz mógł zostać tak łatwo zdominowany tylko przez to, że zdecydował się być podległy pod każdą jej decyzję. Fakt tego, jak wielką przemianę wydawał się przejść, jednocześnie zdumiał i bawił ją. Gdyby miała możliwość cofnięcia się w czasie i powiedzenia o tym samej sobie sprzed roku, była pewna, że ta druga nigdy by w to nie uwierzyła.

A jednak takie coś stało się możliwością. Jakimś cudem to Jim był teraz tym, którego zaczynała darzyć coraz mniejszą sympatią, i który zaczynał okazywać coraz większą agresję i brak kontroli nad sobą. Hayley chwilami zaczynała się zastanawiać, czy aby ona albo jakiś inny nadczłowiek nie miał na to wpływu. Ona raczej nie była temu winna. Wszystko jednak mogło być w sumie teraz możliwe. Być może, jeśli nic nie ulegnie zmianie, to rozważy sprawdzenie swojej teorii w tej sprawie.

\- Chodź, zbieramy się już. – powiedziała po chwili. – Im szybciej tam dojedziemy, tym lepiej.

Victor wstał posłusznie i bez słowa ruszył za nią, gdy ta skierowała się do drzwi. Dziewczyna wzięła z komody przy drzwiach frontowych klucze, po czym razem skierowali się do suteryny, w której mieścił się garaż.

Hayley weszła tam pierwsza. Przystanęła i obróciła się bokiem do wejścia i zaczekała, aż Zsasz nie zamknie za sobą drzwi. Gdy ten tylko to zrobił, dziewczyna bez żadnego ostrzeżenia złapała go za rękaw skórzanej, czarnej kurtki, po czym przysunęła go do siebie i pocałowała go.

Na jego reakcję nie musiała długo czekać. Od razu odpowiedział na jej pocałunek, pogłębiając go i obejmując dziewczynę w pasie, przyciągając ją jeszcze bliżej siebie. Hayley aż musiała złapać się mocniej jego ramienia, aby nie stracić równowagi.

_I to jest właśnie Victor Zsasz, jakiego znam._ – pomyślała z satysfakcją, uśmiechając się przez pocałunek.

Chwilę potem mężczyzna popchnął ją na ścianę, niemalże ją do niej przygważdżając. Nawet na moment nie przerwał pocałunku.

W końcu, gdy już nie mogli złapać oddechu, odsunęli się od siebie. Hayley spojrzała się Victorowi prosto w oczy, po czym uśmiechnęła się kątem, przygryzając przy tym nieznacznie dolną wargę.

\- Lepiej tego nie rób. – powiedział jej, zerkając na krótką chwilę na jej usta. – Albo twoja mama będzie musiała tu sama przyjechać.

\- Tego byśmy raczej nie chcieli.

* * *

Niecałą godzinę później Hayley czekała z Victorem na peronie, obserwując pociąg, którym jej mama miała tu przyjechać. Dziewczyna po chwili uśmiechnęła się szeroko, gdy z jednego z wagonów wysiadła czarnowłosa, ciemnooka, lekko opalona kobieta, ubrana cała na czarno.

\- Cześć, mamo. – powiedziała, podchodząc do kobiety. Vanessa Powell uśmiechnęła się do córki, po czym objęła ją, gdy tylko ta wyciągnęła do niej swoje ramiona.

\- Zbyt długo się nie widziałyśmy. – zauważyła po chwili jej matka. Wypuściła zaraz potem córkę ze swoich objęć. – Jak się czujesz?

\- Dobrze, mamo. – odpowiedziała jej Hayley. – Nawet bardzo dobrze.

\- Wspaniale jest to słyszeć. – Vanessa zerknęła zaraz potem ponad ramieniem córki w stronę Victora, który stał nieco z tyłu, i który obserwował ich uważnie przez cały ten czas. – Czy to on? – spytała się cichym głosem dziewczyny. – Czy to jest właśnie Victor Zsasz?

\- Tak, to on. – Hayley zerknęła bokiem na swojego towarzysza, nim nie odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę swojej mamy. – Słuchaj, wiem, jak wygląda nasza historia, ale…

\- Nic nie musisz mi tłumaczyć, kochanie. – przerwała jej szybko kobieta. Dotknęła delikatnie dłonią policzka dziewczyny i uśmiechnęła się do niej łagodnie. – Życie pełne jest nieoczekiwanych zakrętów i zjazdów. Tak długo, jak ty jesteś szczęśliwa, tak długo i ja będę szczęśliwa.

Hayley ucieszyła się niezmiernie z tych słów. Było dokładnie tak, jak powiedziała wcześniej Jimowi – jej mama nie miała nic przeciwko temu związkowi. Wiedziała, że świat nie jest czarno-biały, tylko jest przepełniony niezliczoną ilością odmian szarości. Tylko głupiec uważałby, że jest inaczej.

Kilka minut później wracali już do domu. Hayley siedziała w milczeniu na przednim siedzeniu, podczas gdy Victor prowadził auto. Przejeżdżali właśnie obok jednego z hoteli, gdy telefon dziewczyny zawibrował.

Od razu odblokowała go i sprawdziła, od kogo przyszła wiadomość.

„_Bruce już jest z powrotem w posiadłości. Panna Kyle natomiast udała się na miasto z panienką Talią. Widziałem, jak spotkały się w okolicach szkoły panicza __Wayne'a__"._

\- Jasna cholera. – syknęła pod nosem dziewczyna. – Zatrzymaj się. – poleciła zaraz potem Victorowi.

\- Co się stało? – spytał się jej, posłusznie zatrzymując się na pierwszym miejscu, na którym mógł to zrobić.

\- Selina i Talia wybrały się same na miasto. – odpowiedziała mu Hayley. – Muszę je znaleźć i przyprowadzić do domu. Mamo, dacie sobie radę sami? – tu obróciła się szybko w stronę Vanessy. Kobieta w odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnęła, po czym przytaknęła głową na znak, że da sobie sama radę.

\- Idź po te dziewczynki. – powiedziała córce. – Spotkamy się na miejscu.

Chwilę później się rozdzielili – Hayley wysiadła z auta i udała się szybkim krokiem w stronę dzielnicy slumsowej, podczas gdy Victor pojechał z jej matką w stronę swojego domu.

Odnalezienie nastolatek nie zajęło jej długo – zaledwie kilkanaście minut. Trafiła na nie dokładnie tam, gdzie spodziewała się je zastać – w bocznej alejce przy jednej z ulic w dzielnicy slumsowej, gdzie kręciło się najwięcej nieciekawych typków i bezdomnych dzieci.

\- Co wy sobie myślicie, co? – spytała się ich, zachodząc je od tyłu. Obydwie nastolatki wzdrygnęły się, zaskoczone i wystraszone, po czym szybko odwróciły się w jej stronę. – Mówiłam wam, że nie możecie się włóczyć nigdzie bez nas. To miasto wciąż nie jest bezpieczne.

\- Ja po prostu chciałam jej jakoś pomóc. – próbowała wytłumaczyć się Selina. – Spróbować na własną rękę znaleźć informacje o jej rodzicach i…

\- Rozumiem, co chcesz mi powiedzieć. – przerwała jej w tym momencie Hayley. – Rozumiem cię, naprawdę rozumiem. Ale naprawdę nie możecie się ot tak wybierać na miasto, a co dopiero w miejsca takie jak to. – tu wskazała gestem na wszystko dookoła nich. – Chodźcie, wracamy do domu. – powiedziała na koniec.

Dziewczyny od razu się jej posłuchały. Razem wyruszyły główną ulicą w stronę zachodniego przedmieścia.

W międzyczasie zdążyło się już nieco ściemnić – było późne popołudnie, i niedługo miał zapaść zmrok. Hayley przyspieszyła nieznacznie, po czym poleciła zrobić to samo obydwu nastolatkom. Chciała wrócić do domu możliwie jak najszybciej.

Były już zaledwie kilka przecznic od domu, gdy go usłyszała. Wysoki, zakapturzony mężczyzna zaszedł je od tyłu, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni długiego płaszcza i wyjął z niego nóż, po czym zamachnął się na znajdującą się najbliżej niego Talię.

Hayley zadziałała natychmiast – złapała nastolatkę i odepchnęła ją za siebie, po czym z łatwością zablokowała cios napastnika. W następnym ruchu kopnęła go w goleń, a potem dodatkowo uderzyła go nasadą dłoni w splot słoneczny. Mężczyzna upadł na ziemię, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

\- Chodźcie, idziemy stąd. – powiedziała zaraz potem Selinie i Talii, cofając się z nimi szybko w stronę następnej ulicy.

\- Czas czystki nadchodzi. – usłyszała nagle. Spojrzała się z uwagą na mężczyznę. Pomimo bólu, jaki musiał teraz odczuwać, z jakiegoś powodu poczuł potrzebę powiedzenia im tego. Nie miała pojęcia, co to znaczyło. Zaniepokoiło ją to jednak bardzo.

Do domu dotarły kilka minut później. Hayley nawet nie ściągnęła z siebie płaszcza i butów – weszła prosto do salonu, gdzie czekali na nią Victor i jej mama. Musiała im koniecznie opowiedzieć o tym, co właśnie miało miejsce.

\- Nie uwierzycie, co się właśnie nam przytrafiło. – zaczęła. – Jakiś gość zaszedł nas kilka przecznic dalej, po czym chciał zaatakować Talię. Pokonałam go, ale gdy odchodziłyśmy z miejsca zdarzenia, powiedział coś dziwnego.

\- Co takiego? – zaciekawił się Victor.

\- „Czas czystki nadchodzi". – Hayley powtórzyła słowa, które wcześniej usłyszała od napastnika. – Co to mogło znaczyć?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. – przyznał otwarcie mężczyzna. – Ale, znając życie, pewnie niedługo się tego… hej, młoda, co jest? – spytał się nagle. Hayley po jego słowach obróciła się szybko w bok i zobaczyła, że Selina właśnie weszła do salonu. Dziewczyna stała jak osłupiała w miejscu, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w Vanessę.

\- Selina, co ci jest? – zapytała się nastolatki Hayley. Ta jednak nic jej nie odpowiedziała – wpatrywała się jeszcze przez długi czas w kobietę siedzącą na kanapie, nim w końcu nie wyszeptała cichym, słabym głosem jednego słowa.

\- Mama?


	47. Korzenie, część druga

**Rozdział czterdziesty siódmy: Korzenie, część druga**

* * *

Przez bardzo długi czas Hayley nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, ani też jak na to wszystko zareagować.

W pierwszej chwili była pewna, że się przesłyszała – to nie mogło być możliwe. No po prostu nie mogło.

\- Mamo… – zaczęła słabym głosem, z trudem panując nad swoimi emocjami. – Proszę cię, powiedz coś. Odpowiedz nam.

Vanessa Powell jeszcze przez długi czas milczała, próbując uniknąć odpowiedzi. Widziała jednak po obydwu dziewczynach, że nie odpuszczą jej tak łatwo. Zerknęła jeszcze w stronę Zsasza, ale ten w tym momencie wyglądał na równie zaskoczonego i zdezorientowanego, co Hayley i Selina. Nawet Talia, trzymająca się na uboczu za swoimi towarzyszkami, obserwowała ją teraz z mieszaniną zdziwienia i zaciekawienia.

\- Jesteś moją matką. – powiedziała nagle Selina. – Wiem o tym. Mam na to dowód. – dodała zaraz potem, po czym sięgnęła do kieszeni swojej krótkiej kurtki i wyjęła z niej lekko pomięte małe zdjęcie. Przedstawiało ono ewidentnie Vanessę, gdy była te kilkanaście lat młodsza. Hayley nie musiała się nawet dobrze temu zdjęciu przyglądać. Pamiętała swoją matkę z tamtych czasów, i wyglądała wtedy dokładnie tak, jak kobieta na zdjęciu trzymanym przez nastolatkę. Nie było możliwości o żadnej pomyłce.

\- Mamo, co to ma znaczyć? – dziewczyna odwróciła się przodem do swojej matki, zakładając jednocześnie ręce na piersi. – Wytłumacz się nam w końcu. O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? Czy to prawda? Czy jesteś matką Seliny?

\- Tak, jestem. – Vanessa nie mogła już tego dłużej ukrywać. – Selina jest twoją młodszą, przyrodnią siostrą.

Po jej słowach zapadła długa, niezręczna cisza. Hayley oddychała płytko i nierówno, w myślach analizując słowa swojej matki pod każdym możliwym względem. Próbowała zrozumieć na własną rękę, jak mogła ją ona tak długo oszukiwać? Jak mogła zdradzić swojego męża? I przede wszystkim; jak mogła zostawić swoją córkę na pastwę losu w tym okrutnym miejscu?

Od razu przypomniała jej się sytuacja Talii – ona też została pozostawiona tutaj przez swoich rodziców. Przez krótką chwilę rozważała, że i ona może być jej siostrą, ale szybko przypomniała sobie, że w czasie, gdy Talia się urodziła, jej matka na sto procent przebywała w Smallville ze swoją rodziną. Nie mogła być zatem jej matką.

Jeśli chodziło jednak o Selinę… to już była zupełnie inna historia.

Jej matka w tamtym okresie czasu wyjechała na ponad cztery lata do Gotham. Fakt, przyjeżdżała co jakiś czas do Smallville, ale zawsze, gdy ci pytali się jej, czy powinni do niej przyjechać i przeprowadzić się z nią do Gotham, za każdym razem uzyskiwali tę samą odpowiedź.

„Nie, nie musicie tego robić. To tylko tymczasowa praca. Gdy ją skończę, wrócę na stałe do Smallville. Macie na to moje słowo."

Jak jednak widać, te cztery lata z hakiem spędzone w Gotham nie były tylko pracą. I osoba Seliny była tego dobitnym dowodem.

\- Opowiedz nam, jak do tego doszło. – powiedziała Hayley cichym, wypranym z emocji głosem. Na tym etapie nie była zła ani wściekła na swoją matkę. Po prostu chciała usłyszeć prawdę. – Chcemy wiedzieć wszystko. Całą prawdę, bez względu na to, jaka jest.

\- Dobrze. – Vanessa zaczekała, aż dziewczyny nie usiądą naprzeciwko niej. Dopiero wtedy zaczęła im wszystko wyjaśniać. – Jak wiesz, gdy miałaś niecałe siedem lat, otrzymałam intratną ofertę pracy w Gotham. Miałam tam oryginalnie zamieszkać na jeden rok i wrócić potem do Smallville, gdy moja praca tam dobiegnie końca.

\- I na czym właściwie ta twoja praca polegała? – spytała się jej w tym momencie Hayley, przerywając na moment kobiecie. – Jak doszło do tego, że zaszłaś wtedy w ciążę? Czy to też była część twojej pracy?

Nie chciała tego ująć w ten sposób – naprawdę tego nie chciała. Wiedziała, że takie słowa mogą zranić. Była jednak teraz tak zła na swoją matkę, że nie interesowało jej to.

Kobieta jednak nie wyglądała na urażoną jej słowami. Wyraźnie rozumiała, że jej córka miała prawo być teraz na nią wściekła i rozgoryczona. Ani trochę jej się w tej chwili nie dziwiła.

\- Wiesz, że do niedawna pracowałam jako tajna agentka. – zaczęła cichym głosem. – W tamtym okresie moim celem było uwiedzenie jednego z głównych prezesów globalnej korporacji. Miałam zdobyć na niego brudy i zaszantażować go wszystkim, co tylko zyskam. Nie byłam jednak do końca uważna… i w ten sposób zaszłam w ciążę. – dokończyła po chwili, odwracając na moment spojrzenie od przyglądających się jej z uwagą dziewcząt. – Udało mi się znaleźć ostatecznie dowody na jego przekręty i pomogłam wysłać go do więzienia. Wciąż jednak byłam w ciąży i nie wiedziałam, co z tym zrobić. Zdecydowałam się ostatecznie przedłużyć pobyt w Gotham, aby na spokojnie móc urodzić dziecko i zobaczyć, jak się z tym będę czuła. Nie chciałam w tamtym momencie was tym obarczać. Kilka miesięcy później urodziłam Selinę i postanowiłam w pierwszej chwili, że ją zatrzymam. – tu kobieta spojrzała się na siedzącą obok Hayley nastolatkę, po czym uśmiechnęła się do niej smutno. Dziewczyna jednak tylko odwróciła od niej spojrzenie, wyraźnie tym wszystkim wzburzona i zdezorientowana. – Przez nieco ponad trzy lata wychowałam ją, ale ostatecznie doszły mnie słuchy o planach Lionela Luthora odnośnie osób takich jak ty. Już wtedy interesował się osobami, które zostały wystawione na działanie kryptonitu. Nie chciałam ryzykować życia kolejnej córki, gdy ta starsza i tak już była dostatecznie zagrożona i potrzebowała mojej pomocy. Zdecydowałam się więc na trudny krok i zostawiłam Selinę w domu dziecka w nadziei, że znajdzie tutaj lepszy dom. Wiedziałam bowiem, że u nas nie byłaby tak bezpieczna.

\- Gówno prawda. – wycedziła wówczas Hayley, zaskakując tymi słowami wszystkich dookoła siebie, nawet samą Vanessę. Dziewczyna spojrzała się z odrazą na matkę, z trudem powstrzymując się od wybuchnięcia i wykrzyczenia jej wszystkich okropności, jakimi teraz ją w myślach nazywała. – Selina wcale nie byłaby u nas w żaden sposób zagrożona. Luthor nie dowiedział się o mnie aż do momentu, gdy nie przyjechałam do Gotham. Nic by jej zatem tam nie groziło. I z pewnością miałaby u nas lepsze życie niż tutaj. Nie straciłaby wiary w ludzi. Nie musiałaby walczyć każdego dnia o przetrwanie. A przede wszystkim miałaby rodzinę.

\- Twój tata by jej nie zaakceptował… – zaczęła powoli Vanessa. Hayley jednak bardzo szybko jej przerwała. Nie zamierzała słuchać tych bredni nawet sekundy dłużej.

\- Nie zwalaj winy za swoje błędy na niego! – krzyknęła. – Znasz go tak samo dobrze jak ja i wiesz, że wybaczyłby ci ten jeden błąd. Zrozumiałby, że to była część twojej misji. Nie próbuj obrzucać winą taty za to, że nie byłaś w stanie pogodzić się z tym, że ten jeden raz zawaliłaś i popełniłaś błąd. Tata na pewno by ją zaakceptował. Na pewno by tak się stało. A Selina miałaby wtedy własną rodzinę. I nie musiałaby się nadaremno łudzić, że jej matka kiedyś po nią wróci.

\- Hayley, proszę cię, zrozum moją sytuację. – kobieta wciąż próbowała przekonać swoją córkę do zmiany zdania. – Proszę, obie to zrozumcie. – dodała po chwili, przenosząc na moment spojrzenie na Selinę. – Zrobiłam wtedy to, co uznałam za słuszne. To był błąd, macie rację. Nie powinnam tego zrobić.

\- To dlaczego zatem po mnie nie wróciłaś? – spytała się jej nagle Selina z głębokim wyrzutem w głosie. – Mogłaś to przecież zrobić, skoro wiedziałaś, że popełniłaś błąd, zostawiając mnie tutaj. Dlaczego zatem nie zrobiłaś tego?

Vanessa nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, jak na to pytanie odpowiedzieć. Nie wiedziała, to mogłaby jej w tej chwili powiedzieć – sama nie znała właściwego wyjaśnienia na to.

\- Nie odpowiadaj teraz na to pytanie. – powiedziała Selina, wzdychając przy tym ciężko. – Nie ma sensu się w tej chwili o to wykłócać. Wszystkie jesteśmy zdenerwowane. Prawda, Hayley? – tu zerknęła bokiem na swoją starszą przyrodnią siostrę, która dotychczas w milczeniu przyglądała się interakcji pomiędzy nią a ich matką.

Dziewczyna po pytaniu Seliny z wahaniem pokiwała głową. Nie miała siły się nawet odezwać. Na tym etapie po prostu chciała, aby ten dzień dobiegł już wreszcie końca.

\- Dobrze… macie rację. – przyznała z wahaniem Vanessa. Wstała powoli z kanapy, po czym równie niespiesznym krokiem skierowała się w stronę wyjścia. – Żałuję, że nasze pierwsze spotkanie tak się odbyło, ale… no cóż, inaczej chyba nie mogłoby przebiec. Będę nocować w pobliskim hotelu. – dodała zaraz potem, gdy doszła już w końcu do drzwi frontowych. – Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś obie mi przebaczycie za ten błąd. – i wyszła, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi.

Po jej wyjściu zapanowała iście grobowa cisza. Przez bardzo długi czas nikt się nie odważył odezwać. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w milczeniu w podłogę, nie wiedząc nawet, o czym teraz mogliby porozmawiać.

\- Udało mi się znaleźć z Brucem imię gościa, który rzekomo zabił jego rodziców. – Selina jako pierwsza odważyła się odezwać.

_Dzięki Bogu, chociaż ona jedna potrafi przerwać tę nieznośną ciszę._ – pomyślała od razu z ulgą Hayley. Szybko zdecydowała się podłapać temat, jaki dziewczyna właśnie im zaproponowała.

\- Jak wam się udało tego dowiedzieć? – zaciekawiła się, przenosząc spojrzenie na stojącą obok niej nastolatkę.

\- Oj, chyba wolałabyś nie wiedzieć. – odpowiedziała jej, uśmiechając się przy tym łobuzersko.

Tym jednym zdaniem rozładowała nadmiernie napiętą atmosferę. Hayley i Victor zaśmiali się, wyraźnie rozbawieni jej słowami. Nawet Talia uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, przyglądając się im wszystkim z zaciekawieniem.

\- Jedno muszę wam przyznać, dziewczyny. – odezwał się w pewnym momencie Zsasz. – Ciekawą tworzycie rodzinkę, nie ma co.

\- Taki już chyba jest nasz urok. – Hayley zerknęła w stronę Seliny, która po jej słowach uśmiechnęła się do niej krótko. Teraz, gdy wiedziały, że są przyrodnimi siostrami, nagle wszystko nabrało zupełnie innych barw i odcieni. – Ale przynajmniej będziemy się wciąż trzymać razem bez względu na wszystko.

Uśmiech Seliny powiększył się nieznacznie, gdy to usłyszała.

\- Święte słowa. – powiedziała, wciąż się uśmiechając. – Musimy się trzymać razem bez względu na wszystko.


End file.
